Project Nano: Fallen Angels
by Warrior of Spectra
Summary: Collaboration between me and Pandoramyland777 With the defeat of the RDA. Pandora is finally peaceful. But with the appearance of a new threat, Alex White must once again wield his blade. And fight alongside of a new ally.
1. Chapter 1: Aftermath

**Chapter 1: Aftermath**

**A/N: This is the start of series two of the Alex White chronicles. Also it is collaboration between me and Pandoramyland777, so give him some credit to. This story also serves as a sequel to Sworn through swords. So with out further wait…Project Nano: Fallen Angels, has begun.**

**Alex's POV:**

"_YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Dave yelled at me as he kicked me in the chest for the twentieth time. He stopped kicking me for a few moments and glared down at me. I slowly raised my head and looked up at him emotionlessly. Dave was a big muscular man and he had black hair, he wore a ratted out T-shirt which had a stain on it. We were in the living room of the old home that Emma and I lived in with our foster parents._

_Dave was my drunk foster father who despised me and my little sister's very existence. But I loved my sister and refused to have this racist bastard hurt my kind little sister who to kind to live in this place. I refused to have her be pushed around._

_Mariah my foster mother watched with wide eyes and a look of hurt at her boyfriend hurting me. She had red hair that was short and she wore a plan dress. She quickly ran forward._

"_David! Please! It wasn't his fault!" She said. "It was…"_

_David glared at Mariah. "Shut your mouth! I don't want to hear any of your wise crap!" He said. _

_He looked back at me. I simply glared up at him. I was eleven years old in this memory. He grinned sickly. He grabbed me by my blond hair and lifted me up by it. I remained calm and emotionless._

"_Wanna take a hit Alex? Go on. Do it." Dave taunted me, I could smell the stench of beer and wine. The smell of the alcohol made me feel sick. But I was silent. He laughed. But after he laughed, I'd had enough of this shit he always gave me! I slowly rolled my tongue around in my mouth and gathered blood. I then summoned up the courage to spit out the blood on his face. It splattered on the side of his face. His eyes suddenly flared with hatred._

"_I'M! GOING TO MAKE YOU SORRY!" He roared. He then began to punch me and he hit me so hard that I felt him break my arm. I cried out and huddled up on the ground and I felt him continue to kick me. I felt tears rolling down out of my eyes._

_I soon felt a tearing feeling in my chest. I then cried out. "MOM! DAD! HELP ME!" I cried out remembering the images of my loving parents. I gritted my teeth and suddenly remembered seing their corpses that day they were killed by the explosion. I remembered seeing the debris over their bodies, the burn marks on their bodies…The site of seeing my parents dead caused my life to change drastically. Dave laughed._

"_Crying for your mommy and daddy? CRY BABY!" He said. He kicked me again and I suddenly lost all my strength and I lay on the ground exposed to suffer from his beatings. He slammed his foot into my ribs and kicked me in the chest. I didn't resist…I just took it. For my little sister, Emma…she didn't deserve this._

"_DAVID! THAT IS ENOUGH!" Mariah suddenly yelled. Dave suddenly stopped and glared at her. But he then grumbled and left the house. I heard the car start up in the garage and he left…But I lay on the ground, tears rolling out of my eyes. Mariah walked over to me and slowly reached out to pick me up in her arms. _

_But I mumbled. "Pl…Please…Don't hurt me…I'm sorry…I promise I'll be good…I promise…I PROMISE!" I said. Mariah slowly hugged me and stroked my blond hair. I cried into her shoulder. _

"_I'm not going to hurt you Alex…I love you and Emily to much to hurt any of you. You are my foster children. And I'm going to take care of you just as I promised you." She said. I stopped crying for a moment. _

_Suddenly I heard someone walking into the room. I looked past Mariah and saw Emma walking over to me. She was in her pajamas and her light brown hair was not braided. I saw her eyes swell up with tears and she ran over to me and hugged me and cried. I told her I was alright and I then told her why I took the blows for her…Though she didn't want me to get hurt, she sort of understood. Slowly the image became brighter…and I was snapped back to the present._

…

My eyes opened. I saw the Tree of souls in front of me as I sat cross legged in front of it in my Na'vi form.

I looked around at the area around me. I looked up at the sky and saw the clear early morning sky. The sun was starting to rise. I slowly looked up at the willow tree's glowing white vines on its branches. I looked in front of me to see seven glowing gems hovering around me. On my arms were glowing golden lines. The seven gems glowed their own unique aura. The colors were reddish orange, light blue, dark blue, yellow, silver-grey, black and purple, and a golden gem. Slowly I stood up and put on my sleeveless black Assassin's robes. It had the insignia of the Tipani sowed onto the back which was silver. There were white markings on the robe as well. I pulled up my hood over my head which had a beak like tip on the front, a common thing for an Assassin robes hood.

I looked at my left arm; it was completely bandaged up to my chest. I closed my eyes and sighed emotionlessly. I looked at the glowing gems and I held up my right hand. Quickly the gems flew towards my hand and merged into one complete golden gem which glowed the aura of the other gems when they were separate. I looked at the gem and slowly it disappeared into white mist which flew towards the Tree of souls. I slowly placed my hand on my chest and then bowed my head lightly.

"Rest divine mother. Knowing your legacy and future is in good hands." I said. I slowly turned around and walked away from the willow. I then took a deep breath, then using my enhanced speed my nanites and the trinity nanite gave me…I ran forward in a blur of speed. As I ran into the forest I easily jumped over tree roots and different growth, heading back to the Tipani's Hometree.

Three years…That's how long it's been since my battle against the Templars and Gaia. And since their defeat. Life has been peaceful. I've lead the Tipani as their Olo'eyktan. They all trust me and view me as a good leader along with my mate, Sai'ria. We've been raising our daughters Emma, Alyara and currently our newest baby girl who is two years old, Jenny. They are pretty mature for their age but still they are playful since they are three and two year olds of course. But Jenny was not born with the ability to walk. So she spends her time on me or Sai'ria's backs so she is with us. But even though she doesn't have the ability to walk. She is still strong willed like me and Sai'ria, Emma and Alyara. The girls love each other very much as sisters. Never have they argued, since we taught them to care about one another.

With the help of the Autoborgs the Assassin order on Earth is able to send Assassins to Pandora. Which we have set up a guild so that way incase the Templars return, the Na'vi and the rest of us will be prepared.

Just recently the mentor, my former martial arts master who had trained me before I knew of my heritage as an Assassin. He gave me the title of Grand master of the Assassin's order. I view it as an honor and I am still a little worried about leading the order…but I will lead them. So I'm the leader of the Tipani clan and the Assassins…no pressure…right?

Emily and Will have helped me out a lot since they are my right and left hands in the order. Emily and Will now teach the Assassins (Both Na'vi and Human) The importance to abide by the creed and what we Assassin's fight for. Peace in all things.

Jake and Neytiri have agreed that their clan will also allow some of their people to become Assassin's. How we have the system set up, is that we have twenty Assassins stationed in each of our clans, ten human/Avatars and ten Na'vi, the point is that we want to teach our recruits in both races that no matter what race you are from, that the Na'vi and Humans aren't so different than most people have thought. And the system is working. The humans in the Na'vi's eyes who live in each clan don't view them as heartless. And the humans who live with the clans don't view the Na'vi as Simple savages. So there is peace between each group.

But for me…Recently I've been spending time on my own and acting emotionless…but that is my secret. I still show emotions towards my mate and daughters and my sister Emily, who is a clone of my birth sister, and her daughter who is also my niece, Christy. But towards others I will not show emotion. I know the others are worried about me…but until the time has come. I will not tell them.

I've been speaking with my patrons, the children of Eywa. Lady Shinryu and Lord Shiva. They have been telling me both in my dreams and in front of me that I have to tell the others…but I won't. This is my life. I decide.

But sometimes I have doubts.

I snapped out of my thoughts when suddenly I realized that in only…about twenty minutes. I had arrived back to the Tipani's Hometree. This would take a few hours if you were riding an Ikran. My speed, strength, senses, my shape shifting and elemental manipulation or kinesis in this case, has grown stronger. And it's thanks to these peaceful three years.

I slowly came to a stop and slowly walked up to the base of Hometree. The clan was still asleep…maybe I could still get to my families Alcove and get in my families hammock before they wake up. I slowly walked inside Hometree. As I approached the spiral I felt two children tackle me from behind.

I heard giggling behind me. I slowly looked own my back…I smiled lightly. On my back was Emma and Alyara. My two oldest daughters. They were grinning happily at me.

"Hi Daddy!" They said in unison.

I smiled. "There's my beautiful baby girls." I said as I sat up. They embraced me in a hug and they each kissed me on my cheek as I kissed their foreheads. I then saw Sai'ria walking towards us. I saw her holding Jenny in her arms. Jenny was resting peacefully. I slowly stood up with Emma and Alyara riding on my shoulders.

Sai'ria and I shared a brief kiss.

"Good morning Alex." She said smiling. I nodded.

"Morning Sai'ria." I said to her. She smiled and I could tell she was tired. I looked at Emma and Alyara on my shoulders.

"How long have you four been waiting for me?" I asked smiling lightly. They grinned and Sai'ria chuckled.

"A half an hour my Alex…Jenny fell asleep and was wanting to see you when you got back from your meditation." Sai'ria said smiling down at Jenny who gave a light yawn and was still asleep. I nodded. Slowly I kneeld down so that way Emma and Alyara would get come down off my shoulders. They got off and walked up to Sai'ria. Sai'ria handed me Jenny. I smiled as I cradled my youngest daughter. Like her sisters, Jenny seemed to recognize each of our touch. She lightly clutched at my robes and continued to sleep. I looked at my other girls.

"Lets get some more sleep…I am a bit tired." I said. Emma and Alyara grinned and nodded and they quickly ran up the spiral giggling with one another, they really do have a lot of energy. I walked with Sai'ria up the spiral, once we were in our Alcove. We all slept with one another before it was officially time to start the day.

…..

**Emily's POV:**

I slowly got out of me and Christy's bed carefully. My three year old daughter was still sleeping under the covers with her head laying on the pillow. I smiled to myself and bent down and kissed her cheek. I sat back up and got out of my bed. I was wearing grey pajamas and I had my long light brown hair unbraided. I've let it grown a little these past three years. It's reach down past my shoulders.

Since the final battle, Christy and I have made our home in Hells Gate, now the official base of operations for the Assassins guild on Pandora. Karen was in charge of things here with Julie as her second in command. But Alex was the official leader of the guild as well as the order itself so he still was able to give commands. Max, Norm and the others have been initiated into the order and now have there own jobs in Hells Gate to do. Will, and his mate Ti'nera and his brother in law are currently traveling to spread the influence of the order and we are going to see if we can gain the trust of more clans so that way the order is bigger.

I slowly walked past me and Christy's dresser. On top of the metal dresser was a hand drawn picture that Christy had made herself of me and her…and my deceased mate, Ares. I smiled and slowly walked into the bathroom. Brushed my teeth, combed my hair and then I got into my armor which had changed. It was still light silver, but it now had the Assassin's insignia on the chest guard and on the back of the armor was the insignia of the Tipani clan and the Omaticaya clan. I then reached for the last part to add to my attire… Instead of my old white feathered sash. I now wore a white feathered skirt which it went up to my knees in the front while in the back the white feathered skirt went down to my feet.

I walked back into me and Christy's room and then reached for my gunblade, Blaze. And then finally my other blade. Angel's cry... I took it out of it's sheath and examined the pure white blade. I smiled lightly. And that's when I remembered. I slowly reached for a necklace which had a thanator tooth on it…I slowly pulled out a small photo…it showed a picture of me back when I was sixteen and when Eywa sent my spirit to another reality. There were five people in the picture, two were grown up and the other three were siblings, two brothers and one sister. I sighed and smiled.

"Miss you guys…Three years today big bro…you and I met. Wish you guys were here…I miss you." I said wiping a stray tear. I slowly turned to look at Christy. She was sitting up and stretching her arms, she yawned and looked at me and smiled at me. She was still groggy a bit. I smiled and walked over to her and picked her up in my arms.

"Ready to go see Uncle Alex, Auntie Sai'ria and cousins Emma, Alyara and Jenny?" I asked her. Her eyes suddenly widened with excitement.

"Yes mommy!" She said happily.

I smiled and I then helped her get ready for the day. As I did I began to think about Joseph…But I knew someday we would meet again…he and I promised. And that promise I will keep.

**Different Reality:**

**JOSEPH'S POV**

I was currently leading my own faction of Na'vi warriors into an RDA base. It had been six months since Emily left, and we still weren't even close to getting rid of all the RDA bases. They just kept multiplying every time I took down one base. They were like cockroaches, but I was the exterminator. I turned to my faction of warriors. My armor had also changed since six months ago, instead of my draconian helmet, I had a helmet that was shaped more like the head of Anubis. But it still looked intimidating to anyone who was foolish enough to cross me. I had also become Much MUCH stronger since those six months ago. My Angel Shock Blast was now just as powerful as an Angel's Execution. My strength, speed, stamina had increased by truck loads.

I kept telling myself that I would not grow weaker, only stronger. However to be honest...I was a little bored. I mean sure there were still RDA bases to clear out, and I still trained my children. But there were no real challenges for me to take. I mean, the RDA bases I could clear out easily, and I couldn't go extremely tough with Athena, Tsu'ken, and Ke'liks training. Mostly because Sil'Kana said I would have to wait till they were older till I made them start the training I put Emily through. But all in all, they were strong in their own way. They were all experts in using their weapons, it was amazing how fast they could absorb the fighting styles.

But anyway back to me, I was now about to lead a bunch of Na'vi warriors into battle against an RDA base. Some of them were wearing my bone armor so that they wouldn't be hurt by any bullets that might hit them. Others were dressed up like crusaders from the middle ages. And others seemed to be dressed up in spartan like armor.

"What do you say we give these guys hell?"I yelled out as we all charged as the bullets started flying.

I immediately threw a shield up made out of bone so that we would not be affected by the bullets at all.

"This will be a good time, to finally let this weapon be tested in Combat."I said as I fingered my new sword.

It was an Egyptian Khopesh. To be honest I usually liked to make weapons and armor based on what warrior culture I was studying at the time. Hence why I had a huge armory back at Home Tree. It was a black blade with a golden like Handle. All in all it looked like it could have belonged to Anubis himself. Which was kind of fitting because the name of the blade was 'Claw Of Anubis'.

It was the sword that replaced Angel's Cry when I gave it away six months ago. And already I was a master with it, I just hadn't gotten a chance to try it out in Combat. Devil's Cry was on my waist, while I had Hell Hound's fang on my back. I then used that levitation trick to start using all three blades at once.

"LETS HAVE SOME FUN!"I said in my crazed battle loving voice. And I could have sworn that some of the soldiers pissed themselves.

Some of the Na'vi warriors that were following me in were already killing some Soldiers. But for me, it was a total massacre for anyone that got in my way. I used electricity and wind to electrocute or cut into any soldiers that were out of my swords reach. And then the ones who did get near me were immediately slaughtered by the might of my three blades.

"EVERYONE FALL BACK, WE CAN'T WIN AS LONG AS THAT DEMON IS ON THEIR SIDE!"I heard their commanding officer say...right before I used a Bone Spike to Impale him.

"A demon? Really? I always considered myself an Angel." I said as I spread my black wings from my back.

"A Fallen Angel that is!" I said as I started cutting up more soldiers again.

An entire base was completely destroyed in under seven minutes, which was a little slow for me. But I wanted to make them think that they accomplished something before I killed them. So It wasn't a complete defeat for them. But either way it was another victory out of almost no defeats. So yeah it was safe to say that things were going good. It was then that I told the Na'vi warriors to head home while I flew there. I took off with my wings being spread and I really did look like an Angel of Death. And I loved every second of it. Besides I had to train my kids today, and I didn't want to disappoint them. After all, they had taken their training really serious, it would be a shame to leave them in the dark for today.

And soon enough I was back at Home Tree, and I saw my three kids training with Sil'Kana for the time being. I landed right near and threw out all three of my swords in their directions. Ke'lik deflected Devil's Cry with his scythe. Tsu'Ken used one of his swords to change the Claw of Anubis's direction and sent it right back towards me and I caught it. Athena blocked Hell Hound's fang with her shield and then used wind to send it back. However I caught the handle of Devil's Cry in my mouth. Then I caught the Claw of Anubis and Hell Hound's Fang in both of my hands. I then placed Devil's Cry In its sheath along with Claw of Anubis.

"Good! But lets see how your skills have improved!" I said to my children as they all charged me.

I deflected Athena's sword with the flat end of Hell Hound's fang while I caught the blade of Ke'liks Scythe with my hand, Ke'lik almost got me. But I jumped over him and pushed him to the ground.

"Tsk, Tsk, remember, use teamwork." I said as they all nodded and used Shock flash to change positions.

Pretty soon I was blocking all three of them with Hell Hound's fang while making the Claw Of Anubis levitate and help block.

"Don't get over confident." I said as I thrusted my sword upwards which flung them up in the air for twenty feet.

I then stabbed Hell Hound's Fang into the ground and pretended that I was looking at a watch. Then I spread out my wings and held out my arms. Athena landed in my arms, and Tsu'Ken and Ke'lik were caught by my wings.

"Looks like I win again kids." I said as they all smiled.

"Yeah Daddy...you do." They all said as I lowered my wings so Tsu'Ken and Ke'lik could get off and I lowered Athena to the ground.

"Okay, you guys go have fun...go pull a prank on Gaia or something." I said as they all got evil grins and used shock flash to go plan their newest prank on Gaia.

"Do you really have to encourage them like that?" Sil'Kana said to me as I smiled at her and gave her a kiss.

"Hey, I may want them to be strong, but I also want them to have as normal as a childhood as they can." I said as she nodded.

"Yeah, but if only they had more friends around Home Tree, sure some of the children like them, but some of them are afraid due to the fact that they have such extraordinary abilities." Sil'Kana said as I nodded.

"Its hard for them to accept what they don't understand...but trust me, I can tell that they will eventually get over there fear." I said as she nodded.

"I know...I...I just wish they could have more friends like them." She said as I nodded and held her close.

"I know that too, who knows, maybe Eywa will help us out there." I said as I reached into a slot in my armor and pulled out a photo.

It was the same photo of my family and Emily back when she was still around. It had been six months since Shinryu had taken her back to her world. Everyone around Home Tree had missed her, she really did have a way with making friends with the Na'vi. So she was well liked around Home Tree. But me and my family missed her the most. Sure we knew that it would probably be a long time before we see each other again. But I think we could all wait for that time.

"Thinking about Emma again?" Sil'Kana asked me as she looked at the photo.

"Yeah...can't help but worry about my little sis." I said as she smiled.

"You got a point there, the kids are in the same boat as you." Sil'Kana said as they would wake up every day hoping to see Emily again.

"Yeah, she really did change us a lot didn't she?" I said as she nodded.

"Yeah, she did make things much better." She said as I kissed her again.

"That she did, what do you say that we get some sleep?" I said as she nodded.

"I really hope you actually do mean sleep this time." She said as I blushed a bit.

"Oh come on, we both know you love It just as much." I said as she blushed too.

"Lets stop talking about that, I think the kids just pulled a prank on Gaia." She said as she took off.

"How do you know?" I said as she looked back at me with a grin on her face.

"Because I'm a mother." She said as she took off.

I chuckled a bit as she took off, and sure enough I heard Gaia's angry yell roar in the air. I laughed a bit as I imagined what my three kids had done this time. For some reason, they always liked to pull pranks on Gaia, and I'm pretty sure that deep inside he enjoyed it too. But for now, I headed towards my Hammock after taking off all of my armor and weapons.

Pretty soon I saw Sil'Kana walk by with the kids. They all got into their hammocks beside me and we all fell asleep. Yes, we fell asleep to the sounds of Gaia's yelling. Such a peaceful sound.

_**IN THE DREAM**_

I was on one of the cliffs of Iknimaya. I had no idea why I was dreaming this, all I know was that it felt like it was completely real.

"Joseph." I heard a voice say behind me.

I turned around to see my mother...Amy Augustine.

"Mom?" I said as I walked up to her and hugged her. She smiled at me and hugged back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as she smiled.

"Well I wanted to talk to you for a bit...You've been so busy, I haven't been able to talk to you over our link." She said as I nodded.

"I know, but with the RDA still around, and with your grand children's training, its a lot of work." I said as she smiled at the thought of her grand kids.

"Yeah, I can imagine that...if only-" She was about to say, but she looked down.

"Mom...whats wrong?" I asked as I was wondering why she looked down.

"Its just that...I really wish that I could have had those memories with you...of you growing up...raising you like you should have been." She said as she teared up a bit, but I wiped her tears away.

"Ma, what happened happened, we can't change the past, you still protected me back in Project Olympus, that alone proves that you loved me all along." I said as she smiled a bit.

"I know, but anyway, I was supposed to bring you here so that you could speak to someone." She said while I was confused.

"Who?" I said but then I felt something.

Whatever was going on, it felt...familiar. The aura in the air felt familiar. Almost as if it was Eywa visiting me again. But it felt different than her, but then I smiled and turned around and said one word.

"Shinryu." I said as I looked and saw Lady Shinryu...but there was also some...man with her. Who the hell was he?


	2. Chapter 2: Joseph's arrival

**A/N: We'd like to thank you guys for the reviews so far. Here is the next chapter of Fallen Angel's**

**Chapter 2: Joseph's arrival**

Natalie slowly walked through the halls of a business building in Venice Italy. The halls were decorated with Italian art. She occasionally passed by office workers. Flanking her were two guards wearing black suits with a red cross on the right shoulder sleeve. They had pistols strapped to their belts, as if they needed them. They were emotionless and walked at an even pass next to Natalie.

Ntalie wore an expensive black dress that cost some where in the triple digits. Her red hair was braided and her eyes fixed on the hall. She eventually reached a door. She carefully punched in a code and the door opened. She walked in and her guards stood in front of the door with their arms crossed signifying that they were to guard the door and no one would come in with out their bosses okay, if who ever came with in an inch of the door, they were to be terminated immediately with out question.

Natalie stopped in front of the door way. She looked around at the room to see that it was circular in shape and that it had a conference table in the center of the room, with twelve people from different parts of the room seated in their assigned seat. A British man from Africa noticed Natalie, he stood up.

"Ma'am." He said giving a salute. The others turned and saw Natalie take her seat at the head of the table. "We have been waiting for your arrival to begin ma lady."

Natalie looked at the British man in the eye. She smiled lightly. "Thank you." She said. She looked at the other members. All of the people in this room were members of the Templar order. With Natalie as it's grand master. She sighed. "As you all know. Three years have passed since our humiliating defeat on Pandora. We lost many great brothers of our order…including my adopted father, Master Robert Jones. And my brother…Marcus Conner." Natalie said growing silent. But she continued.

"And those fools, the Assassins have already been destroying our facilities on Earth…Now that they know that the RDA was founded by our order. Though we still have a little influence in the world. The order of the Assassins have more influence and more eyes than we do. And to add it up. Since they are allies with the Autoborgs…we are not in a good state." She said. "Which is why I have ordered that Team Omega 1 be awakened on Pandora."

The other members looked at their superior. She slowly smiled sweetly. "Since of course I intend to finish my fathers work…by finding and awakening Project T/1-2."

The members' eyes widened.

"Ma lady!" One woman, an Asian woman, spoke up. "That project is unstable! Even if we find a way to control it! It will just break free!"

"I m well aware of that…but it isn't the target I seek…What I seek is something far more important. Perhaps it and team Omega 1 can cause Alex White some trouble as we search for the "Map"." She said. The members spoke amongst themselves and they nodded.

"When will you awaken them?" Asked an Australian man.

Natalie leaned forward in her chair. "I already have."

…..

The rows and rows of containers slowly unlatched and liquid poured out the containers. All one hundred of the Templar agents on Pandora had awoken from their thirty to fifty year cryo sleep. They didn't need to know what has happened since they were put in cryo, since they each had a microchip in the back of their brains which fed them information on their objectives and targets…and their primary target was an Assassin. The descendent of the three Assassin's who defeated the Templar order so many times. Alex White. Aka Project Nano. Descendent of Altair, Ezio Auditore De Firenze and Desmond Miles. Their mission, find him and capture him while locating pieces of "The Map". With out a single word the soldiers quickly headed for the armory and grabbed their gear. Three of the agents dressed differently.

One was dressed in a black robe with a hood on. He had a Hidden blade, but it was inverted compared to the Hidden Blade the Assassin's used.

The other was the only female. She wore a dress and wielded metallic fans that could just as easily slit someone's throat with ultimate ease.

Finally there was a man wearing a doctor's uniform. He seemed to scramble around in the medical facility of the hidden base. Finally he reached into a storage cabinet and saw a container…he sighed with relief while taking the container and placed it in his pocket. The woman watched the man rub the glass jar slowly. She shook her head. She reached for her com link.

"La Volpe 3. Send your squad towards the Tipani Hometree. See if we can find out what those people know about what we are looking for."

"On it Courtesan-X." The man named La Volpe 3 said over his comlink.

The woman turned to the man in the lab coat. She shook her head. "To think this bastard is our leader. Ha." She muttered to herself. She then left to inspect the rest of the base.

**Joseph's POV:**

I was currently looking at Shinryu, and whoever the hell that one guy was. Seriously, the last time that I ran into Shinryu was six months ago, and then she hasn't shown up for that long. So it was a bit of a surprise to see her now, and with a guy. Seriously, it made me curious as to who he was. All I know Is that he also seemed to radiate a divine presence, similar to Eywa, Shinryu and Gaia. Who the hell was this guy. Because I was barely restraining myself from trying to fight him. Seriously it made me want to get into a three year battle with him.

"Its good to see you again Shinryu." I said as she nodded.

"Like Wise Joseph...Like Wise." She said as the man spoke.

"So this is the guy you and mother talk highly about?" The man said as I got confused.

'Mother? Who the hell is this guy?' I thought as I looked towards Shinryu.

"Oh yeah, Joseph...this is Shiva...my brother." As soon as she said that I unsheathed Claw of Anubis.

"WAIT! Hes not evil anymore! Hes on our side!" Shinryu said as I stopped unsheathing my sword and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Hang on...what the hell happened? Last time you were here, we were talking about how your brother was one evil jack ass, and now all of a sudden hes on our side and hes nice...what the hell?" I said as I was confused, Shive looked a little offended that I called him a jackass.

"Thats too bad, I heard from Sister here that you could put up a fight...I have to say...I am one hell of a fighter myself." He said as I twitched and started to unsheathe my sword again.

"Is that so?" I said as this guy was really starting to tempt me.

"Big Brother...Behave." Shinryu said as Shiva sighed and looked at her.

"I'm only teasing him little sis." He said as he scruff ed up her hair.

'Shit...those two remind me of me and Emma.' I thought as I looked at the both of them and they acted almost exactly like me and Emma.

"Anyway Joseph, do you know why were here?" Shiva asked as I took a wild guess.

"To tease me about fighting when you know your mother won't let me fight you." I said as they both laughed.

"As much fun as that is...no...we actually are here to give you and your family something." Shinryu said as I was wondering what she was talking about.

"What do you mean?" I said as Shiva stepped forward.

"Do you want to see Emily again?" Shiva said as I froze.

"You mean...their time of conflict...is over?" I asked as they both nodded.

"For now at least, we figured that you could go and see her...and maybe help her out if its needed." Shinryu asked while I nodded my head.

"Hell Yeah, I get to see my little sister again...and I get to fight...sounds like I hit the Jackpot!" I said as they both chuckled at me.

"Yes...it will be strange seeing her two brothers in the same reality." Shiva said as I suddenly remembered that Emma did have a blood brother.

"Oh yeah, that Alex guy, how is he doing?" I said as Shinryu looked down a bit.

"He's...fine." She said but I could sense that something was up.

"Whats going on?" I said as Shiva looked at me.

"Alex is fine...but at the same time...hes not." He said as I got a little irritated.

"What are you two saying?" I said as Shinryu continued.

"Hes hurt but safe, its coursing through him but hes not dead." What the hell were they talking about.

"Will you guys just tell me when I'll see Emma?" I said as I was getting a little irritated. Then they suddenly remembered what they were there for.

"Oh yeah, your family and you will wake up in their reality, from there on out you'll have to find your own way around, they can see this dream your having right now, so they already know what is going on." Shinryu said as she snapped her fingers and she started to fade away.

"See you on the flip side." I said as I was suddenly thrown out of the dream.

The next thing I know, is that Im lying on the ground of the forest. While Sil'Kana is looking at me with happiness on her face.

"You know right?" I said as suddenly my kids started hopping around me.

"Daddy! Are we really going to see Emma again?" All three of my kids said with excitement.

"Yes...yes we are...but for now." I said as I looked at the part of the forest.

"Hmm...you four need to lay low for a bit." I said as I grabbed Sil'Kana and we all started to fly.

Sil'Kana did feel a little left out, since she was the only one who didn't have wings. But she was perfectly happy with be held by me as we flew through the sky. I was scanning the ground below looking for a place where they could lay low. Luckily the land of Pandora had not changed from my reality, except for the fact that there seemed to be some craters in some parts of the ground but all in all it was the same land scape. I then found the area that I was looking for.

I directed my family down to the ground as I placed one foot on the ground. And landed completely. I then deformed my armor for the time being as I went up to the bunker that was right in front of me.

Back in my reality I had found this place back when I had finished clearing out a base. Back home, it served as a weapons storage for all of the weapons I had created for my faction, which I just called Angels and Demons. Yes I know it was ripping off a book, but it was centuries old. Anyway I opened up the bunker and saw that it was empty just like in my reality.

I then rushed my family inside as I gave them instructions.

"Okay guys, you guys stay here...I'm gonna go head out and see if I can find Emma." I said but then Sil'Kana stopped me.

"How do you know where to start looking?" She asked as I just smiled.

"Emma seemed to speak about the Tipani clan a lot, so I'll try and start there." I said as I turned.

"Try not to kill too many people on the way there." She said as I just smiled.

"Hey...its me." I said as she smiled a bit.

"Thats why I'm telling you that." I said as I chuckled and turn to my three kids.

"You three...Defensive Position: Hades." I said as they nodded and closed the door while forming large bone shields.

"See ya later." I said as I took off.

It felt kind of weird, sure I was used to flying in the sky. But the fact that it wasn't in my reality was a bit weird. So I was flying in skies I was familiar with, but not familiar at all. Yeah you can say that its a little weird for me. Anyway so I decided to enjoy myself. I was diving and messing around with the altitude I was currently flying at. So I was doing some stunts until I heard a scream.

I immediately dived and formed my armor. I saw some men on the ground, they were surrounding some Na'vi men and women. I noticed that the men were pointing guns at them while they were pinned down. The men were dressed in black while they had some strange cross sewn on their right shoulders. For some reason, I felt like I had seen that cross somewhere before. I just couldn't remember where I had seen it. But it just felt like it was real.

"Tell us what we want to hear, and we won't hurt you." The leader said as he held a gun up to one person.

"How about they don't tell you anything...AND I KILL YOU ALL!" I said with a laugh as I landed in between them and the Na'vi.

As soon as they all saw me, they were all paralyzed in fear. The Anubis helmet I was wearing was literally making them pale white. Add that to the fact that I had Hell Hound's fang drawn while Claw of Anubis was in my hand. I looked very intimidating.

"W-what the hell are you?" One of the soldiers said as he fired at me.

Only for the bullets to hit my armor and fall off. I then made the armor around my mouth disappear so that they could see my sadistic smile.

"So you want to play? THEN LETS PLAY!" I yelled as I started laughing as I charged at him and stabbed him through the gut. I then ripped the blade upwards and watched him split in half.

"YOU BASTARD!" One of the men yelled as he fired at me. I held up my hand and it took all the gun fire.

I laughed again as I ran towards him and picked him up. I then ripped him in two halves, his blood rained down on my armor as I was now covered In blood and bone. I then threw him away as I started to stab other soldiers and decapitated a few. I even ripped out some of their tongues. I then got down to the last man who was trying to get away.

"D-Don't hurt me...I won't hurt them!" He said as I grabbed him by the throat.

"Ha...thats a laugh, I can smell your fear, your lying hopeing that I'll let you live...for that...your death will be painful." I said as I slammed him against the tree.

I than stabbed one of his hands to the tree with a bone spike. I then held out his other hand and stabbed it to the tree. He was screaming his head off as I got both of his legs together and I stabbed both of his feet to the tree. It was a crucification, I than let him stay there and bleed out slowly, and painfully. I wasn't sure how long he would live. But it would be a long time before he died.

I then saw that some of the soldiers were still alive. So I summoned Bone Spikes from the ground and impaled the rest of them. I then turned to the Na'vi people who were staring at me with fear. They backed away as I took a step forward.

"D-Don't kill us." The woman said as I stepped closer.

"I won't kill you...after all the trouble I went through just to save you." I said as I started to walk away.

"Wait...what are you?" They asked me as I turned and let a sadistic smirk spread on my face.

"An Angel of Death." I said as I used shock flash to disappear.

After that whole thing, I flashed to a brand new location. I noticed how all my swords were covered in blood. So I took them out of their sheaths and stabbed them into the ground.

"Looks like I'll have to clean you guys again." I said as I went around looking for something I could use for cleaning supplies.

…..

**Alex's POV:**

Sai'ria, Jenny, Alyara and Emma were sitting with me in our Alcove. Alyara and Emma were making Jenny laugh while Sai'ria and I sat with one another enjoying seeing our daughters have fun. My robe was off and it was laying on the ground next to the wall of our Alcove. Sai'ria leaned closer to me as I wrapped one arm around her waist. Emily had visited today with Christy. And the girls and Christy played while Emily and I talked a little. It had been an hour since she left with Christy back to Hells Gate on the back of Emily's nanite dire horse summon, Odin. Now the five of us were getting ready for bed…until I sensed something was wrong. I stood up and Sai'ria looked up at me. The girls stopped playing with one another. Slowly I walked towards the flap of the Alcove and exited it. I walked down the spiral…to see some Na'vi men and Women being escorted into Hometree by two Na'vi Assassins recruits. I heard Sai'ria walk up next to me. She and I quickly walked over.

I looked at one of the women. She seemed to be in shock right now, I noticed Bey'damo and some of the others were trying to help her recover. I kneeled down in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me.

"_Oloeyktan…" _She said in Na'vi. I nodded.

"_Relax…what happened to you and the others?"_ I asked her. She took a deep breath.

"_Me…and my friends were hunting…and…we were attacked…by Sky people."_ She said. My eyes widened.

"_What?"_ I asked expressionlessly but with a hint of shock in my tone.

"_They…tried to kill us…and they demanded us that if we didn't tell them what they wanted to know, they would kill us. But…that's when…some kind of angel flew down and killed the sky people…he was similar to you Olo'eyktan…but different."_ She said. I listened to her, still hard to believe that the RDA had returned…or had they? But more interesting was this…"Angel"

"_What did it look like?"_ I asked her.

"_It…had bone armor which at the same time was metallic, it's wings were black."_ She said. "And it called itself an Angel of death. And when it killed the humans…it just left not even hurting me or my friends."

I closed my eyes and thought for a moment…my thoughts suddenly came to the idea of my deceased brother in law…Ares. Could he be…alive? I slowly stood up. I looked at Bey'damo.

"Brother…tell the rest of the clan to be on high alert until I get back. And order the recruits to patrol the forest. We need to be ready for whatever the sky people have planned." I said. Bey'damo nodded and quickly got to work. I turned to Sai'ria. She looked at me with concern. I placed my hand on her cheek.

"I'll be back. Make sure the girls don't make any…adventures while I'm gone." I said. She smiled and nodded. I nodded back expressionlessly and then kissed her. I then saw Emma walking towards me, she held my robes. I kneeled to her eye level and she handed me my robes. I kissed her forehead.

"Be good sweetie." I said. She nodded and grinned.

"I will daddy!" She said. I nodded and stood up. I walked out of Hometree and looked up at the sky. I closed my eyes and formed my jet Thrusters. I activated them and I flew into the air to begin my search.

….

Emma lay quietly next to her mother, who was asleep on the ground with her and her two other sisters. Emma pretended she was asleep and eventually when she knew her mother and sisters were asleep…she quickly and carefully got up. She stretched and then quickly bolted for the alcove flap and left the alcove. She ran down the spiral quietly. As she ran she wondered what her father was doing. She always noticed that at times he would go outside at night to be alone. And she would here him talking to someone. But now she wanted to know what was going on. She heard from her mother that the Sky people who wanted to destroy their home when she and Alyara were still babies had returned…Emma was always the excited one and always looked after her siblings. In her three year old mind she wanted to help her father in anyway possible. Which was why she would go into the forest and then search for her father.

She stopped in front of the forest and then grinned. She darted forwards into the forest.

….

.

….

**Emily's POV:**

I sat in a chair in me and Christy's room. Christy was in the bed in front of me sleeping. I had just finished reading her a story on Greek gods and stuff like that that was for young kids her age. I smiled and stroked her jet black hair lovingly. I smiled and kissed her forehead. I stood up and brushed my feathered skirt and walked out of the room.

I made my way to the outside of Hells Gate. I smiled and enjoyed the breeze. I slowly fazed into my Na'vi form…but that's when I felt…a familiar feeling in the air…I don't know but…it felt so familiar. Suddenly I heard movement behind me. I spun around and drew my gunblade in gun mode.

I slowly eased up when I saw who it was…

"Shinryu…" I said. Shinryu smiled at me. She was in her human form.

"Hello Emily…it's nice to see you again…you have grown. Eighteen." She said amazed at my age. I smiled with a nod.

"Forgive me Shinryu…but why are you here?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Mother wanted me to inform you that she has summoned an old friend of yours…or should I say five members of you family." She said smiling. I looked at her confused…but that's when I realized who they could be.

"Wait! You mean…Joseph! Sil'kana…the kids!" I asked hopefully.

She nodded and said. "They're here. In fact Joseph's looking for you as we speak." She said. I felt myself smile.

"Thank you Shinryu!" I said.

She nodded. She looked up into the air and smiled. I looked up at the ops center to see Shiva in his dragon form…he seemed inpatient. Shinryu held her hand up to her mouth and struggled not to giggle.

"Big brother's getting impatient. He wants to have a rematch at playing tag." She said. I smiled and nodded.

"Go ahead then." I said. She nodded. Suddenly she appeared in her dragon form and flew into the air. I smiled as I saw the two children of Eywa flying with each other.

I looked towards the fence. I formed my snowy white feathered wings and flew into the air. I felt my happiness grow as I flew. My other brother was here…I've missed him and the rest of my adopted family so much…now I needed to find Joseph…hopefully he didn't get himself into any trouble…like causing a bloodbath. I sighed with a smile.

"See you soon big bro."

**Alex's POV: **

I stood on top of a tree limb. And bellow me…were people I never wanted to see again on this world…a Templar. He wore a black uniform and had a red cross sown onto the right sleeve of his uniform. I slowly held up my left arm. And I formed a hidden blade over my hand. I activated the blade and dropped down and tackled him and plunged the blade into his back as I crashed down on him. He cried out. I slowly kneeled next to him and held him up. He looked at me through his exo pack.

"Templar." I said emotionlessly. He glared at me but nodded, realizing he was going to die in a few short seconds. "Why are you here? I forced your group off of Pandora three years ago…how are you still here?" I asked emotionlessly. He looked at me.

"Answer me!" I said raising my voice and pointing my blade to his throat. Suddenly…I saw him grin. He slowly opened his mouth…and that's when I saw that…he had no tongue. I looked at him and he seemed to be pleased with himself.

He held up his hand…that's when I noticed a…bomb on his wrist! Suddenly there was a huge explosion in front of me…but I was unharmed. I formed my nanite armor all over my body. The Templar body no longer in my grip. All that was left was ashes. I deformed my armor. I stood up and looked around. But…that's when the silent of night was broken by a little girl's scream. My eyes widened. I recognized the scream.

I spun around towards the screaming.

"Emma!" I yelled running towards my daughters scream.

I ran for a few minutes until I came to a small clearing. That's when I saw Emma staggering away against a black armored figure he had black wings and three swords. Emma's eyes were widened in fear. I heard the man speaking to her. I didn't hear what he was saying. But my father instincts took control. I slowly walked forward and blue and white glowing lines appeared over my arms. Suddenly they changed into my claws. Not my most powerful weapons. But at my current strength they are more powerful than t hey were three years ago.

I now stood behind the man. I quickly raised my claws and placed on of them around his neck. I looked at Emma's eyes. She was relieved. The man was shocked but was not afraid. Instead he seemed to chuckle a bit. I looked at Emma and motioned my head to her letting her know to get out of here. She quickly ran into the forest for cover. I refocused on the man. I then said.

"I don't give a damn who you are or what you are…but you made the biggest mistake of your life!"

**Emily's POV:**

I landed onto the ground and deformed my wings. I looked around at the dark forest and wondered where my battle brother was at. Slowly I walked forward and looked at the trees, some of them had their natural glow which was beautiful sight. I smiled. Never understood why the RDA when they were on Pandora would want to destroy this world…it had dangers but from what I heard about Earth from Alex and the memories of the original Emily White, so was Earth. But once you got used to it the world wasn't that bad.

As I walked I heard someone running towards me coming to my right. I turned around and suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around my legs.

"Auntie Emily!" I heard a little girl say. It was Emma, one of Alex's daughters named after the original Emily in her memory. I kneeled down to my oldest niece. She seemed to be scared and crying.

"Emma…what are you doing far from Hometree sweetie?" I asked her. She looked up at me and I hugged her trying to calm her down.

"Daddy went outside to find Sky people…the same ones who wanted to destroy our home…" My eyes widened when she said this. She continued. "I wanted to help daddy by going into the forest and finding him! But as I climbed a tree I found a scary monster! I fell out of my hiding spot and he saw me and approached me…I screamed and daddy came…now he is battling the monster…"

I looked at her. Monster? Couldn't be a nanite subject…Could've been a soldier in an AMP…no that wouldn't be it either…Suddenly I thought of something.

"Sweetie…I know it is scary. But can you tell me what the monster looked like?" I asked my niece. She nodded.

"He wore armor, like daddy when he creates his through his abilities…but it looked more demon like and frightening. He also had three swords, one was giant, the other was curved…" She paused and looked at Angel's cry's strapped to my back. "And another looked like your sword Auntie Emily…but it was black and looked evil."

I felt my eyes widen when she said that…a sword that looked like a black version of Angel's cry…wait a minute…Joseph originally owned Angel's cry. But it's brother was also created by Joseph. Joseph called it "Devil's Cry"…and it was similar to Angel's Cry only it was black and looked somewhat more eviler than Angel's cry's aura…Then that means this "Monster" was!

I looked at my niece. "Listen sweetie! I want you to come with me!" I said. Emma nodded, she was afraid to go back there but she worried about Alex since he was her kind, loving and overprotective father.

I quickly picked Emma up and put her on my back and I quickly ran through the forest with my enhanced speed…I only hoped I could get to them before Alex and Joseph did any sever damage to each other…and I hoped that Alex wouldn't resort to using THOSE flames and Joseph using THAT technique. Because from what I know…Joseph could've gotten stronger over Eywa knows how much time. But also Alex has gotten stronger to…and if he uses those flames, then definitely that would not be good if the two attacks clashed.

JOSEPH'S POV

Well this was quite the situation I had gotten myself into. First a little Na'vi girl sees me cleaning my sword and screams. I tried to tell her that she shouldn't fear me and that I meant her no harm. But unfortunately it seemed I wasn't very convincing. I probably should have removed my armor at the time to at least not look like I was some big scary monster. So yeah, I'm guessing that a lot of children would be afraid of me. But it was then that a man jumped into the clearing.

At first I was shocked to see this guy just appeared out of nowhere with claws. I could smell that this man could be very...entertaining. So I let out a small chuckle. Unfortunately it seemed that he thought that I was chuckling at the girls fear. So he got a little pissed and told her to run away from the area. Then the man turned to me.

"I don't give a damn who you are...but you made the biggest mistake of your life!" He yelled as he pointed his claws towards my neck.

I chuckled insanely as I looked at him through my helmet.

"Fool...do you think it is wise..." I used shock flash to get behind him as his eyes widened and I grabbed Hell Hound's fang.

"TO FIGHT A FALLEN ANGEL!" I finished as I brought the sword down and he just barely caught it with his claws. Then he pushed me back and landed a blow to my gut, my response was to laugh.

"This is great...I haven't had a real fight in ages! This is gonna be fun!" I said as I clashed my blade with his claws.

"Your the guy who killed those men! The so called Angel!" He said as I nodded.

"It seems the news spreads fast around here!" I said as I grabbed him by his neck and took him to the air.

"What the hell kind of Angel are you?" He said as I threw him down to the ground and summoned a bed of Bone Spikes to appear under him.

"I already told you...a fallen angel, one who has been through hell and back!" I said as his eyes widened at the bed of bone spikes.

I could have sworn I heard him mumble a name under his breath. But at the time I was having too much fun to care about what he was saying. I then charged at him with Hell Hound's fang again. This time he blocked with his claws. Then he spoke to me.

"This sword...looks familiar." He said but I responded by slashing at him.

"You know, saying stuff like that will only get you killed when your in my attack range, and it would be boring if you died so quickly!" I said as his eyes widened again.

"Your insane!" He said as we continued our battle.

This time he managed to land a few blows to me, but then I caught his claws with my hand and deformed my chest armor.

"No...as long as I wear this armor, these claws of yours won't do too well." I said as he was resisting my strength.

"So you do it like this!" I said as I thrusted his claws towards my gut.

The look of shock on his face was priceless as I started cutting myself up with his claws. He was so shocked that he didn't move until he pulled back and shouted at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked as I laughed insanely.

"Nothing...I just live for battle! The blood, the glory, the fighting! It makes me excited! And I can tell your holding back a bit! So why don't you just go ahead and fight all out! ENJOY YOURSELF!" I yelled out as he glared at me.

"If you knew why I was holding back, you wouldn't be saying that." He said but I just charged at him with Hell Hound's fang again.

"Well then at least try harder! Seriously! I find a worthy opponent and he doesn't fight hard! GET REAL!" I yelled out as I stabbed Hell Hound's fang into his chest.

I could sense that it was not over, because at that moment he pushed himself off of my sword and the wound in his chest healed.

"So you too can regenerate...how interesting...I was right! YOU ARE A FUN ONE!" I said as I continued to slash at him.

"Jesus! Some Angel you are!" He said as I just had my crazed smile on my face.

"You should read your bible...it does technically say that Angels are Warriors against Demons!" I said while he deflected another blow.

"You seem to be more of a demon to me." As soon as he said that I had a small flashback. I then glared at him, I then grabbed him by his neck and brought his face to mine.

I deformed my armor for a second and glared at him with intense anger.

"You...have no...idea...WHAT REAL DEMONS ARE!" I roared as I threw him away, but he did some flip in the air as he landed against a tree.

"Damn...whatever you are...I'm gonna kill you!" He said as he charged at me. I then let him stab me in the chest.

"Well...like I said earlier, your gonna have to try harder than that if you want to kill me." I said as he glared at me and jumped back.

"Fine! You want a glorious battle! I'm gonna make you remember this for the rest of your life! Which will only last about another minute!" He said while I smiled at him.

"Now your talking...lets see what you got pretty boy!" I said as I saw him thrust out his arms.

Pretty soon I saw two different types of flames start to gather around his arms. I smiled and reformed my Anubis style helmet.

"You know, if your about to die...what do I call you!" He said as I grinned.

"You may call me Anubis." I said as he charged up his flames.

"Very well Anubis...you won't forget this!" He said as he continued to bring out his flames.

"Oh trust me...I won't!" I said as I pointed my index finger at him.

Pretty soon I started to charge up an Angel Shock Blast. And remember, I said that its power had greatly increased since the last time I used it in combat. To be honest It was still a little dangerous to use. But I didn't want to disappoint this guy by letting him think that I didn't fight back after all that talk I did.

"You...are definitely...a worthy opponent." I said as we continued to charge up our attacks.

"Lets finish this!" We both yelled out at the same time as we were about to unleash our attacks. Until I heard a voice.

"STOP!" I heard a voice say.

All of a sudden, I saw that someone had jumped into the middle of the fight, and she was holding out her hands in front of both of us as if she was going to try and stop the attacks. It was then I got a good look at her. She was wearing some armor and had two swords...one strapped to her waist, and the other one on her...back...wait a second! That was my sword!

I then looked at the girl's face, and my eyes widened. It was Emily! But she looked older! Much older than the last time I saw her.

"Sis?" I said as I stopped charging Angel Shock Blast and started to walk forward towards her.

….

I recovered from this guy's throw. I slowly looked at him…This guy…he reminded me of Jones. He had the power to manipulate bone as well…but at the same time, he reminded me of my brother in law, Ares…His personality was like Ares when he was insane. I shook my head trying to shake the thoughts from my head. I had to focus. Emma was scared of him and it looked, to me, like he was going to hurt her. For my clan, people and family. I couldn't let this guy live.

"Damn…Whatever you are…I'm gonna kill you!" I yelled.

I readied my claws again and lunged forward. I then slashed my claws at him and he didn't even dodge and I ended up stabbing him in the chest.

"Well…Like I said earlier, you're gonna have to have to try harder than that if you want to kill me." He said. I glared at him and jumped backwards. I felt for once in nearly three years my temper start to rise and I let my emotions get the best of me. He was really asking for trouble! I had my reasons for not fighting him with my full strength…not because I wanted to hold back…but my reason was my personal business. But he wants me to go all out…FINE!

"Fine! You want a glorious battle! I'm gonna make you remember this for the rest of your life! Which will only last about another minute! I yelled raising my arms up over my chest in a X like shape. I then concentrated.

"Now you're talking…lets see what you got pretty boy!" He said. Suddenly I felt my anger rise when he called me that. I thrust my arms my arms out.

'_Light! Darkness! Give me strength!' _I thought. Suddenly golden flames appeared over my right arm and black flames appeared over my left arm. The golden flames were the flames of light, and the black flames were the flames of shadow. These abilities were gifted to me by Lady Shinryu and Lord Shiva showing that I was their chosen warrior. I glared at this guy. He smiled at me and formed his helm that resembled that one god named Anubis. I then decided to ask him his name before I attacked. Though he was different. And he tempted me to fight at my full strength. I would show honor to him. No matter whom he was. My teachings has taught me that much.

"You know, if you're about to die…what do I call you!" I asked.

He then said. "You may call me Anubis." He said. Duh Alex, he wears a helm resembling a Jackal and also represents the Egyptian god of judgment. You couldn't figure that out? I sighed to myself which he couldn't see due to my hood covering my expressions partly.

"Very well Anubis…you wont forget this!" I said as the flames of shadow and light were close to being ready to use.

"Oh trust me…I won't! He said as he pointed his index finger at me. Suddenly I saw electricity start to radiate off of it…wait? That almost looked like how Emily charges her Angel Shock blast! I shook my head.

_Warning. Target is storing a large amount of electricity and forcing it to it's index finger. Threat level…10 _My nanites said to me.

I nodded and then looked at Anubis.

He then said. "You are definitely a worthy opponent." I just looked at him.

I was ready to attack. "Lets finish this!" We both yelled. We were both ready to unleash our attacks…but that's when I heard someone yell.

"STOP!" I recognized the voice. Anubis and I turned around to see someone running out of the forest and in between us. She held up her arms as if to stop us from attacking. I saw her wearing silver armor and the white feathered skirt. I noticed the swords. It was Emily! I stopped my attack and caused the light and shadow flames to disperse, I then deformed my claws. Suddenly I saw Anubis do the same.

"Sis?" Anubis asked surprised as he walked towards Emily. My eyes widened. Sis? But, other than me, Emma only had one other brother…someone she met when Eywa teleported her spirit to another reality…some guy named Joseph. I looked at one of Anubis' blades…it was a blacker version of Emily's other blade, Angel's cry…I suddenly realized who Anubis really was…this guy…was Joseph.


	3. Chapter 3: Emily and Joseph's reunion

**Chapter 3: Emily and Joseph's long awaited reunion**

**Emily's POV:**

I luckily arrived just in time before my two brothers, who had no idea who one another were, almost unleashed their most powerful attacks. I saw the one I assumed was Joseph…his armor had changed since the last I saw him. Instead of his Draconic like Helm he wore a helmet resembling the Egyptian god of Judgment's face, Anubis. Then I noticed he had a new sword, an Egyptian Koseph, most likely to replace Angel's cry.

He slowly walked forward towards me. "Sis?" He asked.

I smiled at him. I could sense Alex's shock even though he had his hood up. It would make since for Joseph not to recognize him, since he did meet Ares who is a clone of Alex.

"Hey…Big bro." I said to Joseph with a smile.

He deformed his helmet and I saw his face. He hadn't changed much since most likely our times are different in each universe. I on the other hand had grown and he was proble shocked to see me not being a sixteen year old kid anymore.

He suddenly hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back.

"Emma! It feels so good to see you!" He said. He looked at me and smiled. "Six months it's been since I last saw you at home! And look at you!"

I nodded. Six months huh?

"For me it's been three years…and I don't think you have changed a whole lot either big brother, have you?"

He then sported his crazy grin. "Nope." He said. I sighed still smiling. That grin is one thing I'll never get used to.

"Well, other than the grin, I've missed you so much." I said. He nodded and looked at Angel's cry.

"See you've taken good care of Angel's cry." He said. I nodded.

"Yeah. It's been a great help." I said. He nodded. He then did something that I actually missed him doing. He scruffed up my hair. I smiled at. I wiped a tear from my eye. It felt so good to see him again. We then heard someone yell.

"DADDY!" We all turned to see Emma running to Alex.

Alex kneeled down and opened his arms for his daughter to run into his embrace. She hugged him tightly and she began to ask him if he was alright. Alex smiled under his hood and comforted her. Joseph scratched the back of his head.

"Shit…" He muttered. "I guess that's his daughter?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yep. His oldest." I said looking at him.

He smiled lightly. "Well I guess I'd do the same thing if Athena, Tsu'ken and Ke'lik saw a guy in scary armor and frighten them."

I nodded. "How are they and Sil'kana?" I asked.

"They're great." He said. "In fact they're here in your reality. I told them to hang low until I found you."

I felt my excitement rise. My entire adopted family was here! I felt so happy. Joseph looked at Alex.

"So…who's he?" Joseph asked out loud. Alex walked up to me and Joseph with Emma in his arms. Emma placed her head over Alex's chest so she could feel safer with Alex. I then looked at Alex.

"Well…I think you'll recognize him." I said. Alex looked at me and nodded. Slowly he reached for his hood and pushed it back.

Joseph's eyes widened. "He…He looks just like…" He paused. He then knew who Alex was. I nodded at Joseph.

"Yes. This is my other brother, Alex White." I said. Joseph looked back at Alex with a hint of excitement. Looks like Joseph might get the chance to have his long wanted spar with Alex

Alex looked at Joseph with his usual expressionless look. But in Alex's eyes, you could see that he was glade to meet Joseph. Alex bowed his head lightly and said. "It's an honor to meet the one who looked after and took care of my little sister. It is an honor to meet you, Joseph Augustine."

JOSEPH'S POV

"Its an Honor to meet the one who looked after and took care of my little sister. It is an honor to meet you, Joseph Augustine." Alex said as I grinned my crazy grin.

"Like wise Alex...Emma's told me a lot about you" I said as his daughter was still looking at me fearfully.

"I imagine she has." Alex said as I scratched the back of my head.

"Yeah, sorry about that whole situation back there...I was just as surprised as you." I said as suddenly his daughter spoke up.

"Wait...what do you mean?" She said while she narrowed her eyes at me with suspicion.

"Well...I had just finished killing some strange men with red crosses, so I had to clean my swords. The next thing I know...I see YOU...fall out of a tree...I tried to ask you 'What you were doing out here?' But apparently I forgot that I was wearing my armor and I must have frightened you...sorry about that." I said as the little girl had her father put her down.

"So you weren't going to hurt me? But...no offense...you look evil...and scary." She said as I laughed a bit.

"Your not the first one to say that...anyway when I tried to get you to calm down, you freaked out and the next thing I know I'm fighting your father over there." I said as she looked at me and then nodded.

"In that case...do you have any cool abilities?" She said as I smiled.

I then summoned a bone sword that was charged with electricity.

"Is this what you mean?" I said as her eyes lit up.

"WOW!" She said as she suddenly forgot why she was afraid of me.

"Huh...you remind me of my three kids." I said as I turned to Emily.

"So anyway, how long did it take you to get used to my sword?" I said as she smiled.

"Well, at first it took a while...but I got used to it...it was a lot easier then those damn bone weights." She said while I suddenly got an Evil grin.

"Speaking of which." I said as I snapped my fingers and I made weights appear on her.

"DAMN IT! You said that if I kept training you would stop doing this!" She said as she was moving around in the weights.

"Oh yeah thats right...sorry it was for old times sake." I said as the weights fell off her.

She then breathed out a sigh of relief at the fact I wasn't going to make her wear those weights again. I remember how back when she was back in my reality. She had such trouble with the weights. Luckily however my training program got her through all of that.

"Oh thank Eywa! I was scared there for a second." She said as Alex suddenly coughed.

"Will you guys explain to me what is the big deal with those weights?" He said as my response was to have him pick up my helmet.

He had some difficulty but he picked it up easier than Emily.

"This helmet...how the hell can it weigh this much?" He said as I lifted it back onto my heads.

"Not only can I control bone, I can make it heavier...it was one of my training methods back when Emily was learning." I said as he nodded. Then I suddenly remembered something.

"Emma." I said as both Emily and Alex's daughter answered me.

"I mean, Emily...what happened to Christy?" I said as she smiled at me.

"We found her...its okay...shes safe...she and I live at Hell's gate...don't worry we saved her from those doctors." She said as I growled but smiled at the thought of doctors and their experiments.

"Thats good...when do I get to meet her?" I said with a hint of excitement.

"We could go right now...but shouldn't you get your family first?" She said as I remembered that they were still in the bunker.

"Oh yeah, follow me." I said as I had my wings spread out and took to the skies.

I soon noticed that Emily had formed her wings and that Alex had formed some Jet Thrusters...now that was bad ass. He was holding onto Emma while she was a little afraid but also very excited. I was looking around until I caught sight of the bunker I had left my family in.

"Right here." I said as I landed right next to the bunker.

"You guys stand back." I said as they nodded while Emma was curious as to what was going to happen.

As soon as I opened the bunker, I noticed how my three children attacked me. I side stepped Ke'lik and pinned him. Tsu'ken tried to get me with his two swords until he collided with Ke'lik. And Athena thrusted forward with her sword and shield. But I blocked and pinned her down with the other two.

"Try not to rush head first...attack from different angles." I said as Emily and her family just looked on in shock as to how fast that went.

"One of these days we will get you Dad! Believe it!" Tsu'Ken said as I chuckled at what he said.

"One day...but not today...anyway you three...there is someone who wants to see you." I said as I pointed over to Emily.

"EMMA!" They all said in excitement as they tackled her to the ground in one of their hugs.

"Oof! Hey you guys." Emily said as she smiled at the three. However Alex's daughter was confused.

"Why do they keep saying my name and then get Auntie Emily?" Emmas said as my three kids turned to her.

"Oh sorry! Who are you?" Athena asked as Emma looked at them.

"I'm Emma! Who are you?" She said as my three kids looked at her.

"I'm Athena...these are my brothers Tsu'Ken and Ke'lik." She said as suddenly my two sons bonked her on the head.

"Hey we can introduce ourselves!" They said as she smiled.

"Yeah, but it was much quicker this way." She said as Emma giggled at their antics.

"You have been training your kids haven't you?" Emily asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, they are pretty good, but so far I only let them fight in spars, or if they are defending themselves." I said as Alex picked up Emma.

"Okay, I'm gonna head back to Home Tree...I don't know how I am going to explain this to the clan when they see...you." Alex said pointing towards me.

"Jeez...you make me sound as if I'm the devil himself." I said as he rolled his eyes and then took off with Emma.

"So Joseph...you ready to go meet your niece?" Emily said as I smiled at her and my entire family smiled with me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said as we all took off.

It felt good to be able to fly around again with Emily. My three kids were keeping up with us as I was once again carrying Sil'Kana in my arms. Emily was just smiling at us as she led us towards Hell's Gate. Athena and her brothers were trying to compete with each other to see who would get there first. But that ended when they realized that they had no idea where Hell's Gate was. So they fall back and let me and Emily lead the way.

When we finally got there. I accidentally landed near one of the defense systems. So I had to break all the turrets before I could go in.

"Jeez Bro...seems that there is always some form of destruction where you go." Emma said as I nodded.

"You know me so well...But its not like I'm destroying anything important...its just a defense system." I said as she sweatdropped.

"Thats because your idea of a defense system is waiting for some random thugs to show up." She said as I scratched the back of my head.

"True True...but hey it worked." I said as she nodded.

"Thats because no one wants to mess with a guy who resembles judgment." She said making a reference to my Anubis style helmet.

"Yeah...so where is Christy?" I asked as she made me stop.

"Wait here...and take off that helmet." She said as I deformed it.

Me and my Family started to wait for a bit. I started to juggle my swords as we waited. My three kids were sharpening their weapons while Sil'Kana was hanging upside down from a bar.

"Come on Christy." I heard Emily's voice say as I saw her coming down the hall.

"What is it mommy?" I heard a tired voice say.

I then saw a three year old girl walking down with Emily. She looked a little drowsy, I guess we must have woken her up. I don't blame her, the only reason me and my family were energetic was because of our electricity manipulation and because we were sleeping before we came here.

"Joseph...this is Christy...Christy...this is your Uncle Joseph." Emily said as Christy looked up at me.

She smiled a bit.

"Hello Uncle Joseph." She said with sleep still in her voice.

"Hey Christy." I said as I looked at her.

She had her fathers eyes, that much I knew. After all, I couldn't exactly forget Ares, after all he was really similar to me in a lot of ways. So yeah, I also noticed how Christy had some of her mothers features as well as her fathers.

"How about we let you go back to sleep?" I said as she shook her head a bit.

"No...its okay...I'm..." Then she fell asleep and Emily picked her up.

"Yeah, we kind of woke her up...but at least you got to meet her." Emily said with a smile.

"Trust me, I'm glad to see she's alright." I said as Athena jumped on my shoulders.

"Who is that?" She said as suddenly her brothers leaped on my wings.

"Thats...your cousin." I said as suddenly they got huge grins on my face.

"We have a cousin too? Alright!" They said with excitement but I told them to calm down a bit since Christy was sleeping.

**Alex's POV:**

I had just finished informing the rest of the clan about Joseph and his family and convinced them that Joseph was on our side. Bey'damo felt weary but he agreed with my decision. To Bey'damo, if you are human or have powers, you've got to earn his trust. But I was just glade I told everyone this before Joseph would arrive tomorrow. Since the last time the clan met an outsider who had powers, was when Guardian had appeared in his Palulukan form and frightened the clan. So at least I've informed them ahead of time. Emma and I and Sai'ria, Jenny and Alyara went back to our alcove. Sai'ria was relieved Emma was alright since when Sai'ria woke up she found that Emma was not with her and she had panicked. But now she was alright. Sai'ria and our daughters were now asleep while I went to the top branches of Hometree to think.

I walked out onto the branches and I pushed back my hood. I looked out at the night sky. I closed my eyes briefly and took a deep breath. I continued to walk out onto the branch and I sat down and looked aimlessly at the trees. I just remained expressionless as I looked at the trees. But suddenly…my left arm, which was bandaged, started to burn. I gritted my teeth and bit back the onslaught of pain. I stood up while clutching my arm. Suddenly I felt something wet move down my arm underneath my bandages.

I staggered over towards the entrance and I looked down at my arm, I saw small black liquid spots appear underneath the bandages. I bit back the pain some more while struggling not to cry out. It felt as though my entire arm was being burnt by intense flames! I felt my breathing increase some more and I groaned. But slowly the burning ended…but the pain and sadness was only just beginning…

…

**Flashback:**

_I slowly placed my little sister's body in the hole I had dug for her as her grave. I kept my emotions in check as I slowly and carefully placed her body, wrapped in blankets, inside the hole. I slowly stood up out of the hole and looked down Emma's corpse…I snapped my eyes shut as tears poured out of my eyes. This memory was hours after Emily's death ten years ago back on Earth. I was on the outskirts of the city that Emma and I had lived in with our friends, Julie, Max and Adam._

"_Why?" I asked myself. "Why did those bastards do it! You were only an eleven year old girl! You never did anything to hurt anyone!" I said as I felt my hate towards the RDA rise._

"_You were kind…sweet…loving…you had dreams you wanted to accomplish when you grew up…you wanted to help people…and what did they do! They killed you!" I said. I wiped my eyes of the tears. "You never deserved to die! If anyone had to die…it should've been me! I was your older brother! And an older brother is supposed to protect his little sister…and you died because of me being weak…" _

_Slowly I reached into my pocket…and pulled out a knife that Emma had given me for my birthday a few months before. I closed my eyes and flipped the blade open. I slowly placed it over my neck._

"_The pains to much Emma…you were my reason to keep living…I promised to protect you and look after you…but I failed…" I said. "I have nothing left…you were my only family left…now with you gone…I'm alone…" _

_I was ready to slit my own throat…but I felt doubt enter my mind…I opened my eyes and slowly took the blade from my neck. I sighed and put the knife away._

"_But I won't…not yet. Not while those bastards are enjoying their lives, not while they are constantly ruining others lives! I'm going to find those who did this to you Emma…and I'm gonna make them pay!" I said. I placed the knife pack in my pocket and I lifted up the shovel. I wiped the tears away and I slowly covered Emma's grave…I placed a stone as her grave marker. I slowly raised my hand up to the stone ignoring the sweat rolling down my forehead._

"_Requiescat in Pace, my little sister..." I said as I stood up and walked back to the city. When I arrived back at my apartment Julie, Max and Adam were inside the living room, but they didn't say anything…they saw the look in my eyes, my eyes were blank, dark…and were in agony. I slowly walked towards the back of my apartment…and walked into Emma's room…As I did I looked at her room…there wasn't much inside it other than the bed, a few shelves of some of the books she liked to read, most of them twenty first century stories, like the Hunger games, Inheritance cycle…man others ranging from adventure, friendship, romance… books that were meant for teens but she loved…she always was a brilliant reader. I taught her how to read and like me, she was a quick learner. Heck, she was able to out read even Julie…which was saying something right there. _

_I looked at her bed and sat down on it…the covers were a light blue. Sometimes whenever Emma didn't sleep well she would ask me to sleep with her to give her company. Slowly I laid down onto the bed…and I closed my eyes. The memories of seeing Emma die in my arms…seeing her pale face look at me…her telling me that she loved me as her brother…her body going limp…I suddenly felt the tears continue to role out uncontrollably. I then began to cry myself to sleep…but I had the thoughts of making the RDA suffer as I drifted to sleep._

…_._

**Flashback end**

I gasped for air as the memory ended.

I rubbed my hand over my head and wiped the sweat off of my forehead.

"Again…" I said to myself quietly. "I should see Sanume about this…" I thought to myself out loud…but then I decided not to bother my Aunt in law…This was a problem I needed to face on my own…I nodded to myself and slowly walked towards my Families' alcove to get some rest. Because judging on how Emily described Joseph…looks like he may want to spar with me. And I'm going to need all the rest I can get.

….

Aaron Carder sat in the Avatar station by himself. He had a cell sample in front of him that he was looking at through a microscope. Three years after the war he could finally live in peace with his family and actually get research done. He sighed as he rolled back in his chair. Slowly he stood up, which thanks to mechanical braces on his legs he was able to walk with out the need of his wheel chair anymore.

The metal doors leading into the Avatar station opened. Aaron looked to see one of his adopted children walk in. It was Elena. She wore grey pajamas and was clearly tired from the looks of it. Aaron smiled.

"Something wrong Elena?" He asked. She yawned and slapped herself in the face to keep her awake.

"Yeah…Emily came back…she says that we have a small problem." Elena said. Aaron nodded.

"I know. Templar team: Omega 1 has been awakened." Aaron said much to his adopted daughter's shock.

"How?"

"I still have a link to the Templars. I know what they are after." He said. Slowly he reached into his pocket and held up a small oval like device that had glowing blue lines across the black surface. "Tomorrow night Elena, I'm going to give the memory core to Alex…it's time he finished what his father started."

Elena looked at the strange device and then backed at her adopted father. "But…Boss…you know that in order to activate that it requires Alex and someone who has equal amount of electricity kinesis as him…Emily is skilled but she isn't as strong as Alex…that thing would fry her!"

"I know…if only there was someone else…"

Elena smiled. "Luckily there is…I saw Emily come back to the base…she said that her adopted Brother Joseph has come to our reality thanks to Shinryu and Shiva."

Aaron looked at Elena. He rubbed his chin. "So…Joseph is here…judging on how much Emily has told you and your brothers and sister and I…he may be able to help activate the memory core…"

Elena nodded. "Yep."

Aaron nodded back. "Tomorrow night at the celebration I'll approach Alex and tell him what this is…and maybe we can gain a lead against the Templars."

…..

**Emily's POV:**

Joseph, Sil'kana, Athena, Ke'lik and Tsu'ken were with me and Christy near the side walls of Hells Gate. I held Christy in my arms and let her sleep peacefully.

Athena, Ke'lik and Tsu'ken seemed to be happy they had a cousin and a new friend, and soon they'll have two more friends their age.

"Why did you change your armor Emma?" Athena asked. I smiled at the kids' curiosity.

"Well, I just wanted to redesign it. Since the humans designed my old armor and I just wanted to add my personal touch to it." I said. They all nodded in excitement. Joseph and Sil'kana chuckled a bit.

"So…what all has happened since we last saw you Emma?" Sil'kana asked.

"Well…As soon as my spirit returned to this reality, I awoke to see a nanite subject that Alex and I and a friend of ours named Will all called a "Cybermen" was about to stab me inside my cryo tank my body was in, but I blasted her head off with a Angel Shock blast." I said. Joseph grinned.

"Knew that attack would come in handy." He said. I nodded.

"Yeah, it really did. Afterwards Alex and Will helped me escape and I regained Blaze and my armor and feathered sash which Will had found for me. I then summoned Angel's cry and the necklace you made for me Athena." I said slowly pulling out the necklace. She and her brother's smiled happily that I kept the necklace.

"Thank you for remembering us." Ke'lik said. I nodded.

"I could never forget what happened…you guys are my family after all." I said. I then continued explaining what happened…eventually up to Alex, Will and I's confrontation with Gaia, and Alex defeating corrupted Gaia using his majestic form. "And then after Alex defeated Gaia he confronted Shiva. Eywa was able to convince Shiva what he was doing was wrong, and after that Alex became Shinryu and Shiva's chosen warriors, granting him the power over the power of Light and Darkness."

"You mean those flames he was using…that was the power of light and shadow?" Joseph asked, he seemed to be getting excited every second.

"Yeah…and they are very powerful, Alex hardly uses them unless circumstances demand it. And if your attack and his flames collided…well let's just say it would be like two Tailed beast bomb from the Naruto series, fully charged, exploding at the same time…"

Joseph looked a bit shock. "Wow…" He said. I nodded. I looked up at the sky and lightly stroked Christy's hair.

Joseph and the others seemed to know something was wrong.

"Emma…what is it?" Joseph asked.

I looked at them. "I'm sorry…but I'm just worried…about Alex."

"What's wrong with him?" Joseph asked while Sil'kana and the kids looked at me.

I sighed. "It's the way Alex is behaving lately..."

JOSEPH'S POV

Emily seemed really depressed when she said that Alex had been acting different lately. To be honest I barely knew the guy, but if it was making her feel that way. I was going to try and talk to her about it. I mean after all, she helped me with my family troubles, I might as well help her out with hers. So I tried to speak to her.

"Whats wrong with the way hes been behaving?" I asked as my three kids fell asleep.

"Its just that, hes just seems distant." Emma said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Distant?" I asked curious as to what was going on.

"Well, not exactly...hes been acting like he does around us...but with some of the clan..." She paused for a second.

"Go on...you can tell me." I said as she nodded.

"Well, with the rest of the clan...he...doesn't show any emotion." I felt my eyes widened at that for a second.

"Jeez...Shinryu was right about Alex being similar to me...or how I used to be in this case." I thought as I nodded.

"But he does show emotion around you guys? I don't understand...whats going on with him?" I asked as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Thats the point...no body knows...he also seems to wander off into the night...as if hes waiting for something...or as if he is expecting something." She said as I thought.

"Did something happen to him?" I asked as she suddenly remembered something.

"Well, there is one thing." She said as I looked at her.

"What is it?" I asked wanting to know what was going on.

"You remember Gaia?" She said as I stiffened at the mention of her name.

"Yeah...I remember her...what did she do?" I said as Emily sighed.

"Joseph...Gaia was being manipulated...and it gets worse." She said as I was shocked that someone like Gaia was just a puppet.

"How could it be worse?" I asked as I saw her face get sad.

"Gaia...was actually a child...couldn't be older than five." She said while I suddenly was even more shocked and started thinking.

A kid? No older than five, she was more like me than I thought. Not to mention I kept thinking about what it would be like if Athena, Tsu'Ken or Ke'lik were just being manipulated by someone. The thought of it was too painful. It was then that I realized what happened.

"Alex...he had to kill her didn't he?" I said as she nodded sadly.

"Good god...a child...just being used...I can't blame him for feeling that way...if that happened to Athena, Tsu'Ken or Ke'lik...I...I can't even imagine what I would do." I said as she nodded.

"Knowing you, you would go on a rampage...like with Colonel Summers." She said as I suddenly glared at the ground.

Summers...the woman who used my own memories against me. I still hated her with a passion. I kept telling myself that I should let go of that hate because she was dead. But I just couldn't let go of it...anyone who used that against me...I couldn't forgive them.

"Jesus...are you sure that is why he is acting like that?" I said as she nodded.

"I can't think of anything else it could be...I just don't know what to do." She said as she looked down.

Then I stood up and put my hand on her shoulder.

"We try and help him...anyway we can." I said as she looked up at me.

"That probably won't be that easy." She said as I nodded.

"Neither was making me discover my emotions...but we got through that...we can do this Emily." I said as she gave me a small smile.

"You really are a good person...if only you weren't insane about battles and fighting you could be a great therapist." She said as I chuckled a bit and scruffed up her hair.

"Yeah...but that can wait for tomorrow...I think we should get some sleep." I said as I walked out of the base.

"Wait...there are rooms in Hell's Gate...you could stay in those." She said as I shook my head.

"The kids can get those...Sil'Kana can sleep in the Avatar bunk house...as for me...Well...you know." I said as I grinned a bit and she laughed.

"Yeah I don't need to know that...but I think I've built up a tolerance." She said as she continued to hold Christy.

"By the way...this is for Christy." I said as I pulled out a small wrist band made of bone.

"This isn't a weight is it?" She asked as I shook my head.

"No...its special...in case she is ever in trouble...the bone can react to anything that tries to harm her...however it can only form a small shield...and I made it light weight." I said as I put it on Christy's wrist while she was sleeping.

"Thats thoughtful...your not trying to train her are you?" Emily said looking a little suspicious.

"No...I probably shouldn't...I won't...if you decide to train her thats fine...I just wanted to help out a bit." I said as she smiled at me.

"Good, but apparently she does seem to like you." She said as I raised an eyebrow.

"You told her about me didn't you?" I said as she nodded.

"Of course...she seemed impressed with some of the things you did for me...she was a little afraid when I first started the story behind when I was in your reality...but all in all she seemed to respect you a lot. Plus she was interested to hear about the kids." She said as I chuckled.

"Yeah...so were my kids...you know how excited they get when they make a new friend." I said as Christy suddenly meowed a bit in her sleep.

"Huh...that was weird...anyway see you in the morning." I said as she stopped me.

"By the way...you realize that there is another member of your family in this reality...right?" She said as I turned around really quick.

"WHO?" I said wanting to know what was going on.

"Karen Augustine...shes technically a descendant of yours...and she is one of the few Augustine's left...besides you." She said as I suddenly felt happy.

"I have more family? Wow...who would have thought I would get so lucky." I said as I went to the bunk house.


	4. Chapter 4: Battle

**Chapter 4: Alex and Joseph's battle**

**A/N: Here is chapter four and reviews are appreciated.**

**Emily's POV:**

I rode on the back of Odin with Christy holding onto my back as my dire horse summon rode through the forest. He didn't have his armor formed so he looked like an average Dire horse, except he had red lines moving across his body that were rose colored. I looked above to see Joseph flying with Sil'kana in his arms and the kids flying not so far behind. I turned my attention on directing Odin. We were on our way to the Tipani's Hometree to help get ready for the celebration tonight, to celebrate the three years of peace we have had and our victory over the RDA. Some of the Omaticaya including Jake, Neytiri and Mo'at were coming much to Christy and Alex and Sai'ria's daughter's excitement. Some of the Tipani are heading over to the Omaticaya's Hometree to also celebrate to so that way we can honor and respect each other's friendships through the fighting.

Karen had left early in the morning with Trudy, Mr. Carder and his adopted Children and his mate and children to Hometree. Some of the Assassin's stationed at Hells Gate were going as well. I promised Joseph he would be able to meet Karen. And we had to remind Tsu'ken, Athena and Ke'lik that some of the people they knew here were the same people but different versions. And I forgot to tell Joseph about Trudy…about her having powers…looks like when he sees her I'll have to worn him NOT to stare at her arms or look shocked about her eyes or her hair having the long silver streak through it. Though she has gotten better control over her temper these past three years, the first time the Autoborgs brough some of the Assassin's to Pandora, one guy stared at her shocked at what he saw, Trudy thought he was a pervert…so she smashed her metal knuckles into his jaw and yelled.

"YOU PERVERT!"

He survived but was put in the medical wing of Hells Gate for a week to recover. But it was kind of funny looking back on it.

Finally we arrived at Hometree. I slowly dismounted Odin and picked up Christy. She smiled as I picked her up and kissed her cheek. I slowly put her on the ground and fazed into my human form and I held Christy's hand so she and I were together. Joseph landed and luckily deformed his helmet as he landed. He put Sil'kana on the ground and the kids landed next to their parents. I smiled and looked at Odin.

"Until next time." I said. Odin nodded and he galloped off and then jumped up and a rose red gate way appeared and he vanished through it. I looked at my adopted family. We then walked towards the inside of Hometree. As we did I noticed that some of the clan members were looking at Joseph and the rest of my adopted family, but they didn't say anything offensive, since Alex had told them ahead of time so they knew he was an ally.

Joseph looked around at the clan.

"Wow…they haven't even said anything offensive towards me…or anything." He said. I nodded while picking up Christy in my arms.

"Yeah, you see when Alex first discovered his powers he saved Hometree from being destroyed when the RDA came to capture him. Since then the clan has viewed Alex as a hero and a leader since he gained their trust first before he even discovered his powers, so they knew that they would never betray them. Same thing goes with me and the rest of our friends who have powers…though there was one clan member you would have to earn his trust first…" I said.

Joseph, Sil'kana and the kids looked at me. I smiled.

\"But he is honorable so he should give you a chance…but just be careful about what you say towards him." I said. I directed this at Joseph. Though the warrior I was talking about wouldn't disrespect Sil'kana or Athena, Tsu'ken and Ke'lik…Joseph maybe another story.

We walked through Hometree and up the spiral. And finally I found who I was looking for.

"Sai'ria!" I said. Sai'ria was standing next to a totem of a Toruk. She had been speaking with Bey'damo and his mate Marali. I saw Jenny on her back awake, when Jenny saw me she smiled at knowing her auntie and cousin had just arrived…and possibly some different, but interesting, new friends. My sister in law smiled as we approached. She wore the attire of Tsahik which was red and blue and went over her shoulders and covered her chest and back We walked towards them but as I did I looked at Joseph.

"Big Bro." I said. Joseph looked at me.

"Something wrong Sis?" He asked.

"No…but the man that has his face painted white and has the scar over one eye." I said. Joseph nodded.

I continued. "He's Bey'damo. He is the warrior I was talking about, though he may make you angry, try your best to behave please…since in military terms…he's Alex's second in command." I said. He nodded understanding that beating Bey'damo up would not be good since if Alex was off on a mission, Bey'damo would be in command while he was gone. Not to mention Alex trusted him since the two had fought side by side and viewed one another as brothers.

We stopped in front of them. Sai'ria looked at me and smiled.

I fazed into my Na'vi form and she and I shared a sister hug.

"It's good to see you Emily." Sai'ria said. I nodded.

"Nice to see you to Tsahik Sai'ria." I said bowing my head in respect, even though she said I didn't have to treat her like that. I looked at Jenny. She smiled at me and Christy.

"Hi Auntie Emily." My youngest niece said smiling. I smiled and leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi sweetie." I said. Christy smiled at her cousin and the two said hi. Sai'ria looked at Joseph, Sil'kana and the kids.

She smiled. "You must be Joseph. Emily's told us a lot about you and your family. It's nice to meet you all. My name is Sai'ria, Alex's mate." She said.

Joseph nodded and he and Sil'kana bowed their heads in respect.

"Nice to meet you Sai'ria." Joseph said. The kids looked up at Jenny. Jenny blushed a bit since she was the shyest of Alex and Sai'ria's daughters.

"Hi there." Tsu'ken said grinning up at her. "I'm Tsu'ken. And these are my brother and sister, Athena and Ke'lik."

I then noticed Athena and Ke'lik lightly bonk him on the back of his head, just like what Tsu'ken and Ke'lik did last night…guess this was a kind of a harmless little pay back for Athena. Jenny smiled and looked at them while still hiding her face behind Sai'ria's neck. Sai'ria smiled at lightly rubbed her daughter's hair.

"I'm Jenny." Jenny said shyly. "Big sister told me she met you three…it's nice to meet you."

The three smiled.

"Wanna play with us?" Ke'lik asked. The three looked hopeful. Jenny looked at Sai'ria. Sai'ria nodded. Jenny grinned.

"Okay. But I need to be with Big sisters…" Jenny said softly.

"Why?" Athena asked politely.

Sai'ria answered. "Jenny was born without the ability to walk…which is why she is with me or her father and sisters."

Joseph and his family looked at Jenny with a little sympathy. But Jenny grinned.

"But I'm not weak. I'm strong like big sisters, mommy and daddy." She said. I chuckled. That's Jenny for you. She has a strong will like her mother and father and sisters.

That's when I noticed Bey'damo and Marali walk away, but Bey'damo looked at Joseph with an eye of distrust. Joseph looked a little ticked but Sil'kana touched Joseph's arm and shook her head. Joseph sighed and nodded.

I looked back at Sai'ria. "Sai'ria? Do you know where Alex is?" I asked, I expected that he was proble out in the forest like he is normally at this early in the morning.

Sai'ria looked at the ground, Alex acting differently has worried her and their daughters the most, since they loved him dearly.

"He's here…but he's sleeping. He didn't sleep well last night…he told me that he's fine…but he had another nightmare of…what happened to Emily, his birth sister."

I nodded. Alex may have healed, but the scars run deep in his heart.

"Okay. Thanks." I said. She smiled and slowly held Jenny in her arms. Jenny giggled and enjoyed her mother's embrace.

She looked at the kids and smiled. "I'll find my other daughters and tell them you would like to play with them." She said. Joseph's kids smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Tsahik Sai'ria!" They said in unison.

Sai'ria smiled and slowly walked away with Jenny. I looked at Joseph.

"How about we meet some of the others?" I asked. He nodded.

We then continued to walk through Hometree. That's when I saw a Na'vi woman and a human woman speaking with their backs turned to us. I recognized them. It was Trudy and Light.

I looked at the others. "I guess you would like to see Trudy?" I asked. Joseph and Sil'kana nodded, looks like they wanted to meet this realities Trudy. The kids nodded happily. But I then said. "Alright…but before we go over to talk with her. Whatever you do…DO NOT stare." I said to them.

Joseph and Sil'kana looked confused.

"…At what?" Joseph asked.

"Trust me…you'll know when you see her." I said to him.

Joseph and Sil'kana nodded. We then walked up to them. I still held Christy in my arms. I then called out both Light and Trudy's names.

JOSEPH'S POV

I noticed how two people were heading towards us now. I knew that one of them had to be Trudy. And I knew it wasn't the Na'vi one. So I looked at the one right next to her. And to say I was surprised, well I was, but Emily told me not to stare. So I took a quick glance, and I was shocked to realize that was Trudy. Because lets just say that she had changed a lot. In stead of her tanned skin, she seemed to be pale. But that wasn't the most surprising part, she had mechanical arms! I don't know what happened, but something told me that I shouldn't ask.

Trudy also seemed to have a change in hairstyle as well as eye color. But I made sure not to take too long to observe. I looked over at the one Na'vi woman, she had a battle staff in her hand as she walked over.

"Hey Emily...whats up?" Trudy said as she looked over at me, luckily I had my jackal helmet off.

"I wanted you guys to meet my adoptive brother...this is Joseph." She said as I looked down at Trudy.

She gave a light smile and offered a hand. I shook it as I noticed she seemed to have strength in her arms. Already I was wondering if she wanted to fight later. But then I turned to the woman named Light.

"So your the Infamous Joseph Ive heard so much about." Light said as I grinned my crazed grin.

"What has Emily been telling you?" I said as she smiled a bit and said something.

"That you were, slightly crazy, battle loving, had a scary smile, wore armor...but was kind, nice, and was really helpful...based on that smile...I assume that she wasn't lying." She said as I chuckled a bit.

"All of the above are true...and I'm not slightly crazy...I'm insane...theres a difference." I said as they both laughed a bit.

"Whats that around your neck?" Trudy asked as she looked at my dog tags.

I looked at my experiment number and Project name. I still didn't know why I kept these. But I guess it was too make sure that I never forgot the past. I fingered the two pieces of metal before I took them off.

"See for yourself." I said as I handed her the dog tags.

As soon she read them, her eyes widened a bit. And then she looked up at me. Then down at the dog tags again. Then she handed them back. Something tells me that she just remembered something horrible. I just took the dog tags back before putting them around my neck. Emily frowned a bit at the both of us. But Light was wondering what Trudy just read.

"What was on those Dog Tags?" She asked as she looked at the both of us.

"What I am...My real name might be Joseph Augustine...but before that...I was known as Project Zeus: Serial # 353923666." I said as Light's eyes widened a bit.

"What?" She said as I looked at Emily, and she nodded at me...saying I could trust them.

"I...basically I am a Lab Experiment...grown from dna of a male and female parent...I was raised in a Biological Weapons Program known as Project Olympus." I said while manipulating small bits of electricity, wind and bone in my hand.

"We were...tools...weapons if you will." I said as Trudy stopped me.

"Please...don't say anymore." She said as I nodded.

"In that case...Light." I said as I looked at her.

"You any good with that battle staff?" I asked as she smiled.

"You'll just have to find out...won't you?" She asked as I gripped Claw of Anubis.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked as the three of them rolled their eyes.

"Bro...you know you can't challenge anyone...some of the clan is still afraid of you...don't start any fights." Emily said as Sil'Kana nodded.

"Awww...thats too bad...so Light...how you involved in this?" I asked as she yawned.

"Well, I am the fifth chosen warrior for Shinryu...well I was before the cycle ended." She said knowing that I knew all about that. But I realized something.

"Wait a second...Fifth chosen warrior...but then-" She cut me off.

"That was six hundred years ago...Alex became the next chosen warrior." She said as I suddenly had to make a smart ass remark.

"Damn, how much money did you spend on Plastic surgery to keep yourself looking that young?" I said as Trudy and Emily were trying hard not to laugh. While Light got a twitch in her eye.

Before I could do anything she had tripped me with her battle staff and held it to my neck. She then smirked and said.

""Y'know Joseph. I maybe kind. But six hundred years ago and even today the Tipani knew that I had a short temper. So I suggest you watch who you call "Old"." She said as I laughed a bit. While she looked confused.

"I have a feeling I'm gonna get along fine with you...besides-" I said as I used Shock Flash to appear behind her with Hell Hound's fang drawn.

"Your only three hundred years older than me." I said as I put Hell Hound's fang on my back.

"Wait...what?" Light and Trudy said confused while Emma just smiled.

"Well you see, when I was in Project Olympus...it was back in the year 2010, I was put into cryo stasis for who knows how many years...so technically I am over three hundred years old." I said as Light looked at me with a weird look, while Trudy looked at me shocked.

"Well, in that case...I guess I can let that slide." Light said as I nodded.

"Anyway, remind me, if I get this Clan's trust...I'm gonna have to challenge you to a spar." I said while Emily tried to convince Light not to.

"Joseph...your idea of a spar is trying to literally kill each other as if they were bitter enemies." Emily said while I smiled my crazed smile.

"Hey you survived." I said as everyone cracked a smile at that.

"You really are a crazy bastard aren't you?" Trudy said as I looked at her with my crazed smile.

"You have no idea." Sil'Kana said as she put her arms around me.

**Alex's POV:**

I walked through Hometree to see if anyone needed my help to set up for the celebrations tonight. Since of course the people did have a right to celebrate at knowing their home had been saved three years ago.

I didn't have my Assassin robes on so I was wearing my tattered jeans and the bandages covering my left arm and my chest. Emma and Alyara were with me right now giggling with one another. I smiled lightly at my two daughters. Always full of energy they were…that's one of the many things I loved about them. I came to a stop when I saw Sai'ria walking towards us with Jenny on her back. I walked up to them and gave Sai'ria a kiss on her lips and Jenny a kiss on her cheek.

Sai'ria looked at me with concern. "Are you alright my Alex?" She asked. I nodded with a light smile.

"I'm fine Sai'ria." I said to her. She nodded, but in her eyes I could tell she didn't believe me.

"Emily, Joseph and his family are here." She said with a smile. She then bent down to Emma and Alyara. "And Joseph and Sil'kana's children would like to play with you two and Jenny."

Alyara and Emma grinned. "We'd love to mommy!" They both said happily. Jenny grinned. She wanted to play with them to.

I then said. "Alright, you three can play with them. But look after your little sister."

They nodded. "We will daddy." Alyara said with a smiled. I knew I could trust them since Alyara and Emma loved their little sister very much. Slowly Sai'ria kneeled down for Jenny to slowly get off her back and Emma and Alyara supported her up and the three headed off. I watched as my three daughters headed down the spiral of Hometree. I was about to walk forward, until Sai'ria touched my shoulder. I turned to look at her, she had a worried look in her eyes.

"My Alex…what is it that is bothering you?" She asked. I looked down at the ground and shook my head.

"Nothing Sai'ria…it's just…" I paused. I shook my head. "Nothing…it's nothing." I looked into my mate's golden eyes. She knew I was lying to her…but I wouldn't worry her…She nodded and she and I walked together holding each other's hand. As we walked down the spiral I saw that Emily was showing Joseph and Sil'kana around Hometree. I looked at Sai'ria.

"It's nice to meet Joseph, since he did look after Emily while her spirit was in his reality." I said to her. She nodded.

"Yes…but in a way. He reminds me of you and Ares…I don't know why but just by looking at him." She said. I nodded at my mate. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed.

"Well…time to get this over with." I said as Sai'ria smiled at knowing what I meant. She and I walked over towards Emily, Sil'kana and Joseph. Trudy and Light were also with them talking. Joseph and Sil'kana's kids and Christy weren't with there…Emma, Alyara and Jenny must be playing with them.

Emily saw us approaching.

"Morning Big brother." She said smiling. The others turned to look at me. I nodded with an emotionless look and said good morning to them. I noticed Joseph and Sil'kana look at me with concern. But I ignored their stares. I looked at Joseph.

"Glade you could join us." I said emotionlessly. He nodded.

"Yeah. Glade to see you again Alex." He said. I noticed the look in his eye's, he was tempted to fight me. I looked at the ground and then at him.

"Emily's always told me about how you wanted to fight me. And judging on the look in your eyes, you can't hold back the excitement can you?" I asked. He then grinned his signature grin.

"Yeah, took the words right out of my mouth." He said smiling. I looked at Sai'ria who giggled a bit. I smiled lightly and looked at Joseph.

"Very well." I said. "Follow me to the sparring ring where we teach the Assassin recruits how to fight, and when you're ready we'll begin." I said as I slowly turned around so that way he could follow me to the sparring area.

When we arrived we came to a spot in the back of Hometree. The area was covered by some trees and had a wooden fence that was big enough to have a full fledged sparring match. Currently in the ring were two Assassin recruits. One was a male Avatar driver and the other was a female Na'vi. The Avatar driver looked around seventeen and the Na'vi girl was around the same age. Each had a wooden staff that they used as a training sword. I saw the instructor, a female Avatar Driver by the name of Kira, she was a Japanese Assassin back on Earth who volunteered to be apart of the Assassin's guild on Earth and was one of the first Assassin's brought by the Autoborgs to Pandora.

"In combat. The Assassin always make sure that their movements are timed right! Because they know what will happen if they make one false move. And with the agility as an Avatar or a Na'vi. This helps heighten your reflexes and skill." Kira stopped and looked at me and Joseph, Sai'ria, Sil'kana and Emily.

She gave the two students the motion to stop. They turned and saw me. Kira placed her hand over her chest and bowed.

"Alex Sensei. And Tsahik Sai'ria." She said. She looked over at her students. They both bowed in respect. "Is there something you need master?" She asked me.

I smiled and bowed my head and nodded. "Yes Kira-san. Joseph and I would like to spar." I said motioning at Joseph who had his giant blade ready. Kira looked at Joseph and seemed to shiver a bit but she nodded.

"Of course Alex." She said. She looked at her students and motioned them to leave the ring. Joseph and I took up positions. I held up my left hand, white and blue glowing lines appeared over my arms and my arm became a giant six foot mechanical blade. I swung it out for a moment to get a feel for it.

"Nice." Joseph said grinned his usual grin while holding up his giant blade. I nodded.

"Thanks." I then looked at him. "The rules are simple. Any attack is allowed, as long as it does not cause any large damage to the area, since we are close to Hometree I don't want to cause any damage and this ring is used to train our Assassin recruits."

He nodded. I slowly held up my right normal hand, and electricity and flames appeared over my hand. His eyes widened.

"Wait…you have Electric and Fire manipulation. Just like Emily." He said amazed and his excitement growing.

"Yeah. I also have command over ice, wind and water just as Emily does as well. Since Emily's powers were based off of mine. It just took me awhile to awaken them." I said manipulating the electricity and flames around my hand a bit for the fun of it. Joseph grin got wider.

"This is gonna be fun!" He said. I sighed and held up my blade.

"Whenever you're ready." I said. Right as I said that, he lunged forward.

JOSEPH'S POV

I was finally getting that Spar with Alex that I was dieing to have! I was so excited that it was practically radiating off of me! I lunged forward with Hell Hound's fang drawn. He blocked with his sword arm. I had to admit, his strength was incredible! It made me that much more excited. I formed my helmet as soon as lunged at him. I heard a gasp from the crowd, and I took a quick glance, and I saw the hunters I had saved that one night. Apparently they had not heard the news that I was here.

Anyway Alex soon pushed my sword away and moved for a couple of strikes. But I parried his blows with Hell Hound's fang.

"How the hell can you wield that sword as if it was a regular short sword?" He asked with no emotion.

"When you have been training non stop every day, you get used to it." I said as we continued to attack and defend.

Pretty soon I noticed that he shot out a torrent of flames at me. However he said we had to keep it minimal so as not to destroy the sparring ring. I had to admit, it did present more of a challenge, but I always hated restraining myself. I then kicked up into his face so he got launched into the air. I then spread my wings and jumped up.

But then he stabbed my hand with his blade arm. So that move went down the drain, pretty soon I noticed that we were both hovering above the ground. It was a complete brawl! Every single one of the spectators were looking on in shock and awe that someone was going toe to toe with Alex.

"Theres an opening." Alex said as he got behind me.

"Not quite." I said as I used shock flash to get behind him.

It was then he seemed to get a look in his eyes.

"Wait a second...I know why that sword looks familiar." He said as he blocked it, and then forced me back a couple of feet in the air.

"It...reminds me of Zabuza Momochi's sword." He said as Kira looked at me oddly.

"Yeah, I wanted to try something that most regular people wouldn't be able to wield...so why not try it with a sword so huge that it shouldn't be easy to wield? I like a challenge." I said as I noticed Sil'Kana and Emily smile at that.

"Hn...so you based that sword off of a manga...meh...why not...it works." He said as I grinned even wider.

"Hell yeah it does." I said as I continued to trade blows with him.

"Time to take it up a notch." I said as I threw Hell Hound's fang up in the air and flew up higher.

I then crossed my arms and closed my eyes.

"Army of Anubis!" I yelled out as I shot bone out of my body, and then I surged them with electricity.

Then everyone's eyes widened as the bone turned into a warrior, but it looked like a statue of Anubis. Each of the Jackal warriors had a Khopesh sword made out of bone.

"What the hell is this?" Trudy yelled out as she had never seen anything like this.

"My personal warriors...Home made." I said as I charged with them, sheathing Hell Hound's fang, and I drew Claw of Anubis.

Alex formed another sword arm and started to duck and dodge each and every one of our blows. I had to admit he was good. Then me and my Jackal warriors jumped back and Alex said something.

"Its time for me to see with my other eyes." He said as I noticed he put his hand over his left eye.

At first I was confused, but then he opened his eyes. And he seemed to be telling me to charge him.

"Come." He said as he lifted his hand up.

"With Pleasure." I said as I barked orders to my Jackal Warriors.

They nodded and then they kneeled and turned into small bone Statues. Everyone was wondering why they didn't just disintegrate.

"Just in case I need them, I'll keep them around, but my electricity is their life force. Anyway! Back with the fight!" I said with excitement as I charged Alex.

I started attacking with Claw of Anubis, but something was different. Before I even finished the strike, Alex was able to block it with ease. This just kept getting better and better. I started striking even faster, and he just kept blocking. I finally managed to land a small kick on him, which sent him back a couple of feet.

"I have to admit! Its been awhile since I've had this much fun fighting!" I laughed out as some people tensed up.

"Now how about I bring the boys back!" I said as I stopped attacking for a second.

I then started to speak in Egyptian as my Jackal warriors came back. But this time they had spears.

"You speak Egyptian?" Emily yelled from the side lines.

"I speak A LOT of languages Sis...I have a lot of time on my hands when I'm not training." I said as me and my Jackal Warriors charged at him.

But as we were trading blows, I noticed something. Alex seemed to be acting...in pain. I noticed how every time he blocked one of my blows. There would be a flash of pain in his eyes. I had no idea what was going on, but it also seemed to happen when he made certain movements. But he continued to fight either way, so if he was in pain, he was doing a good job hiding it while fighting. I knew I probably shouldn't fight him if he was like this...But if he could fight like this, I wasn't going to deny this, especially since you had to have guts to fight while in pain.

I still didn't know what was eating at him, but I think I would have to find out.

**Alex's POV:**

Joseph was skilled with a blade that was for sure. He even made me resort to me using my Eagle Sense. I anticipated another strike from his bone soldiers and eventually the fight came back to the ground. I deformed my Jet thrusters and held up my blade and parried a strike from a bone soldier. Joseph lunged forward with his giant blade and slashed at me. I deflected the blow with my left blade and countered with my right. For a brief moment our blades clashed and we looked at one another in the eye. To me I only saw the dark surrounding due to the effect of Eagle sense activated causing my vision to darken, and then there was the blue aura over Joseph and the rest of the clan and our allies.

Joseph smirked. "You seem to know my movements even before I move." He said. I nodded expressionlessly and I jumped back and then there was a mechanical noise on my blades, slowly the metal armor around my arm and blade detached and I now held both blades in my hands like they were regular Greatsword.

I stood up straight and lifted both swords and rested one on my shoulder and the other I held up ready to use. To someone else these blades would weigh a ton, but to me they felt like light weight swords while they still delivered the same amount of damage as a sword their size.

I then answered his question. "As you know. My ancestors had a special ability known as Eagle Vision. That vision allowed my ancestors to tell who their allies and enemies were. But as time progressed Eagle vision became stronger and eventually it became Eagle Sense. My ancestor, Ezio Auditore was one Assassin who discovered this sense during his travel in Constanople." I said. Suddenly I predicted his next move and he lunged at me and he striked at me only for me to be one or two steps ahead. I deflected the strikes and stopped and I felt a sharp pain in my chest, but I bit back the pain and acted as if I was fine.

"So what does it do?" Joseph asked striking at me again, I deflected the strike and then answered him.

"Eagle Sense heightens all of my senses and allows me to predict my opponent's movements. So you could say that at times I'll be able to be a step or two ahead of my opponents. But you are actually the first one to actually land a strike on me with it activated." I said. Joseph chuckled.

I jumped back and slashed one of my swords into the ground and sent ice spikes towards him. He shot a bolt of electricity at the ice spikes which caused the ice spikes to break apart. I quickly stabbed my blades in the ground and ran forward towards Joseph and kicked some of his bone soldiers and eventually I was in front of him. I lashed out with my foot and but he blocked and that's when I heard a loud crack.

He jumped back and looked at his armor around his arm. There was a light crack in it which soon repaired itself. He looked up at me and deformed his helmet.

"Strong kick." He said. I nodded.

He also stabbed his blade into the ground and ordered his soldiers to be in their statue like state. He lunged at me and we fought hand to hand. I was able to anticipate his movements but there were occasional points where he landed a successful strike. I then decided to deactivate Eagle Sense so that way we were on even ground.

But as I fought I felt a tight pain in my body. I didn't show I was in pain but occasionally my eyes would widen in pain whenever I did any certain movements or attacks I would feel my body start to burn. I soon began to struggle to bite back my pain…I didn't know how long I could keep this up without collapsing in agony and succumbing to my pain…but I didn't want to make anyone suspicious. And I already notice Joseph looking at me suspiciously as if he knew something was wrong. But he didn't say anything. I had to figure out a way to end this match without anyone thinking I'm in pain. Luckily I came up with a plan.

Joseph and I then punched one another but our fists collided and the force of both of our attacks sent us back a bit. Slowly I stood up as Joseph did on the opposite end. I looked at the ground and a light smile came onto my face.

"You're strong opponent Joseph…almost like Ares." I said remembering my brother in law. Joseph nodded.

"You're a tough one as well Alex." He said. He then smirked. "But I'm afraid this is over." He said. Suddenly I felt a metal point touch the back of my neck. I looked back to see his blade levitating behind me. I smirked lightly and looked at the sidelines where Sai'ria, Emily and Sil'kana were. I looked at Emily and gave a light smirk to her.

"Let me guess Sis…you taught him that?" I asked. Emily smiled.

"Yeah. He's pretty skilled to." She said. I nodded and looked at Joseph. I held up my hand and then said.

"But you're not the only one Joseph with a trick or two up their sleeve." I said. Suddenly my two blades in the ground flew up into the air and detached into smaller blades and appeared around him. He looked at them in amazement. "I guess this is a draw." I said.

He nodded. I then deformed the blades and Joseph called back his blade and the soldiers vanished. He walked up to me and he and I shook hands. He grinned.

"That was an awesome fight. Haven't had enjoyable fights like that in a long time." He said. I nodded and slowly turned around and walked away from the ring. He followed. Sai'ria walked up to me and smiled.

"You did great my Alex." She said. I lightly smiled at my mate. I looked at Joseph and Sil'kana.

"You're an excellent fighter. Emma was right about you being a master at swords." I said. Joseph nodded.

"Yeah she said the same thing about you." He said. I then looked back towards Hometree emotionlessly and walked away with Sai'ria.

…

**Emily's POV:**

I watched as Alex and Sai'ria walked off. Joseph walked over to me along with Sil'kana.

I smiled. "You enjoyed it?"

He grinned. "Oh Hell yeah." He said. I smiled. I'm glade he enjoyed it. But that's when I noticed a hint of concern in his eyes. "Emma…did you notice that Alex…seemed a little bit in pain during the fight?"

I looked at Joseph carefully and thought a moment. "No…not really. But it did look as though Alex wasn't even fighting at his full strength. Normally Alex would be some what more agile and strong…and when he activated his Eagle sense…he told me and a friend of ours that he would only resort to using it if circumstances demanded."

Sil'kana and Joseph thought for a moment. I sighed.

"Well I guess we wont be able to ask him why since he does normally never speak his thoughts these days so trying to convince him to tell us what is bothering him is going to be difficult." I said. Sil'kana looked at her mate…most likely this sounded kind of like when Joseph was acting emotionless…but at least back then we knew what it was bothering him…right now Alex had set up a wall between himself and the people who cared about him…making it difficult for anyone to know what it was that was causing him to act this way. I shook my head and then smiled.

"But anyways, I'm gonna help get ready for the celebration. Jake, Neytiri and some of the Omaticaya are coming tonight." I said. Joseph and Sil'kana smiled and nodded knowing at least a version of their friends and clan would be here tonight. We then walked around Hometree. We stopped for a rest and as I sat down I slowly drew Blaze and cleaned it along with Angel's cry. Then I pulled out my Tanto…I sighed sadly and looked at it.

"What's wrong Emma?" Sil'kana asked. I looked up at Joseph and Sil'kana who looked at me with concern.

I looked at my tanto and showed it to them. Joseph recognized the Tanto as the same one that I had with me and I almost used to commit suicide back in his Home reality.

"Three years ago I was given this Tanto by a friend a few days before I came to your reality…His name was Charles Jackson…he was the older brother of Gaia…who's real name was Rosalie Jackson." I said closing my eyes remembering Chuck…how he looked after me.

"So that's why Eywa called Gaia, Rosa…that was her nickname." Joseph said thinking back to his encounter with Gaia. I nodded.

"Rosa one night came to Alex and Chuck taking the form of her actual age and she appeared to Alex as an illusion of Alex's birth little sister, Emily White." I said. "She tried to convince both of them to join her…but they both refused. But Charles…" I paused and felt tears role out of my eyes.

"Rosa was taken over by Shiva, Eywa's son, and he forced her to kill Chuck…Alex and I were forced to look on as Charles was incinerated in black flames…but he knew his five year old sister was being controlled…and the last thing he said to his sister was. 'Don't let him control'." I said wiped the tears from my eyes. I felt Joseph and Sil'kana give me a hug to comfort me.

"I'm sorry Emma…" He said.

I smiled and we broke the hug.

"Alex said…that as Rosa died…she said that she could see Charles…so I guess you could say that Rosa and Charles are with one another now…" I said. Joseph and Sil'kana nodded. I then took a deep breath and I stood up. "Come on. I'll show you guys around some more."

They both smiled and stood up and we walked.

….

Alex stood leaning on a small tree watching Emily, Joseph and Sil'kana. He closed his eyes as they walked away. He had listened to their conversation about Charles and Rosa. He sighed remembering when he held Rosa in his arms…and she died peacefully. But he also remembered the wound in her chest that he had dealt to her…

Those thoughts plagued his mind for three whole years…and also the pain he still felt from seeing his parent's dead bodies and watching his little sister die in his arms. He sighed again and stood up. He then walked through Hometree, to get ready for the celebrations that would start in a few hours.

**Emily's POV:**

We continued walking through Hometree showing Joseph and Sil'kana around. It was almost time to meet up with Christy, Athena, Tsu'ken, Ke'lik and Alex and Sai'ria's kids. But there was someone I wanted Joseph to meet. Someone I promised he could meet.

And hopefully she was not to busy.

But as we walked. I found her.

"HEY KAREN!" I called out. Karen was sitting next to a wall and was busy working with her hidden blade…apparently she had broken it when one of the recruits at Hells Gate wanted to "Play" with it…only for it to be broken by the tip. Boy Karen was actually scary when she lost her temper…just like how Grace could be.

Upon me calling her name she almost dropped the screw driver and the gauntlet. She caught them and looked at the three of us and smiled at me. She slowly stood up. She was in her Avatar body. She wore her white and red hoodie. She walked up to us and she looked at Sil'kana and Joseph curiously.

"So…Emily who's this?" She asked.

I looked at Joseph then back at her.

"Uhh. Remember when I told you about my adopted brother Joseph?" I asked. She nodded and looked at Joseph. She smiled.

"I guess you're Joseph…nice to meet you." She said shaking his hand. Joseph smiled at her. I then decided to tell her something I forgot to tell her.

"Umm Karen there was one small minor detail I forgot to add." I said. She looked at.

"What do you mean Emily?" She asked. I sighed.

"Well…in Joseph and Sil'kana's home reality…he is your…ancestor…"

Karen's eyes widened for a moment and she looked at Joseph who smiled a bit and nodded. She was silent for a moment and then shook her head and recovered from the shock. And her smile showed she was very happy. Since she must've felt glade that she had some family left after what happened to Grace and Karen's fiancée Dan.

She then said "Well…I guess it's nice to know that technically some of my family is still alive…nice to meet you…Grandpa Joseph."

JOSEPH'S POV

So this was her? Karen Augustine...the last remaning member of my biological family. Even though she didn't exist in my reality...it felt good to know that I had someone close to family. I noticed how she looked shocked for a bit, then she turned to me and she smiled, at first I thought I saw a tear well up in her eye. But it was just my imagination, but I could tell she was happy to see me.

"Well...I guess it's nice to know that technically some of my family is still alive…nice to meet you…Grandpa Joseph." She said which caused me to raise an eyebrow but grin at her.

"Nice to meet you too...Karen...man sorry...I just...its hard for me to believe that I actually have some family." I said as she smiled at me.

"Me too...whats got me curious though...is how you can be my ancestor...when you look younger than me?" Karen asked as I smiled.

"Well thats the thing...I'm over three hundred years old." I said as her eyes widened.

"Yeah I Know what your thinking, and for most of my life I was in Cryo." I said while she seemed to understand the whole Cryo thing.

"So they had Cryo back in your day?" She said while being a bit of a smart ass.

"Hey, back in my day we were able to alter DNA to give me these." I said as I spread my wings.

"If we could do that, then I'm sure that we can figure out Cryo Stasis." I said as she giggled a bit.

"True...still I guess I can call you Granpda." She said as I chuckled a bit at that.

"Yeah, I'm okay with that." I said as I messed up her hair like I did with Emily.

"Hey!" She said as she moved her hair out of the way.

"Heh Heh...if I'm a Grandpa...then you must be a little kid." I said as she glared at me but laughed. Guess she got the joke too.

"I guess so...Whatever I'm just glad I got some family left...so I heard that you fought against Alex earlier...I was shocked to hear that someone could match him in strength." Karen said as I grinned and nodded.

"Like I said, I train non stop, still I had to admit though, he is pretty tough...had to use my Jackal warriors and some other abilities...but it was fun." I said as she shivered a bit at my grin.

"Jackal Warriors?" She said as I nodded, I then raised my hands.

Then the next thing she knows is that there are two Jackal Warriors kneeling right next to her. They seem to be looking at her with curiosity. Then they picked her up and tossed her up in the air once. And then put her back on the ground. She was a little surprised at that, but she had to admit...it was kind of fun.

"Well...these are really...impressive." She said as she continued to look at the Jackal warriors. And she could have sworn they grinned at her.

"Yeah, Eywa really helped me out with them." I said as she suddenly spinned her head.

"Wait...Eywa?" She asked confused at me.

"Yeah, we wanted to make a move that I could use to call assistance, but we didn't want the warriors to be mindless, so basically my Jackal warriors have minds of their own." I said as the Jackal warriors nodded.

"However, they have the minds of Jackals mostly...but they are still pretty awesome fighters." I said as Emily looked at me.

"So she gave you the go ahead for this?" Emily asked as I nodded.

"You know I don't do some stuff without Eywa's permission...hell shes like my second mother." I said as I heard my real mother's voice in my head.

**Unknown Location**

**Time: Seven thirty P.M.**

Courtesan X leaned up against the side of a tree. The other Templar soldiers were waiting for her command to move out. Ten were in AMP's, five were foot soldiers and seven were using Avatar bodies, all equipped with Assault rifles or machine guns and a few grenades. Courtesan X lightly opened her metallic fan and pretended to fan herself in boredom even though the temp in the forest was warm enough in the night.

They were all waiting for someone to arrive, but that's when Courtesan X heard movement. The soldiers were tempted to raise their weapons, but she held up her fans as a signal to not raise their weapons.

Suddenly 3 La Volpe appeared in front of Courtesan X. His black robe and hood making him look exactly like his two predecessors, the Assassin named La Volpe and the Templar agent named II Volpo AKA: The prowler by Abstergo agents back in 2012 **(A/N: II Volpo is the Prowler's actual title in Brotherhood) **He walked up to his comrade and bowed his head lightly. Courtesan X blushed lightly at her comrade and did her best to hide her emotions.

"What the status Volpe?" Courtesan X asked.

Volpe looked at Courtesan X underneath his hood and his lips formed a smirk. "Seems the Assassin's have used Hells Gate as their primary base of operations, the turrets are AI set so any mysterious looking figures approaching will be shot on sight, and it seems to tell who is a friendly and who is a hostile."

"What about bravo team?" Courtesan asked about the first team they lost contact with.

"Found what was left of em…in fact. I saw what killed them." Volpe said lightly activating his switch blade and running his finger over the blade.

"What did?"

Volpe looked at Courtesan. "Some kind of "Angel of death". It's not a nanite subject, and is close to Alex White's current strength from what I could tell. They both sparred today at the Assassin's training ring at the Hometree. And let me tell you…White seems to be holding back."

"Why would he do that?" Courtesan asked knowing that any descendent from the line of Altair himself would never hold back, no matter how strong he or she is.

Volpe shrugged. "If I had eagle vision like the first La Volpe I would tell you…but sadly my dear, I am just a guy who has implanted memories of a Assassin and a Templar agent who lived back in the renaissance period."

Courtesan sighed. "Oh well then. The master back on Earth wants Project T activated. The commander says that they found it's body. But it requires nanite samples in order to jump start it…I think White's nanites would work fine."

Volpe nodded grinning. "Alright then." He said. "But what about this "Angel"? He is at the Hometree with his family. He will be a problem."

Courtesan smirked. "Oh I think we can handle him."

She then said. "We'll attack as soon as we arrive. But only make shots in the air, just to get White's attention. Then we'll tell him what we want. And hopefully he'll comply."

Volpe nodded and looked at the soldiers. "You heard her! Move out!" He said raising his voice a little. The soldiers followed his command. But the two agents stayed behind for a moment and Courtesan seemed to be flirting with her comrade. But Volpe smirked and continued to walk away.


	5. Chapter 5: The Templars

Chapter 5: The Templars

Emily's POV:

"Mommy!" I lightly turned around to see Christy and Athena running up to Joseph, Sil'kana and I. The two girls had grins on their faces. I looked at Joseph and he and I shrugged. I kneeled down in my Na'vi form and picked my daughter up. She was giggling.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked. She looked at me and grinned.

"I think Tsu'ken and Ke'lik might like Cousins Emma and Alyara!" She said. I smiled and raised an eyebrow. Joseph, Sil'kana and Athena seemed to be chuckling a bit. I sighed. Well didn't see that coming. I looked up at the sky to see it was getting dark, the celebrations were beginning now. Jake, Neytiri and some of the Omaticaya had arrived and I'm taking Joseph and Sil'kana to see them, since in their reality they are friends.

Sai'ria and Alex had met up with them and greeted them, but from what I know from Sai'ria, Alex had left to go off on his own for a bit. Karen had left to assist Kira with training the Assassin recruits. And now Christy was just excited and happy as she always is. Most likely that her cousins have admirers. I was about to talk with the others, until someone said.

"So. You're the famous Joseph." We turned around to see an Avatar walking towards us, he wore Avatar gear and seemed to have mechanical bracers over his legs. Joseph, Sil'kana and Athena looked at him. I smiled.

"Hey Doctor Carder." I said. Doctor Carder smiled lightly and bowed his head lightly.

"Who are you?" Joseph asked.

Aaron looked at Joseph and smiled lightly. "My apologies." He said. "My name is Aaron Carder. A friend of your sister, Emily." He said. I walked up to Joseph and Sil'kana as Joseph put Athena on his shoulders. I then decided to introduce Aaron further.

"Doctor Carder is the one who created the nanites. So you could say he is the reason Alex and I have powers." I said. Joseph looked at Aaron and seemed to be tempted to draw his blade. Aaron noticed and held up his hand.

"Wait Joseph." He said calmly. "I wasn't like my Templar associates. And I didn't actually create the nanites, the first civilization was the ones who created them, I was the one who redeveloped them."

Sil'kana and Joseph then asked. "Who?"

I looked at Joseph. "The first civilization is the name of the group of people Minerva was a part of. Remember when you played those games? Minerva was a part of the people known as "Those Who Came Before" The ones who inhabited Earth in our reality centuries ago."

Joseph nodded remembering when he played the game and saw Ezio meet a hologram of Minerva…still hard to believe that in his reality, my home realities past was fiction to Joseph's reality.

Aaron nodded. "When I found away to recreate them, my plan was to develop machines to heal people of illnesses, like the AIDS virus and many other viruses that could not be cured. But I didn't have the technology needed to recreate it…so the Templars approached me and offered their help. I, not knowing what they had done in the past, joined them since I wanted to help the world." He paused.

Sil'kana continued, having a feeling what he meant. "But the humans only wanted to use what you discovered to be used as a weapon."

He nodded. "Yes." He looked at Christy and sighed. "I still suffer from guilt of what happened to the nanite subjects…particularly Alex, Emily, Rosa…and Ares."

He sighed while running his hand through hair. Christy looked at Aaron. "Mister Carder." She said to him. Aaron looked at Christy. She grinned. "How many times have I told you, I don't blame you or Uncle Alex for what happened to daddy…it was the bad humans who hurt him…not you." She said. Aaron smiled.

"Thank you…Christy." He said. He then was silent for a bit but looked at Joseph. "But I wanted to approach you mister Augustine…about something that I need you and Alex's help for."

"What do you mean?" Joseph asked.

Aaron shook his head. "I'll tell you later. But I must ask you ahead of time, can you help me?"

Joseph thought for a moment and looked at Sil'kana and then at Athena, who was smiling at him and looking down at her father while on his shoulders. Joseph smiled at his daughter and mate and looked at Aaron.

"Sure. Tell me when you want me and Alex to meet you, and I'll see what I can do." Joseph said. Aaron nodded.

"Thank you." Aaron said. He thenb lightly smirked at Joseph. "By the way, I suggest you watch what you say around my oldest adopted daughter, Light…you are quite lucky she didn't deliver more than just a tripping motion with her staff…"

Joseph grinned his usual grin. "Yeah, but it would be nice to get a little sparring match. Since she was a chosen warrior six hundred years ago." Joseph said. I looked at him. Sil'kana and I then both said.

"Joseph." Letting him know to calm down. Joseph chuckled at the two of us and smiled.

Aaron nodded.

He then looked at me and bowed his head lightly. "I have to go. My mate and children are proble wondering where I am at right now." He said. I nodded with a smile. Christy grinned and waved at him as he walked away.

I looked at the others. "I think we should proble get ready for dinner. Trust me, it will be quite the party." I said. Joseph grinned.

"Alright then!" He said. We then continued to walk. But that's when I saw Elena and Lea walking around in their human bodies. I looked at them and grinned. Lea seemed nervous and seemed to be running his hand through his red hair a bit. Elena seemed happy and she seemed excited. Judging on the way Lea was looking…I think he was going to confess to her!

I looked at Joseph and Sil'kana and Athena.

"Guys. I want to check something out." I said excitedly. Joseph raised an eyebrow. He looked at Lea and Elena and looked back to me.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked with a light smile. Christy giggled a bit in my arms. She then answered him.

"Mommy wants to go see if Auntie Elena and mister Lea will finally date." She said. Joseph looked back at them.

"Those two?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, you see Mister Carder has four adopted children, there is Light and James, then there is Lea and Elena. They all formed a group that they call themselves the "Sentinels" They care about mister Carder like their own father so they protect him and his mate and children from any and all threats."

He looked at Sil'kana and Athena looked at her parents. "Can I go with Emma and Christy!" She said excitedly.

Joseph looked at Athena and grinned. "Actually…I think I'd like to see how this plays out as well sweetie." He looked at Sil'kana. "How about you Sil?" He asked.

Sil'kana grinned. "It would be interesting."

I smiled. We then saw Lea talking with Elena. He rubbed his shoulder and was talking nervously to Elena.

"Well…Elena ya see…uhh…I'd like to uhh…y'know." He said nervously from what Joseph and I could hear with our enhanced hearing.

Elena looked at Lea and raised an eyebrow. "No I don't know." She said pushing strand of her blond hair away from her eyes.

Lea gulped and continued. "Well I was thinking about us and…just thought maybe we could do…"

Suddenly Elena's eyes widened and she seemed disturbed. "LEA! NO! YOU PERVERT!" She said. I realized she thought he was talking about…uhh pour Lea.

Suddenly she smacked him on the head lightly and walked off mumbling pervert. He groaned and sighed.

Joseph raised an eyebrow. "What's her problem?" He asked. Athena seemed disappointed along with Christy.

"Lets just say that Elena has a short temper and she can assume that men would want to uhh…" I paused looking at Christy and Athena. Christy looked confused since I never talked about THAT subject. Joseph and Sil'kana nodded understanding. He looked at Lea who had sat down onto the ground with his legs crossed. He lightly tapped his baton on the ground. Joseph sighed.

"Well…I feel sorry for the guy. He seems to really like her. She just needs to listen to him then I'm sure the two would finally be dating." He said. I nodded.

"Yep…but Elena has a crush on the oldest boy in the group, James." I said. Joseph and Sil'kana nodded understanding the situation. I then put Christy on my back. I looked at the others. "Well, I think we should join the others. Most likely Tsu'ken and Ke'lik are with Emma, Alyara and Jenny. And I think it would be best if you guys saw Jake and Neytiri."

They both nodded and Athena grinned happily. I smiled and we walked up the spiral.

…

Alex's POV:

"Big brother!" I heard Tu'ri call my name. I saw my thirteen year old sister in law running towards me happily. I smiled and gave her a hug. I loved my sister in law very much and to me she was like my fourth daughter. Emma, Alyara and Jenny loved their aunt since she would be there to play with them if I or Sai'ria were busy.

"Something wrong Tu'ri?" I asked. She smiled.

"Nope. Just wanted to see my big brother. I saw your fight with that man…I think Emily called him Joseph?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yep." I said. She smiled.

"His kids and Emma, Alyara and Jenny seem to be great friends." She said. I nodded.

"That's good, it's nice seeing them play with some kids their age." I said. She nodded.

"Oh and big sister wanted me to find you since dinner is ready." She said. I nodded. I stood up and pushed back my hood.

"Thanks little sister." I said, she grinned and I followed my little sister in law to meet up with the rest of our family. I then felt a light burning on my bandaged arm and on the left side of my chest. I bit my lip lightly. Tu'ri noticed me flinch a bit.

"Whats wrong big brother?" She asked in concern. Sai'ria, Emma, Alyara, Jenny, Emily, Christy, Tu'ri and Sanume always knew when something was wrong…But I would always try my best to deny it.

"Nothing Tu'ri…just looking forward to seeing our friends from the Omaticaya." I said smiling lightly. She nodded and we continued to walk.

JOSEPH'S POV

After I had finished talking with Dr. Carder, I had calmed down a bit. I was a little pissed that this guy was the original creator of the nanites. I mean I knew that it wasn't his fault since he wanted to use them for good. But I still felt a little angry, it must have been because of my own experiences in Project Olympus. I really should try and get over that one of these days, I didn't want my slight hatred of humans to get in the way.

Besides, he didn't seem like a bad guy. I could see the guilt in his eyes, so I guess I couldn't exactly hate him. So I was just going to brush that to the side for now. As for now, I was going to try and relax a bit. Although when he warned me about Atan, I grinned a little. Sure I knew she was a chosen warrior, but NOBODY underestimates me, Summers and all of her so called Super Soldiers did that, and they were massacred, sure Emily helped, but either way it all worked out.

I then noticed that Lea was walking around looking depressed. Obviously because he had just sort of been rejected by his crush. To be honest, even a blind man could see that he had a crush on Elena, how Elena couldn't see it, I have no idea. But since I felt sorry for him I walked up to him.

"Why the long face?" I asked as he jumped a bit.

"Jesus! You scared the hell out of me." He said as he calmed down a bit.

"I Have that affect on people...anyway I saw what happened earlier." I said as he looked down a bit, then I decided to raise my voice a little.

"Don't look down...Look at me." I said with a louder voice, but not so loud as to alert anyone.

"Why?" He asked as I narrowed my eyes.

"I know what you think of that girl...and I got some advice." I said as he looked up.

"Grab a hold of your brass balls and keep trying." I said as he looked down.

"Don't you have any other advice?" He asked as I shook my head.

"No, thats all I'm gonna give you." I said as I walked back towards Emily who had a confused look on her face.

"What did you say to him?" She asked me as I grinned.

"Nothing." I said as we walked towards the Tipani's dinner gathering.

Well, apparently Emily was right. It was one HELL of a party. Reminds me of the celebrations we had back home, apparently whenever me and the warriors came back after another successful battle against the humans. We would have a giant feast, in a way It was like Valhalla from Norse Mythology. But with the Tipani, man these guys really knew how to party! As I was standing there drinking something out of a bone flagon, I felt someone run into my legs.

"Oof! Ow! Did I run into a tree?" I heard a voice say as I turned around.

I saw a kid, I couldn't tell his age, but for some reason, he looked incredibly familiar. In fact he looked like a younger version of...Jake.

"Oh! Sorry mister!" The kid said as I heard other voices.

"Tom! Don't run off like that!" I heard a scolding voice, and I froze when I heard it...Neytiri.

I looked up to see Neytiri walk over to the now identified Tom, and I saw her look at me with a bit of confusion.

"Wait a sec...don't I...know you from somewhere?" She asked as I looked at her for a bit, not speaking any words.

"Can you speak?" She asked me as I snapped out of it.

"Yeah, Yeah, Sorry, No...I don't believe we have met." I said as I saw Jake walk into the clearing with another kid, except this one was a young girl.

"Geez Ney, don't scold the kid." Jake said as he knew how excited his son got when he heard where they were going.

Then Tom hid behind me. I don't know why but apparently the armor I was wearing seemed to be a good hiding place.

"Sorry Mom!" He said as she smiled a bit.

"Relax Tom, just don't run off like that...you worry me...as for you...thanks for stopping him." She said as Tom went back over to her.

"I didn't stop him...he ran into me." I said as she looked at me oddly.

"What is your name?" She asked me as she still didn't know who I was.

"My name is Joseph...nice to meet you...Neytiri...Jake." I said as their eyes widened.

"How do you know our names?" She asked as I grinned. I had already thought of an excuse.

"Who hasn't heard about the great Turok Makto, and his beautiful mate?" I said as they both smiled at that, and Jake was looking at me oddly.

"You know, I feel as if I have seen you before, like your someone important." He said as I shook my head.

In reality, Jake was one of the warriors that I drank, fought, and ate with back home. Hell he could have been Odin himself if he had powers like me.

And that was when I heard Gun Shots. I immediately drew Hell Hound's Fang as my wings unfolded.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Jake yelled out as he looked at my wings.

"Someone's in trouble." I said as I turned to the sound the bullets came from, I saw a Na'vi laying on the ground with a hole in his shoulder.

I then turned and saw some humans dressed in black garb with a red cross on their uniforms. Templars, now I knew where I recognized them from! Looks like this was going to be one HELL of a party and battle!

"DR. CARDER!" The leader yelled out as they were pointing their guns at the Doc.

"What do you want?" He asked as he looked at them.

"Were here for the memory core...give it to us...and we will leave...if you don't they die." They said as I was confused as to what the hell they were talking about.

But then I noticed something, Dr. Carder fingered something in his Coat Pocket. And he had this look of Concern in his eyes. I noticed how there seemed to be a slight indent in his pocket where there was an item being stored. Whatever the Templars wanted, Mr. Carder had it. Well if it was important enough for them to demand it, then I had to help out here.

"Give us the-" He was cut off as I threw Hell Hound's fang at his head and killed him as he was nailed to a tree.

"Geez, I hate having to go through these conversations before a good fight." I said as I used my slight telekinetic power to summon Hell Hound's fang back.

"Y-YOU!" I heard a voice say as I turned and saw a familiar face.

It was one of the templar soldiers, one of the ones I thought I had killed.

"Didn't I kill you already?" I said as he shivered and ran away.

"Oh well, as for you guys." I said as I summoned my two Jackal warriors and formed my helmet while drawing Claw of Anubis.

"THERE WILL BE BLOOD!" I yelled out as some of them shivered.

Alex's POV:

"_Hang on."_ I spoke as I healed the wounded man's shoulder. He winced a little as my nanites healed his wound. The Na'vi looked up at me. He smiled and thanked me. I nodded and slowly pulled up my hood. I looked at Joseph. He had summoned two of his soldiers. The Templars were ready to fight. I looked at Emily who had Blaze drawn. The kids were inside Hometree with Sai'ria, Jake and Neytiri.

"Emily." I said. She looked at me as I looked at her expressionlessly. "Get the clan inside Hometree. I'll deal with the Templars."

She nodded. "Alright, be careful big brother."

"I smiled lightly. "I always am." I said. She smiled back and ran inside. I dashed forward and in a split second I was in front of Joseph. I placed my hand in front of him, stopping him.

"Wait." I said to him. He looked at me confused.

"What?" He asked. I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"Look after my clan. I'll deal with the Templars." I said. He looked at me about to refuse, but I cut him off. "Joseph…you may not be apart of my clan, or from this reality for that matter." I said with my anger some what rising. "But I give the commands, and I know if the Templars slip past me, they will go inside Hometree. And murder anyone they see. So you have to stay back." I said with my tone hardening. Joseph looked at me, he was somewhat angered. But he nodded.

"Fine." He said as he ordered his bone soldiers away. I nodded, I then looked at Mr. Carder.

"When the Templars are gone Mr. Carder, you have some explaining to do." I said looking at the indent in his pocket. He nodded at me and he and Joseph entered Hometree. I saw some of the clan look at me, including Sai'ria and our daughters. I slowly turned around and faced the group of Templars. Some AMPs, foot soldiers and some Avatars. All dressed in black with a red cross on their right shoulder. I soon saw two humans in different clothing step forward, one of them looked similar to La Volpe, though younger, the other was a woman. They looked at me. These must've been the commanders.

I slowly held up my fists.

The woman smirked. "Alex White I presume. Grand master of the Assassin order on both Earth and Pandora. Son of Desmond White and Jennifer White, also grandson of former Grand master Assassin John White and Mary White."

"Who are you?" I demanded. The woman sighed, she held up her blade fan and she fanned herself with it.

"Straight to the point are we?" She asked me. She grinned. "I always liked that in a man." I ignored her.

"Sorry. But I'm happily mated." I said. She sighed. The La Volpe look a like stepped forward.

"We only ask for your council Master White." He said. "We only wish to make a bargain."

I tightened my fists grip. "Is that really? Tell me TEMPLAR. Why would I want to talk with you. You and your team come walking into our home, hurt one of our clan members, and try and kill my clan! WHY WOULD I TALK WITH BASTARDOS LIKE YOU!" I roared. I noticed many of the clan, including Joseph, flinch a bit about hearing me lose my temper. Which I have not done in a while.

Volpe held up his hands. "Please forgive our men, they are trigger happy, and their intelligence is…bellow standard."

I shook my head. "If you refuse to leave, then I will kill you, without the use of my powers."

The woman sighed. "Oh well then, the diplomatic approach failed…GET HIM!" She ordered to her men. They all aimed at me. But I ran forward. I avoided each bullet as if they were slow moving, and I wasn't even using my enhanced speed.

I appeared in between the men who were regular humans. They looked shocked and quickly aimed at me, but I spun around with a powerful kick and slammed my foot into one men's chest, breaking his bones. I then jumped into the air right as two men were about to fire at me, but they were in each others firing range as I jumped up and the bullets hit each other. I then easily dispatched them all easily, next was the avatars, they proved little challenge. I easily killed them, while not making to much of a scene since there were younger children who were in Hometree watching me, I did not want them to see me decapitate any of them. Finally the AMP's.

I darted forward and reached into my robe pocket. I then pulled out several little nickel shaped disks. I smirked. I slid underneath one AMP and placed one of the disks on it's leg. I then jumped around with my enhanced agility and placed the disks on the remaining AMPs. I landed on the ground and looked up. The AMP's raised their guns, the pilots smirking. But I sighed and adjusted my hood. Slowly I walked forward. Right as they were about to fire at me, the pilots began to get electrified to death. The Disks were bombs. I walked past the AMP's and then a few seconds later as I approached Hometree, there was a explosion. Slowly I turned back and pushed back my hood slowly. Volpe and the woman were shocked. Seeing me kill their men with out using my powers.

But that's when I saw two Scorpion gunships flying. I sighed emotionlessly.

I held up my hands, suddenly electricity formed in the cent of my hands. I held it up, but that's when I felt my left arm burn. I cried out in agony as I felt the pain burn my arm. I collapsed to the ground in agony. I looked at my bandaged arm. Suddenly I saw images in my head, a purple iris looking straight at me.

I cried out again as the pain intensified.

I felt needle stab me in the neck.

"I got a sample! Finish up here!" I heard the woman say. I then heard a electric shot, two.

"Karen! Sai'ria! Get him inside!" I heard Emily call out. "Big bro!"

"On it sis!" I heard Joseph call back.

I felt two pairs of arms grab hold of me.

"Alex!" I heard Sai'ria call out.

"DADDY!" My daughters cried out. Soon…everything went blank.

JOSEPH'S POV

Okay, for some reason, Alex was knocked out cold. Luckily Karen and Light had gotten a hold of him. So he was currently in good hands. I know he told me to protect them, but frankly the way I protected people was by killing all of the enemies. And that was what I think I needed to do right now. I then drew all my swords again. I then turned to look at Emma and the others.

"Emma, how about you let me take care of this." I said as she looked at me for a second and nodded.

"Okay, but we'll take on that other group right there." She said as I nodded, that still meant I would fight more people.

"Alright, let the massacre begin!" I yelled out as I charged at the templars.

"Ha that fool! He really thinks he can take a-" I cut the guy off as I started cutting into people left and right.

"JESUS CHRIST!" One of the men yelled as he pulled out his weapons. I then smiled as I turned to him.

I kicked him through a tree as I spun around and decapitated another man. Anyone who was watching the battle would be able to tell that the fight was pretty one sided...well at least it was in my opinion. These guys did not know how to fight very well, of course when you are a tall Na'vi warrior going up against some human men, and when you got Bone Jackal warriors helping you fight. Its amazing how easy it is to fight someone. But then of course, I was okay with the fact that they weren't that hard to fight. So I sent my Jackal Warriors to go guard the rest of the clan. I ordered the ones I already had to go and help them out, then I created more to form a defensive perimeter around the others.

I then turned back to the fight, as I noticed that one of the men was actually putting up more of a fight than the others. However either way he was still a little weak compared to some of the enemies I had fought in the past. I then jumped into the air while pointing my index finger at him, charging up an angel shock blast, yes I know it was over kill, but I was getting bored.

"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" I yelled out as I let the blast fly at him, and lets just say that there was nothing left.

"A little overkill don't you think?" Emily said as she looked at me.

"Yeah a little." I said as Light looked at Emily.

"Aren't you gonna help him?" Light asked as she had doubts in my abilities.

"Trust me, I'm letting him have his fun...besides he doesn't need help with these guys." Emily said as she saw me bisect another person.

"Well, well, well...aren't you an interesting one. You must be the so called 'Angel' I've heard so much about." I heard a womans voice say as I turned around after I killed almost all of the men.

"Who the hell are you? Some kind of prostitute?" I said as the woman frowned a bit.

"Oh please...you certainly don't have any manners do you." She said as she walked up to me, swaying her hips a bit...what the hell was she trying to do?

"I don't have manners towards my enemies most of the time." I said as I pointed Hell Hound's fang at her.

She just stepped to the side of the blade and ran her hand over it. Apparently she then realized the fact that the blade was extremely sharp. Because she barely knicked her finger on it and she had a large gash. She brought her hand to her face and smiled.

"What a BIG sword." She said as she walked up to me...what the hell was going on?

"You know...we don't have to be enemies." She said as she touched me and looked me dead in the eyes.

Nothing happened, I had no idea what she was trying to do, but it sounded like she was trying to seduce me. First off I was already mated, so I was not going to go after this person like a lost puppy. So I grabbed her wrist and looked at her with a glare.

"Don't touch me...HUMAN!" I said as I threw her back while glaring at her with hatred and she looked at me with shock. I still didn't like Humans...especially females who tried to be nice, they were a big part in my abuse as a kid.

"I-Impossible! That should have worked!" She said as I stepped forward with Hell Hound's Fang drawn.

"What should have worked? You trying to molest me! Your one weird person!" I yelled as I brought the sword down.

However I noticed that something happened at the last second. The weird lady was replaced by some random Templar who had the bad luck to get used as a replacement. I then looked around and noticed that the lady was in the arms of some other guys.

"Enough! We're bailing out!" The man said to the remaining Templars and they nodded and turned around.

"HEY! This fight isn't over until I kill each and every one of you!" I yelled out as they all turned to me and got in an air ship.

"Bro...just let them go for now...your scaring everybody." Emily said as I turned around.

"Okay fine...but if I see them again...they're dead!" I said as I went over and checked on how Alex was doing.

Alex's POV:

I felt my eyes slowly open. For a moment my eyesight was blurred, I could see people standing around me. But they were to blurry for me to tell who they were. But slowly my vision focused. And I saw Sai'ria standing over me. I saw tears in her eyes. I felt my head on her lap as she stroked my hair. Emma, Alyara and Jenny were with me. They were about to cry, but I slowly said.

"Hey…Girls." I said. Sai'ria suddenly smiled and bent down and kissed my forehead as our daughters bent down and hugged me. I suddenly realized that I was in my human form. But non one was afraid or angered. Since everyone in Hometree has seen me in my human form. I slowly sat up. Karen was kneeling next to me. My Assassin robes were folded neatly next to me. We were in some kind of Alcove now that I had a better view of my surroundings.

"My Alex." Sai'ria said worriedly. I looked at her.

"What happened?" I asked her and Karen as my daughters sat next me.

I then saw some people come inside the Alcove. It was Joseph and his family, Emily, Christy, Jake and Neytiri.

I nodded at Jake and Neytiri.

"Hey guys…" I said. Jake grinned.

"Quite an exciting night." He said. I nodded. I looked at Joseph and Emily. Emily knew what I was about to ask.

"Don't worry, the Templars are gone. Joseph scared them off with his battle loving side." She said smiling a bit. I nodded. Joseph chuckled.

"And you're still not used to it are you little sis?" He asked while scruffing up Emily's hair which she giggled a bit along with Christy. I noticed Joseph's sons were looking at Emma and Alyara and they blushed a little. I raised an eyebrow. Emma and Alyara noticed and the two suppressed a giggle. I looked at Sai'ria. She was smiling lightly.

I slowly stood up and fazed into my Na'vi form. Karen stood up. "Jake, Neytiri, Sil'kana, Sai'ria. Can you please give us a moment. And I think the children should go as well." They nodded. Sai'ria gave me a light kiss on the cheek and my daughters hugged me as they followed their mother. Christy walked away with Sai'ria. Karen looked at me along with Joseph and Emily.

"Alex…what the heck happened?" She asked me with concern evident in her tone. I was silent for a moment as I reached for my robes and put them on and examined my bandaged arm. I shook my head.

"I don't know, must've been something the Templars had." I lied. Karen placed her hand on her hip. Emily and Joseph figured I was lying from the looks they gave me.

"Alex." Karen said. She looked at me with a stern look. "I don't give a damn if you are the grand master of the brotherhood on both Pandora and Earth. But I was your teacher. And I want to know; what the hell are you not telling us!" She demanded. I remained emotionless and calm, but my temper was rising a bit.

"I already told you Karen. I don't know." I said. Emily walked forward.

"Alex…Why wont you just tell us what is bothering you?" She asked. I was silent. She went on. "What's happened to you? Two years ago you were open to us…you showed emotion towards not just your family, but towards your friends and clan…everyone's worried about you. Sai'ria, your daughters, Christy, Jake, Neytiri, both the Omaticaya and the Tipani. And some of the Brotherhood that have known you long enough." She said. Joseph just looked at me trying to read my expression…but there was nothing there for him to read.

I looked at my little sister. "Listen to me Emily. I understand that you all are concerned. But I'm fine."

"Alex…" She said. I felt my temper break a bit.

"I said I'm fine!" I nearly yelled. But I soon regretted it. The look in Emily's eyes showed it all…I was her brother and she loved me and was trying to help me…but I just basically spat in her face. Joseph became angered.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" He demanded. I said nothing. "She's your sister! She's only trying to help you! And what do you do! You just throw it in her face!"

I was expressionless. I looked away. Suddenly images entered my mind of my birth sister Emily's death and holding her in my arms. Then the memory of Rosa dying…knowing I killed a five year old girl. "Just…stop." I said.

"No! You listen here!" Joseph said. "You've got friends and family that are worrying their butts off about you! And you push them away!" He said walking up to me and grabbing a hold of my robe collar. I felt the onslaught of images enter my mind. I gritted my teeth.

:Joseph!" Emily and Karen said. But he ignored them.

"Stop!" I said raising my voice, but it wasn't at him…it was at the images that continued to flash in my mind. But Joseph thought I was talking to him. Before he could say anything I suddenly glared up at him. "Let go of me!" I said grabbing his hand and pushing it away.

"You think you know anything about me!" I yelled at him. "You think you know what it feels like! Losing it all!"

Joseph looked at me. Our eyes not breaking contact. I continued. "Emily's told me that you were created in a lab! That you were abused since day one! But you have no idea what it feels like! To lose everything! Having it taken from you! Your family! Your mom…your dad…Your little sister! Watching her die in your arms! Knowing there is nothing you can do to save her! Or do you know what it feels like! To kill a five year old girl! One who was manipulated and had her entire free will taken from her! NO! I don't think you do!" I yelled.

Joseph glared into my eyes. He just gritted his teeth and grunted. He then said. "You're right…" He said. "I don't know what it feels like." He said. I just looked into his eyes. But he looked up at me. "But I wouldn't let that rule my life…I know that you lost your family…and about what happened to Rosa." He said. I just remained emotionless. He continued. "But you can't always just border yourself and isolate yourself from those who love and care about you…trust me. I know what it feels like to just border yourself with no emotions…it will only do more damage to you than you think."

For a few seconds he and I were staring at one another. I slowly looked away and looked at Emily. "Emma…I'm sorry for snapping at you…I've just been stressed these past few months. I know it's no excuse...but I hope you'll forgive me for not being a good brother."

Emily walked up to me and hugged me. "I forgive you Alex…I'm just worried about you. I don't like seeing you like this. It's to painful for those that love you to see you like this."

I nodded. "I'll try my best to be a better brother and clan leader." I said. She nodded. I then looked at Joseph. He seemed somewhat relieved that some of his words changed me…slightly.

I turned to Joseph. "I bowed my head lightly. Thank you Joseph…for looking after my clan and defending it…and sorry about how my attitude was."

He smiled and shrugged while resting Devil's cry on his shoulder. "No problem. Just glade some of my words got to you and made you realize that solitude is not the answer."

I nodded. "I don't feel ready to fully explain what is bothering me…but when it's time I'll tell you all." I said to them. They nodded.

Karen spoke up. "Alright…now that that's done…why did the Templars attack?" She asked.

Joseph said. "Well…I heard one of them yell at Carder about giving them something called…a memory core?"

I nodded. "But why?" I asked.

I then heard the flap to the Alcove get pushed back. Emily, Joseph, Karen and I turned to see Mr. Carder walking inside.

"Because…it's another one of their plots." Mr. Carder said. He walked forward. He looked at me. "I'm glade you're fine Olo'eyktan." He said. I nodded.

"Thank you." I said. He reached into his pocket. He then pulled out a small oval device with glowing white lines crisscrossing over each other. We all looked at it.

"What is that thing?" Emily asked with curiosity as she lightly dusted off a part of her white feathered skirt.

Mr. Carder answered. "This…is a Memory Core, the device the Templars are after." He said looking at it. He continued. "This device, is an important part to the Templar's new plan for "Peace". There is a total of six memory cores, including this one. All scattered through out the Tipani territory and the Omaticaya territory."

"What does it do?" Joseph asked. I continued to look at it…this tech…it looked familiar.

"Simple, the name says it all. This device, with the proper means, you can view your ancestor's memories just like an Animus, but with out any ill effects. These devices also serve as a key."

"A key?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes."

"A key to what?"

"That Alex…I do not know." Aaron said. "But I do know this. That your own father left these behind for you to find and activate."

I looked at him. Though I was expressionless. I felt somewhat surprised. "My dad?"

He nodded. "Yes. When the Autoborgs tasked him with the mission to halt the Templars progress on the nanites. He also discovered something else."

"Autoborgs?" Joseph asked. "Why does it sound so much like Autobots from Transformers?" He asked.

Emily answered. "I'll tell you later, but their primarily the ones who have helped us bring the Brotherhood to Pandora."

Joseph nodded.

Mr. Carder cleared his throat. "Anyways, Desmond had discovered something…what he discovered we do not know. But he used First civilization technology to create the memory cores, similar to the seals of Altair that Ezio searched for in Constanople in the early sixteenth century." I nodded. He continued. "But, the memory cores requires two things." He looked at me. "One is you Alex since he left them specifically for you to find just incase you followed in his footsteps, and second. You need someone who can generate enough electricity to charge it along with Alex."

He looked at Joseph. "That is why I need your help Joseph." He said. Carder looked at Emily. "Though Emily you do have good control over electricity. You cannot create enough electricity as Joseph or Alex could…and the core has a safe program which if it feels that it is being tampered with. It will shut down and possibly kill you."

Emily nodded in understanding.

Joseph understood. "So…that's why you need my help…so that way I can help Alex charge the core."

Carder nodded. "Exactly." He said. "And once you are finished, you will be able to view your respected ancestors memories."

"Wait…both of us?" Joseph asked. Mr. Carder nodded.

"Yes. And once the sequence is complete, the core will leave behind some kind of code…what kid of code it is, I do not know. Desmond when he gave me the core, never fully explained. He just told me that it would be a message for you Alex."

I thought for a moment. "The Templars…they also want the cores?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes."

I thought for a moment. I looked at Joseph.

"Are you sure you want to do it?" I asked. He looked at me and thought for a moment. Until he nodded.

"Sure…I think I'd like some answers about my ancestor's history." He said. I nodded. Mr. Carder nodded as well and handed me the core. I took the core and felt the cool metal. I then held it up. Slowly electricity formed around my hand. The core slowly hovered in mid air in front of me. And then it hovered a few feet away from me. Joseph walked to the opposite side of the alcove and raised his hands. I raised my hands up. I looked at him.

"On three." I said. He nodded. I looked at the core. I took a deep breath.

"One…" I said.

Two…" Joseph counted.

"Three!" We both said. We unleashed a surge of electricity at the core. A few seconds later, the core suddenly split apart and revealed a glowing center. Suddenly a brilliant flash filled the room…and suddenly I was standing in a white room with strange lines hovering all around me.

…

**Activating Memory core…**

**Loading…**

**User: Alex White**

**User: Joseph Augustine, Also known as: Project Zeus.**

**Searching for designated memories…**

**Loading…**

**…**

**Memories found…**

**Preparing designated sequence of: Desmond White**

**Preparing designated sequence of: Amy Augustine**


	6. Chapter 6: Memory sequence 1

**Chapter 6: Sequence one**

**Desmond's POV:**

I stood on top of the apartment building, my white hoodie on with the hood pulled up over my head. The rain continued to fall, usual weather in Washington. I looked down at the streets of Seattle. Cars rushing past, people going to or from work. I could hear the sound of a mag train rolling past. The sky was an ugly grey color due to the clouds covering the sky. I slowly kneeled down and looked at the different buildings. One in particular. The building I was looking at was a hotel. About five stories. That was where my target was at. The one who betrayed my family…and was the reason Mom and Dad were dead.

I slowly looked at the bracers on my forearms, one was a silver metal, the other was made from a hard leather. I moved my ring finger a bit,

_Snick_

A blade suddenly appeared underneath each bracer. I smirked. He'll die tonight. I walked on the roof top a bit and then looked down to see an alleyway bellow me. I climbed down and a few seconds later I was on the pavement. I walked out of the alleyway and walked towards the Hotel. I ran across the street, avoiding cars and trucks and got a few people angry from seeing a fourteen year old running across the street. Good thing my hood was up, didn't want anyone to see the one who would be responsible for a lot of commotion in a few minutes.

I slowly walked with the crowd, blending in with them. I walked around the complex of the building and followed a fenced off area of the Hotel. It was barred off with metal spikes. On the other side you could see a pool. No one was in the pool now since it was raining. But I looked through the fence. And saw that there were two people walking around the pool, two men. One was in a black trench coat with the hood up. The other…was _him._

Robert Vincent.

He was a short and stubby man. He was Caucasian and had red hair. I gritted my teeth. I remembered how he used to be my dad's "Friend". He and my dad were partners. And that fat bastard betrayed him. He's the reason my mom and dad are dead! Now…I'm gonna make him pay, with his life!

I continued walking until I reached a gate. It was locked and required a keycard. But luckily Evan gave me one to get inside. Now, all I have to do is wait until the signal. I stayed behind a pillar and peered over and looked at the roof top. I saw the faint sight of men walking on top of the roof, snipers. Most likely to fire at anyone they figured was suspicious. Hopefully they didn't see me…but if they did then they would've shot me down the moment they saw me. Let's hope they haven't spotted me yet. I attempted to listen in on the conversation.

I heard the man in the jacket talking to Vincent.

"Four years…no success." The man spoke.

I strained my hearing to hear more. Vincent nodded, he had a light smile on his face. Before I always trusted him…that smile let me know I could trust him, now…it makes me sick just looking at him! He didn't care that he left a ten year old boy, one who constantly had to move around the world, not having a permanent home…no actual friends…and lost the only two people who were ever important to the boy's life…that boy was me! My mom and dad were killed! All because my dad was the grand master of the Assassin order, and a descendent of Altair, Ezio Auditore and Desmond Miles! And my mom…she would never do anything to hurt anyone! It's because of this traitor! My parents are dead! Now…I'll make him regret for ever betraying us…the brotherhood.

"Do not worry sir." Vincent said. "Eventually everything will turn in your favor…after all, you have succeeded in one thing our predecessors have failed to do…the Assassin's believe we are not a credible threat any more…but the Templars still have an ace. And the boy is no threat to us."

"You may think that, but remember. Ezio Auditore was only seventeen years old when he became an Assassin…and he killed many of the order…and he became the greatest threat to the Borgia and the Byzantine Templars. And the boy is his descendent. Do not underestimate him." The man said. Vincent nodded.

"Do not worry master…I have everything under control." Vincent replied. The Templar nodded.

"Now, I must leave to prepare the others…May the father of understanding guide us." The hooded man spoke.

Vincent nodded and bowed his head. "May the father of understanding guide us." He replied, saying the something a Templar would normally say…that traitorous bastard!

The man in the coat soon walked away. I turned my attention to Vincent, who sat down at a table covered with an umbrella. He sat down and pulled out a lap top from his bag that was near his chair. He opened it up and logged on. He then pulled out a cigar and lit it. He then worked silently on the lap top, ignoring the traffic outside the fence.

I looked up at the roof. The snipers were still there. But that's when I noticed something, one of them stiffened a bit and fell forward on the roof dead, his arms dangling off the side of the roof. Another sniper saw what had happened and rushed towards his companion, he was about to activate his com link, until he fell forward, with a blood pouring down his back. He fell down onto the roof dead.

One by one the snipers were killed by the invisible force. That's when I realized, Evan had attacked. I smirked. Now was my chance. I opened the gate and ran forward through it towards Vincent. He was sitting down with his back facing me still smoking his cigar. He hadn't noticed me yet. I flexed my right ring finger, and activated the hidden blade on my right forearm. As I was a few feet away from the traitor, I bumped into something intentionally. He suddenly spun around out of his chair, he saw me lunging forward with my mother's hidden blade activated. Though I had my hood up, he knew it was me. And he knew that I was the one who would kill him.

"IT'S HI….." He tried to cry out. But I tackled him, and stabbed my hidden blade into his chest, I screamed in a fury as I stabbed the blade viciously in his chest. I then activated the hidden blade my father owned, the metal bracer, and stabbed him again and again with both my parent's blades.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" I roared in a fury as I stabbed him again and again in the chest. Blood poured onto my hands and stained my white sleeves.

I stopped stabbing him. He was lying on the ground starring at me. His eyes shocked. Blood pouring from his mouth. I kneeled next to him my teeth gritting in anger.

He then said. "If…you were in my shoes…Desmond…you would've done the same…" He said coughing.

I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up so he and I were looking at each other eye to eye.

"You…You're the reason their dead! THEY'RE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" I yelled. "HE TRUSTED YOU! DAD TRUSTED YOU! AND YOU SOLD OUR LOCATION TO THEM!"

Vincent smirked. "If you only knew boy…I do not regret what I did…Were you expecting me to confess?"

I gritted my teeth. I now heard a scream behind me, a female worker had walked out to serve Vincent something to drink, but only came out to see a fourteen year old boy killing a man. But I didn't care. I felt my anger rise when he said that he didn't care about what he did. He seemed to smile. I then engaged my blade. His eyes widened. I then stabbed him one more time in the chest. He thought I would honor him! He was wrong!

I then yelled at him and shook him by his collar. "BASTARD! YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I ONLY WISHED THAT I COULD'VE DONE WORSE TO YOU! SOMEONE LIKE YOU! DOESN'T DESERVE ANY OF THIS SHIT!" I roared with tears rolling out of my eyes. I then felt someone grab me by my shoulder.

"Desmond! Enough!" I heard someone cry out. I spun around and saw Evan…my brother in all but blood. Ever since my parent's deaths four years ago I trained under the new grand master of the order who took command after my dad's death. Evan was older than me and was like my older brother. He was the one who targeted the snipers. He knew I had been waiting for this, to murder the one who betrayed my parents and the entire brotherhood. Evan summoned up the strength and then said

"Show some respect!" Evan said. I glared at him.

"Respect! Would these Templar bastards show us respect?" I yelled. Evan looked at me. He slowly sheathed his giant six foot long sword named the falcon's blade, the sword his family has wielded for many years. He had hidden blades on which he and I were some of the few who wielded them anymore.

"You are not Vincent or any of the Templars…do not become them." Evan said. He slowly walked past me and kneeled next to Vincent's corpse. Vincent's eyes were still open. Evan slowly closed them. _"Requiescat in Pace"_

I simple looked at my older brother figure. He stood up and grabbed me by my arm. We looked towards the door. Security guards appeared, they actually Templar guards but disguised themselves as regular hotel guards. They wielded batons that were electrified while others wielded tazzers.

Evan sighed and reached into his white hoodie's coat pocket, and pulled out a small silver sphere.

"Cover your nose little bro." He said. He then threw it to the ground beneath the Templars. Suddenly the sphere exploded into a grayish-green gas. The Templars suddenly started coughing. We heard screaming from inside. We pushed our way past the Templars. As we entered the hotel, several more guards appeared. I activated my eagle vision, since my family was the last ones to have eagle vision or be descendents of Altair. The guards had a red aura over them. So they were enemies. I activated my hidden blade and used my size to my advantage. I delivered several swift strikes with my blades killing the guards. Evan killed some of the guards with his hidden blade instead of using his sword.

We pushed our way through the fleeing civilians. When we were in the crowd and out of sight of the cameras and the guards. We quickly busted out from the entrance, only to be surrounded by guards wielding pistols. I soon saw the man in the black trench coat walk forward…he never left!

He was clapping his hands as though he were impressed.

"Hello…Assassins." He said. I saw a smirk underneath the hood. We both tensed. He laughed. "So…young apprentices…How interesting…and you…Mister White." He said pointing at me even though Evan and I wore identical hoodies…but my sleeves were more bloody. He laughed. He then held up his fingers, about to snap them. But that's when we heard the screech of tires. The guards spun around. We soon saw a armored van pull up very quickly, running over several guards. The man in black jumped back. A side door opened up on our side. Evan grabbed me by my collar.

"Go!" He yelled. We both jumped in. We were greeted by an Assassin in a black jacket, a master Assassin. The door shut and the van swerved off. I sat on the floor next to Evan. He slowly unstrapped his sword. He sighed and pushed back his hood, revealing himself to be Native American. His hair was somewhat long. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at me.

"Desmond…"

"I know." I answered him.

He looked at me with a serious expression. "I understand what you feel…I lost my parents to…but revenge will never solve anything. You know it to." He said.

I looked away, tears streaming through my eyes. "I…I just…miss them." I said crying.

He placed a hand on my shoulder. He patted my shoulder. "Brother…I know…But honor their memory…by not fighting for revenge…but for fighting to keep innocent people safe." He said. I was silent for a moment. I looked up at him.

"Evan…thank you. I don't know if I'll ever control my anger…but for my parent's memory…I will. And I'll fight to ensure their vision for the future is protected." I said. Evan grinned his signature grin.

"That's the Desmond I know." He said. I nodded. I looked at my hands to see they were still covered in blood. I clinched my hands.

Little did I know. That this event would change me. Change me for what I would become. I would become someone my parents would've been proud of.

…..

AMY'S POV

It was another day off of work...or as I liked to call it...Hell. I didn't call it hell because I was like some of those regular people on the street you see everyday bitching about their jobs and home their boss gives them hell. No...to me, my job was literally like working in hell. You see, I worked in a government program. At first, I jumped at the chance since the pay seemed good...but...I never knew what the project was about until they sent me into it.

It was a Biological weapons program, they were experimenting on human beings! They didn't consider them humans since they were created in labs, but I knew that was bull shit. It didn't matter how a human was born, they were still human either way. But then it just got worse. One day when I was in the office of the Project Leader. I came across a file, it was the file for Project Zeus. He was a small child, he was still very young, I knew that he did not have a pleasant life. For some reason, I always felt a connection to the boy.

It wasn't until I read those files that I found out why. I read the files of the cells they used to create him. And the files nearly made me pale in fear. His Father cell was the Project Leaders own...but when I looked at the Mother Egg cell...it listed me as the donor. I dropped the file as I backed into the corner.

"_T-They used me...it all makes sense now! Why they stole one of my egg cells all those months ago! Those bastards! THEY TREAT MY SON LIKE THIS!" _My fury was going through the roof.

I couldn't believe it, my own son was being treated like this. But...at the same time when I was feeling all that pain for him, I realized I was worthless to help him! If I was caught helping him, I would be killed and they would torture him even more. But he was already going through hell! How was I going to help my son out? The answer was whatever way I could.

I may not have been able to do much for him, but I was going to do whatever I could. From that day forward I tried my hardest to help him out. But no matter what I did, it seemed that all my effort wasn't working out. It got even worse...one of the scientists daughter had been killed right in front of him. I saw and heard everything through a security camera. I cried for hours after that happened, my son had finally made a friend, and she had been killed right in front of him. And then he killed the man who had killed her, that just made it worse, the fact that he was forced to kill at such a young age.

But there was a bright side to that whole event. Not only had he protected someone, but he was also given a name. And that was probably one of the happiest moments of his and my life. I felt another twang of guilt as I realized what was going on.

"_Joseph Augustine...I swear, I will do everything I can to protect you...son." _

I drove all the way home, I was on the other side of the city. It just gave me more time to think of all the mistakes I had made in my life. Sometimes I wished that I had never volunteered to work on Project Olympus. But I knew that if I never had joined Project Olympus, than I never would have found my son, and if that happened, he would have turned out worse than he already had been. But it wasn't his fault...it was the scientists who were trying to turn him into a weapon.

I finally made it home as I walked into my house. It was very plain, it had nothing fancy. But mostly it was surrounded by plants, for some reason I had a thing for plants. In a way they made me feel at peace, in a way, I liked the plants better than some of the people I knew. I had no idea why, they just seemed so much more appealing.

I was originally going to go straight to bed. But then I froze as I stepped by a room that I never wanted to look at again. But unfortunately this happened every time I came home from work. I would come home, I would tell myself to never look at that room again, and then I would look into it. So I opened the door and I walked in. Immediately I saw a children's nursery. I had built this after I found out about Joseph being my son. For some reason, it was like someone was telling me to build this, I had no idea why.

I looked towards the small child's bed and crib that were right next to each other. I could feel the tears start to sting my eyes. Sometimes I thought god forced me to build this room so I could be reminded of the things I could never do with my son. I would never be able to hold him close and whisper words of comfort whenever he had a bad dream. I would never be able to rock him to sleep as he was crying one night when he was a baby. All of these thoughts were racing through my mind as I collapsed and leaned against the crib and buried my head into my knees.

…

**Memory sequence 1 completed…**

**File unlocked…**

**Security code: 60284**

…**.**

"Adam, I have it!"

"Eve!"

"Look out!"

…..

**Loading….**

**Systems online, heartbeat, subsystems, mass…**

…**..**

**Loading**

…**..**

**Who…Who's there? Whe….**


	7. Chapter 7: Bonds

**Chapter 7: Bond**

**A/N: Another chapter brought to you by GD12 and Pandoramyland777.**

**Enjoy and please review.**

**Alex's POV:**

I felt my eyes open, was lying on the ground of the alcove…again. Sai'ria was kneeling next to me along with Emma, Alyara and Jenny ,who was on Sai'ria's back. I looked at them and sat up straight.

Emma and Alyara hugged me tightly. "Daddy!" They said at the same time. I smiled lightly and patted there backs lightly. I noticed that Karen was still here, Emily was standing next to her talking to Karen with Christy on her back. I noticed a holopad in Karen's hands. Mr. Carder was gone.

Sil'kana, Tsu'ken, Athena and Ke'lik were kneeling next to Joseph, who was starting to come around. I looked in the center of the alcove, the memory core was lying on the ground. Sai'ria helped me up, I dusted my robe off and pushed back my hood and walked towards Joseph. I walked up to him and Sil'kana and their kids looked at me. I held out my hand, he looked up and smiled. He took it and I helped him up.

"You alright?" I asked. He nodded rubbing his head.

"Yeah…argh….feels like I just had a hangover…mixed with the worst jetlag." He said. I nodded…but for some reason I felt fine…must've been because of my lineage. He then asked. "Alex…did you hear that? Y'know…after I viewed my mom's memory…I heard some kind of AI talking…then some woman talking to a guy named "Adam"…"

I looked up at him. I nodded. "Yeah…after I viewed my dad's memory of his first Assassination mission…then did you hear that voice? The one that sounded…mechanical?"

He nodded. "Yeah…creepy." He said. I noticed in the corner of my eye that Emily walked up towards us along with Sai'ria, Emma, Alyara and Jenny. I noticed Ke'lik and Tsu'ken blush a bit at seeing my daughters. I raised an eyebrow. They noticed and they quickly looked away. I smiled lightly.

"Glade you guys are awake." Emily said. "I was worried about you two." She said in relief.

Joseph grinned and scruffed up her head. "What happened sis?" He asked getting serious. She nodded.

"As soon as you activated the core. You guys were surrounded by light. Then there was a loud noise, which spooked everyone in Hometree, Mr. Carder said that it was common for that to happen. Then you guys fell unconscious for about ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" Joseph and I asked. She nodded.

Sai'ria placed her hand on her shoulder. "But I'm glade you are alrgiht…you scared me and our daughters." She said. I nodded and kneeled down to the ground. Sai'ria slowly kneeled down so that way Jenny was at my eyelevel along with Emma and Alyara.

I kissed there foreheads. "Sorry for frightening you all." I said. They giggled.

"It's alright Daddy, we're glade you're alright." Jenny said.

"Yeah we understand." Alyara said. I smiled lightly and stood back up. I noticed Karen was flicking away at the holopad.

"Karen? What is it?" I asked. She looked up at me and the others.

"Well…when you activated the core, a series of numbers and words appeared out of thin air. They're binary codes…I'm just saving the info so that way we can decode it once we have the five other cores." She said. I nodded.

"Alright…But I have a feeling something else is troubling you…isn't there?" I asked. The look in her eyes said it all. Something is wrong.

She answered. "I got a message from base…The Assassin's guild in Europe contacted us and wanted me to inform you that we lost contact with one of our teams spying on a supposed Templar agent…the team found one of the team members…in the bottom of the canal dead…"

I looked at her and then at the ground…I had given clearance for the Guild in Europe to send a team to spy on a diplomat who was sent to Italy andi s believed to be a Templar…but now my suspicions were most likely correct…at the cost of four of our brothers lives…I felt guilty since I'm the one who gave the okay. The others noticed my expression. Sai'ria placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself my Alex…" She said. I nodded.

"Right…" I said. "I have to stay focused…As the Olo'eyktan of the Tipani I can't sulk about it…The same thing with me as the grand master of the order." I looked up at Karen. "When you return to your human body…contact our Assassins in Europe to be on standby."

She nodded. "Alright." Karen then walked towards the flap of the alcove and then looked back for a moment and grinned. "Good night, grandpa Joseph." She said. Joseph laughed lightly and nodded. Karen then left

I slowly kneeled down and Emma and Alyara got onto my back. I looked at Emily.

"Gotta get these three to bed…you don't mind showing Joseph and his family to their Alcove?" I asked my sister. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course." She then grinned. "Besides, he's a magnet for trouble." She said grinning. Christy giggled. Joseph looked at Emily with a look of mock anger.

"That is not true!" He yelled in mock anger. Emily just grinned.

"uh huh…yeah." She said walking out of the alcove. Joseph laughed along with the rest of his family. Joseph then caught up to her and scruffed up her hair. I continued to hear the two of them playfully argue as they left. Sai'ria giggled.

"Those two really are like siblings…just like how you and Emily normally act together at times." She said. I nodded smiling lightly.

"Yeah…I guess in a way he and I could be considered brothers." I said. Sai'ria nodded.

I looked at our daughters. "Alright you three time for bed."

"But daddy!" Emma said happily.

"We're not tired." Alyara said smiling.

"Please daddy can we stay up a little longer?" Jenny said. They gave me a pleading look…which normally succeeded. But not tonight. I smiled. I reached down for the memory core which no longer glowed, but I still felt…something about the core that was familiar. I then put it in my pocket.

"Sorry you three…but not tonight." I said. They sighed but gave in. And as Sai'ria and I walked to our alcove with the girls on our backs. They fell asleep. We both smiled. As we walked to our alcove I noticed the clan members looking at me in relief at seeing me alright…since I was the Olo'eyktan.

When Sai'ria and I reached our family alcove. We put our daughters in their hammocks. Sai'ria got in ours…but I told her I was going outside to think. I kissed her goodnight and I walked out of our alcove, as I walked down the spiral of Hometree and walking out of Hometree I felt the cool night air brush past my skin. I took a deep breath and smiled. The rest of the clan was asleep. Occasionally I saw some of the warriors and Assassin's, both human and Na'vi, patrolling Hometree. I sat down near one of the large roots of Hometree…and began to meditate.

But that's when I heard someone behind me approach and say.

"Hey Alex." I opened my eyes and saw Joseph was approaching from behind me. I stood up and asked him what he was doing here.

JOSEPH'S POV

So I was walking with Emily to the alcove that me and my family were staying in. We were still talking about some of the experiences each of us had while we were in our separate realities. She was telling me all about Christy and their adventures together. Athena was talking with Christy along the way as they were both talking about the things they liked. Also they were asking each other about the minor things. Christy was curious as to why Athena and her brothers were allowed to carry weapons, while Athena was curious as to why Christy's eyes were red. Of course Christy asked the same as to why her and her brother's eyes were blue.

"So how is everyone in your reality?" She asked me, wondering how my realities Trudy and everyone else was doing.

"Well, Trudy is pregnant...with Norm's kid, Jake and Neytiri are still raising their son, and Gaia...well we haven't really seen him lately, all I know is that he is having one hell of a time raising his son, and lets just say him and his mate are working on another kid." I said as she smiled.

"You know, its still weird talking about people from different realities that you technically know." She said as she rubbed her head a bit.

"Yeah, Im still not used to it, I met Jake and Neytiri earlier...and with two kids...It was weird, meeting them all over again."

"Yeah, now you know how I felt in your reality, so anyway why did you change your armor?" She asked while looking at how different it was.

"I study tons of warrior cultures, and I recently got into Egyptian culture, and Anubis seemed perfect for an armor idea, plus you know I like to learn every sword style I can." I said as she looked at me.

"How many sword styles you know?" She asked me as I smiled.

"EVERY single one in my reality...and I have an entire armory of every single culture I have studied so far...hell I even learned how to fight like Predator from Alien vs Predator." I said as I had two blades shoot out of one of my gauntlets.

"Damn, you really have never stopped training...what about the kids?" She asked as I smiled.

"Their good, but not as good as me, they got at least twenty years before they reach that level...but since they are stubborn like me, they can probably get it in five to ten years." I said as she smiled at me.

"Yeah, Christy is a regular girl...I just really wish her father was around." She said with a bit of a depressing voice.

"Ares...you know, if I had known him a little better, we could have been as close as brothers maybe." I said as I remembered the actual version of Ares.

"Especially since you two could both be hot headed warriors." She said as I turned to her.

"Hey!" I said as I could have sworn I heard another voice say the same thing.

"I'm kidding! Anyway, heres your alcove...and there go your kids...along with Christy." She said as we both noticed they were bouncing all over the place.

"They're still as energetic as ever...I'm surprised Christy has their same level of energy." She said as Christy was keeping up with the other three children.

"Shes just as excited as them...I can tell." I said as she nodded.

Then I felt a little weird and I leaned against a rock. I noticed that my head seemed to be swirling with images...it would appear my mom's memory was replaying itself...along with some of my own that seemed to be replaying.

"Are you alright?" She asked me as she noticed how I was a little dazed.

"Yeah...I'm gonna go get some air." I said as I walked off.

I noticed how some of the Tipani were looking at me as I walked by. Luckily they were whispering positive things about me, so that was a good thing. One group of children had apparently gotten a ball stuck in a crevice. So I used wind manipulation to knock it down for them. They were very grateful, and for some reason they were not afraid of me at all. Which was a good thing, I just was surprised.

Then I walked by Bey'damo, the one ice cold warrior who didn't seem to like me. He was walking by with his mate as I turned a corner around a tree. He gave me a cold glare...seemed like he STILL didn't trust me. Geez, I helped protect the Tipani clan. Sure I did it in an extremely violent way, but I still protected them. I was really tempted to sock him in the face, but I just gave him a smile as I walked by. Even though I was smiling on the outside, on the inside I was saying 'fuck you'.

I passed by him as I flipped him off behind his back. I then continued to walk around trying to get the images out of my head. But for some reason they were still stuck in there. But then I saw Alex. He was sitting on one of the roots of Home Tree, and he looked like he was meditating. I was kind of bored, and I kind of was in the mood to talk to someone.

"Hey Alex." I said as I approached him from behind.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me as he stood up while dusting himself off.

"I was going for some fresh air, and I decided to walk around for a bit...then I saw you and figured I would talk to someone who wouldn't glare at me." I said as he seemed to sigh.

"Lemme guess, you ran into Bey'damo?" He said as I nodded.

"Yeah, no offense to your friend, but he kind of is a jerk at times...and he seems like he doesn't seem to trust me that much." I said as he nodded again.

"Don't be too offended, he did that to me when I first arrived here, he will eventually get over it...not to mention to him you remind us of past enemies." He said as I closed my eyes.

"I may remind them of their past enemies, but I am not them." I said as he nodded.

"I know, just give them a chance, besides you still got Emma and Karen here." I smiled as he said that as I cleaned off Hell Hound's fang.

"Yeah, Emma and The brat and I get along well." I said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Brat?" He asked me as I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm over three hundred years old...and shes still young by my standards, so its Brat for now." I said as he actually seemed to chuckle a bit.

"Joseph, there is something I've been meaning to ask you." He said as I looked at him.

"What is it?" I said as he looked at me.

"When you fought those templars earlier, Emily told me that you labeled one of them 'Human' in a venomous tone." He said as I stopped cleaning Hell Hound's fang and put it on my back.

"I labeled her HUMAN, because I do not like to be touched by humans...I...I hate humans." I said as he looked at me surprised.

"Look you know my story, I was abused by humans, All the problems in my world were caused by humans, and later on, humans were still trying to mess up my life." I said as I looked at my hand.

"Joseph." He said as I looked up at him and I think I could see...pity in his eyes?

"Let me ask you something, Do you love Emily as your sister?" He asked me as I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yes I do." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, shes a human hybrid, along with some of our friends...Karen's a human too...yet you don't hate them." He said as I looked away.

"At first, I did hate Emily, at first I only helped her out because Eywa trusted her...but then she started to grow on me." I said as I turned around and looked at the sky.

"You shouldn't think such things." He said as I turned around with slight anger in my eyes.

"What was that?" I said a little angry.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but you shouldn't hate them." As soon as he said that I got a little angry and drew Hell Hound's fang.

"Are you telling me to just forget about what happened to me? To forget what Humans have done to me?" I yelled losing my temper a bit. But he just held his hands up and remained calm

"No...I'm not telling you that." He said as I lowered my sword.

"Look, I know about your past...Emma spared no details on it, she told me everything." He stopped 

He stopped when he noticed a lone tear slide down my cheek.

"And I know you have scars that still haven't healed...but you shouldn't let that influence you." He said as I looked at him.

"Hatred will not heal you, it will only make your wounds worse...trust me...I've been there. You have to learn to abandon that hatred, don't let it control you." He said as I looked towards him a bit.

"I...I...don't know what to say." I said as he nodded his head.

"It's alright...you don't have to say anything, we both know how fucked up life can be." He said as I nodded.

"Its just...looking back...The humans created every Bio Weapon, which means they made me who I am, they wanted a Monster, and they got one, and then, all I had was Hatred, that was the only thing that kept me going for so many years...now I don't know what to do." I said as he said two words.

"You live." He said as I looked up.

"Yeah...I guess, I'll try and stop, but it will still take me a bit to trust any human...but then again, my mother was human...but most of my human DNA was overwritten by Na'vi DNA, but I guess I am still a part human." I said as he nodded.

"See? There are humans you can trust." He said as I nodded.

"Thanks Alex...I'm Glad we had this talk." I said as I unfolded my wings.

"Where you going?" He asked as I looked back and smiled.

"I'm going to go see my mate." I said as he understood what I meant, and surprsingly he was a smart ass back.

"Try not to make too much noise." He said as I took off.

….

**Templar Base: Region unknown**

3 La Volpe walked side by side with Courtesan X down the hallway of the underground Templar Base. It had been a few hours since the failed attack on the Tipani Clan's Hometree. 3 La Volpe silently cursed the soldiers who had starting shooting. It only angered the Olo'eyktan, Alex White. So much for diplomacy. Volpe looked at his partner. She looked down at the floor of the hallway. Clearly she felt a bit worried. Most likely she was still suffering from the shock of almost being decapitated by the so called "Angel".

Volpe decided to speak up.

"Don't worry X." Volpe said. The Templar agent looked at her partner. She couldn't see the cloaked Templar's face, but his voice said it all. He cared for her. "If he touches you again. His wings will be clipped."

Courtesan stopped and stood in front of Volpe while smiling. "I'm a big girl…you know that. But I appreciate the concern…Fox." 3 La Volpe smiled underneath his hood. He nodded. The woman grinned. "It's nice to know my ability doesn't work on someone like you…"

Volpe chuckled and then walked past her. She sighed. _'Hard to get…as usual.'_

The two finally reached the board room. As soon as they stepped inside. They saw the team leader himself standing in the room in front of a holographic image…of Natalie Conner herself. She looked angry. The Templar grand master was known to be calm and collected like her father, Robert Jones.

The team leader just seemed to smile with his hands up.

"I told you Malfatto! Your concern is finding the Project! NOT PLAYING WITH THINGS THAT ARE NOT YOURS!" The Templar master yelled. Her brown eyes flared with anger, her red ginger hair made her seem more threatening. But Malfatto, the team leader just remained calm.

"Yes, yes my lady. But please reconsider. With the cells in our possession…we could easily make the Assassin's pay for the pain they caused you." He said while adjusting his black jacket and his glasses. Natalie did not ease in anger. But when she saw Courtesan X and 3 La Volpe walk into the room. She calmed.

The two Templar agents bowed lightly to their superior.

"Did you accomplish the task?" Natalie asked. Volpe reached into his trench coat and pulled out a syringe filled with blood.

"Yes My lady, this sample from White will due." Volpe said. Natalie nodded.

"Good…but the core?"

Courtesan answered. "Sorry my lady…but the Assassin's have it."

Natalie ran her hand through her red hair. "Very well…but focus on the subject…prepare search parties. Find it…that is an order."

The three Templars commanders on Pandora bowed.

"May the father of understanding guide us." They all said. Slowly Natalie's image winked out of existence.

Courtesan X glared at Malfatto.

"What did you say!" She growled while attempting to reach for her fan blade. But Volpe put his hand over hers forcing her to calm down.

Malfatto smirked while adjusting his glasses. "Me? Follow orders from that brat! Her father was our true leader! Not his spoiled brat daughter!"

Volpe glared at him. "Watch your tongue." He held up his arm, activating his switch blade. "Or I'll cut it out." Malfatto smirked and nodded.

"Very well then. I'll play this game…for now that is." He said before leaving. The two Templars looked at the man leaving…what was he up to? None of the Templars in the base trusted the man…there were many rumors about him. And all of them true. But no one disobeyed him. But no one would hesitate to kill him when the Grand master gives the order.

…..


	8. Chapter 8: The next memory core

**Chapter 8: The next Memory core**

Alex's POV:

_**(*)**"You can have it…you can have the apple."_

_"No Altair!"_

_"Where is it!" _

_"I have it."_

_…_

_…._

_…._

_"I told Sef who ordered his death. He died believing his own father had betrayed him."_

_…._

My eyes opened. I sat straight up in my Hammock slowly. My breathing had increased greatly…I looked around at my families' alcove. Sai'ria was sleeping next to me peacefully, Jenny in her arms. Emma and Alyara were sleeping in their hammocks. I saw my Grand master Assassin robes laying on the ground folded neatly along with a Na'vi crafted necklave showing that I was the Tipani's Olo'eyktan. I laid back down in the Hammock and placed my arm around Sai'ria and Jenny. I closed my eyes…but I couldn't get any sleep. I felt my bandages over my chest and left arm.

I lay awake for a few hours. Until it was finally time to get up. I was the first to get out of the Hammock. I put on my robe and kept the hood down. Sai'ria got out of the Hammock with Jenny in her arms, who was still asleep. She put on her Tsahik Attire. I walked over to Alyara's hammock. I placed my hand over her shoulder and lightly shook it. She moaned a bit but I saw a light smile on her face. I lightly smiled and then picked her up in my arms. She giggled.

_"Good morning daddy."_ She said yawning.

_"Morning sweetie."_I said as I held her for a minute. It felt peaceful at this time in the morning…sort of the same routine…I loved it.

We then got ready for the day. I helped Sai'ria braid the girl's hair and get them all ready for the day. For me I would have to head to Hells Gate today to have my weekly check in on the status of the order on Earth and Pandora…typical duty of being the grand master, or how most people call me "The Mentor". A title given the the grand master since the time Ezio became the master of the order.

When we were all ready, we left our Alcove to get ready for breakfast.

**Joseph's POV**

I was heading down for breakfast with the Tipani with my family as I noticed that Tsu'Ken and Ke'lik were talking to each other and blushing a bit. I had a pretty good idea about what they were talking about. I had heard that they had recently just developed a crush on Two of Alex's daughters. I had to admit it was kind of funny watching the two of them act that way. Although I usually pictured them as the two kind of people who were afraid of girls. It looked like I was about half right on that whole situation. Anyway Athena was off talking with Christy again, not sure what they were talking about. All I know is that those two had practically become inseparable during the short amount of time they had known each other.

Anyway we had reached the site where breakfast was being handed out. All I knew at the time was that whatever the clan was cooking up, it sure smelled pretty good. So I quickly got the food and took a seat on a throne of bone that I made using my bone pulse ability. I had to admit, the throne looked like it was something that would make Vlad The Impaler proud. I noticed how Tsu'Ken ran up to get more but that was when I noticed something, he bonked right into Emma. Oh boy this was going to be good.

I noticed how they both realized who the other one was. Then I noticed something, neither of them could form a single word, every time they would try, it would come out as the beginning sound of a word. Hmm, it would appear that both of them were speechless. Then I noticed that they both turned away with Blushes on their faces as they walked away. Oh this was getting good! It would appear that Tsu'ken wouldn't be the only one who had a crush on someone.

As I looked at him, I noticed how Ke'lik was also looking at Alyara. Or should I say they were looking at each other. I mean they seemed to be staring at each other for so long that it looked like they were having a staring contest. Then they both looked away and blushed a bit. I smiled a bit at watching the two interact, it was kind of funny to see something like that happen. I mean, my two sons reminded me a bit of myself when I first met Sil'Kana. And looking at me now, how I am almost always flirting with my mate in front of everyone. You would not be able to see that that was me...personality wise.

But still, it seemed to be a kids crush, so I was just going to let that go. Besides its not like it was that Lea kid who I told to grab his set of brass balls. I had actually run into the kid at times. And I swear I was going to have to try and get that kid to actually muster up his courage. Or at least manage to make him more bad ass, either way would work out. But anyway back to the matter at hand. I noticed how Emily and Christy came over and sat next to us.

"Hey Uncle!" Christy said as she sat next to me.

"Hey Christy." I said smiling at her lightly. I had to admit, she was fun to talk to. She was almost like a mini Emily.

"Hi Daddy!" Athena said as she jumped on my shoulders.

"Hi Athena." I said as I got her off my shoulders and put her down and messed up her hair.

She then proceeded to look at her two brothers with the blushes on their faces. Suddenly she got an evil grin, along with Christy. Oh boy, why do I get the feeling that this was not going to be fun for my two sons.

"Soooo...why is it that you two turn purple whenever Alyara and Emma are around? Hmmm?" Athena said as suddenly Tsu'Ken and Ke'lik blushed more.

"Aren't you going to help them?" Emily said as I shook my head.

"Nope...I'm gonna see what they do." I said as I continued to watch the show in front of me.

"Yeah, I mean, you and the other boys around Home Tree seem to do that." Christy said teasing them as suddenly they both shot up at that.

"What? Who does?" They both yelled out as everybody looked at them strangely.

"Uh?" They both said as they sat back down and blushed and hanged their heads in embarrassment.

"Maybe I should have saved them." I said as Emily nodded along with me.

I then walked over and picked up Athena and Christy, I picked up Athena by the collar of her armor, and I picked up Christy and handed her to Emily.

"Stop picking on your brothers, their not as strong as you are." I said as suddenly Tsu'Ken and Ke'lik threw a rock at me, which I dodged.

"HEY!" They both yelled out as I restrained myself from laughing.

"I'm kidding Boys...your all equal in strength at the time." I said as I sat back down.

I then noticed how Emily was now talking with Karen and Alex. So I decided to join in on the conversation.

"Hey Alex." I said as I sat down on the ground this time, instead of forming another Throne made out of Bone...heh that rhymes.

"Hey Joseph." He said as Karen turned to him.

"So Will, Ti'nera and Haruko are still trying to spread the assassins through out the other clans, some of them are extremely accepting of them, others are extremely cautious. But I think we could get them to trust us." Karen said as I suddenly looked over at her.

"Who are these people who you speak of?" I asked as suddenly Emma turned towards me.

"You remember how I told you about Artemis and Apollo?" She said as I nodded my head.

"Yeah, how could I forget, I had flashbacks for who knows how long after that." I said remembering my realities versions of Artemis and Apollo.

"Well, their real names are Ti'nera and Haruko, they were actually turned into experiments against their will." She said as she continued to explain the entire situation to me, and frankly I was getting more and more angry with some of the scientists.

"Its a good thing those scientists are already dead...otherwise I would make hell look like it was a mother with their arms wide open." I said as I gripped the hilt of one of my blades.

"Easy Joseph...remember what I told you." Alex said as I looked at him.

I then breathed in slowly and let go of the hilt of my sword. He was right, I needed to learn to calm down and not let my hatred get in the way. Even though technically it did help me with fighting at times, but I guess I could make an exception.

"Did something happen between you two?" Karen asked as she looked at me and Alex.

"Nothing you need to know about Brat." I said as I messed up her hair and she looked up at me.

"At least I'm not a Grandpa!" She said as I looked down at her.

"You know, think this through, I won't hurt you because your family, but I'm at least three hundred years old...and you know Light is more sensitive about her age then me...so what do you think would happen if you said something like that in front of her?" I said as she shivered for a second.

"I don't want to think about it...and based on what Emily tells me, you would do that just to get her to fight you." Karen said as I grinned sadistically.

"What can I say, I like a good fight." I said as Karen looked up at me again.

"You can also be one Psychotic, Sadistic, Masochistic son of a bitch at times, if any of the stories I have heard were true...is it true that whenever an enemy cut you in battle...that you would laugh it off?" She asked as I nodded my head.

"Yes, it is true." I said as she looked at me funny.

"Geez, I can't believe your still my ancestor." She said as I messed up her hair again. I then saw Light start to approach the rest of us. She wore the usual Na'vi attire with the dark blue sash covering her left leg. She looked at the rest of us, she grinned.

"Hey Guys...Crazy Bastard." She said as she greeted them and me separately.

"Geez, I do a couple things crazy and I'm labeled for life?" I said as she looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah, Pretty much." She said as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Your just trying to get me to want to attack you...aren't you?" I said as she shook her head.

"No...its because I know that you want to fight me...other wise you wouldn't be shaking In excitement...seriously you need to find a different hobby that doesn't have to do with fighting." She said as I shook my head.

"I do have some other hobbies!" I said as she looked at me, and she said this...with a straight face.

"I mean besides fooling around with your mate." She said as suddenly everybody started laughing.

By the time everybody was done laughing. That was when the weird thing started to happen. Light and Alex suddenly fell to their knees. I noticed how their breathing became raspier and they were suddenly looking extremely weak.

"What the hell?" I said as I looked at the both of them.

Suddenly I noticed how both of Alex's arms had two glowing dragon symbols on them. And then I looked over at Light's...she seemed to have a dragon symbol on her arm, but it seemed less distinctive than the ones that were on Alex. And that was when it all happened.

**Alex's POV:**

I felt my head start to throb. I looked over at Light, she seemed to be clutching her head as well, I felt my breathing start to get heavy and raspier. Suddenly the pain became intense and I felt myself fall to my knees. I cried out just as Light did the same. Every clan member near us suddenly got alarmed and ran over to us. I heard Emily and Joseph call out our names, but I was unable to hear them clearly. Suddenly I felt my dragon marks of Lady Shinryu and Lord Shiva start to glow on both of my arms. I cried out again.

Images soon began to swarm through my mind. I gritted my teeth. It was too fast to see what exactly the images were of. But suddenly I began to make things out, I soon saw a stone circular chamber. I saw twelve clear crystal statues forming a circle. Then the scene went to the center of the chamber, on a pillar…was a memory core! It seemed to float above the pillar. It had a gold aura around it. Suddenly the images in my head got faster and the images suddenly stopped.

My eyes opened. I saw some of clan members looking at Light and I worriedly. Sai'ria was in front of me with her hand over my cheek. I slowly sat up. Light did as well and she slowly pulled out her battle staff and used it as a support. Emma and Alyara made their way towards me and were relieved to see me all right. Emily sighed in relief. Sai'ria helped me stand up. I rubbed my head lightly. I looked at the others.

"I'm alright…but Lady Shinryu and Lord Shiva had something to show Light and I." I said. Some of the clan members nodded, all of them knew about Lady Shinryu and Lord Shiva, and that I was their chosen warrior. I looked over at Light. She nodded, meaning she saw it to.

Joseph looked at me. "What did they have to show you?" He asked. I just looked at him.

"Let's just say, we know where the next Memory core is."

….

**Emily's POV:**

Alex, Joseph, Light and I meet outside of Hometree. We were setting up a plan to retrieve the memory core. Sai'ria and Alex's daughters were inside Hometree along with Sil'kana and the kids. Christy was on my back while I was in Human form. Light looked at all of us.

"I think I know where that core could be." She said.

"Where?" Joseph asked, he seemed a bit eager to get that core…he told me last night that he had viewed his mother's memories…what did he see?

Light held her Staff in close to her chest. She looked at all of us. "The chamber Alex and I saw, was the main chamber of a place that I thought did not even exist…apparently I was wrong." She said.

"What is the place called?" I asked. She was silent for a moment while looking down at the ground. She then looked up at all of us.

"The archive." She said.

Joseph looked at Light. Alex leaned on a tree with an expressionless look but at the same time there was a hint of curiosity. Christy tilted her head in curiosity.

"The Archive? You mean…like a library?" Christy asked. Light smiled a bit and nodded.

"Yep Christy my dear…but not a library full of boxes. But a library full of knowledge of each Chosen warrior who was chosen by Lady Shinryu and Shiva themselves." She explained straightening up. "Six hundred years ago, when I was just a five year old, my mother and father told me stories about Lady Shinryu and Shiva being The great mother's children, and how they fought. And they also told me about the archive being the only fully documented source of info. Once you've entered the archive, you can view the experiences of each warrior of each cycle, regardless of their affiliation." She said.

Joseph whistled. "Wow…that must be a big library." He said. Light nodded.

"Yep. At first I thought it was just a myth…apparently I was wrong." She said. Alex slowly stood up while pushing his hood back.

"I know the location to its entrance, we can leave now." He said. Joseph nodded.

"That would be good, the quicker we can find that core, the faster we can focus on those Templar bastards." He said. Alex nodded. He then walked towards hometree.

"Alex." Light said. Alex stopped and looked at his predecessor. Light paused but then said. "My mother and father also told me, that if a chosen warrior from both Lady Shinryu and Shiva were to enter the archive, and combine both of Lady Shinryu and Shiva's birth elements…that the warriors would see the future…since you are Lady Shinryu and Shiva's chosen warrior…you might be able to do that."

Alex turned around and shook his head. "No…I don't want to see the future…I already know what fate awaits for me." Alex said while placing his un bandaged hand over his bandaged arm. Joseph and I looked at Alex carefully…He slowly walked inside Hometree.

"I'm going to tell Sai'ria that we're leaving soon." Alex said. He then continued to walk forward. Light nodded and looked at us.

"I'm gonna get my Ikran ready, you guys should get ready to." She said before running inside Hometree.

I looked at Christy who was still on my back. She looked at where Alex walked off. She looked at me. She seemed worried.

"Mommy…Uncle Joseph." She said.

"What is it sweetie?" Joseph asked. Christy was silent for a moment. She then said.

"Uncle Alex is sad." She said. I looked at my daughter carefully.

"How do you know that sweetie?" I asked my three year old daughter. She was silent and she lightly rested her head on my armored shoulder. She closed her eyes lightly.

"Whenever Uncle Alex looks at me…his eyes are full of sadness. I ask him why he is sad. But he just smiles at me as if to hide his sadness, he kisses my forehead and tells me he isn't. But I know he's lying…he looks at me as though he hurt me…as if he did something to hurt me…But I'm not mad at him…why does he look sad?" She asked again. I just looked at my only daughter and lightly stroked her jet black hair and looked into her crimson irises.

"I don't know sweetie…but I'll ask him today." I said assuring her. She looked up at me and nodded. Slowly she got off of my back and kissed my cheek and then smiled and ran back into Hometree. I looked at Joseph. Joseph looked at me.

"What do you thinks bothering him little sis?" He asked. I shook my head while resting my palm over Blaze and thought for a moment.

"I don't know big bro…He's good at keeping his thoughts very well bordered." I said. "Sometimes I wonder though…if he's worried about something."

Joseph looked at me and thought for a moment.

"Worried…" He said. He then thought some more. His eyes then widened a bit. He looked at me as if to realize something. "Sis…how long has Alex been wearing those bandages?"

I thought for a moment. "He started wearing them a wear a year after Rosa was killed and he became "The warrior of Dawn", which is his title that Eywa had given him." She said.

Joseph thought some more. "Has he taken them off?" I shook my head.

"Not while were around anyways." I said. Joseph seemed to realize something.

"I have a feeling, whatever is underneath those bandages…might be affecting him. I don't know. But somethings up with him wearing those bandages," He said. I thought a moment.

"I think you're right bro…but I think we should focus on getting ready to get that core." I said. Joseph nodded.

"Alright. Besides, gotta tell Sil and the kids I'm leaving." He said. We then walked inside Hometree.

….

Light readied her Ikran's saddle. She tightened it a bit and once she was done she looked at her Ikran. He looked back at her. She put on a grin and rubbed his head. Her Ikran enjoyed the rub.

"Y'know Aquos…" Light said rubbing his head. Aquos made a light screech. Light smiled. "Did ya have a family?"

Aquos made a screech again. Light nodded. "Yep…I did to…before I was crystalized…I'm glad I saved Lady Shinryu from fading…and I love my friends and adopted family…but I miss my mate and baby boy…" She said remembering holding her son in her arms which she did not know would be the last time, that was six hundred years ago.

She sighed.

"Oh well…guess I need to stop thinking about the past, and focus on the present." She said.

She then heard movement from behind her. James, in his Avatar, Alex, Emily and Joseph were ready. James walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, she grinned and nodded. He adjusted his glasses.

Light looked at Joseph. "Anyways crazy…this is James, my oldest adopted brother." She said.

Joseph crossed his arms at being called that name, but then looked at James and the two shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." James said.

"Live wise." Joseph said. Alex whistled. Suddenly a red Ikran flew from off the top branches of Hometree and landed in front of Alex. Joseph's eyes widened and looked at the red Ikran. "Is…that your Ikran?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, Pyrus is a rare breed of Ikran, not to mention his breed is very aggressive when provoked." Joseph looked at the red Ikran and nodded at Alex.

Alex prepped Pyrus for flight. A few seconds later, the group began to traveled to the archive with Light leading the way with her Ikran, with James on her Ikran.

*** This is a quote directly from Assassin's Creed: The Secret Crusade. When Abbas demands Altair to give him the apple, and one of Abbas' followers tells Altair that as he killed Sef, Altair's youngest son. Sef was told Altair ordered Sef's death, when in truth the follower was lying to Sef.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Archive

**Chapter 9: The Archive**

JOSEPH'S POV

Everyone one of us had taken off from Home Tree. It would appear Emily and I were the only ones who weren't using an Ikran. Man, thank god for these Angel wings, otherwise we would have to hitch a ride on someone else's ikran. So I was flying with all of the people in our group, and I noticed how everyone was being quiet. Frankly I didn't like it when it was too quiet, especially since I was used to having conversations while flying. So I decided to start something off.

"You know, its not like were all going to die...would it kill you guys to speak?" I said as everyone turned their heads to me.

"No, its just the fact that were heading towards the archive has gotten us all thinking about it." Emma said as I nodded my head.

"Remember what I told you back in my reality Emma?" I said as she recited one of the lines I told her while training.

"Never think too much, you think too much you slow down in battle, and your enemy has a chance to counter...I remember that line too well since you were swinging your swords at me every second." She said as I chuckled a bit at that.

"And you guys wonder why I call him Crazy Bastard." Light said as she joined the conversation.

"Hmm, lets see...I am slightly crazy, and lets see, considering the definition of the word Bastard...technically I am a Bastard." I said as Emily winced a bit at the bastard part.

"Anyway, it wouldn't kill anyone for a bit of small talk on the way there." I said as some of them nodded.

"Fine, so Emily tell us what else is different in Joseph's world." Light said as she seemed a little curious.

"Well, like I said, the Templars never existed, instead the Templar Assassin Conflict was a video game called 'Assassins Creed'...and then there is the fact there actually was a Knight's Templar, but they were not as bad as the ones in this reality, Jake lost his legs in Venezuela and not in an RDA situation, also things seemed to be slightly more peaceful, but that is only because Joseph eliminated every RDA base he came across." Emily said as everyone looked at me.

"By yourself?" Alex asked me with a bit of surprise.

"Yeah, it was so fun but boring at the same time, there were times I wished that Hades and Ares came back to life to fight them again...and I mean my realities Ares...not yours." I said as Emily looked down a bit at that.

"Based on what I heard, your Ares was one heartless killing machine...and that he was your brother." Alex said...it would appear he was going over the similarities between us. Only his realities Ares had a heart and was forced into it all.

"Yeah, he never turned from Hades, he just kept killing for him, almost as if he was a child seeking approval...He always did hate me, saying I was a disgrace to be protecting the Na'vi...saying I was too soft on people." I said as Light turned to me surprised.

"Soft? You slaughtered Templars with ease! And you didn't even bat an eyelash!" She exclaimed as I looked at her.

"That was years ago, I was too soft on people...I let them live, before I turned into the battle loving man you see today...I...hated killing." I said as everyone looked at me surprised, even Emma was giving me a weird look.

"To be honest, I stopped caring after I saw that some people are just pure evil, and then there was the fact that when Eywa gave me this Bone Pulse ability...some of Hades personality traits got transferred over to me." I said as they all looked at me.

"Well...that is one hell of a story...sounds like you have been through hell." Light said as she looked at me.

"And you haven't?" I said...i could see that something was bothering her.

"What makes you say that?" She asked not really looking at me.

"I'm not stupid...Emily taught me how to read people, there is something in your eyes...something that speaks of Sorrow...and pain." I said as she suddenly stiffened slightly while her Ikran kept flying.

"Your...right." She said as Emily and Alex looked at her...she was actually speaking about her past?

"Joseph...before this all happened...I had a family." She said as I looked at her, she said it with a bit of a depressing tone.

"What happened to them?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"They died...a long time ago." She said as I looked down for a bit.

"Sorry for your loss." I said as she still continued on.

"My mate...Taronya...he was the greatest person in the world to me...he was one of the few people who could make me happy...when I was pregnant...he was so excited...ready to be a father." Light said with a smile but then a hint of sadness.

"But then...I...I was put into a crystallized state." Light said as I stopped her there.

"Crystallized?" I asked as I had no idea what the hell she was talking about.

"Think of it as Cryo Stasis, but I was encased in a giant crystal." She said as I nodded my head.

"Like a giant Geode." I said as she nodded.

"He fell into a depression, and eventually died of old age...when I was crystallized." She said and I was starting to regret asking her about her past.

"What about your child?" I asked as she looked down.

"My son...when he was alive...and I heard about what happened to him...i was proud of him, he became the Olo'eyktan of the Tipani clan...but...once again, he died of old age...and the position was handed to his eldest son." She said as I looked at her.

"Sounds like being a leader and warrior is the family business." I said as she nodded.

"I...just wish I could see them again." She said as I saw a lone tear fall down her face.

I then decided that we needed to talk a little more, so I signaled her down to a tree, and she stood on one of the branches and looked at me.

"Light...you will see your family again." I said as she looked at me.

"How do you know?" She said as she looked away.

"Because, when I was a kid, I didn't think I had family...growing up knowing I was a bad lab experiment...but you know what happened?" I asked as she shook her head.

"It turns out I had a father and a mother...I hate my father because he was the one who cursed my life to a living hell...but my mother...Karen told you that it was Amy Augustine...her ancestor." I said as she nodded.

"Yeah and thats why she calls you Grandpa...but what does this have to do with anything?" She said as I smiled at her.

"Back in my reality, when Emily and Myself had beaten the shell of Ares, Shinryu had brought my mother, and we met for the first time...and that was one of the happiest moments of my life...knowing I could see the little piece of family I had." I said as she smiled a bit at that.

"Thanks...your words have helped comfort me a bit." She said as I patted her shoulder.

"No problem...besides...Us old folks got to stick together." I said as she looked at me and sighed.

"That doesn't bother me as much knowing that your are only about a century younger than me...but still a little sensitive over that fact." She said as she rubbed her head.

"Relax, at least were still kicking ass at this age." I said as she chuckled a bit.

"You certainly have weird motivational talks." She said as I nodded.

"You should see the ones I give to Lea." I said as she looked at me.

"Why what happened?" She asked forgetting about the conversation we just had.

"Basically every time he fails to ask out that one girl, I tell him to grow a pair and tell him to keep trying, also sometimes I call him a sissy and such." I said as she chuckled.

"Yeah, Emily said your motivational talks are like Clint Eastwood in Gran Torino." She said as I chuckled.

"Damn right...back home, before a major battle, My warriors watch any movie like that to pump us up for a battle...anyway we should get going." I said as she nodded.

"Thanks...Crazy Bastard." She said as I smiled. And we took off and caught up with the group

**Alex's POV:**

Joseph and Light caught back up with us. By now we had landed. About a few yards from the Archive's entrance. My back was turned to the others as I looked ahead with a emotionless stare. I heard Light and Joseph come back. I looked at Pyrus.

"Stay here with Aquos, pal. Encounter anything. You can activate Fire bird mode." I said/ Pyrus nodded. "And be careful."

"_I will Master." _He replied back mentally. I heard the others approach from behind. I took a glance at Emily and the others. Slowly I pushed my hood back.

"Come on, lets get this over with." I said. We then walked through the forest. We were silent for another few moments, until Joseph said.

"And here we go again…dead silence." He said. I lightly smirked to myself. Always wants to break the ice.

"Okay then Bro." Emily said looking at Joseph. "Here's something Alex and I were thinking about teaching you."

"What?" Joseph asked.

"Magnetic Pulse." Emily said.

"Magnetic Pulse?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah." Emily replied. "It's a further expansion on Electro kinesis. Basically you've already mastered the ability to manipulate your swords through magnetism, now I think you can expand on that. Into more devastating attacks.

"Cool." Joseph said, with a bit of excitement evident in his tone. "So, when are you guys going to show me it?"

I then said. "Once we've got the core and returned to Hometree. Then we'll teach you it." I said still walking at an even pace.

"Sweet." He said, as if he was excited at getting a new toy. Again I smiled lightly.

After a few minutes of walking. We finally arrived at the entrance. The entrance itself was a cave entrance. I looked at the others. They nodded. Slowly we stepped forward…but that's when I held up my left arm and stopped everyone.

"Wait." I said.

"Alex, what is it?" Emily asked. I didn't answer her, because the answer came ten seconds later. Something big flew over us. We all looked up, to see two dragons. One gold and white with a pink jewel on it's chest. The other black and purple with a red jewel on it's chest. The two giant Dragons landed in front of us. Emily, Joseph, James, Light and I didn't reach for our weapons, because we knew who these two were. Suddenly their bodies were covered in light, and then they shrunk.

Lady Shinryu and Lord Shiva now stood in front of us in their human forms.

Light and I bowed our heads lightly. I looked at my masters.

"Lady Shinryu, Lord Shiva." I said. They both smiled and bowed their heads as well.

"Good to see you Alex, you two Emily and Joseph." Shiva said. Emily and Joseph bowed their heads lightly.

Lady Shinryu looked at Light. "Atan…it is good to see you again." Light smiled.

"As it is here ma lady." She said. Lady Shinryu nodded. I looked at the two of them.

"Is their something wrong?" I asked. The two were silent for a bit. Both of them looked up at us.

"Alex, Joseph, Emily, Atan and James." Lady Shinryu said.

Lord Shiva continued. "We're here to warn you about the Archive."

"What about it Shiva?" Light asked, with a hint of venom in her voice. Since she still has not fully forgiven lord Shiva for manipulating her brother, Trr'ong, six hundred years before. Lord Shiva looked at the ground with a bit of guilt in his eyes, but he looked up at us with his dark violet eyes.

"The Archive has one layer of Defense. Once you've entered the cave, you'll enter a pocket dimension. There you will need to navigate your way through a maze. You have less than two and a half minutes to find a key, a small glowing stone, destroy it and then the path is revealed to you all." Lord Shiva said.

"What happens if we fail to destroy the key in time my lord?" I asked. Lady Shinryu answered.

"The rooms will change, with the possibility of the walls crushing you all." She said.

Joseph tapped his blade named the claw of Anubis. "Well…that's sounds…fun." He said.

"The maze is designed as a way to keep anyone not worthy out of it." Lady Shinryu said. "We cant control it's movements since it is to old for us to even control. Mother could control it, but since it is a separate universe, she would have to focus on it, rather than Pandora."

I nodded. "I understand, your mother, Lady Eywa has more important things to be doing. We'll be fine."

Lady Shinryu and Lord Shiva looked at one another and nodded. They both looked at me.

"Which is why we have no doubt you will succeed." Lord Shiva said. Suddenly they both vanished. I looked at the others. They all nodded. We both stepped forward into the cave. But as we walked into the cave. We suddenly saw a white sphere rush towards us glowing peril white. It circled around all of us and then circled around us as if to gather us in a circle. We stood back to back now. Joseph and Emily stood next to me. James rested his hand over his Katanas hilt, Light held her staff ready, Joseph gripped Devils cry as Emily rested her hand on Blaze's hilt and her other on Angel's Cry. I slowly formed my arm into a scythe. Suddenly the sphere grew and engulfed all of us. Next thing I felt, was the feeling as though we were moving.

**Light's POV:**

Yeah, I can say one things for sure. Sure is bright. We all waited patiently as we felt ourselves moving. I gripped my staff a bit. I looked over at Joseph.

"All else fails Crazy, try clearin a path for us through the maze. Cause I'm not really interested in being squished." I said to Joseph behind me. He chuckled a bit.

"Sure thing." He said. I looked over at James. He was expressionless as he adjusted his glasses as he always did.

We all continued to wait patiently. Soon, the sphere began to stop.

"James." Alex said. James looked back at Alex.

"Yeah Alex?" He asked.

"Set your watch for two and a half minutes and start the count down as soon as the sphere vanishes.

He nodded and started to set his watch.

Slowly the sphere vanished, and we were literally standing in a cavern…of crystal. Everything was literally made of crystal. The walls, the ground, hell even the growth was crystal. Now Lady Shirnyu sure knows how to decorate. Mother and Father were right, this place is beautiful. But as soon as the sphere vanished. We saw some kind of pathway open. Alex looked at the others as he rested his scythe on his shoulder.

"Lets go!" He said. He, Joseph and Emily darted forward using their enhanced speed, but they were running fast enough for us to keep up a bit. As we ran, we reached our first "Fork in the road"…so to speak. We looked around.

"Where now?" Emily asked. Joseph looked around and then he snapped his fingers. He then created two giant raven like birds made of bone. He then whistled and pointed to the cross roads. The birds then flew down the path way. We waited a few seconds. James looked at his watch.

"Minute and fifty seconds." He said.

"What are we waiting for?" Alex asked. I nodded. Emily grinned.

"Trust me, Joseph knows what he's doing." Emily said. Ten seconds later. Joseph's eyes widened. He pointed to the path on the right.

"Down there! We just have to take another right, then a left, then two more rights and then a left and one last right. The key is on a wall to the right." He said. We nodded.

"Lead the way." Alex and Emily said. Joseph quickly ran down the right pathway. We followed. We continued to run. Finally after we followed him for a minute. We found the key. James looked at his watch. His eye's widened.

"SHIT!" He yelled. "Guys! Ten seconds left!" He yelled. Quickly Alex, Emily and Joseph darted forwards. Suddenly the walls started to move. Emily drew her gunblade in gun mode and aimed at the key. She fired a blast of electricity. It destroyed the stone…the walls stopped moving. We breathed a sigh of relief.\

"Nice one Emma!" I called out. Emma took a deep breath. Joseph grinned and scruffed up her hair, just as Alex did. Emily looked at Alex surprised. Alex lightly smirked and shrugged. Emily and Joseph laughed a bit as they walked towards us.

We all gathered in a group as the walls moved away. Suddenly…we saw a portal open up. Alex, Emily, Joseph walked through it. James and I walked in last. Once we entered the portal…we all were amazed at what we saw.

**JOSEPH'S POV**

We were in a room that looked like it was surrounded by Crystal! Not only that, but there were rows and rows of Crystal statues around the entire room. I had to admit, it was pretty impressive to look at. I was looking at all the statues of the different people in there. For some reason they all seemed to be dressed up as if they were going into war. I had no idea what was going on until Light spoke up.

"These statues...they are all the statues of the chosen warriors of the past." Light said as I looked at them all.

"I never expected there to be so many." I said as Emma looked at me.

"Well, Shiva and Shinryu did fight a lot before the cycle of combat ended, and who knows how many other people got involved with the conflict, hell who knows how many statues are in here." Emma said as I nodded.

"Well, if anything, this gives me a new race of warriors to study." I said as Light face palmed, apparently Emily had told her about my obsessions with the warriors of the past.

"So, you mean to tell me that just because you ran out of warrior cultures back home to research on, you decide to do research on warriors from our reality?" Light said as I could of sworn I heard a slight pout in her voice.

"Yeah, hey your the one who said I needed a different hobby besides fighting and fooling around with my mate." I said as Emily snickered a bit at that.

"Yeah, but I didn't exactly mean that you could research our chosen warriors...and frankly that hobby of yours were you research warriors is still related to fighting...seriously you need a new hobby." Light said as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah, sure like what?" I said as she looked at me.

"I don't know, maybe Woodcarving or something." She said as I suddenly remembered something.

"I think I did something like that once...never could get interested in it." I said as she sighed.

"Well try it, there are some things that can be as fun as fighting." Light said as I continued to look at the statues.

"Hmm, so this guy uses the Samurai style of fighting..." I was ignoring her for that most part.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" Light yelled at me as I waved at her.

"Yeah I heard every word, I got it written down." I said as I pointed to a small notepad that I kept in my armor.

"Where did that come from?" She said surprisingly.

"This armor isn't only for defense, I also use it for storage, and because it looks bad ass." I said as she rolled her eyes and I came across a statue.

"Now this guy looks intimidating! I would definitely want to fight this guy!" I said as I looked at a guy wearing a black cloak with a menacing look on his face.

Light then came over and smacked me upside the head.

"Thats my brother." Light said as my head turned fast.

"Your brother?" I said with surprise.

"Yeah, he was one of Shiva's chosen warriors, I had to fight him back when I was still fighting for Shinryu." She said as I let my excitement get the best of me.

"Well, to make a long story short, he was one hell of a warrior...and a good brother...but...he shared the same fate as the rest of my family." She said as she looked down for a bit, and I decided to cut it off there.

"I see..." I said as I started to look at the other statues.

Some of the guys looked extremely dull, and others just didn't really catch my interest, but I was still jotting down notes for research on the warriors. After all, I might even find a new sword style to learn! The excitement got to me, but for some reason I froze on a certain statue. It was the statue of a five year old girl. I stopped on this certain statue, for some reason, it looked so familiar. But then I got a good look at the face of the statue. The face, it almost looked like...

"Gaia?" I asked myself as I looked at the statue and noticed there was a small plate on the statue.

"_Rosa, The girl who never had a choice in her life." _Was what the plate said, jesus, this was Gaia, and this was who she really was.

"So...your Gaia...or should I say Rosa?" I said to the statue, even though it couldn't respond.

"I guess, you and I were more similar than I could imagine...and I now realize that it wasn't all you fault that you got dealt the wrong cards in life." I said to the statue.

"I guess, since I'm looking at you, all I can see is my own daughter." I said to the staue once more.

"Although, now that I'm looking at you now...I don't know how I feel about you...one side of me hates you...another pities you...I just don't know...but I know that this was not your fault." I said as I touched the face of the statue.

"I guess I wish I could apologize to you...or at least fight you again." I said as I walked off, and I heard Alex call my name.

"Joseph! We found the core!" He said as I used Shock Flash to get over to him.

"Where?" I said with my excitement getting the best of me.

"Emma's getting it...now." He said as we looked over and saw Emma try to get it.

But as soon as she reached to touch it. The pillar that it was on suddenly sunk into the ground. Then we looked around, and we noticed something. I saw a freaking statue, that is not full of life...FUCKING MOVE! I noticed how I saw the statues crack a bit. There were only three statues that didn't move.

It was then that I took a closer look at the statues that didn't move, the people that the statues were modeled after. I saw Alex...Light...and Rosa were the only ones not moving. Then the statues started to advance on us.

"Huh...this looks like its going to be fun." I said as I threw Devil's Cry and Claw of Anubis up in the air.

I then Drew Hell Hound's fang from my back and held it in my hand. I then caught the Claw of Anubis with my left hand and started to levitate Devil's Cry.

"This is what I love...and I am absolutely crazy about it!" I said as I got a sadistic smile on my face.

"Bro, try to contain yourself." Emily said as I looked back at her.

"Emma..." I said in a accusing tone.

"I know I know, never contain yourself or hold back, for your enemies will not." She said as I turned back to the statues.

"Alright...Let the battle begin!" I said as I started to fight one of the statues.

**Alex's POV:**

Joseph lunged forward at a statue of one of the supporters of Lady Shinryu's former chosen warrior during the second cycle. But suddenly one statue stepped in front of the other. This one based on his appearance, was a battle scarred man. He wielded a blade as big as Hell's Hound fang and Will's Falcon blade. The statue was of Neytiri's ancestor who was formally a warrior of Lady Shnryu but gave up his energy to save his son, who had been Lord Shiva's chosen for a time.

Joseph's blade clashed against his. But suddenly the Statue's blade seemed to glow red with heat.

"What the?" Joseph said. Suddenly he was pushed backwards by an invisible force.

"Big brother!" Emily called.

"Joseph!" I called out. We both ran over to him. Emily shot Blaze at the oncoming statues. The statue of Neytiri's Ancestor held up his blade and absorbed the electric bullets, again the blade glowed red…the bullets came right back at us! I got in front of the others and formed a shield. I felt the bullets hit my shield which successfully blocked them.

I looked at Joseph. "Ahh!" He said rubbing the back of his head. "Feels like I just got hit with the same strength I put into the swing!"

Light and James joined us. James drew his katana and adjusted his glasses. Light placed her battle staff on her back and held her hands up.

"Ruinaga! Blessing of light!" She called out. Suddenly a black sphere of energy appeared in the center of her palms. She then threw it at the statues. That's when an explosion of light appeared. All of the other statues were destroyed, minus nine, the actual Chosen warriors of Lord Shiva and Lady Shinryu. Light drew her staff.

"In case you're wondering. Each statue has the original being's abilities. Which is why when you attacked Neytiri's ancestor over there Joseph." Light said pointing over to the muscular man with the giant blade. "Since his ability can turn the opponents own energy against himself. Making sword play foolish."

Joseph was silent for a moment. He then smirked. "Oh hell yeah!" He said. "Now this is gonna be a fight!"

I formed my blade and a shield.

"But still Joseph, our focus is the core. We need to beat these guys quickly so we can get it." I said. He nodded as he drew Devil's cry. I looked at each of the statues. They soon formed a row. You could tell which warrior fought for who, by looking at their glowing eyes, those who's eyes were violet fought for Lord Shiva, while for those who fought for Lady Shinryu had golden eyes.

"So what's the plan Alex?" Emily asked. I examined our opponents. I then stepped forward.

"Light, James. Let Emily, Joseph and I handle this one. You guys stay back." I said. They both nodded. Emily drew Angel's cry and now duel wielded both her blades. The three of us waited a moment. We then lunged forward. One statue of a girl around fifteen, Lady Shinryu's first ever chosen warrior. Lunged forwards and a knife appeared in her hand. She and I clashed. I stricked out with my blade as she attacked with her knife.

She was skilled, making her worthy of Lady Shinryu's first chosen warrior. I was lucky enough to deliver a successful strike against her, but her wound…just healed!

"What!" I said in surprise. She and I continued to battle. That's when the statue of Light's brother appeared and attacked me as well. I deflected with my blade as I also deflected a strike from the girl's knife with my shield.

I took a glance back to see Joseph launching several blasts of air at Naytiri's ancestor. The statue deflected the blasts with his blade. But one blast of wind sent him backwards. But he automatically recovered. Three more warriors appeared and lunged forward with incredible speed. Emily quickly formed her wings as Joseph did. And the two flapped them fast enough to kick up a whirlwind. But each warrior's statue evaded it. They were now close enough for sword to sword combat. Emily and Joseph held their own by fighting back to back. Emily's blades radiated fire as Joseph's radiated electricity. But even fighting together, the statues could easily counter any attacks.

I continued to fight and I created a blast of water knocking back several statues. But I suddenly felt my left arm tense.

"Shit." I said. I was able to throw one last electric grenade when my arm started to hurt. I felt my shield deform. I now fought with only my blade. I pulled down on the lever making go into it's Saw-Blade mode. I then radiated fire off of it. I slashed out with it creating a whirl wind of flames from the strike. I was now back to back with Emily and Joseph. They were both panting as well.

I slowly deformed my blade. I held up my right hand. Slowly a green sphere of energy appeared in it. Emily looked at the sphere.

"Joseph! Take cover!" She said. Joseph looked at her and nodded at his adopted sister. I slowly walked forward. Joseph created a wall of bone around him and Emily. I then threw the sphere of green energy at the statues.

The sphere as soon as it landed in front of the nine statues. Suddenly blew up into green mist and suddenly vines and rocks flew at the statues. Colliding against the crystal's. A giant dust screen appeared. I slowly turned around to see Joseph lower the wall and look at me with amazement. Emily just grinned and giggled a bit.

"You…can control earth two?" He said. I nodded looking at my hand.

"A…gift from Rosa." I said as I walked forwards. Joseph nodded. Emily looked behind me…her eyes widened.

"Uhh…Guys!" She said. We all turned around…to see the statues hadn't even suffered a scratch. Joseph held his claw of Anubis up.

"Okay, I really love a good fight…but not when we can't even scratch these guys!"

I formed my hammer fists. Emily drew Blaze. The statues slowly walked forward. They stopped.

"What are they waiting for?" I asked looking at the statues. Joseph looked at the statues. He seemed to be thinking. He then realized something.

"Alex, Emily…I think we should lower our weapons." He said. We both looked at him. I looked at my sister, we nodded. Emily sheathed Blaze and Angel's cry as Joseph threw his blades in the air and one by one caught each one and sheathed them. I deformed my hammerfists. The statues stood frozen for a moment. And then walked forwards. But as they approached us…they completely walked past us…over to the circle that they had originally been standing in. Each warrior adjusted back into their stance they had been in before…and there was some kind of locking noise. That's when we saw the pillar with the memory core start to rise. We all walked forwards towards the center and looked at the core. I walked forward. And picked it up. I felt the familiar pulse of energy pass through my hand and arm. I smiled lightly and placed it in my pocket. I looked at the others.

"Two down, four to go." I said. Joseph and Emily smiled. Light and James looked impressed.

"Well…that was interesting." Light said. We nodded. "Lets get going."

Slowly the others began to walk away. But I remained behind a bit. I took a glance over at Rosa's statue. I walked over to it. I slowly fazed into my human form…and kneeled in front of it. I pushed my hood back and bowed my head.

"I know you told me not to blame myself…but I am sorry Rosa…" I said to the statue of the human girl who was meant to be my enemy. I looked up at the statue…she smiled the same smiled that my birth sister would've smiled. I looked at the engraving on the stone the statue stood on. I slowly stood up and then looked at my statue…It felt weird…looking at myself. I was in Human form wearing the old black, white and blue vest I wore three years ago. The engraving said. _"Alex, the warrior who defied Destiny…and made his own future."_

'_Are you sure about that?' _I thought to myself. I looked over at Rosa's statue again and fazed into my Na'vi form. I heard someone walking up to me. I turned to see Emily walking up to me. She hugged me a bit. I nodded and the two of us caught up with the others.


	10. Chapter 10: Return of an old friend

**Chapter 10: The return of an old friend**

JOSEPH'S POV

We were currently making our way out of the archive. I had to admit, that was one weird experience for me. The statues reminded me of my Jackal warriors, except they were harder to fight. Especially Neytiri's ancestor, the guy who could take your strength and use it against you. Damn, its too bad he didn't exist in my reality, and if he did, he obviously didn't have that ability. But I was mostly focused on getting out of the archive.

The only thing I wanted now, was to use the memory core, I really wanted to view my mom's memory. For some reason, the mental link we had with each other had been silent lately. I had no idea why, all I know is that I was going to find out more and more about what happened to my mom during Project Olympus. More importantly, I wanted to know how she died.

She had never really told me how she had died all those years ago. Every time I would ask her about it, she would always change the subject somehow and someway. She didn't seem to want to worry me with the details of her death. Anyway, we were still heading out of the archive. I noticed how Alex had his hand in one of the pockets of his robes. It was obvious he was making sure the memory core was still there. He always seemed to check it every minute, it was almost as if he was as eager as me to see his ancestors memories...either that or he just wanted information.

Either way I was currently running my hand across the wall. While the bone in one of my gauntlets was cutting through the wall like butter. It was amazing how tough and sharp the bone armor could be. But once we reached the end of the tunnel we were in. We were pretty surprised by what we saw.

What we saw was a bunch of Templar Soldiers dressed in their usual attire except with red crosses instead of the black that I saw the others wear when I first ran into them. Oh the memory of a bloodbath when I first arrived in this world, oh the memory of it just made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Good god I really needed to see a therapist or something. Anyway, I noticed how there seemed to be a man amongst them who I could tell was the leader of them. He didn't seem all that threatening, in my opinion he seemed a little strange. But I knew that he could very well be a hard opponent or not, besides I knew not to judge a book by its cover.

Then I saw two very familiar faces, I saw the woman and the man who we fought back at Home Tree. The woman was looking at me with fear, it was obvious she remembered who I was. The man seemed to be glaring at me, but I flashed him a glare back that made his seem like a sad puppy. And then I looked at the woman and grinned sadistically. She seemed to be VERY afraid of me, she even hid behind the one man who blocked my sword back at the Tipani Home Tree.

Then their leader stepped out and started to say something to us. He seemed to be staring at Alex for awhile and scanned his eyes while he was looking at us. He then looked at Alex and let out a small creepy smile.

"Hello Alex." He said as Alex glared at him.

"Templar." Alex said since he preferred to label him rather than use his name.

"I believe you know why we are here." The Templar leader said as I wanted to cut this guys head off already since his smug attitude was pissing me off.

"I do." Alex said as he fingered the memory core in his pocket.

"Then hand over what we want." The leader said as I just looked at him with a 'Your joking' look.

"You really think hes gonna hand it over to you?" I said while fingering one of my swords.

"Well, I don't think an Assassin, An Old Warrior, His Sister and a Pretty little angel are going to stop us." He said as I suddenly drew one of my swords.

"Alex...can I kill him? Please?" I asked as Alex rolled his eyes slightly.

"No you can't kill every Templar, even if they insult you...geez, seriously you need to cut down on the killing." Alex said as I sheathed my sword.

"I won't kill him...I'll just cut off his arms...He'll still live." I said as Light smacked me upside the head.

"Crazy Bastard." She said as suddenly the Templar cleared his throat.

"Just give us the core." He said as suddenly I saw Alex start to pull something out of his pocket.

I noticed how it wasn't the memory core he was pulling out. He was pulling out what appeared to be a...bomb. Oh I was really starting to like this guy.

"You want the core? CATCH!" He yelled out as he threw the bomb at them.

As soon as the man caught it, his eyes widened before suddenly a giant smokescreen appeared from the bomb. Alex drew his blade and ran towards the area where the templar leader was. I turned towards Emily and she and I nodded and went after the La Volpe and Courtesan X. I had finally remembered their names after a while of thinking.

I could smell the fear of Courtesan from a mile away. So I decided to have a little fun with her.

"So much blood in the body...so many ways to drain the body of blood...where to start? Should I cut off the limbs? Or slit the throat? Or should I simply stab the body multiple times and watch it flow out?" I said as I could hear her moving around in a panic way.

Suddenly I charged at her, but La Volpe blocked the blade and glared at me.

"You will not touch her!" He yelled at me as I grinned.

"Oh...seems like your protective of your girlfriend there." I said as he swung his sword at me.

"Not my girlfriend, but I swear if you touch her...I WILL KILL YOU!" He said as he swung his sword and I grabbed it.

"You? Kill me? You don't even have a proper sword style?" I said as I threw him away.

"Hey Bro?" I heard Emily say as she was now fighting La Volpe and Courtesan at the same time.

"Coming." I said as I used shock flash and drew Hell Hound's fang.

"You know, you people seem stronger than regular humans...but still human." I said as we continued our sword play.

"I am getting really tired of you, you Psychotic Bastard!" La Volpe yelled out as I grabbed his neck and started to choke him.

"You know what...I don't give a shit!" I yelled out as I punched him so hard in the face I could hear some bone break and he got sent flying back into a tree.

"BRO!" Emily yelled out as I suddenly saw Courtesan got a little lucky and was aiming for Emily.

I went to help her, since I knew that I could deflect the blade so she could counter her strike. But that was when something weird happened. Suddenly I saw a flash of light and I saw a foot suddenly strike Courtesan in the face. And the next thing I know is that Courtesan is sent flying towards me and I punch her into a tree.

I then looked to see some new guy. I was pretty sure that he was an assassin due to the way he dressed. I also noticed that one of his hand seemed...mechanical. I looked up to see a smirking face. And beside the man were two viper wolves.

"Need a hand?" He said as he drew a giant sword that reminded me of Hell Hound's fang in a way.

…..

Alex's POV:

I ran into the middle of the smoke screen and activated my Eagle Sense, mainly due to the smoke screen being very thick since these Smoke bombs were made by the Turkish Assassin's. I saw the red out lines of several Templars. I formed my Chain blades and sliced my way through them. Until the Templar leader was all that remained. But as I was about to slice him in half, I saw him suddenly turn around to my direction, with the smoke screen still up, and suddenly grab my Chain blade in the middle. My eyes widened. He smirked. He and I looked at one another as the smoke faded.

Joseph and Emily were dealing with the Courtesan and 3 La Volpe. Light and James were killing the foot soldiers. I looked at the Templar leader.

"You clearly are a descendent of Altair, your cunning is very impressive, just like your Father and Grandfather before you." He said. Suddenly I felt him push me back with strength that was impossible for a regular human…was he!

"You…you have nanites!" I said. He smirked and slowly tore off his left sleeve…revealing an arm that was pale…and went against the average look of his other arm. I also saw pitch black lines appear over it…it couldn't be!

"You bastard!" I yelled. "That arm…you infused my Brother in law's cells into your arm!" I said feeling my anger rise that the same group that caused Ares pain and descent into insanity…now had possession of his cells!

The man laughed. "He was always property of the Templars, Mentor."

"He was a living, breathing sentient being!" I said. I deformed my chain blades and formed my duel axes.

He shrugged. "Does not matter to me." He said. I dashed forward slashing one of my axes at him. Suddenly his infused arm changed into a black organic like hardened spike and then he deflected the strike. He jumped backwards and suddenly his mouth split open and his tongue became similar to Ares' mutant tongue. He suddenly spat out some kind of gas at me. I jumped backwards and avoided the gas. As it hit the ground, the grass suddenly wilted away and turned to ash. I looked at the Templar…I had to be careful against this guy. If I was a normal human, then when breathe of that shit then it would kill me.

I dashed forward and manipulated the vines underneath him and then they wrapped around him preventing any form of movement. I suddenly appeared in front of him and formed my blade, but as I was about to bring it down on this guy's neck, he broke free of the vines and dashed forward and then suddenly…he bit down on my bandaged arm. I suddenly felt long dagger like teeth sink into my skin…

There was no pain. But suddenly the Templars eyes widened. He suddenly let go of my arm and howled in agony.

"ARGGHHHH!" He roared gripping his throat. I kneeled to the ground in exhaustion. I felt my left arm suddenly tense up and start to burn…slowly the burning moved up towards my neck. I cried out in agony as I felt my arm and neck burn like an inferno. Images flashed through my mind...Seeing Mom and Dad's bodies…Dave kicking me and breaking one of my ribs…Emma's death…

Cried out in agony again. I felt something sharp touch my neck.

"YOU'LL PAY ASSASSIN!" The Templar roared.

But suddenly I heard a growling noise, then the sound of claws digging into flesh. Then the sound of an Ikran screech. Slowly I looked up to see the Templar gone…and two Nantang standing next to me…and someone wearing a grey hooded Assassin robe, one of his hands were mechanical. He was in Na'vi form. I saw him look at me and smile lightly. I looked at him and lightly smiled back. Slowly he placed his Giant sword on his back with two Katanas and his mechanical Crossbow. He held out is normal hand. I took grabbed it and he helped me up.

I looked at him. "Glade you made it, Will." I said. My best friend who served as one of Lieutenants in the Assassin order smirked.

"Glade to have helped." Will said pushing his hood back. I looked at Will's Viper wolf summons, Cerberus and Fenrir. Both of them were twin viper wolves, the very first Viperwolf nanite subjects. Fenrir was the sister and Cerberus was the older brother.

Emily, Joseph, Light and James walked towards us. Joseph looked at Will.

"Joseph, this is Will, one of my lieutenants." I said. He nodded looking at Will.

"Nice to officially meet you." Joseph said. Will nodded expressionlessly.

"So, you're the famous Joseph Augustine." Will said. "Emma's talked a lot about you."

Joseph grinned a bit. "Nice sword." Joseph said. Will nodded resting his hand over the Falcon's blade hilt.

"Thanks…Traditional blade passed down from the Order."

"Kind've reminds me of Cloud Strife's Buster sword." Joseph said grinning. Emily giggled a bit. I looked at Will and lightly smiled. Will sighed.

"Technically it was made in the Eleven hundreds…but I guess you are right…but still, you're blade isn't off the hook, it looks like that one character's…" Will said trying to think of Zabuza's name. I shook my head.

"Guys. I think we should head back to base, Karen will explain everything to you once we've returned to base Will." I said. He nodded. Suddenly, Light's Ikran and Pyrus flew towards us. I mounted Pyrus as Light and James mounted Light's. Emily and Joseph formed their wings. Will looked at the wings with a concealed amazement. He sat behind me on Pyrus. But before we took off Emily brought up a question that we were all wondering about.

"Will? Where's Ti'nera and Haruko?" She asked as we took off. We all looked at him. Joseph recognized the names.

Will looked at us. "They're at the Tipani Hometree. We arrived a few hours ago to find you guys weren't there. Sai'ria told us where you were headed. I figured I'd come as backup." He said.

"But why are have you guys come back so soon?" I asked. " I mean it's good to see you're back, But you guys said you would be back in about two weeks."

Will nodded, remembering that Ti'nera and Haruko and him had been on the mission to spread the Order to the different clans who were willing to accept us, if the clans didn't trust us, we left the offer open to them.

He looked at us. "We came back because Ti'nera is pregnant."

…

**World: Earth**

**Location: Unknown**

There were two people in the interrogation room. One was a man who was muscular and wore a black mask. He lightly pounded his fists together as he walked in front of a man who was restrained in a chair. The man in the chair wore grey prisoner clothing. He had black hair that was cut, and thin traces of a beard growing. The man had blood pouring out of the side of his mouth.

The interrogator leaned in close to the man. The prisoner simply remained expressionless.

"Come on now." The interrogator said. "Tell me, where is the map…And I'll decrease the amount of suffering I deal to you!"

The prisoner remained silent. And then spat down at the interrogators feet. The interrogator smirked. Slowly he walked towards the door and laughed and then pulled out a electric baton.

"Y'know what I like about electricity?" The interrogator asked.

The prisoner just looked blankly at the man. The interrogator smirked.

"It makes suffering very very very slow." The interrogator said walking forward with the baton.

JOSEPH'S POV

I was flying alongside the others holding my sword when I heard the man named Will say something. Apparently this guy was a friend of Alex and Emily's, so I was okay with him. Plus that sword of his made me want to challenge him, see who was better at wielding a giant sword.

"We came back because Ti'nera is pregnant." Will said as I saw that Alex's eyes widened and Emily smiled a bit. But they also seemed to be very cautious.

"Oh man, if your mates pregnancy is anything like mine, you may want to duck and hide." I said as Emily sweat dropped and will looked at me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He said with more curiosity than anger.

"When my mate was pregnant, she went out and killed something with her bare hands just to satisfy her craving for meat...add that to the fact that my mate is now considered super human, it kind of adds to that." I said as I remembered how Sil'Kana went through a lot of mood swings back when she was pregnant.

"How do you know that will happen?" Will asked since he obviously didn't believe that would happen to him.

"I don't, but take it from a guy who has three kids, your mate might want to kill you when the abby is born." I said as Emily smacked me upside the head with one of her wings.

"Thats because all three of your kids were born at the same time...so she was carrying triplets...I remember because Norm showed me the videos of her in one of her crazy times." Emily said as I face palmed.

"I told him to erase those things." I said as Will just looked at me oddly. He was confused about the whole situation

"And based on what we saw earlier, the Templars really are back this time." Will said as I nodded.

"Well, I've only been here for like a couple days or something, but yeah that seems to be what everyone is saying." I said as he looked at me.

"And let me guess, you killed a large number of them." He said as I nodded.

"What makes you say that?" I said as he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"First off, Emily said that you could be a little...crazy when it came to battle...plus we ran into a Templar who was ¾ dead, who kept saying something about an Angel that nearly killed him." He said as I chuckled darkly.

"Weird, I thought I ripped out all their tongues, oh well, no sense worrying about it now." I said as if I was talking about the weather.

"Anyway, I think we are almost back at the Tipani Home Tree." I said as I saw something in the distance.

"That we are." Alex said as we started to descend to the ground.

"So Will, how good are you with that sword?" I asked as he looked at me and sighed.

"I would say I am a master...why do you ask?" He asked as I drew my sword.

"Oh nothing, lets just see if your falcon can stand up against my Hell Hound." I said with a grin on my face as he looked at me.

"Do you really want to challenge me?" He asked as if he was underestimating me.

"Oh hell yeah! Emily probably already told you that I LOVE to fight strong opponents, and someone with a sword thats similar to mine...oh that will be a glorious battle indeed!" I laughed the last part out as he looked at me with his eyes widening a bit.

"Later...now is not exactly the time." He said as I put my sword back on my back.

"Ah...your no fun." I said as I turned to Emily, and she just face palmed.

"Light is right, you really do need to find a different hobby." She said as suddenly Light gave her a high five.

"Maybe, Maybe not, I don't even know what to do." I said as we started to walk the short distance to Home Tree.

I noticed how I saw Karen all alone by herself sitting on a branch just a small ways away from Home Tree. She seemed to have a far away look in her eyes. As if she wasn't truly there in spirit, but her body was left behind. I noticed how she seemed to be staring off into space as she rubbed a certain spot on one of her fingers. I looked around and noticed that there was no one else around. Except for me and the others, I noticed how Will was looking down a bit with a sad look in his eyes. I looked over at Emily and noticed how she was sharing the same look that Will had on his face. What the heck was going on? Why were they making those faces?

I than looked over at Alex, however I really couldn't see much from him. Since he had been acting kind of emotionless lately it was hard to tell what he was feeling at times. And then there was the fact that his hood was covering most of his face. So once again I couldn't tell if he was having the same depressed look as Will and Emily. Either way, something told me that something was not right at the time. I had no idea what was going on, and something was telling me that I shouldn't pester people as to what was going on. So I turned back towards the direction that Karen was facing and I started to walk towards her.

"Hey Karen." I said as she jumped a bit, but then she looked around and noticed it was me. She gave me a light smile, but I noticed that she still had a look of sadness on her face.

"Hi...Gramps." She said as I chuckled a little bit, but I looked at her with a serious face as I got closer.

"You Alright?" I asked as she looked down a bit.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said but I could smell that she was lying.

"I'm just thinking." She said as I noticed that she was rubbing that same part on her hand.

She was a little shocked when I grabbed her hand and pulled it closer to my face.

"What are you?" She half yelled out as I looked at her hand.

I saw a ring, now I may not have been human. But even I knew that a Human Marriage was like a Na'vi mating with someone. But I also knew that most humans wore rings to symbolize that they were married. So I tilted my head a bit.

"Karen...are you married?" I asked with a calm tone. But I noticed how she looked away.

"I-I need to go." She said as she ran off. I was still holding out my hand as if I was looking at hers. But I put my hand down and turned to Will.

"What happened to her?" I asked as he looked at me.

"She...she was engaged...to be married." Will said as I suddenly got interested.

"What happened?" I asked, wondering what happened to her.

"Her boyfriend...Dan...he was killed, by the Templars." Will said as I suddenly understood everything.

"I see...why is it that everyone in my family has lost everything they ever had...are we cursed?" I asked myself even though every one heard it.

"Are you going to go talk to her?" Will asked me as I shook my head.

"No, When she is ready, I will talk to her about it." I said as I started to walk away.

"What did you mean by your family being cursed...I know your an Augustine...but what do you mean?" Will asked as I looked back.

"Ask Emma, she can tell you everything." I said as continued to walk.

"You guys coming?" I asked as I noticed they were still standing there.

"Hang on Joseph!" Alex said as i turned around and stopped walking.

"Yeah?" I said as he suddenly reached into his pocket.

"Your forgetting something." He said as he pulled out the memory core.

Of course! How the heck could i forget about the one thing that we nearly got killed trying to retrieve. I don't know how i forgot about it, especially since i was so eager to get the memory core so i could view Mom's memories.

"Oh yeah, how did i forget about that." I said as we both took a hold of the memory core.

"You ready?" He asked me as i grinned.

"As I'll ever be. Lets do this." I said as we both started to charge electricity into it.

…**.**

**Activating Memory Core…**

**Loading…**

**User: Joseph Augustine, Also known as: Project Zeus**

**User: Alex White, Also known as: Project Nano**

**Searching for designated memories…**

**Loading…**

**Memories found…**

**Preparing designated sequence of: Amy Augustine**

**Preparing designated sequence of: Desmond White**


	11. Chapter 11: Memory sequence 2

**Chapter 11: Memory sequence 2**

**AMY'S POV**

I had just gotten back from that one place that I called hell. I couldn't take it any longer. Every day I woke up and I had to think of a reason just to go to that place every single day. I always went because of my son, but I hated having to see him suffer like that! Well I was done with hearing his screams of pain! I was going to do something about it! Thats why I had the large bundles with me. You see, I had managed to get a complete map layout of the entire complex where my son and the other human children being experimented on were held. I set those blue prints on the table as I walked into Joseph's nursery and looked at the crib I had set up. I clenched my fist and brought it up and looked at it.

"I swear, Joseph...I will get you out of there." She said as she went into a room that was right next to the nursery.

What was in the room, was everything from training dummies for martial arts. To weapons for any sword arts or anything. She also had targets for throwing knifes. She did have guns, but she knew that she would have to go somewhere else to learn how to use those.

"Amy! You in here?" She heard a Males voice say as she went to her front door.

"Ah, Sully, good to see you actually made it here on time." Amy said as she opened the door as she looked at the man in front of her.

Who he was, was a man named Frank Sully. He was one of her true friends, the only friend she had left. Frank was known as being one of the best Marines that the United States had. He was a part of Force Reconnaissance and was known for being as deadly with his hands as with a gun. He was also Amy's martial arts instructor.

"You ready for your training?" Frank said as she nodded yes.

"Do you have to ask?" Amy said as she really wanted to learn how to fight in case when she tried to rescue Joseph that she came across some hostiles.

"Yeah I know, you told me all about your kid...but you know how hard I'm going to push you...so you better be ready for it." He said as they went into the Martial arts room and began training.

At first he only started to teach her the basics...but that was about a week ago, since then she had advanced at an extraordinary rate. He didn't know what drove her until she told him the secret about the place she worked at and who was being used as a human test subject. At first Frank didn't believe her until she pulled up some security footage from Project Olympus.

To say Frank was furious was an understatement. He had two kids of his own that were just learning to crawl. He imagined them in Joseph's place, and he vowed to train Amy in all he could so she could go and get her kid out of there. He knew Amy well enough to know, that if she was determined to get something, than she would crush the mountains in her way. In this case, she was going to go into that building and take back what they took from her.

The whole day started out pretty normal. The whole brutal martial arts training were no one held back at all. Than some physical endurance tests. Than they went to a local rifle range in order to get her used to holding a rifle. So far, she was still improving more and more everyday. He was also making her run through any obstacle course he could build so she could get even higher up training. Basically he was now giving her the same amount of training he received in Force Recon.

And like he said, it was amazing how fast she was improving. That woman was determined to get her son back, he couldn't blame her, after all, he would probably do the same thing if he was in her position. She was currently firing at a bunch of targets while going through an obstacle course that was set up to look like a office building. A friend of his was sneaking him in to run the scenarios, since of course the current obstacle course or scenario they were working on was used by the members of S.W.A.T. So all in all, he had to make sure that they got what they needed to do done before anyone else found out that they were letting a civilian on the course.

"Damn, Amy, you are really good at this type of thing." Frank said as he looked at how she ran through the course as if it was as easy as breathing.

"Determination is what fuels me Frank, you know that already." Amy said as she walked towards him with a rifle in her hand.

"I know, but either way...when are you going to go through with this plan?" Sully asked her as she looked down.

"It will still take some time, you see, I may be able to study the blue prints of the base, and I may have this training, but I need to be on the inside to know where every security camera is, that way I can try and make sure I don't get caught or killed while doing it." Amy said as he nodded.

"A wise choice...although I know you want to get Joseph out of there...I do too...however...I'm afraid I won't be here for long." Frank said as she nodded.

"Lemme guess, one of those missions where you can't tell me whats going on." She said as he shook his head.

"No, I'm shipping out to Afghanistan...trust me, if I could be there, I would help you out...but I won't be able to be there...trust me, I want to get him out too." Frank said as she nodded.

"Its alright, this is what I need to do Frank...I can't let you get involved with something that is my task to carry out." Amy said as he looked at her.

"Amy, are you sure you want to go through this alone?" Frank said as she nodded.

"Frank, your one of the few friends I got left, I couldn't stand knowing that if you got killed while I was doing that mission, that the blood would be on my hands." Amy said as Frank slowly nodded.

"Okay, When I get back, I expect to see your kid with you." Frank said as he started to walk to his car.

"Frank, your wife should have beaten a simple concept into your head by now...There is no force on earth that will stop an angry mother when her child is hurt." Amy said as he got into his car and drove away.

"I hope so Amy...I hope so." And with that being said, Frank Sully drove off.

**Desmond's POV:**

I rode my motorcycle down the streets of Olympia, the hood of my white and grey vest flapping back from the wind. It had been two years since I had killed Vincent, I'd changed since then. I no longer fought with vengance. I fought willingly for the Assassin ideals, peace through free will. I had risen through the brotherhood very quickly during these past two years. Though Evan was currently a master Assassin and was currently my partner on different assignments. The Grand master of the order, The mentor (No one knows his real name which is a common thing for the grand master's of the order.) taught me and Dan directly. He told me that I would soon be a master like Dan. But I needed some more training.

We had traveled a lot during these years. The mentor wants Evan and I not to stay in one place for to long since the Templars would stop at nothing to kill me, since I was a descendent of Altair Ibn la'ahad, Ezio Auditore and Desmond Miles (Who I was named off of.). So we've traveled around the U.S., some parts of Europe and South America. Currently we had come back to Washington. Evan and I have decided to have a little R&R before we continued training. So he taught me to ride a motorcycle…to tell you the truth this is the first time I'd actually successfully rode this thing. Dan had given me a forged license so that way no one could track me down.

I came to a stop at a stop light. There were several cars in front of me waiting for this light to change. I took a moment to adjust my goggles and wipe them of the rain drops on them. I then looked at the people crossing the street; there was the sound of mag trains moving up above us. Advertisement boards reflecting light hoping to catch people's attention. I didn't bother looking at the crap they sold. Personally, I hated Washington. Waste of time. The sun barely appeared any more…well I'm not sure it ever did.

I shook my head. The light turned green, and I rode off. I was heading back to the Assassin base in the city. It was time to report to the master and get my next assignment. But as I rode my motorcycle towards the facility. I suddenly heard an explosion. I the next thing I saw was a car flying through the air, at me!

"Fuck!" I muttered as I pulled up on my motorcycle and forced the side on the ground. I rolled off of it and I felt myself roll onto the pavement as my motorcycle crashed into the oncoming cars and the car that had just crashed onto the ground. I stood up and heard people screaming as there were several more explosions. I tilted my head in confusion.

"What?" I asked myself as I ran onto the sidewalk and pushed people out of my way. As I turned a corner…I came into a firefight! The police were in some kind of battle with men wearing some kind of uniforms that looked as though they were from the Middle East…terrorists? But I didn't care either way. I saw some of the men helping the police were actually Assassin's. They wore combat gear and were armed with pistols and had packs on that were had other gear in the bags. I noticed that an Assassin had been shot in the leg. He was a twenty year old man. Two of the attackers surrounded him and held their assault rifles at him ready to kill him. I quickly lunged forward.

As I ran I engaged one of my hidden blades. I tackled one of the men and stabbed the blade into the back of his neck. He cried out and fell to the ground. The other attacker spun around about to shoot his gun at me. But I held up my left hand and flexed my ring finger. Suddenly there was a loud shot and the next thing I knew the man had blood pouring out of his forehead. He fell to the ground. Ah the marvel of the hidden pistol. Ezio made great use of it in his life time.

I quickly ran to the Assassin who was wounded. He looked up at me great fully. I grabbed him by his arm and helped him up.

"Thank you." He said. I smiled and nodded.

"No prob." I said. I quickly helped him behind a car and slowly lowered him to the ground.

"What is your name brother?" He asked me. I smiled.

"Desmond…Desmond White." I answered. He looked at me and smiled.

"Ah. So you are the famous Desmond." He chuckled. I nodded as I was about to help him with his wound. But that's when I heard someone call out.

"Desmond!" I suddenly spun around to see one of the attackers aim an assault rifle at me about to fire. But suddenly a giant blade crashed through the attackers chest killing the man instantly. He was then tossed to the side. I then saw Evan standing with his blade being placed on his back. I sighed great fully.

"Thanks bro." I said. Evan nodded.

He then walked over to the wounded Assassin. He kneeled while looking at me.

"What's happening Evan?" I asked. Evan sighed.

"We were betrayed…to the Templars" My eyes widened in shock "…the traitor has barricaded himself in the Hideout. With the master captive." He said. I looked at him and sighed. I stood up.

"I'll go and save him." I said. Evan looked at me.

"Desmond! No! There is to many Templars for you to fight!" He said. "They'll alert their agent if they spot you and the master will be killed."

I nodded. "That's why I'm not going to travel by street; I'll travel by roof and make my way to base." I said. Evan just looked at me.

"Listen Evan. He's our master. He's taught us both. He's like our father." I said. He sighed rubbing his temples.

"Okay…but if there is too many Templars you hold back until the rest of us get there, got it?" He said. I nodded.

"Don't worry. I've changed." I said. I then quickly scaled the wall of the alleyway and then I free ran across the roof tops avoiding detection from the Templars bellow.

When I reached the warehousing district which served as the Assassin's base in Olympia. I looked at the fence. It was still intact. The door of the giant warehouse was open. And I saw dead bodies of Assassins…most likely killed by the traitor. I quickly looked down and activated Eagle vision. No sign of Templars. I quickly performed a leap off of the building I was on and landed in a truck that stored salmon…I know I needed to wash up if I made it out of this.

I climbed out of the pile of salmon and walked towards the fence. I looked up at the cameras. One camera saw me. The fence opened. So the traitor wanted me to come in. I stepped forward. As I walked through yard of the facility and up to the entrance of warehouse. But I was met with someone holding a pistol at me.

My eyes widened. The man was wearing a black and green leather jacket…with a red cross in front of it. This man…was the master's lieutenant! He taught me and Evan how to blend with the crowd. I clenched my fist and took out my knife and engaged my free hand's hidden blade. The man smirked. He then said.

"I'd stay where you are Desmond!" He said.

I glared at him. "Traitor!" I said. He laughed.

"You misunderstand me Mr. White…I cannot betray those who I never cared about." He said.

"Then you've lived a lie your entire life then!" I said. He just laughed it off.

"If you even think about stepping into this building. Your master and comrades captive in here will all die!" He said turning around. The door shut behind him. I clinched my fist tighter. I then looked up the wall and then smirked. He was expecting me to take the door in front…but that is not what I was going to do.

I climbed up the wall and when I reached the roof of the facility.

I then walked towards the skylights of the roof. I looked down to see several Assassins' bodies littered in the warehouse. There were different crates and machinery inside. But luckily, I saw the traitor holding his pistol…at the master! The Master was tied and was on his knees. His hood was down revealing him to be a forty year old man with his black hair graying a bit. There was an expressionless look on his face as the traitor held his pistol at the master. The master's black and red robes were torn and I saw blood on his face. The traitor was yelling at the master.

"WHERE IS IT?" He yelled.

"No matter how much the wind howls, the mountain will never bow down to it." The master said. I smirked. The master was mentally strong and would never lose his cool. I then slowly opened the window and engaged my hidden blade on my left arm. I then judged my leap. Perfect!

I then leapt down from my hiding spot…and landed right on top of the traitor, with the blade in his throat. He let out a cry in agony. I slowly got off of him and turned his body over so he and I were looking at one another.

He glared at me. "You put so much faith in the hearts of men Desmond, we Templars know the truth that Humans are weak, misguided and stupid…that is why they need a suitable leader!"

I sighed. I then said. "Sorry, but our creed proves the opposite. Human's and other sentient life have their own right to decide that."

The traitor glared at me and then chuckled. "Perhaps…I am too stupid to understand…or perhaps I know it's the opposite. That I'm to wise to believe all of this rubbish!" Slowly he died. I sighed and placed my hand over his eyes and shut them.

"_Requiescat in Pace."_

…..

After I freed the master and the other knocked out prisoners. We immediately called for more assistance for the battle in Olympia. But before I left, the master told me to walk with him through the base. He told me it was important. His hood was up and he and I walked outside of the base, the sound of gunfire could be heard outside.

The master said. "He shunned your words…yet you let his honor live as he died…why?" He asked. I smiled and looked at my teacher.

"No one should leave this life without knowing…some dignity." I said. The master smiled and nodded.

"Desmond…I have known you since you were a boy…this fills me with much sadness as it does pride." He said smiling. He turned and placed his hand on my shoulder. "But you have elevated to the rank of Master." He said with pride in his voice. I smiled.

"Thank you…master." I said keeping my excitement calm…I was an actual master Assassin! Just like my dad and Evan!

The master smiled. "Your father would be very proud of you…which is why these belong to you now." I turned around and saw a Assassin walk up to us holding a sword and a knife in his hands…not just any blade or knife…The sword of Altair and the dagger of Marcus Brutus…the same weapons my dad wielded. I took them slowly. I examined the fine craftsmanship of each weapon. I turned to the master and bowed.

"_Grazia_ _maestro."_ I said. The master nodded and looked out towards the city.

The master then said "Now then Desmond…ready your equipment…the battle is not over just yet."

**Memory sequence 2 completed…**

**Security Code: 59210…**

**Loading…**

"_You held fire in your hand, old man. It should have been destroyed!"_

"_Destroy the only thing capable of ending the Crusades and creating true peace? Never!"_

**Loading…**

**Warning! Unknown energy surge detected in anatomy…**

**Loading…**

"**It's dark…I can't see anything! The pain…the pain continues! IT NEVER ENDS!"**


	12. Chapter 12: Unanswered question

**Chapter 12: Unanswered questions**

**Alex's POV:  
><strong>

My eyes slowly opened. I slowly sat up. Joseph was already standing up with Sil'kana and Emily's help. I looked to see Sai'ria standing next to me, smiling and offering her hand to me. I smiled and stood up.

"Looks like you have gotten the next core." She said. I nodded. I looked over at the core lying on the ground, slowly I walked over and picked it up and put it into my pocket. I looked around for Will. He wasn't around.

"Where's Will?" I asked. Sai'ria smiled.

"With Ti'nera…He told you that Ti'nera is pregnant?" She asked. I nodded with a smile. I pushed my hood back.

"Yeah." I said. Sai'ria and I walked over to Joseph, Emily and Sil'kana.

Joseph looked at Sil'kana. "So…where are the kids?" Joseph asked Sil'kana. She smiled.

"The three of them are playing with Emma, Alyara, Jenny and Christy…you should see the boy's though, they are still as nervous as they were when you left. And it's the same thing with Emma and Alyara." She said giggling a bit. Sai'ria and I couldn't help but smile.

Joseph sighed with a light smile. "Well…feels good to be back." He said about to walk off with Sil'kana.

"Big bro." Emily said. Joseph turned to look at Emily. She grinned. "Don't you remember what Alex and I said we were going to teach you?"

Joseph suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah!" He said with excitement. Sil'kana looked at her mate and giggled.

I lightly smirked and looked at Sai'ria. "Sai'ria, tell the clans to not to bring anything metal close to where we will be training at." I said. She nodded, realizing what technique Emily and I would teach him.

….

**Emily's POV:**

Alex, Joseph, Sil'kana and I walked to the section of the forest. Sil'kana sat on a log as Alex, Joseph and I met in the center of the clearing. Alex looked at Joseph.

"Okay Joseph." He said. "Magnetic pulse is a strong and effective technique that can be used to easily destroy and kill anything and anyone who is near metal."

Joseph nodded. "Okay."

"But, it is also dangerous to the user as well." Alex included. He looked at me. I nodded.

I continued. "Alex means that if you have anything metal on you, it two will be attracted. Since Blaze is made of a metal that is unaffected by magnets, it is safe to use it. Alex helped include a material into Angel's cry so it wouldn't be affected by it."

Joseph nodded lightly gripping Devil's cry.

"Okay…so can you do that with my blades?" He asked. Alex nodded.

"Yeah, I will." He said. He nodded. Alex then motioned me and Joseph to step back. Slowly he held up his hands, suddenly electric blue waves appeared in the center of his palms. He took a deep breath and shot the sphere forwards towards the forest. The sphere hit a rock, but suddenly some kind of magnetic force kicked in. Alex held up his arm and suddenly he formed a blade that wasn't made of the protective material, he detached it from his arm and the lade flew at the rock with extreme speeds, crushing the rock in the a million pebbles.

Joseph was amazed at what he saw. Alex slowly held up his hands and pushed them downward in a motion that was similar to when someone exiting a martial arts stance. He took a deep breath and pushed his hood back. Slowly he turned and walked over to us.

He looked at me. "Emma, can you take over from here?"

I nodded. He smiled and lightly scruffed my hair up. I giggled a bit and watched one of my older brothers walk off. But then I decided to ask Alex.

"Alex." I called out to him. Alex stopped. He looked at us.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Christy…" I said. "Is worried about you." I continued.

"Christy says you look at her…sadly…as though you've hurt her…Why?" I said. Joseph and Sil'kana looked at Alex. Alex stopped and looked away.

"Emma…You know the answer to that question already." He said.

I suddenly realized. "Alex…she doesn't blame you. She doesn't blame you that you killed Ares…her father. She knows that the damage to his mind was already to late…and she knows that by you…killing him…that it helped him find the peace he needed." Alex was silent. He then said.

"Thank you…Emma." He said walking away. I watched as he walked towards Hometree. I looked down. Slowly Joseph walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You did all you could…but at least he knows that you two aren't angry. He just needs a reminder that you all are family, and that your there for him." Joseph said. I looked up at him and smiled while wiping a stray tear away.

"Thanks bro…Now lets get back to training, shall we?" I asked. He smiled, but suddenly I saw a devious smirk.

"Okay then, you asked for it." He said. Suddenly he snapped his fingers. And I felt the bone weights come on my hands. I fell forward a bit.

"JOSEPH!" I said. He and Sil'kana laughed a bit. He snapped his fingers again and the weights disappeared. I sighed. "That was not funny Big bro!"

But he continued to laugh…But I just smiled and started to laugh as well with Joseph and Sil'kana…It felt good to know that I was with my adopted family again.

…..

**Alex's POV:**

I sat in my private Alcove beneath Hometree. Dinner was being prepared. But before I went to join my family, I had something to write down.

Inside the alcove was basically a small circular room. I had a small table and a chair in the front of the Alcove. On the side of the Aclove was the insignia of the Tipani Assassin's guild. I was sitting in my chair and a journal was in front of me. On my table was also the two memory cores we had collected so far. I examined one of them and rubbed my chin. I slowly pulled in closer to my table and took out a feather and dipped it into ink and began to write the first page of my journal.

_I have examined both of the cores. They are ancient, but at the same time advanced in technology. Just as expected for the artifacts of Earth's first civilization._

_But, the markings on the cores, they look familiar. I don't know where. But somehow I have seen them before. But with only two Memory cores, my questions will remain unanswered. Mr. Carder says that by collecting all six, will I have the answers my Dad, Desmond White, searched for. _

_What was it my father looked for? What was it that made him implant his memories in these artifacts to make me find and use? Only by collecting the last four will I have the answers I seek._

I closed my journal and again looked at the cores. I put them in my pocket and then left my Aclove, to join my family for dinner.

….

**JOSEPH'S POV:**

We were now enjoying a nice meal at the Tipani Home Tree. I wasn't sure what the hell it was that we were eating, but whatever it was I couldn't get enough of it. I was sitting there with Sil'Kana, Athena and Emily. Christy was there with us and was having a conversation with me. She apparently wanted to hear more about all the events in my life. By that she meant the tales of how many battles I had been in. Of course Emily was having me censor the stories a bit since she didn't want her daughter to hear about all the decapitations that were usually involved with my war stories. I couldn't blame her, I mean sure I told my kids about them, but that was only because I was already training them.

I was pretty sure that Emily wouldn't let me train Christy. Besides Christy didn't seem like the fighting type, she just seemed too innocent at times. So yeah, I would only train her if Emily or herself asked me to. And even then, I would have to leave it mostly to Alex at times. Since apparently rumor has it that apparently everyone knows I'm crazy when it comes to training. I wonder who started spreading that rumor around. It might have been Lea, since to help boost his confidence I was giving him what I liked to call motivational speeches...that and I made him wear LIGHT weights. Dr. Carder was a little pissed at me for doing that, but he shut up when I fingered Devil's Cry hilt.

"So Uncle Joseph, why do you enjoy training so much?" Christy asked me as she took another bite of her food.

"Well, there is a number of reasons, one is the fact that I feel stronger and energetic whenever I train, so its become a hobby of mine, and I always like to push myself to my limits, but most of all is the fact that I want to get stronger to protect those precious to me." I said as Emily smiled at my words.

"So they are what makes you strong?" Christy asked me as I scruffed up her hair.

"That would be a yes and no, they are what I use as my motivation, they are what make me stand up and fight even when all seems lost...but I still train by myself, True Strength lies within you, but at the same time, it can come from others." I said as Athena looked at Christy.

"And it looks like, Tsu'Ken, Ke'lik and Athena share your thoughts, I saw those two training with each other late at night...for some reason Tsu'ken and Ke'lik seem awfully determined to impress someone." Christy said as I raised an eyebrow.

It might have had something to do with the fact that Tsu'Ken and Ke'lik seemed to have some kind of kid crush on Alyara and Emma. I wouldn't know, I still had trouble understanding that kind of stuff, so I had to have Emily explain it to me. Since it was obvious most of my knowledge of stuff like that wouldn't be appropriate for their current age.

"Speaking of those two where are they?" I said as all of a sudden Tsu'Ken flew down from a tree branch.

"Hey." He said as he got his food and started to look over at Emma.

He almost seemed to be entranced with her, as if he was fascinated just by the way she chewed her food. Good god, my son was growing up fast, however it was kind of strange how he kept staring at her. It was a good thing no one noticed. I also noticed how his wings seemed to be moving every once in a while as he just continued to look at her.

"Lets hope he doesn't start stalking her." I said to Emily as she chuckled.

"You and I both know that he only stalks when he hunts...however sometimes I do worry about him...he seems to really like her...he's almost like Lea with how shy he is." She said as my head turned to her.

"First off, he can actually speak to them while Lea is WAY too shy...Tsu'Ken may be somewhat Shy, but not as much as Lea...its still hard to beat some confidence into that kid." I said as Emily sweat dropped.

"I heard that he passed out from exhaustion yesterday...did you have something to do with that?" She asked me as I nodded.

"It's a confidence building exercise, he'll be fine." I said as she face palmed.

All of a sudden Tsu'Ken's eye twitched as he saw that Emma was talking with some kid. I noticed how he seemed to have a vein twitching in his head. But he looked over at me and I signaled to him a sentence that said.

'Remain Calm, don't flip out.' I signaled as he nodded and walked over to Emma and the kid.

"Hi Emma." He said as he walked over to the two kids having a conversation.

"Hi Tsu'Ken!" Emma said happily while the other kid looked at him strangely.

"Hello." Both boys said as they stared at each other.

"Oh, this is Bey'damo's son Tan Jala." She said as they still continued to stare at each other.

"How do you know him?" Tsu'Ken asked as she looked at him.

"Oh, We've known each other for a long time...since I was born I think." Emma said as Tsu'Ken nodded.

"How did you two meet." He asked them as they both thought it through.

"My father introduced me to her father and thats when we met." Tan Jala said rather professionally for a kid.

"Do you two...like each other." Emma nodded her head.

"Oh yeah we like each other a lot!" And at that moment, I could have sworn I saw a broken look on Tsu'Ken's face, but he quickly covered that up with a small smile.

"So um, how you two doing?" He asked as they both looked confused.

"Uhm...I think we're doing alright, you know with all thats been happening." Emma said as Tan Jala nodded.

"So Tsu'Ken, father says that your father over there is training you to be a warrior." Tan Jala said as Tsu'Ken's face actually lit up for a second.

"Yes, he is training me to be a warrior, a strong warrior." Tsu'Ken said with a smile as he turned back to Emma.

"What about you two? What does the future hold for you two?" He asked the both of them.

"Well, I'll probably follow in Father's Footsteps and become a warrior of the clan like him." Tan Jala said as Tsu'Ken looked over at Emma.

"I'm not sure yet what to do...the future isn't set." Emma said as Tsu'Ken nodded.

"Well good luck to both of you two with your future together." He said as suddenly Emma got a confused look on her face.

"Huh? What do you mean? We don't...Oh! No! No! No! We're not like that! Were just friends...right Jala?" She said as Tan Jala nodded.

Than Tsu'Ken and Emma both blushed when they finally realized what the other was talking about. They both looked away for a second. Then they both started to scoot away in an embarrassing moment, however they were both blushing so much that they turned into a deep shade of purple.

"You know, I wish I had a camera right now." I said as Suddenly Emily Grinned.

"I thought way ahead of you bro." Emily said as she held up a video camera.

"Nice Sis!" I said as I high fived her.

"Well, I wonder if this could get any better." I said as Suddenly I noticed how Ke'lik fell from the trees.

"OW! Dang that hurt!" Ke'lik said as he opened his eyes and looked up at what was in front of him.

He noticed how Alyara was looking down at him as he suddenly blushed and she did the same.

"Uhm...Hey Alyara." He said in an awkward moment as she nodded.

"You need help?" She said in a nervous tone as she held out her hand.

He instantly took the hand as she pulled him up. They looked at each other for another minute before they both blushed and looked away. Then he did the same thing that Tsu'Ken did and came back over to sit with us.

"Emily...please tell me you got that on camera." I asked as she just held up the video camera again.

"I even got the part where he fell from the tree." She said as I high fived her again.

"Awesome, I can use this as blackmail back home too." I said as we continued to eat our meal in peace.

…

**Alex's POV:**

I walked over to Sai'ria, Jenny, Emma and Alyara. They were all eating dinner together with Emily, Christy, Joseph, Sil'kana, Athena, Ke'lik and Tsu'ken.

"_Hi Daddy." _My three daughters said happily, they were always glad to see me. I hugged my daughters and kissed Sai'ria. I then pushed my hood back and began to eat.

I noticed how Emma and Alyara seemed to blush purple whenever they looked at Tsu'ken and Ke'lik.

I looked at Sai'ria. "What happened?" I asked. Sai'ria smiled.

"Emma was speaking with Bey'damo's son, Tan Jala. Tsu'ken thought they like each other…more than friends. Tsu'ken told them he hoped they would have nice future together. Emma was confused and told him that they did not like each other like that…and when Emma realized what Tsu'ken meant she and Tsu'ken felt embarrassed." Sai'ria whispered to me. "Then Ke'lik fell out of a tree and landed right in front of Alyara and I…Alyara helped him up, but now they are all too shy say anything."

I lightly smiled and continued to eat.

"I have a feeling that things are going to be interesting." I said. Sai'ria smiled again and nodded.

That's when Will, Ti'nera and Haruko walked over to our group. Sai'ria smiled when she saw Ti'nera. She stood up and the two hugged one another. Sai'ria was happy to see the one who she viewed as her older sister, since it had been months since they last saw one another.

Haruko hugged Sai'ria. Then Will, Ti'nera and Haruko sat down with us.

Will didn't have his Grey robes on so now he wore tattered jeans and a black T-shirt with a white eagle design on it.

"Joseph," Will said. "This is my mate Ti'nera and her brother Haruko."

Joseph nodded and smiled. "Nice to meet you, it's nice to meet old friend's of Emma's." Emma, my daughter, looked at Joseph with a confused look. Joseph chuckled. "Sorry, I mean Emily."

Ti'nera and Haruko nodded.

"Angels told us a lot about you Joseph." Ti'nera said. "We're glad you looked after her when she was in you and your Family's home reality."

Haruko smiled and chuckled before saying. "Yeah, since she normally gets into a lot of trouble, especially when we were unwilling members of the Templar Order." He said. "Since she always got into some kind of trouble when Ti'nera, Ares and I were not around."

Emily frowned. "Oh really?" Emily said with mock anger. Christy giggled at her mother's antics. "Well last time I recall Banshee," Emily said using the nickname Ti'nera and her normally gave Haruko due to his ability over sound. "You sometimes got into trouble to."

Haruko laughed. "Yes, but at least some of my pranks were more subtle."

Soon Emily and Haruko got into a mock anger argument. Ti'nera and Will and the others laughed. I smiled. I placed an arm around Sai'ria who leaned in close to me. It had been a long time since the gang had been together…it felt nice.

…

Malfatto clutched his throat while standing in the restroom of the base. He soon coughed up blood. He leaned over the sink and threw up. He looked at himself in t he mirror to see that he looked pale.

"What…what's happening?" He said to himself. Slowly he straightened himself up and took a towel and wiped the blood from his mouth. He adjusted his collar. He slowly walked out of the restroom, and made his way to the medical wing of the Base. When he walked in, 3 La Volpe, and Courtesan X standing next to a bed, looking down at a body covered with a blanket. Malfatto walked up to the bed. There were tubes running down the bed and attached to the body underneath the blanket.

He looked at his two "Comrades".

"Are we ready to begin injection?" He asked. The two nodded.

3 La Volpe then said, "You just have to activate the machine, and the machine will pump in White's blood. And it will awaken."

Malfatto nodded. He walked over to the life support machine. He slowly flipped the switches, activating the machine. He rested his finger on the last switch, he looked at the body. He smirked.

He flipped the switch.

Soon the tubes were filled with a clear liquid that went into the body. But soon they could see the blood sample move through the tube and into the body. The machine monitoring the heart beat…suddenly started to work, the heart beat now matched that of a normal heartbeat.

….

Alex, Joseph, Emily, Will and the others were still talking and eating. Until Alex, Emily, Ti'nera and Haruko seemed to freeze for a moment. Joseph and the others looked at them. Sai'ria touched Alex's shoulder.

"Alex…what's wrong?" She asked Emma, Alyara and Jenny looked at their father worrying about him. Will looked at Ti'nera and lightly shook her shoulder and said her and Haruko's name.

Christy looked up at her mother.

"Mommy? Mommy!" She said worriedly about her mother. Joseph, Sil'kana and their children tried to snap Emily out of her trance.

But suddenly, they returned to normal. Everyone sighed. Alex lightly rubbed his temples.

"What happened?" Emily asked.

"You…just froze." Sil'kana said.

"Alex?" Sai'ria asked her mate. "What happened?"

Alex and the others looked at one another. He looked at Sai'ria. "Nothing Sai'ria…nanites just flipped out a bit."

…..

Mean while back at the base, the sirens went off, warning those in the base that the base walls had been breached and Pandoran air was leaking through.

3 La Volpe, Malfatto and Courtesan X were now inside the remains of the medical wing, one wall was now completely destroyed, showing the night outside.

Malfatto slowly came to…he crawled towards a cabinet that had Exo packs, he put one over his face and activated it. 3 La Volpe gave Courtesan X an Exo pack and helped her stand. Malfatto looked at the wall, seeing the Pandoran night forest and the fence in the distance. He gritted his teeth.

"This is not good."

…..

Two miles from the base, a woman around nineteen was running through the Pandoran forest. She wore a black jacket with grey jeans. The hood was over her head.

The woman slowly came to stop next to a river. She looked down at the water. She saw her reflection. A sadistic smirk came onto her face. As she walked away, a phantom of a five year old girl watched the woman run off into the forest.

…

Though Rosa was a spirit now, she still cared for her friends in the realm of living…and she realized now. That if the Templars resurrected _her... _Slowly Rosa's eyes slowly shut, and she faded.


	13. Chapter 13: Terra

**Chapter 13: Terra  
><strong>

**Alex's POV:**

It had been four days since Joseph and I activated the second memory core. And things have been quiet. No sign of the Templars. So for now I've been at Hometree resting. Right now Bey'damo and I were sparring in the Training ring in Hometree. Outside the ring were the assassin recruits, both human/Avatar and Na'vi. We were showing them how Hand to hand combat was important.

"Even though in battle, you will have weapons to use, but if your weapons are lost or destroyed. You need to know how to defend yourself." I said as I blocked a punch from Bey'damo, I had my abilities deactivated so that way both of us were on even ground during our match.

I kicked out with my foot, Bey'damo blocked it and made a tripping motion with his leg I back stepped a bit and then delivered several blows.

Bey'damo then said. "When fighting an opponent, learn their movements, anticipate his next attack, but at the same time be ready to come up with a new plane should your opponent counter your attack.

After a few more minutes he and I paced around, readying ourselves should one of us make the next move. We both then eased up, and bowed. I looked at the recruits and the warriors in training.

"Kira will take it over from here." I said in English. Bey'damo said the same thing in Na'vi. We walked towards the edge of the ring and exited. Sai'ria and Marali approached us. I reached for my Assassin robe and put it on.

Sai'ria smiled. "You did fine Alex, many of the students were amazed with the demonstration."

I nodded. I saw Bey'damo talking with Marali. He looked over at me.

"Thanks for the help brother." I said. He nodded.

"You are welcome Alex." He said.

A few minutes later Sai'ria and I were walking together around Hometree. Emma, Alyara and Jenny were with Athena, Tsu'ken and Ke'lik. As usual Tsu'ken and Emma have been to shy t talk to one another, same thing with Ke'lik and Alyara. But they had just met six days ago.

Sai'ria looked at me. "Alex."

I looked at her. "Hmm?"

She was about to say something, until all of a sudden, a white fog suddenly appeared all around Hometree. I looked around. I heard some of the clan members close by muttering wondering what was going on. Suddenly I felt my left arm lightly sting. I looked at it. Suddenly, the ground suddenly shook. Sai'ria and I fell over. I caught Sai'ria. I looked around as the shaking kept coming, it wasn't an earthquake, it was to weak…but I felt an aura…it…NO!

I looked at Sai'ria. She looked at me. "Get everyone under cover!" I said. I activated my abilities and then charged forward through Hometree using my enhanced speed. Occasionally I stumbled due to the violent shakes. But then I exited Hometree…and saw a silhouette of a human woman. She wore a black jacket. I formed my Scythes.

Suddenly I felt a shockwave hit me, but I held my ground. The woman pushed back her hood…revealing jet black hair and pale skin…but her eyes…her eyes were violet. The ywere Rosa's eyes!

"Rosa!" I asked. The woman looked at me…she then grinned sadistically. My eyes widened. I suddenly kneeled down in agony when I felt my left arm burn like an inferno.

"Alex!" I heard someone say. I turned to see Emily, Joseph and Will running towards me.

….

**JOSEPH'S POV:**

I was running towards Alex and whoever the hell was right in front of him. I used shock flash to get closer in and my eyes widened at who it was. GAIA! Or Rosa...but...what the hell was she doing here. She was supposed to be dead! At least thats what the others told me. And I know that Emily wouldn't lie to me about anything. So I ran up to Alex with Emily and the others right behind me.

"YOU!" I yelled out as I got near. And Gaia turned and glared at me.

"You...I remember you...the worthless tool." Gaia said as I growled.

"How are you back?" I yelled out trying to keep my anger inside.

"Joseph...calm down." Alex said as he looked at Gaia.

"Rosa...how are y-" He was cut off when Gaia suddenly yelled at him.

"Rosa? You compare me to some weak little girl who could not even fight for herself? How insulting!" She yelled out as I saw Alex narrow his eyes.

"Who are you to judge Rosa? And if your not her, than who the hell are you?" Emily yelled out as I was thinking the same thing.

"You may call me Terra...My Older sister...was Rosa." She said as I just glared at her.

"And you people...the ones who tried to stop my sister...and you two!" She yelled out as she pointed at me and Emily.

"You were the little traitor...but then again I guess if you had to betray my sister...than you were too weak to serve her in the first place...and you...the weak little demon...who had a chance to side with my sister...but chose to follow his own foolish ideas...such a pathetic tool." Terra said as I was just getting more and more pissed off.

"You know, you really starting to piss me off." I said as I took a step forward and suddenly she raised her hand.

"BE GONE MORTALS!" She yelled out as some kind of force started to flow into us.

Tinera and Ha'ruko were knocked away, but Alex, Emily, Will and me were still standing there.

"Oh great, another one who thinks they're some divine being...what the hell is it with evil people and having a superiority complex." I said as she suddenly grinned sadistically.

"Its because I am superior to maggots like you, especially ones who my sister beat into the ground...so I should be able to kill you easily." She said as I shook my head.

"Man your annoying." I said as I signaled Emily and she drew Blaze and Angel's Cry.

Will than drew his Falcons blade as I grinned and drew Hell Hound's fang. Alex formed his sword arm while making a shield with his other arm. We then looked at each other and than back at Terra, who was grinning sadistically, god she was too much like Rosa. But than again based on what I was seeing, if she really was Rosa's sister, than it didn't surprise me.

"You know, I have been itching for a rematch for a long...LONG time." I said as Hell Hound's fang started crackling with electricity.

"This fight isn't fair." Terra said as I raised an eyebrow and formed my Jackal Helm.

"There four of you...and one of me...maybe if you get a thousand more people it will be an even fight." She said as I just got a little angry by that but than I grinned psychotically.

"Oh, now I know this is going to be fun!" I said as we all attacked Terra from different angles.

"Fools." She said as she raised her arms and I saw Rock spears come out of the ground.

"Not quite." I said as I used the flat side of Hell Hound's fang to shatter the rock spears.

"Your not exactly perfect with Geokinesis." I said as she just glared at me.

"Im still stronger than you!" She said as suddenly a spear stabbed me in the chest from behind.

"Damn it, I forgot that you could pierce my armor." I said as she just smirked.

"And yet your the one lecturing me, it would appear that you don't think with your head." She said as she stabbed another spike into me and threw me back.

"Well, at least this will be fun and not boring." I said as I teamed up with Emily.

"Okay Sis...we both got our asses kicked by this girl at least one time in our life...how about we try and get her back...and how about you will?" I said as they both nodded at me.

"Nothing too flashy Bro...you might want to summon your Jackal Warriors." She said as I nodded at her and summoned my Bone Jackal Warriors.

"Wow thats impressive." Will said as I nodded at him.

"Thats not all they can do...Lets get em Boys!" I yelled out as we all attacked at different angles.

My Jackals were breaking the stone pillars she was summoning while Emily, Will, Alex and I were running past and going straight for Terra. However it would appear she did have some of Rosa's skill in GeoKinesis. So that was kind of a bad thing for us. Than all of a sudden I saw a stone head right for my head. I dodged it by turning my head slightly to the side and watched as it flew by. But then I noticed how it was heading right for Emily and Will. So I charged up a small bullet of electricity and fired it at the stone. They nodded at me as they headed forward while I charged up my wind blades. It would be a great time to test them out.

They were both confused as hell when I put Hell Hounds fang on my back and started making slashing motions with my hands. But they started to see what I was going when the stones that Terra was firing at us were reduced to pebbles.

"You finally perfected the wind blade?" Emily asked as I nodded.

"Yeah took me a while." I said as I used shock flash to get close to Terra.

"Decapitation." I said as I drew Hell Hounds fang again.

"Wrong." She said as she caught the blade and then placed a hand on my head...all of a sudden I started to feel weak.

"Lets see what you got hiding in there." She said as I suddenly started to feel my memories being replayed.

…**.**

**Will's POV:**

I slowly stood up, Terra had her hand over Joseph's face, it glowed a sick purple color. Joseph's eyes seemed to grow tired. I then saw cut marks appear over his face.

"Joseph!" I turned to see Sil'kana charging forward.

"Sil'kana no!" Emily yelled. Terra looked at Sil'kana who wielded a blade, I then noticed Terra smirk. Suddenly a scythe appeared in her hand, she swung it and it created a shockwave. I swore. I stood up and quickly drew my Katanas. I attached them into their duel mode. I enhanced the steal in them with my electricity. The blast intercepted me and there was a giant dust screen.

….

**Ti'nera's POV:**

Haruko slowly helped me stand up. He placed a hand over my shoulder.

"Ti'nera! You're pregnant! You cannot fight now, or else you endanger you and Jasper's child!" My older brother said.

"I know Haruko!" I said.

"Sil'kana!" We heard Angel yell. We all looked up to see Terra swing her scythe at Joseph's mate, but that's when I saw Jasper intercept the attack with his swords. Their was a giant explosion.

"JASPER!" I yelled out. I quickly reached for my mechanical crossbow, but Haruko stopped me and held me back. The screen faded…. Sil'kana was alive and was unharmed. But I didn't see my mate any where!

"No…" I said, tears forming. But that's when Terra's eyes widened. She spun around as if to expect something, but then some invisible force hit her in the face, she growled as the let go of Joseph's head. Her jet black hair flailed in the air. She growled again but something hit her and then cut her.

But when I looked closely, I saw some kind of waves in the air, similar to heat waves. That's when I smiled.

Jasper suddenly appeared in front of her about to tackle her with one of his hidden blades activated. Terra looked up in shock but held up her hand and created a shockwave, Jasper shadow teleported away from her and over to us.

Jasper kneeled next to me and placed an arm around me and supported me up.

"Ti'nera…are you alright?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Will!" Emily said. She had both of her blades ready, Alex had his claws formed.

Alex looked at us. "Haruko, get Joseph and Sil'kana undercover. Will. When Ti'nera is safe, give Kira the okay."

They both nodded. Will supported me into Hometree.

….

**Alex's POV:**

When Haruko and Sil'kana supported Joseph into Hometree. Emily and I circled Terra. I eyed the "Sister" of Rosa.

"Terra is it?" I asked.

"Yes Alex." She said grinning sadistically while raising her scythe. Emily and I stopped circling her. For a moment we were all still, not moving a muscle. But that's when a small leaf slowly floated to the ground, once it touch the ground, Emily and I darted forward. We both slashed at Rosa at the same time, but she slashed out with her scythe and as she fought, it was like she was dancing.

"Your not Rosa's actual sister, are you?" Emily said. Terra laughed sadistically.

"Of course not! Me being the actual sister of a puny girl like her! HA! Don't make me laugh!" She said as she parried a blow from my claws. "I am just like my so called "Nephew" Ares! I am merely a clone of Rosa!"

"And the Templars codenamed you Terra," I said.

"The roman version of the Greek goddess, Gaia." Emily finished.

"Yes! But I am far more superior to Rosa! IN EVERY WAY! MY DREAMS! MY AMBITION!"

"And that is?" I asked as she kicked me but I regained my footing. Emily formed her wings and flapped them creating a whirlwind. Terra laughed as she caused the whirlwind to disperse. Emily then lunged forward with Angel's cry. But Terra slashed her scythe and then caused Emily to fly into a tree.

EMMA!" I called out. Terra laughed.

She then said. "To kill everyone! And everything!" She said. She then clutched at her head. "The memories of Rosalie still cling to my mind! THEY ARE TO MUCH! TO MUCH PAIN! TO MUCH SADNESS!" She yelled. "The only remedy is to murder every living being, that way I am the only one alive!"

I slowly deformed my claws.

"I'm afraid your wrong," I said.

"WHAT!" She growled.

"Killing will not cause the memories to leave you, killing will make them worse."

"SHUT UP!" She roared as she sent a boulder at me. But I simply held up my hand, the boulder crumbled one it touched my hand, using my Geokinesis.

I caused the pebbles to hover around me.

"Your kinesis is sloppy, out of control. You say Rosa was weak, but she was superior to you in her abilities." I said. Terra growled. She suddenly radiated a purple aura of flames. She then calmed down seemingly…that's it.

She then smirked. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to kill you then Alex! Since you're the soul link to her!"

She lunged forward. I slowly held up my hand and clinched it into a fist. I whistled. Suddenly arrows flew out of the trees, they soon hit Terra all over her body, she stopped and looked at the arrows sticking out of her body. She then noticed something attached to each of them, small bombs. Suddenly the arrows exploded into some kind of gas. She coughed and coughed. She tried to stand up but it was to much. The gas was poison, to a human it would kill them in five seconds, to a Nanite subject it would only blind them temporarily. I held up my hands and crossed them across my chest and closed my eyes.

I then spoke in Na'vi, _"My lady, give me strength."_

Suddenly my golden dragon mark glowed, that's when golden flames appeared around me and began to take form of a golden dragon behind me. I opened my eyes. Terra slowly regained her eyesight. I held up my right hand which radiated golden flames, my eyes turned a blazing gold with slits.

The golden flame dragon flew forwards. Terra growled, realizing she couldn't win…yet. She suddenly…vanished. I held up my hand, and the golden flame dragon vanished. I lowered my hand and looked at where Terra once stood. Emily walked forward along with Will.

"How's Joseph?" Emily asked in concern.

Will looked at Emily. "He's fine, he's in the healers Alcove with Sil'kana and their children."

I nodded. "Come on." I said. We all walked back into Hometree. As we walked, some of the clan were rattled, but were fine. We headed for the alcove. As we walked in. I saw Joseph starting to come around. Sil'kana was kneeling next to him. Sai'ria and another healer were there.

Sai'ria looked at me and slowly walked up to me and hugged me.

"I can't believe this…someone similar to Rosa." She said. I nodded.

"I know…but she isn't Rosa. She's nothing like the real Rosa I spoke to before she died." I said. I looked over at Joseph, he was talking with his mate and kids. He was calming them down. Emily and I walked forward.

"Are you alright bro?" Emily asked. Joseph nodded rubbing his head.

"I…I'm fine."

"What did she do to you Joseph?" Sil'kana asked. Joseph shook his head.

"I…I don't know…but all of a sudden I saw my entire life flash in front of my eyes…it was like…I don't know…as if she was looking for something." He said. He looked down. "But I noticed…that a lot of the memories that she looked at…were memories of D'etat."

Sil'kana froze at that name. I raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" I asked. Sil'kana just said nothing. She looked at me and Sai'ria.

"My so called "Father"." She said with bitterness in her voice when she said her "Father".

Sai'ria and I looked at one another.

Emily looked at me and the others. "I'll explain. Back in their home reality, Sil'kana and her mother were abused by D'etat, Sil'kana's father. He also…did something unforgivable." She said. I raised an eyebrow. I looked at Sil'kana.

"I understand…I was abused by my foster father when me and my sister Emily, the other Emily, were force d to live with him." I said, closing my eyes, remembering the abuse. I was glade Maria was nothing like her boyfriend.

I turned around. I looked at Will. "Will, tell Karen that I want a meeting with her and the rest of the Assassin guild leaders on Pandora tomorrow morning."

He nodded. "I will tell her."

I looked at Joseph. "I would like you to come with me tomorrow, since you are apart of the Assassins in a way. Only if you would like." I said. He nodded.

"Alright." He said. I nodded. I looked at Emily.

"Emma, I want you to keep an eye on Joseph. Since he is still a little weak from the fight." I said. She nodded.

"Got it." She said. Slowly Sai'ria, Will and I walked out of the Alcove. As we walked. I remained silent. Slowly images of Rosa entered my mind. I closed my mind…I clinched my fist. Once again…The Templars have abused Rosa…and made clone…Some day, they will pay for their crimes. One way or another.

...

**JOSEPH'S POV**

Luckily I had made it back to my hammock since I had felt tired ever since Terra went through my memories. For some reason it felt as if she had...drained me somehow, I wish I knew what the hell she did to me. But whatever it was, I didn't like how it was making me feel. As soon as I got to my hammock, I almost immediately fainted due to the drainage of energy that I went through. I then faded into the realm of dreams.

**IN THE DREAM**

I was standing in a green meadow as I noticed that all my armor and weapons were stripped from me as if they were never there to begin with. But for some reason, I didn't care that all my weapons were gone. In a way I felt a sense of peace, I couldn't explain it, but it felt like the peace that I longed for but could never achieve no matter how hard I tried. I looked around and I noticed how there was only grass and there seemed to be no trees around at the time. But I had a feeling that would change.

"Joseph." I heard a voice say my name.

I turned around at the sound of the voice, but all I saw was...nothing. All I heard was the voice, I was confused until I heard the voice again.

"I'm over here." I heard a little girls voice say as I turned around, and came face to face with a five year old girl.

Based on her skin tone, I would have to say that she looked like she was from South America, her black hair was loosely hanging around her shoulders as she ran her fingers through it slowly. She was wearing a colorful kimono with flower designs that looked like something a mother would make for their child. She also had a small eagle feather woven into her ebony hair as she gave me a small smile.

"Hello...who are you?" I asked as she looked a little sad at that.

"I'm...Rosa...or as you know me...Gaia." As soon as she said that name I froze.

This...girl was Gaia? But...that couldn't be right, this girl was too...innocent, but than I remembered how Alex and Emily said that Gaia was influenced by Shiva. However I was still having a conflict in my mind about what to do at the time.

"I think I can guess what your thinking." She said as she sat down with her legs crossed and closed her eyes.

Suddenly I felt the ground start to shake, and than the next thing I know is that flowers and trees start to grow out of the ground which started to add more life to the meadow we were in. I had to admit, the sight was beautiful even when I compared it to Pandora. I than looked at her again.

"If you hate me...I understand." She said as she looked down and turned away.

For some reason, just seeing her like that made my heart ache. I kept seeing my own three kids In that position. So I walked up to her and crouched down and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I don't hate you...not anymore...when I did hate you...I hated you because of what you tried to did...or what you were manipulated to do...but seeing you now...I can't hate someone who is too pure." I said as I swore a tear of happiness fell out of her eye as she hugged me lightly.

"Thats good...to be honest I was kind of afraid that you would try to kill me." She said in a joking tone.

"No...I don't kill kids...not since Project Olympus...besides I don't want to get my ass kicked by a five year old girl." I said as she laughed a bit.

"Yeah, anyway...How is everyone doing?" She asked as she sounded concern for the others.

"They're all doing good...Alex...he still seems to be thinking about your death." I said as she looked down.

"I see...I know he feels guilty...but he helped me...because of him, I was released from my torture, I didn't have to be used as a weapon...and I got to see my family again...if anything I should be thanking him...but I wish that he could get over my death." She said as I put another hand on her shoulder.

"Killing a kid...isn't an easy thing to get over...I can't say that my experience with Project Olympus and getting pit up against a kid your age in a life or death situation is similar to what happened to you...with him he had a choice...but it was hard to make." I said as Rosa nodded.

"Do you think you could talk to him?" Rosa asked me as I looked down at her.

"Huh...funny, last time I talked to a certain someone about what I thought...they said that I was a fool...guess who that was?" I said as she did a mock thinking pose.

"Lemme guess, me when I was still possessed and they turned me into Gaia?" She said and I nodded.

"Yeah, but this time is different." I said as she smiled and nodded.

"Well, Im afraid its time for you to wake up." She said as I suddenly felt my body start to fade away.

"So Im guessing this is goodbye?" I said as she nodded.

"Yep, maybe you can come back to play some time!" She said with a happy tone. Wow she really did remind me of my kids.

"By Play, your not going to try and fight me while barely using any power and still managing to beat me...right?" I said as she giggled and nodded.

"Goodbye." She said as I suddenly felt the rest of my body fade away.

...

Terra walked through the night forest with a sadistic grin on her face. She laughed to herself as she walked. Why was she laughing? For some reason she just found it funny viewing these memories she collected from Joseph. She didn't know what she was looking for, but she would know when she found it.

She was looking for some person in particular that had so much hate in his or hers heart. But he or she had to be normal and had to have died on Pandora, if she was lucky she could summon whoever she was looking for…and see if she couldn't summon them. Pity it was a one shot ability. Because she has found plenty of people who could be easy puppets. But, there was one that Joseph despised. And that was his mate's father, D'etat.

This man was filled with hate and rage. He even abused his own mate and daughter, even killed his own son. He was not an average Na'vi who learned of Eywa's love and cared about his family and people. No, he was the contrary. He believed that all the Na'vi betrayed Eywa…and that Eywa gave him a mission to destroy his own clan to "Cleanse" it. What a blind fool.

Terra finally made her decision. Slowly she held up her hand, soon black and purple silver lines appeared over her hand and soon those lines stretched out into the open space in front of her and eventually crisscrossed over one another making a physical body. Soon those lines vanished. Terra looked at the body of D'etat in front of her. She soon heard his thoughts. They were filled with hate towards Human's, his family, his clan and even his own race. She laughed.

"Ahh, I knew I chose right...he'll be so easy to manipulate." She said. D'etat fell to the ground and groaned a bit. His breathing was rapid but slowly became normal.

"_Where am I?" _He said in Na'vi. Terra grinned and walked forward with an expressionless face, so that way she could manipulate him about lying about who she really is, after all, if she could show him how powerful she was, then perhaps he would believe her to be the one he thinks he is serving.

...

**D'etat's POV:**

I looked around trying to regain my vision of what had happened ever since that...Whore of a daughter shot me in the chest with an arrow. That ungrateful little witch! I swear I was going to kill her myself! But as for now, I looked around and my vision was starting to get more and more clear. I than saw something that made me angry. It was a woman, she was probably a supporter of my daughter and her Monster of a mate. So I was going to kill anyone who got in my way of my revenge.

"Wait wait! You don't want to kill me!" The woman said as I stopped for a second.

"Tell me...why don't I?" I said with anger in my voice.

All of a sudden she pushed me off of her, and then she closed her eyes, and the next thing I knew, the trees and plants around us were starting to grow and head towards me. This was impossible! The only person who had this power would be-

"Are...are you Eywa?" I asked shocked that my goddess was standing right in front of me.

She offered me a smile and looked at me.

"Yes, and you are D'etat." She said as I suddenly bowed.

"All mother! Forgive me, if I had known It was you...I wouldn't have-" She just put a finger to my lips.

"Its alright...I'm actually very proud of you D'etat." She said as she looked at me.

"Really?" I asked as she smiled.

"Yes, you seemed to be the only Na'vi who still believed in me, and didn't give into those...abominations that the humans created." Eywa said as I felt myself grin at that.

"I knew I was justified in my actions! But why did you bring me back." I asked as the woman looked down.

"I brought you to another reality, and I must say I am ashamed of these people in this reality...they have completely turned their backs on me!...It...it makes my heart break." She said as I noticed she was crying a bit.

"Than I will glady punish those...just tell me what I must do!" I yelled immediately as she smiled at me.

"The Tipani clan, it is filled with human abominations, a man called Alex White...I will say that this man is strong, and could kill you easily...but he does have a weakness." She said as I as just listening.

"What is his weakness?" I asked wondering how I could stop this man.

"He has a mate...her name is Sai'ria, and they have children, but one of them...Jenny...she is a cripple." She said as I scoffed.

"Cripples...should have been eaten by Nantang a long time ago." I said as she nodded.

"If you capture her, you can hold her for ransom...there is one more thing you should do." She said as I nodded.

"What is it?" I asked obediantely.

"There are certain objects I need you to acquire, they are known as Memory Cores, if the Tipani get a hold of these objects, it could spell disaster for Pandora...if you can do this for me...You will have earned a spot at my right hand." She said as I nodded.

"It will be done my lady." I said as I started to walk off.

"But first, heres a cloak, you may have to stop someone from recognizing you." She said as I got confused.

"Like who?" I said as her eyes looked at me seriously.

"Your daughter." She said as my eyes narrowed.

"That bitch! What the hell is she doing here?" I yelled out barely containing my temper.

"She was brought here...along with her mate Joseph...and their children." All of a sudden I felt my temper soar.

"C-CHILDREN! SHE SPAWNED DEMONS WITH THAT...THAT ABOMINATION!" I yelled out while barely being able to contain my anger.

"Yes, I must say I am disgusted myself." Eywa said as I nodded.

"Can I kill their...demon spawn when I go there?" I asked as she nodded.

"Of course...but don't you feel any regret for what you are about to do? I mean they are technically your Grandchildren." Eywa said as I scoffed.

"Grand Children? I would never let such filth in my bloodline." I said as I put on the cloak and walked away.

"Your ruthless...I like that...now go!" She said as she suddenly disappeared.

"I will carry out your orders all mother." I said as I put a part of the cloak over my face.

"What do you know...she even gave me a dagger." I said as I pulled a dagger out of the inside of the cloak.

...

Terra watched as D'etat walked away. She stood on a branch of a tree. She slowly smirked as she twirled a strand of her jet black hair. Slowly she began to laugh about how easy it was to fool this man.

"Heh...heh. What a fool." She said as she turned around and vanished in a pillar of black flames.


	14. Chapter 14: Sins of the father

**Chapter 14: A father's sin's**

**A/N: Another chapter for Fallen Angel's uploaded. Enjoy and please review.**

Alex's POV:

I pulled on my robes and adjusted a leather bracer on my wrist. I was standing in my families Alcove right now getting ready to head to Hells Gate to meet with the other Assassin leaders on Pandora. The meeting would be basically over a holographic projection. There would be some leaders who were Na'vi born, but the human Assassin's would simply hold the device that should everyone else's holographic images while at the same time it showed their own.

I looked over at Sai'ria, Emma and Alyara who were sitting next to Jenny's hammock. Sai'ria held Jenny in her arms. Jenny coughed lightly and looked tired. I walked over to my youngest daughter and my mate. I sat down next to Sai'ria and placed my hand over Jenny's head, she had a light fever. Nothing to serious, but she would have to rest the entire day.

"_Daddy."_ She said. I slowly took Jenny out of Sai'ria's arms and cradled her.

"_Just relax today sweetie." _I said. _"I'll be back soon."_

She hugged me tightly. I enjoyed our embrace for a few minutes. Slowly I stood up and gave Jenny back to Sai'ria. Sai'ria put Jenny in her Hammock and put a blanket over her and kissed her forehead. Emma and Alyara sat next to Jenny's hammock. They normally acted protective of their little sister and cared about her very much just as all three of them cared about each other so much.

Sai'ria and I walked towards the flap of the alcove and we stopped in front.

Sai'ria then said. _"She'll be fine Alex. Our daughter will be better at the end of the day."_

"_Okay, I'll be back as soon once the meeting is over." _I said. She nodded. We shared a kiss, and I walked out of the Alcove.

I reached the bottom of Hometree and walked into my private Alcove and looked at my table, on it were the two memory cores. Slowly I reached for them and placed them in my pocket. I left the alcove and then walked outside of Hometree. Outside Joseph stood with Sil'kana, both of them were talking quietly. I simply paid no attention since I knew this was a moment they wanted to be alone. Finally Sil'kana kissed Joseph good bye and she walked back inside Hometree. I walked up to Joseph.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Fine, my strength's back to normal." He said. "I heard Jenny's not feeling well."

"She's got a cold. But Sai'ria will look after her since." I said. I smiled lightly. "Since she is a mother and an excellent Healer. Jenny will be fine by the end of the day."

Joseph chuckled. "That's good."

I nodded. Slowly I walked past him and that's when I heard him say. "I spoke with Rosa last night."

I stopped and looked over at him. He looked at me. I simply looked away.

"She doesn't want you to blame yourself Alex." He said. "She is thankful…that you ended the pain she had to deal with, and she is able to see her family."

I was still silent. I held up my hand and looked at the palm. Slowly a blue flower appeared in the center of my palm. I closed my eyes, slowly the flower petals flew off and vanished. I looked at Joseph.

"Sometimes…I wondered why Rosa gave me her ability over the forest and nature when she told me to make her human again…" I said. "But now…I'm starting to realize it…that this is her way of thanking me…for ending her suffering…"

He was silent. I slowly looked up at the sky and placed my hands in my pockets. I looked back at him.

"Come on. Will, Emily, Karen and the others are at Hells Gate. We need to warn the other clans that the Assassins are stationed in that Terra is a threat."

He nodded. "Right." He said. He formed his wings. I quickly formed my Thrusters and be both flew into the sky towards Hells Gate.

….

Sai'ria's POV:

Alex had left an hour ago. I was now holding Jenny in my arms as she slept. I was in our alcove as I lightly cradled my youngest daughter. Emma and Alyara were playing with Joseph's children right now. Emily and Christy were at Hells Gate.

I hummed lightly to her as she slept. Slowly her eyes opened and she lightly yawned. I smiled as I stroked her hair once.

"_Mommy." _She said.

"_How are you feeling sweetie?" _I asked.

"_I'm thirsty…" _She said. I smiled again and nodded.

"_I'll be right back sweetie…will you be alright?" _

She smiled lightly and nodded. I slowly placed her in her Hammock and kissed her forehead. I then walked out of our Alcove.

Once I pushed back the flap, I walked outside and then walked towards the spiral. But as I made my way down the spiral, I noticed that there was one man who wore a black robe.I assumed he was a master Assassin of our clan's Assassin's guild, but when I passed him I was able to look at his face underneath the hood…I don't know. I had never seen so much anger in a single look. I stopped and turned around. I called out to him, but he just kept walking. I shook my head and continued to walk down the spiral.

As I made my way down the central spiral of Hometree I quickly walked over to where the clan could get fresh water. Once I got some in a water pouch. I quickly made my way back to the spiral.

"_Hi little sis!" _I heard someone say. I turned around to see Ti'nera and Sil'kana.

I smiled and walked up to my sister figure and Sil'kana.

...

**Sil'Kana's POV:**

I was walking with Ti'nera while taking to her. But than we saw Sai'ria, Alex's mate. She smiled at us as we both smiled back.

"So how its going Sister?" Sai'ria asked Ti'nera as she waved her hand in an okay motion.

"Eh, good and bad, It kind of sucks that I can't join in any fights due to this child inside me, but at the same time I can't help but feel happy that I'm out of the fighting." Ti'nera said as both me and Sai'ria grinned a little bit.

"Just wait, pretty soon you'll be having violent mood swings-" I said as I motioned towards Sai'ria to continue.

"Than you'll start to have strange cravings as well as being constantly hungry-" She then motioned for me to continue.

"But when you finally give birth, it is one of the best things that will ever happen to you." I finished as they both smiled.

"True, but still I do wish I could do more in a fight, instead of just watching...but I can deal with it." Ti'nera said as I nodded.

"Maybe we should go sit down to talk." Sai'ria said as we all nodded at that.

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

We were all sitting down peacefully in the middle of the alcove. We were just looking at each other until I finally decided to say something.

"I'm starting to see why Joseph hates uncomfortable silences." I said as the other two nodded.

"Anyway, how did you two deal with this feeling of...you know?" Ti'nera said as she pointed at her stomach area.

"Well, I use to deal with it through meditating and satisfying any craving I might have had." Sai'ria said as she than looked over at me.

"Well, To be honest, sometimes I would eat too much, and I would try and kill Joseph during one of my mood swings. Course he ran away before I could. But than everything turned back to normal." I said as the other two laughed a bit.

"He won't run away from thousands of soldiers, but he'll run away from his mate who is charged with anger from a mood swing." Sai'ria said as I giggled a bit.

"He only runs away from things when hes scared...besides I almost guarantee you went through the same thing...after all, I noticed you have the same look in your eyes that I do." I said as Sai'ria chuckled sheepishly and scratched her head.

"True True, anyway, Sil'Kana...what is it like in your reality?" Sai'ria asked as Ti'Nera looked at me.

"Well, like Joseph said, there were no Templars, but that didn't mean that peace was achieved, there were still many bases that Joseph cleared out, and I mean he killed any human that followed the destructive way of thinking, and he still has to deal with these super soldiers back home." I said as Ti'nera looked at me oddly.

"Super Soldiers?" She asked as Sai'ria tilted her head.

"They were Biological weapons, but unlike Joseph's abilities, they were only made to regenerate faster and take quite a beating before they died...the only way you could kill them was by shooting them or chopping off their heads...even than they still would fight on." I said as Sai'ria looked slightly shocked.

"I mean, it was a good thing that we wiped most of them out, but they just keep on coming from Earth...I mean it was almost as bad as back during the great war and you-" I said while pointing to Sai'ria but caught myself.

I knew of her existence in my reality, but Joseph told me it might not be wise to give someone much knowledge about their alternate self.

"Me? What did I do?" Sai'ria asked since she and Ti'nera were confused as hell.

"Oh! Its nothing...just thinking." I said as I suddenly remembered all the members of my family.

"Sil'Kana...why didn't you or Joseph like to talk about...D'etat." Sai'ria asked as I looked down.

"Well..." I paused for a bit, could I trust them? Well...Joseph trusted her mate, I think I could trust Sai'ria.

"You know how D'etat abused me and my family right?" I asked as they both nodded.

"Well, for a long time...I thought that I only had my mother and my two sisters...and that we were the only ones in that family who had level heads and could actually see through D'etats hate." I said as I felt my heart start to hurt as to what I was about to say.

"What do you mean you thought you only had those three?" Ti'nera asked me as she saw the sad look on my face.

"Well...I...I had an older brother...but I never got to meet him." I said as Sai'ria looked at me.

"What happened? Did the sky people kill him? Is that why your father hated them?" She asked as I scoffed and shook my head.

"No...his hatred was unjustified...and you know what else?" I said as they both looked at me as they noticed how I was getting a little angry.

"HE was the one who killed my brother!" I yelled out while they gasped in shock.

"He...He what?" Ti'nera asked in shock.

"He killed his own son! All because my brother believed that they should try to make peace with the sky people instead of trying to kill them! But no, my so called 'father' was so blinded by hatred that he killed my brother...now...I hope hes rotting somewhere in hell." I said as I punched a tree trying to calm down.

I noticed how Ti'Nera and Sai'ria now walked up to me and put both of their hands on my shoulders.

"Sil'Kana...I'm sorry...I didn't want to hurt you." They both said at the same time but I shook my head.

"I'm fine...I just lose it every time I think of that man." I said as I drew my sword from its knife like sheath.

"How the hell does that sword fit into that sheath?" Ti'nera asked as I chuckled a bit.

"Joseph forged it for me, its made out of the same material as Hell Hound's fang, but the blades collapse into the blade, however when I pull it out, the pieces shoot out and form a perfect blade...if its in like this." I said as I sheathed it and it looked like an ordinary knife with a Katana hilt.

"It looks like a Katana hilt attached to a knife...but when its pulled out." I said as I pulled it out and the blades locked into place.

(Think of what Mr. Sulu's sword does in the new Star Trek movie)

"Impressive." Ti'nera said as I sheathed it again.

"MOMMY!" We all heard a voice yell out as we all recognized the voice.

"Jenny!" Sai'ria yelled out as all three of us ran to where the voice was coming from.

We all ran to a area in Home Tree, and a bunch of the Tipani clan members were looking in horror at a man in a black coat who was holding a knife up to Jenny's throat. Jenny was crying as this man had kicked her in the face to restrain her.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER, OR THIS ABOMINATION DIES!" The man yelled out as I stopped.

"_That voice...I know that voice...but where have I heard it before?" _I knew that voice from someplace, but I couldn't get a look at the man's face.

"Let her go!" I yelled out as I pulled out my sword. But I couldn't step forward since I didn't want Jenny to get hurt.

"Well Well Well, just the person I was looking for...Sil'Kana." I froze as he said my name, but than I got angry.

"How do you know my name?" I yelled out as the man laughed.

"You don't recognize me?" He said as he was taunting me since I couldn't see his face.

"No...why don't you show us your face you coward!" I yelled out as he laughed.

"As you wish!" He yelled out as he removed the cloak, and instantly my blood...ran...cold.

"YOU!" I yelled out as I saw the ugly face of my father.

"Hello my daughter...you treacherous little bitch!" He yelled out as I couldn't believe what was going on.

"_No...No...Its not true...Thats impossible!" _I screamed in my mind as he just laughed.

"What? You really don't think Eywa would let you get away with this treachery did you?" He yelled out as I snarled.

"You are the one who betrayed Eywa you Bastard!" I yelled out but Sai'ria held up a hand.

"D'etat, I'm giving you a chance...let my daughter go, and we will spare your life." She said as he laughed at her.

"HA! Like that will happen." He said but after I saw what was going on behind him, I smirked.

Alex's Palulukan Fang was sneaking up on D'etat, he obviously could sense that something was wrong with his Riders family. And apparently he was really pissed with D'etat.

"Tell me D'etat...do you realize that my mate is Palulukan Makto?" Sai'ria asked as D'etat scoffed.

"What good will an Overgrown kitten do now?" He taunted as Fang got closer to him.

"Well you see, his Palulukan is very loyal...and HATES people who try and harm his family since he considers every member of his family a part of his pack, if you can call it that." She said as Fang got closer and closer.

"And he will not think twice about killing those who harm his riders family?" Sai'ria said as D'etat froze as he felt Fang breath on him.

Yep, it would appear he was in deep shit now.

As he slowly turned around to look at Fang, I noticed Sai'ria brought up her wrist and I saw some strange metal contraption strapped to it.

Than all of a sudden the next thing I heard was the sound of a gun going off, and that my father was on the ground holding his knee.

"Ti'nera! Get Jenny!" Sai'ria said as Ti'nera swooped in and grabbed Jenny.

I than started to walk up to D'etat.

"Sil'Kana what are you-" She got my answer when I punched D'etat in the jaw.

"You bastard!" I yelled out as I started punching him more and more.

"Why couldn't you just stay dead!" I yelled out as I punched him more.

"Sil'Kana! Calm down!" Ti'Nera yelled out as she grabbed me and was trying to restrain me from killing the man.

"He has to die!" I yelled out as Sai'ria was standing by him.

"We still need information...we need to know how he came back from the dead." She said as I looked at D'etat.

I suddenly looked at the bullet hole in his knee cap, I than noticed that the bullet fell out and that the wound was healing. But that would mean.

"SAI'RIA LOOK OUT!" I yelled out as D'etat flung himself at her. And he wrapped his hands around her neck.

...

**Sai'ria's POV:**

I turned around in time as D'etat wrapped his arms around my neck. I gasped as I felt him begin to strangle me. But I slowly held up my hand that had the bracer on my forearm. I then flexed one of my fingers and a blade mechanically engaged and appeared from underneath the bracer, Alex and the other Assassin's use this weapon and it is their signature weapon, they call it a hidden blade which also has a function that allows me to fire one bullet, Alex called it a "Hidden pistol." Another weapon the Assassin's use.

I stabbed D'etat in the shoulder with my blade. He cried out as he let go of me and stumbled backwards. I quickly stood up and took off my Tsahik cloth which revealed that I had two knives strapped to my back. I grabbed one and then crouched down and hissed at him.

D'etat just growled in irritation.

"I heard some of my clan's warriors were about to come to my side along with our Assassin's. but I held up my left hand, signaling them to stop. I heard them stop. I then held up my index finger, meaning that I would deal with him. Slowly the warriors and Assassin's stepped back, but were ready to assist me should D'etat over power me. Slowly I stood up and unsheathed my other knife.

He and I circled one another, watching each other's movements carefully.

He laughed at me.

_"What is so funny?" _I asked him in our people's language.

_"I find it very ironic, that I am fighting a Tsahik. Aren't you supposed to be the spiritual leader? And leaving the fighting to your mate?" _He asked.

_"I maybe Tsahik, but that does not mean that we do not know how to fight. My aunt, Tsahik Sanume and both the Omaticaya's present and previous Tsahik's, Tsahik Neytiri and Tsahik Mo'at know how to defend ourselves and our family."_

He scoffed. _"I do not believe that!" _

_"Then, let me show you!" _I said as I darted forward. He laughed as he wielded his knife. Both of our knifes clashed, but I tripped him and then kicked him in his face, he cried out as blood poured out of his mouth.

_"Never!"_ I yelled.

He slowly stood up. I kicked him in his abdomen causing him to loose his breath.

_"HURT!" _I yelled again. I then delivered another kick this time into his jaw. Blood poured out of his nose. _"OR THREATEN! MY DAUGHTERS!" _

Slowly he stood up and wiped the blood from his nose. He yelled and charged at me again. But I held up my arm that had my gauntlet. A bullet was ready. I fired at the knee cap I shot him in previously. He cried out as he kneeled down and clutched it. He glared at me and tried to stand up. But I had already loaded another bullet, I fired again, this time at his other knee.

He cried out in agony as he fell onto the ground onto his back. I quickly ran up to him. I then kneeled next to him and stabbed my hidden blade an inch from his head. But it drew blood from his cheek. He slowly looked at me. I gritted my teeth in anger. I resisted the urge to stab this heartless demon in the head!

But…I wouldn't.

"Traitor!"

I looked down at him emotionlessly, but there was a hint of anger. "I am not a traitor, nor is the rest of my clan, you have betrayed our own race."

He scoffs, "Am I?"

"What kind of father kills his own son, what kind of man would abuse his own mate? You are not a father or a mate, you are just a heartless slaver."

He glared at me. "Do not lecture me child, I can smell the stench of those pieces of filth, you have mated with one!"

"My mate and his friends are not what you call them, but yes, I have mated with a human, and I do not regret it. And as much as I would like to kill you now for attempting to kill my daughter, I know it is not my place as Tsahik. That decision will be up to my mate once he returns."

Slowly he looks at me in the eye. Suddenly he seems to recognize me. Soon he began to laugh.

_"Why are you laughing?"_ I asked him.

_"I knew I recognized you, both you and your mate's names…now looking at you now. I realized my guess was correct." _

_"What are you talking about?" _

He laughed. _"Here…it is as though you fulfilled your birth right…but…it's not like you became someone important in my home! You threw your life away for some human filth!" _

I soon realized what he meant…somehow…I existed in Joseph, Sil'kana and the rest of their families world…but I remained focus.

Bey'damo and several warriors walked forward. I stood up and looked at Bey'damo.

_"Bey'damo…bind him in an alcove, then you and the other warriors inform the rest of the clan to not enter the Alcove until Alex comes back." _I said. He nodded.

_"Okay." _He said. Two warriors grabbed D'etat and bound his arms together. He glared at me as he was dragged.

When he was out of sight. The clan began to speak amongst themselves. I looked over to Ti'nera and Sil'kana. I saw Tu'ri, my younger sister, standing next to Ti'nera and Emma Alyara and Joseph's kids were standing next to her. I saw Jenny in Tu'ri's arms. She was crying. Tu'ri spoke to Jenny, telling her it was alright. I quickly ran over to them while reaching for my Tsahik cloth. I put it on and went over to my little sister. Tu'ri looked at me and whispered in Jenny's ear that I was alright. Jenny looked atm e and I saw tears in her eyes and she soon began to cry.

Tu'ri gave me Jenny. I embraced my youngest daughter and slowly I kneeled down as I hugged her.

_"Mommy…mommy…" _She said in between tears.

_"Shh…I'm here sweetie…I'm here." _I said trying to comfort my youngest daughter. Emma and Alyara walked up to me and hugged Jenny. Jenny slowly calmed down and fell asleep in my arms. Slowly I stood up and held her tightly.

I looked at Ti'nera and Sil'kana. I then looked at Sil'kana.

_"Now…I know for a fact about how ruthless he is…" _I said. She nodded. I looked over at Kira, who was approaching us in her Dreamwalker form.

"Kira." I said. She nodded and placed her hand on her chest and bowed her head lightly.

"I am sorry Tsahik Sai'ria…we were careless. We thought that since he wore that robe…that he was one of us."

"Do not worry Kira." I said. "Please…contact my mate…tell him he must return to Hometree…"

She nodded and bowed again. She turned to two Assassins. She then spoke with them and the three of them left. I looked at my older sister figure and Sil'kana.

_"I think I know how D'etat was revived." _I said. They looked at me. I closed my eyes and slowly walked away, with Emma and Alyara following me to our families Alcove.

….

**Alex's POV:**

The meeting consisted of ten guild leaders from other clans. Some human, most Na'vi born. They were all holographic images. I stood in my Na'vi form with my hood down. Emily, Will and Karen were standing next to me, along with Joseph. We were in a section in Hells Gate that was designed to allow Na'vi to move freely.

In the center of all of us was a holographic image of Pandora. The human Assassins controlled the holographic image and the Na'vi identified locations that Templars could possibly hide in.

I was about to make a comment. Until Julie, in her Avatar, walked up to me. She leaned in close in whispered into my ear. Suddenly my eye's widened.

"What!" I said. Everyone looked at me. Julie nodded.

"Everyone's fine though…but Sai'ria wants you back at Hometree." She said. I nodded. I looked at Karen.

"Karen. Joseph, Emily and I have to return to Hometree…Something happened." I said.

She nodded.

Joseph and Emily looked at me.

"What happened?" Emily asked. I ran my hand through my hair.

"Someone came into Hometree…and threatened to kill Jenny…but luckily Sai'ria, Sil'kana and the others captured him and he is now imprisoned. Jenny is alright but she is still shocked.

"Who was it?" Joseph asked. I was silent for a moment until I said.

"It was Sil'kana's supposed dead father, D'etat."

**...  
><strong>

**Joseph's POV**

My blood ran cold when I heard the name of Jenny's attacker. It wasn't right! How could...that man be back and in this world! I couldn't believe it! Which diety did I piss off to have that demon come back and haunt us again.

"Where is he?" I asked with venom in my voice.

"Hes tied up at Home Tree...but I don't know-" Suddenly I felt myself snap.

"WHERE IS HE?" I yelled out as everyone was shocked that I had snapped.

"Hes in the prisoner alcove." Alex said as I walked past him and out the door.

"Joseph you should cal-" Julie said but I glared at her.

"Calm down? I am not going to calm down until that murderer is put down!" I yelled out as I went outside and spread my wings.

"Good god...hes pissed...I don't think I have EVER seen him this angry." Karen said as Alex and the others watched me take off.

"We better go after him, we don't need him killing the man...no matter how much I want to." Alex said since he obviously was pissed someone tried to hurt his daughter.

"Not to mention Joseph will destroy anything that gets in between him and killing D'etat." Emily said as Alex nodded, but I couldn't hear them.

"D'etat you murdering bastard...this time I'll make sure you'll stay dead." I said as I took off and used wind manipulation to increase my speed.

"Damn it Joseph! Wait up!" Alex said as he actually used some emotion and flew after me with his rocket boosters.

"Shit...this is not good." Emily said from way behind as she and Alex were trying to catch up with me, but my adrenaline levels were just somehow making me go faster.

I was going to kill D'etat slowly, first he has the guts to hurt Sil'Kana and her family back when he was still alive in my reality. And now he is trying to hurt Alex's family, now I had actually talked to Jenny a couple of times, she was probably one of the most innocent souls on the face of the earth. And knowing D'etat he probably would have killed her just because she wouldn't be able to walk.

I always treated Jenny like a normal person, so she might not have been able to walk. Jake lost his legs in Venezuela, but he was one of the strongest people I knew, I could sense that there was Strength within Jenny. A hell of a lot more strength than any regular human or Na'vi would have.

Anyway, I knew that I was traveling at fast speeds, because it did not take me long at all to reach the Tipani Home Tree. And as soon as I got there, I dropped straight to the ground and such a high speed, that the resulting sound was like thunder. I started to walk forward to Home Tree towards the area where I heard they were keeping D'etat.

Electricity and wind was circling around me as some of the Tipani clan were looking at me, they knew that I was not in a good mood. And they knew that right now...would not be the best time to get in my way. I saw Sai'ria and Sil'Kana with Ti'Nera. I noticed how all of our kids were there.

"Where is he?" I said with the anger still in my voice as Ti'Nera looked over at me.

"Hes being watched by Bey-...Joseph! Where are you going?" Ti'Nera yelled as I walked towards the place where they were watching over D'etat.

"Ti'Nera...what is this man do-" Bey'damo said as I walked right past him.

"Well, Well, Well, I remember you." I heard D'etat's voice say from where he was tied up.

"YOU! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" I yelled out as I kicked him in the chest and that sent him back into a tree root.

"Ugh! Well, it would seem that the monster is showing his true colors." He said as I grabbed him by his collar and punched him in the face.

"Monster? You call me monster! How am I the monster when you kill and abuse your own family and race...HOW AM I THE MONSTER?" I yelled out as I kicked him back towards Bey'Damo and reached for my sword.

Only to have a hand reach out and stop me from grabbing it.

"Stand down Joseph." Alex said while looking at me with serious eyes.

"Let go of my arm Alex." I said with venom as he didn't let go.

"Listen, I know your upset-" He said but I cut him off.

"Upset? I used to get upset whenever one of my swords broke in battle. I used to get upset when I couldn't complete a training exercise. I used to get UPSET, whenever one of my clan members called me a freak...no I'm not upset...I'm Furious!" I said Sil'Kana squeezed my arm a bit.

"Joseph, listen we need to question him." Alex said as I glared at D'etat who was smirking.

"Alex, do you...have any idea how angry I am now?" I asked as he looked at me and than sighed.

"Yes, Yes I do actually." Alex said as I raised an eyebrow.

"This man...he reminds me of my step father...well...I can't really call him that, the guy was a drunk and a monster...he constantly beat me because I stood up for Emily...Joseph you were abused as a kid...you know that pain...trust me...I am Angry with him...but you need to calm down." He said as Sil'Kana looked at me begging I would calm down.

"Fine, but if he even tries to escape...I won't hesitate to kill him." I said as Alex sighed.

"Well isn't that sweet, Once again the demon is taking orders from those higher up abominations." He said as I reached for my sword again.

"Joseph." Alex said sternly as I growled.

"Hey Sil...did you give him all those bruises and cuts on his face." I asked as she nodded.

"I would have given him more if Ti'nera didn't stop me." She said as I looked at Ti'nera.

"You guys really hate him...don't you." Ti'nera said as my three kids came up to me.

"Daddy...is that the man you told us about?" Tsu'Ken asked as Ke'lik and Athena looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Yes...that is him." I said as they got a little angry.

"Hes the one who hurt Mommy, Grandma and our sisters!" They all exclaimed as I nodded.

"Yes, I don't want you to go near him...alright." I said as they nodded.

"So those must be the so called 'Grand Children' How pathetic...they look so weak." D'etat said but I threw a bone knife into his foot.

"Joseph, what can you tell me about this man." Alex said but than Sai'ria came in.

"And what can you tell us about what happened to us?" Sai'ria said as I looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as Sai'ria got serious.

"D'etat recognized me...and he said something about throwing away my life for some human trash...what did he mean?" She said as I figured out what she was talking about.

"Take a seat...this will be a lot to take in." I said as they both sat down but kept an eye on D'etat.

"Alex...you and Sai'ria did exist in my reality...that much is true." I said as they both nodded.

"But you said the Templars and Assassins didn't exist...so what was Alex supposed to be?" She asked as D'etat cut in.

"What else? He was a piece of human fil-" I cut him off by punching him in the face.

"Well, Sai'ria you were meant to be the Tsa'hik of the Tipani clan. And then you met Alex." I said as Alex cut in.

"How did we meet in that reality." He asked wondering what happened to him.

"Well, you were a young avatar driver, trying to support his sister back home." I said as his eyes widened.

"Emma was alive?" He asked as Emily looked at the both of us.

"Yes, due to the fact the RDA was a little more...civilized...they didn't kidnap Emily, not to mention that the Templars didn't exist, and neither did the Nanites...thats why Biological weapons such as myself is a large difference between you guys." I said as he nodded.

"Now, Alex, you were a young researcher who was just trying to learn more about the Na'vi, actually you were obsessed with the idea of learning more about them, now this is all information I learned from watching video logs...I didn't know you guys personally." I said as they both nodded and Alex smiled.

"Now, One day, you got into a fight with a certain Warrior who did not fully trust dream walkers...guess who that was?" I said as they their eyes widened.

"Bey'Damo?" He asked as I nodded.

"You see, you accidentally bumped into him, and he got a little offended and challenged you to a fight." I said as Alex face palmed.

"That reminds me of how hostile he was when I first met him." He said as I nodded.

"Well, he didn't know that you were no mere researcher for the RDA-" He cut me off there.

"I worked for the RDA?" He said with anger in his voice.

"Yes, but you see, all the Biological weapons programs are no longer run by the RDA, the truth is, the only Biological weapons programs are all done in secret by the government, so the RDA is filled with mostly good people, but with a few corrupt people...like Quaritch." I said as he nodded and continued to listen.

"Well, Bey'Damo didn't know about all the martial arts you studied, they actually recorded the fight that you got into with him...you used some Aikido techniques to throw him around as if he were a feather." I said as he chuckled a bit.

"Well, Sai'ria was impressed with you, but at the same time she was also curious about learning about you...she also was interested in your martial arts techniques." I said as they both held each others hands.

"Eventually, your talks got longer, and you spent more time with each other, hell Sai'ria used to sneak away from Home Tree to go visit you." I said as Sai'ria blushed a bit.

"But then, you guys mated, and according to the video logs...you guys loved each other as much in my reality as you did in this one." I said but D'etat cut in again.

"How could anyone love an abomination like-" He was cut off when Sai'ria brought out her hidden pistol again.

"But...thats when things turned for the worse." I said as they both looked down.

"I say good riddance." D'etat said as Alex walked over and punched him.

"You see, Alex was being held hostage by some Army grunts, apparently they were under orders from a Commanding officer to try and extract information about the Tipani clan." I said as Alex said one name.

"Quaritch?" He asked as I shook my head.

"No...Quaritch only wanted information on the Omaticaya, it was some other guy, Lieutenant something, I don't know his name." I said as they both looked at me with curious eyes.

"What happened to Alex?" They both asked as I looked down and brought Sil'Kana close.

"Well...Sai'ria, you came to save him, you saw him in his human form for the first time, but you still loved him, but than...they shot him in the chest...right in front of you." I said as Alex's eyes widened and Sai'ria had one tear in her eye.

"You killed them all, but Alex was still alive at the time, and you held him and cradled him in your arms, begging him not to go...Alex's last words in my reality were these words." I said as they both listened closely.

"Sai'ria...Its okay...everything s going to be alright...I'm going to see Eywa, I wish I could be there to maybe give you some children...but I'll...I'll look on you from time to time...I love you...but I gotta go now...And with that being said...Alex white...died." I said as Sai'ria was crying as if Alex had actually died.

"Afterwards, Sai'ria had trouble dealing with your death, she looked at the last picture she had left of you, she woke up expecting to see you right there with her...but her heart broke every time you weren't and then-" I was cut off by D'etat again.

"Oh! Were getting to the good part!" He said sadistically as I glared at him.

"Then when the great battle came, Sai'ria flew into battle...and she was never seen again." I said as they both looked down.

"I'm sorry...but its the truth...I don't know what happened to your sister after that." I said as Emily came by.

"Wherever that Emily is...I hope shes happy." Emily said as I nodded.

"Now, I believe we have a certain murderer to interrogate." I said as Sai'ria and Alex both glared at D'etat.

...

**Alex's POV:**

Slowly I paced in front of D'etat. Joseph, Sil'kana, Sai'ria and Emily watched as I paced. D'etat eyed me down with disgust.

I looked at Sai'ria.

"Sai'ria. Take Sil'kana, Ti'nera and the kids away from this Alcove. Joseph and Sil'kana's kids and our daughters don't have to listen to this." I said. Sai'ria nodded. Soon Sai'ria, Sil'kana and Ti'nera left. I heard Sai'ria speaking with our daughters outside, telling them to come with her. I slowly turned my attention to D'etat.

"I would've thought you and your whore would've killed yourselves right now after learning about your alternate selves!" He said. I simply ignored him and continued to pace in front of him. "Your bitch is just as pathetic as she was back hom..."

I cut him off by hitting him across his face, back handed. Blood poured out of his mouth. I glared at him.

"You can insult me, but if you dare insult my mate then I will show you no mercy, and I will simply make this interrogation painful for you, understand." I said, with a hint of anger in my voice. He glared at me. "You are lucky that I did not let Joseph kill you on the spot, because right now I am only sparring your miserable life on a weak whim. You nearly killed my youngest daughter. So the whim is very, very, very weak. So I suggest you shut up, and answer the questions I am about to ask you."

"I am not afraid of you _human_. My actions are justified by the great mother herself!" He said. We were all silent. Until…a smirk appeared on my face. I soon chuckled, much to the surprise of everyone in the alcove.

"Is that so?" I asked. "Tell me then. Who are Eywa's children?"

D'etat looked at me. "What?"

"Who are her children?" I asked again.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. I sighed.

"Surely if Eywa has justified your actions, then her children would've told you directly. Since Eywa must focus on keeping Pandora stable." I said. "I suspect that there are two possibilities of what you saw. One, you were either hallucinating."

"I WAS NOT!" He yelled.

"Or, you were played into believing that whoever brought you back was Eywa. I believe it is the former."

"It was Eywa!" He yelled.

Joseph stepped forward. "Admit it genius! You were played! And you fell for it!"

D'etat glared at all of us. "You are all abominations! Demons! Eywa would never let you live! She justified my actions! She even brought me back to life!"

I stopped. I looked at him. Suddenly I appeared in front of him and grabbed the top of his skull.

"Alex!" Emily said. I held up my free hand signaling them to wait.

"Wait Emily, I have to confirm something." I said. Slowly I activated my Nanite vision…and that's when I saw it. Nanite readings. I raised an eyebrow…those readings…matched Rosa's when she was alive…but these were more darker…Terra. It was her readings. I dropped him to the ground.

I walked back to Emily and Joseph. I then took a glance at D'etat.

"Joseph's right, you were played a fool." I said. I looked at them. "I sense Terra's nanite readings…she brought him back to life."

"What!" They both said.

"It's a long story, but it's an ability Rosa had when she was alive." I said.

I looked over at D'etat.

He then yelled. "YOU ARE ALL FOOLS! Eywa will kill you all!"

I was about to say something, until I heard a voice yell.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

I recognized it. Suddenly to pillars of flames appeared, one was black, the other was Gold. When the flames died, Lady Shinryu and Lord Shiva appeared in front of us in Na'vi form. The look in Lord Shiva's eyes confirmed it, he was beyond angry.

...

JOSEPH'S POV

Oh shit, if D'etat wasn't a man I hated so much. I would almost feel sorry for him. But right now I was going to leave his suffering to Shiva and Shinryu. Since I knew the pain they could cause would probably be worse than anything I could do. I took a step back as I watched at the pillars of fire finally dissipate as Shiva and Shinryu stepped out of the flames.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Shinryu yelled out at D'etat as he just glared at them.

"I am sick of hearing you use Mom's name! Especially since you believe she is justifying your actions!You have to be really fucking stupid to believe that!" My eyes widened.

Wow, that was the first time I had ever seen a divine being swear at a Na'vi. I had to admit it was pretty fun to watch D'etat getting his ass chewed out by Eywa's daughter.

"I agree with Sister, if I hear you bad mouth Mother again, I will make sure that you suffer at my hands." Shiva said as D'etat looked frightened for a bit.

"H...Ha...HA HA HA HA HA!" Suddenly D'etat started laughing insanely. As if he finally found something to use against us.

"Whats so funny?" I yelled out as both me and Shiva drew swords.

"Ha! You expect me to believe that some low class whore is Eywa's dau-" Suddenly I saw the area around us burst into black flames...damn, D'etat really shouldn't have said that.

"No one...and I mean NO ONE! CALLS MY SISTER A WHORE!" Shiva yelled out as D'etat was now trembling in fear.

In fact I think he pissed himself when he saw the black flames start to circle around Shiva and than as Shiva walked forward the flames started to circle around him.

"Look into my eyes you Bastard." Shiva said with venom in his voice as D'etat looked away.

"I SAID LOOK INTO MY EYES!" Shiva said as he grabbed D'etat by the throat and lifted him up and stared into his eyes. The only thing I saw in Shiva's eyes was barely contained rage. It didn't surprise me though.

"Shit! Joseph! Emily Look away quickly!" Alex yelled at us with a bit of a panicked voice.

"What? Why?" I said as I turned around.

"Trust me! You don't want to look at Shiva when hes doing this." Alex said as he even looked away, what the hell was going on?

At first there were no sounds except the sound of the flames circling around Shiva. But than I heard a bunch of screams filled with pain coming from D'etat? What the hell was Shiva doing to him? It sounded like he was ripping him apart...which sounded pretty good at the time. But damn it, if he killed him than how the hell was I going to get revenge on him? But I chose to remain calm as I continued to look away from...whatever the hell Shiva was doing to D'etat.

"Alex! What the hell is he doing to him? Its sounds like hes murdering him!" Emily said as she opened one eye to look at Alex.

"Hes not doing anything to him Physically." Alex said as I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Not doing anything Physically...it sounds like hes sla-" Suddenly Alex looked at me and cut me off.

"Hes not doing anything Physically...Mentally however...is another story." He said with a calm voice as both me and Emily looked confused.

"Big brother! Calm down! You know what we sent here for!" Shinryu said as she squeezed Shiva's arm to get his attention as he looked at his sister.

"Fine...but if he insults you again...I'll kill him." Shiva said as he walked over and stood by Alex, Emily and me.

"What the hell did you do to him? Hes quivering like a beat puppy." I said as I looked at D'etat trembling in fear.

"That was something I like to call the Hell Nightmare Realm...its a technique I can use to trap opponents or victims in a state of mind where they are tortured in every way possible, including things that would make the humans version of the devil quiver in fear." Shiva said as I grinned sadistically.

"I'm starting to like the way you think Shiva." I said as he nodded.

"I can see that...I can also see why you hate him...I laid eyes on him for ten seconds and I already hated him." Shiva said as I nodded back at him.

"W-What kind of freak are you?" D'etat yelled out as I stepped forward.

"Can I get him this time?" I said as Alex shook his head. Instead Shiva just stepped forward and spoke in a calm voice.

"I Am Shiva...and I am Eywa's only son." He said as D'etats eyes widened.

"And as for me!" Shinryu yelled out as D'etat looked at her.

"I am Shinryu, and I am Eywa's only daughter!" She said as D'etat started trembling, but not in fear, but with rage.

"You...YOU DARE INSULT THE ALL MOTHER BY SAYING YOUR HER CHILDREN! I REFUSE TO BE-" Suddenly they both turned into their divine dragon forms as we all stared at them in awe. And for some the reason the forest started to grow around them.

"I-Impossible!" D'etat yelled out at the both of them as they returned to their Na'vi forms.

"You...You betrayed your own mother! Her own children! And you help these...these monsters!" D'etat yelled out as I stepped forward but Shinryu put a hand against the chest plate of my armor.

"Calm down Joseph...I have an idea for this...monster." Shinryu said as She grabbed D'etat by his skull and he tried to escape.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled out as she looked at her with a cold look.

"D'etat...you believe you are doing right by hurting innocents...but now...How about you taste their pain!" Shinryu yelled out as we saw white light start to envelop the both of them.

"What is she doing?" I said as I looked at Shiva.

"You'll see." He said as he grinned sadistically. What the hell was she doing to him?

...

Alex's POV:

I watched as the light slowly died down, Lady Shinryu slowly took her hand off of D'etat's head. His eye's were blank, his mouth was wide opening. Soon tears streamed down his cheeks and he leaned forward onto his knees and started to cry. I looked at Lady Shinryu.

"My lady, what did you do to him?" I asked her. She looked over at me.

"I made him experience pain, the pain he caused everyone he has ever hurt. He now realizes how he was a fool. And that mother never justified anything, and that she is saddened that he followed the wrong path, but at the same time she is angry and says that this is what he deserves."

Joseph looked at the now crying man. Joseph spat at him. "Serves you right, bastard!" He said. Emily looked down at D'etat and then away.

"Sister also made him view Joseph's memories." Lord Shiva said. "He now has nothing but regret in his heart." Lord Shiva simply glared down at D'etat and then smirked. Lord Shiva looked at me.

"You may do whatever you want with him now Alex. Our message that mother wanted us to deliver was sent. Now we must depart." Lord Shiva said. I nodded and placed one hand over my chest and bowed, Emily and Joseph followed in suit. Lord Shiva and Lady Shinryu nodded and then vanished. I looked at D'etat.

"Joseph." I said. Joseph looked at me. "I think now would be a good time to bring Sil'kana and your children. This is something Sil'kana has to do now."

….

Emily's POV:

I watched as Sil'kana, Ke'lik, Tsu'ken and Athena walked into the alcove. Sil'kana looked at D'etat. She glared at him. D'etat's eyes showed a pleading look.

"Sil'kana! I…" He began. But Sil'kana punched him in the jaw. D'etat just looked at Sil'kana. Sil'kana glared at him as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I hate you. So much! Everything you've done to me! Mother! My sisters…My brother!" She said. "And looking at you now! A crippled! Sad! And broken man! I know this is what you deserve!"

Slowly she turned around. Joseph turned around and placed a hand on her shoulder. Sil'kana touched it and then said one last thing to D'etat. "I will never forgive you!"

D'etat looked at Tsu'ken, Ke'lik and Athena. They turned away and joined their parents. This was their way of saying that D'etat was not their grandfather, he never had been and never will.

Slowly they walked out of the alcove. Alex and I stood in the alcove, listening to D'etat's sobs. Alex walked forward and cut his bounds. I looked at my brother in shock.

"Alex?" I asked him. Alex looked at me.

"He wont escape, he has no strength nor drive to escape. But The guards will keep an eye on him." He said. I nodded. He then motioned me to follow him.

Slowly we walked out of the alcove.

"What is it Alex?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning I'm going to execute him in the forest. That way non of the children of the clan have to watch me do it. I'm just going to deliver a quick and painless death." He said. I looked at him.

"Do you think he deserves one though?" I asked with my arms crossed as I leaned against a tree.

He was silent for a moment. He looked at me. "If I was my younger self…then I would kill him slowly, but I've matured a lot during my time in the Assassin order. And I've learned that no one deserves to die slowly, no matter how bad they are."

I was silent but nodded. "Okay." I said.

He nodded. "Head back to Hells Gate, and be with Christy. But come by tomorrow at ten P.M. That's the time I'll execute him."

I nodded. Slowly I turned around and formed my wings. But I stopped and looked at my brother.

"I'm proud of you, big bro." I said. He nodded.

"Thanks…little sis." He said. I grinned and nodded, I soon flew into the air and headed back to Hells Gate.


	15. Chapter 15: Anger

**Chapter 15**: **Anger**

Alex's POV:

I walked to our group as they ate dinner. Ti'nera, Haruko and Will were in the group. Emily and Christy had come back from Hells Gate for dinner. It had been a few hours since the incident with D'etat. I saw Sai'ria and our daughters in the group.

Slowly I sat next to them. Emma and Alyara hugged me and kissed me. I gave Sai'ria a kiss. I saw Jenny sitting next to Sai'ria. I slowly picked her up. She giggled as I held her. She hugged me. The thing about Jenny, she was able to get back to normal quickly even if she was in a stressful situation. She was still scared about what happened, but she was now back to normal. I kissed her forehead and put her next to me as we ate.

She felt better now, her temperature was back to normal now and she no long had a fever.

As we ate, Haruko and Emily got into a mock anger argument. But as we laughed, I soon noticed Joseph wasn't in the group…I forgot that he had gotten up and left while everyone was laughing. He hadn't even said anything to Sil'kana…but suddenly I realized.

But before I could react. I heard commotion from one group, and a man scream in utter agony. I recognized the yell, it was D'etat!

...

JOSEPH'S POV

There was only a small group of Na'vi warriors who were currently watching me. I knew that I had to make sure that some other people didn't see me torturing D'etat, so I formed a dome of Bone around me and D'etat. And that was when the torture really began.

"S-Stop! Please stop!" He said as I lifted my hand up into a claw motion and then turned my hand in a twisting motion.

This was causing his arm to twist and break as if someone was using their arms to hurt them, but this was all a part of my experience in Wind Manipulation. I wasn't listening to his crys of mercy. I was never going to give him any mercy.

"No...I won't stop...did you stop when you killed your own son? No you didn't." I said as I started to squeeze my hand and suddenly he started to cough up blood.

"W-What the hell are you doing to me?" He yelled out in pain.

"Simple...There is oxygen in your lungs...and I can use that to constrict the air in you lungs...So basically I'm destroying your lungs." I said as I squeezed my fist more.

"W-Why? Please...I was wrong! Don't do this!" D'etat yelled at me as I shook my head.

"Give me one good reason not to!" I yelled out as I stopped constricting his lungs.

"Because this won't make you feel better...it will only make you a mo-" He suddenly cut himself off there.

"Go on...SAY IT!" I yelled at him as he whimpered.

"It only makes you a monster...Joseph." He said as I shook my head at him.

"Funny...thats the pot calling the kettle black." I said as I chained him to the wall of the dome and charged them with electricity.

"Look! You know your better than me! You don't want to do this!" D'etat yelled as I was electrocuting him.

"Wrong, I do want to do this, after all the shit my family had to go through, I will make you suffer." I said as I twisted my hand again and his leg twisted off.

"JOSEPH!" I heard a voice yell from outside the dome...it was Emily.

"JOSEPH! STOP IT!" I heard Alex's voice yell from the other side of the dome.

My answer was to have chains with hooks attach to D'etat's body, and the chains were pulling on him more and more. I was making the chains pull harder every ten seconds.

I than heard a cracking motion in the bone wall. I forgot that Alex was one of the few who could break through the dome. Suddenly I noticed a man sized hole burst through the wall and into the dome.

"Joseph! You have to stop this!" Alex yelled at me as I glared at D'etat.

"And why should I stop Alex?" I yelled back as I made the hooks start to pull on D'etats face.

"Look, whatever your trying to accomplish here...Revenge isn't going to solve this! It will only hurt you more in the end." Alex said as I continued to ignore him.

"This is not revenge...I call it punishment." I said as D'etat screamed in agony.

"Oh god!" He yelled out as I looked at him.

"God is not with you." I said as I twisted my arm and his other arm twisted off.

"NO!" Alex yelled out as he formed a hidden blade guantlet and stabbed D'etat in the neck, which killed him instantly.

"WHY?" I yelled out as I let the Bone Wall break down.

"Joseph! Torture is not going to help now...Shinryu already made him feel guilty...he regretted his actions...what more do you want?" He yelled out as I looked at him.

"Justice!" I yelled out as I tried to bring D'etat back to life.

"Joseph...This isn't going to help you...you of all people should know." He said as I refused to look at him.

"How will this not help? I fell better already." I said as Emily looked at me.

"Don't say that! We can all see inside you! Your rage, Anger, Hate, Guilt, But letting it all out on D'etat...it won't solve anything!" Emily said as I turned to look at her.

"Joseph...Those scientists that gave you those black wings...what did they use to call you?" Alex said as I looked at him confused.

"What does that have to do with any of this?" I asked as he remained calm.

"Just tell me...what did they call you?" He asked as I looked at him, with my anger being barely contained.

"Lets see...Fallen Angel, Demon, Satan, Monster...and my favorite...Lucifer." I said as he nodded and looked at me.

"Now look at D'etat, by torturing him what makes you different from what they called you, After what you just did?" He said as I looked at him.

"What I did? What I did was minuscule compared to what I could have done." I said as he shook his head.

"Joseph...remember what I told you...all that pent up rage...all you will do is turn yourself into what you hate." He said as I looked at D'etats body.

"Joseph...for one second...just let go of your anger and look at what you are doing...you know this isn't right." Emily said as I shook my head.

"Joseph." Sil'Kana said as she walked towards me.

"You one time told me back when D'etat first died...'you are not your father, do not become him'. And I followed your advice...and now I need you to follow mine...Please...Please just let go of this! Its over, you don't need to hurt him anymore!" Sil'Kana said as she had tears in her eyes.

I than looked down and than at my hands that were stained with blood.

"What am I doing?" I asked myself as I deformed my armored gauntlets. And I looked back up again.

"I need some time to myself." I said as Alex shook his head, and as I was about to take off he said something.

"Isolating yourself won't work at this time Joseph...You need help." He said as I turned my head.

"I don't need help, I need time to think...Don't follow me." I said as I spread my wings, but he said one more thing.

"Joseph, remember, they called you Lucifer...do you really want to turn yourself into the devil?" He asked me as I looked back at him.

"Look at me Alex...with the way I am, How am I not like Lucifer? I may be like him...but I am not him. Like I said, I just need some time to myself...don't follow me...I'll return sometime later in the day." I said as I took off.

THIRD PERSON POV

"Is Dad going to be alright?" Ke'lik said as he looked concerned.

"I don't know, I'm gonna follow him." Alex said as Emily stopped him.

"Are you sure thats wise?" Emily asked him as he nodded.

"He one time told me that isolating myself wouldn't help anyone, and that I had people who cared about me. And than another time I told him that he should let go of his anger...to be honest...we didn't listen to each other at first...I guess we just need to remind each other of that every once in a while." Alex said as Emily nodded.

"He compared himself to Lucifer...I think right now, he really needs someone to talk to." Alex said as he took off.

...

Alex's POV:

I slowly walked forward. But before I did, I looked over at D'etat's body. I closed my eyes and then reopened them. I walked over to the body and kneeled next to it. Slowly I raised my hand up to his eyes and shut them.

_"Requiescat in Pace." _I said as I shut them. Slowly I stood up and looked at the forest. I then quickly ran into the forest after Joseph.

As I ran I began to think about what he and I talked about that night when I told him that harboring that much hate would do more damage than good, and then when he told me that isolating myself from my family who were worried about me would not help me…I slowly gripped the bandages covering my chest.

_'I can't…tell them…not yet.' _I thought. I looked ahead.

Slowly I activated eagle vision. I found his trail. I followed it.

As I ran through the forest. I suddenly felt everything around me change. I was now in my human form standing on an island. It's skies were blue with white clouds, the ocean water was a beautiful sapphire color. There were palm trees through out the island and the sand was a golden brown. Slowly I closed my eyes. I opened them and walked over to a palm tree that had a curve in it. On it, I saw a girl around eleven years old sitting on the curve. She had light brown hair and wore a white dress. She lightly swung both her legs and hummed a tune.

"Emma." I said. My little sister turned around and she looked at me. She suddenly smiled.

"Hey big brother!" Emma said. I smiled lightly at my birth sister. She jumped off of the palm tree and landed in front of me. She looked up at me with her green eyes. I kneeled down and hugged my little sister. She looked at me. "Big brother? What's wrong?"

I was silent. Slowly we walked up to the palm tree and sat down on the curve. I then said. "You know what happened to Joseph?"

She nodded and looked out at the ocean. "Yeah…I saw what happened….It's sad." She said. I nodded.

"I know." I said.

She looked at me. "But you know what? I think what he is going through, is exactly what happened to you."

I looked at her. I then nodded. "Yes…with Conner."

She nodded. "How did you get past the anger? How did you fight him while you were in control?"

I was silent. I nodded. "I focused on what mattered to me. I focused on others. I focused on the big picture. And did not stray."

She nodded. "Though our pasts maybe painful. We have to focus on the present. And learn that what happened then, is history. And that it doesn't matter what people say or think of us. We must convince ourselves of that."

I nodded. Slowly I stood up.

"Emma, thank you." I said. She nodded. Soon I snapped back to the present.

I continued to run for a few moments. Until I heard a loud lightning clap. I followed the noise. And saw Joseph punching the ground. He was angry. I slowly walked up to him.

He was breathing heavily and I could tell he was confused. I slowly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Alex…" He said. I nodded. "I told you not to follow me."

I nodded. "Sorry, but I'm not one for watching one of my friend tearing themselves apart."

Slowly he stood up and clutched at his face and growled. "I DON'T GET IT!" He roared. He suddenly threw a bone knife at a tree, the tree soon had a giant gapping hole in the center of it. "I! People tell me I'm becoming more dark!"

I said nothing.

"But…I'm…enjoying it! I don't like it! But…I don't reject it either…" He said.

He drew Claw of Anubis and sliced a tree in half.

I watched it fall apart.

"Battling…it's one thing…but when I'm not…it's something totally different!" He said. "I just don't understand!"

I was silent until I said. "Your memories…they are the ones that are making you like this." I said as I pushed my hood back. He looked at me. I closed my eyes. "When I discovered my powers. It was when Hometree was assaulted by the RDA. A group of Marines were going to kill Sai'ria and her little sister, Tu'ri. But I saved them, using my claws that I had just formed."

I slowly formed my claws and looked at my left claw. "But as I killed each one…I felt myself…grow happy and excited. That I was stronger than the bastards who were responsible for my Mom, my Dad and my little sister, Emily's death. For so many years I was powerless to stop them, but with that power. I felt like I could conquer an entire continent…but. I soon realized that It wasn't me. I was not a monster like the RDA thought I was." I paused. "I was the Templars plan. Use the memories of my past, the memories of watching my sister die and seeing my parent's dead bodies. And make me become so rage filled, that I would unknowingly become defenseless mentally, that they could control me."

I looked at him. "With you, you were physically, mentally and verbally abused. It's the memories that are making your rage the way it is."

He looked down. I stepped forward. "But, like me. You have something that keeps you from crossing the line."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Your family." I said. I looked up at the sky. I closed my eyes and felt the nanites work in my body. Glowing white lines and light blue glowing lines appeared over my arms. "Anger, death and pain. Those were what drove me before I came to the Tipani. Before they took me in. And if I had not met the Tipani, Sanume, Tu'ri, Bey'damo, Marali…Sai'ria. And unlocked my powers when I woke up from my coma before I met them. I would've become what the RDA wanted. But when I met Sai'ria. I had a drive to protect." I said. I opened up my eyes.

"The same is with you Joseph. You awoke and you met Sil'kana. Because of her. You are not the monster the humans think you are. And with your family, with their love and the love you give them and all of you being with one another. You will never become the demon that the humans believe you are."

He looked at me. Slowly he looked at the ground.

"Alex." He said. He looked up at me and walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Thank you…brother."

I nodded. "You're welcome, brother."

Slowly I turned around and said. "Come on…Sil'kana and your kids are worried about you."

He looked at me and nodded. He then spread his wings and I formed my board. We then flew back to Hometree. As we did. I looked down at my bandaged left arm and chest. I closed my eyes. Though time was running out…I hoped that I had lifted a burden from his shoulders.

...

JOSEPH'S POV

I was currently flying back with Alex. His talk did ease my mind somewhat, I still didn't like what was happening to me. But he really did help me with reminding me of my family and all the people who cared about me. I knew that I should probably apologize for my actions as to what happened. To be honest, I'm pretty sure I scared the hell out of a couple of people.

"Were almost there." Alex said as I nodded.

"You know, you really scared the hell out of some of the clan...Bey'damo included." He said as I rubbed my head.

"Lemme guess, he doesn't trust me even more?" I asked as Alex closed his eyes.

"Hard to say, he knows why you were angry, but yeah he was a little intimidated." He said as I sighed.

"Whatever, I'll find some way to get him to trust me...but as of now...I'm not worried about him." I said as he just looked ahead.

"You know, Sil'Kana probably understands your anger, but shes probably afraid for you." He said as I nodded.

"I would have to agree with you on that." I said as we landed at Home Tree.

"You'll find her on the other side of Home Tree, shes probably with Emily." He said as I started to walk through Home Tree.

I noticed how some of the people were looking at me with fear. It didn't surprise me, after all this was a usual thing for me. Walking into a huge crowd after doing something violent, and people would stare at me with fear. I still didn't know how I felt about that, did I embrace the fear filled looks? Or did I hate them with all my heart. Either way I just hand one thing on my mind.

I walked to the other side of Home Tree, as I saw Sil'Kana and Emily sitting down talking to one another. I walked forward and cleared my throat.

"Sil...Emma." I said as I got their attention.

"Joseph." They said with a slightly worried tone.

"I...I don't know what to say about my...behavior earlier...I don't know what came over me." I said as Sil'Kana came up to me.

"I honestly don't blame you for that...I hated him just as much as you did...but seeing his guilt ridden face was enough for me...why wasn't it enough for you?" She said as I looked down.

"I don't know...its...its in my blood...you both know that my father was filled with hate, maybe I have the same curse as him." I said as Emily's eyes widened a little.

"Joseph...you referred to Hades as your father...You've never done that without speaking heavily.

"Thats because I realized I'm more like him than I thought." I said as they both looked at me, shocked that I was admitting that.

"Joseph, Your not-" I cut off Sil'Kana right there.

"Sil...think about it, my love for battle...Dads...my sadistic personality...Dads...all my anger and rage problems...Dads...I don't like it...but I guess its what I am." I said as they both looked down.

Than suddenly Sil'Kana slapped me full force.

"Don't say that! Your nothing like your father! You didn't abuse and kill children! You didn't turn your own children into experiments! And most of all, you actually have a heart...your father did not." Sil'Kana said with tears in her eyes.

"Sil." I said surprised she would say that.

"I'm sorry...I...I don't know what to say...except I'm sorry...can you forgive me?" I asked as she just looked up and smiled.

"Of course." She said as she hugged me.

"Sil's right Joseph...Your not your father...you are you...and thats what matters." Emily said as I smiled at her.

"Thanks Emma." I said as I reached out and messed up her hair.

"Damn it! You just had to do that!" Emily said in mock anger, but than she started laughing.

"DADDY!" I heard three voices yelled out as I was once again enveloped in a love tackle of a hug.

I saw all three of my kids were hugging me tightly and I just smiled at them.

"Sorry I left kids...I just needed to clear my mind." I said as they all just nodded and crawled onto my shoulders and wings.

"Its okay...we were just worried...thats all." Tsu'Ken said as he crawled on my right wing.

"Yeah Daddy...we know you didn't mean us any harm." Athena said as she crawled onto my shoulders.

"Sis is right Dad...its not like we'll be mad at you for leaving to think to yourself." Ke'lik said as he crawled on my other wing.

"Thanks...thank you all." I said as I smiled at each of them.

...

Alex's POV:

"So how's Joseph?" Jake asked me. He had arrived from the Omaticaya's Hometree an hour ago with Neytiri.

I shrugged. My Assassin robes were off so I was now wearing my tattered jeans and my bandages over my left arm and my chest.

"I spoke with him after the event with D'etat. He seems to be alright." I said. He nodded.

We were silent for a moment. It was hard to believe that back on Earth when I broke into that RDA facility and tried to steal the nanite sample, that after Jake stopped me. That I hated his guts for getting in the way of my revenge. But, I learned to forgive. And now he was one of my best and trusted friends. I looked at Jake.

"I have a feeling that there is another reason why you came. Right Jake?" I asked him. He grinned.

"As usual, always observant." He said. Slowly he reached for something in a sling bag. He then pulled out an old folded piece of paper. He handed it to me. I took it out of curiosity. On it, I saw the Assassin insignia on it.

"What?" I said in surprise. "But…that's impossible. This looks really old. And the Assassins were never on Pandora at least until Will and Karen arrived…or my Dad."

"I know, but look at the contents." He said. I slowly unfolded the paper, and on it was a map. I raised an eyebrow. But then I saw a drawing in the top left hand corner…the drawing was a somewhat good drawing of…a memory core! I looked at the map. On it showed five locations with X's marked on them. One of them was the cave where we found the last core.

"This…is a map to the memory cores!" I said. Jake nodded.

"Yeah…When we told Mo'at that you were looking for them, she apparently has been holding onto to this for a while. Since your dad and Neytiri's parents met. He trusted the Omaticaya with this map." He said. I nodded. I looked at Jake.

"Thanks Jake. This will help us a lot." I said. He nodded.

"Anytime pal." He said. I looked at the map again. With it, we could find the other cores with ease. I would tell the others tomorrow morning. And if we were lucky, we could retrieve another memory core tomorrow.

…

Terra sat on one of the mountains in Iknimaya. She lightly ran her hand through her jet black hair.

"Oh well, the puppet failed." She said In a sing song voice. "Well, he was stupid." She said standing up.

"Don't you agree?" She said. "Big sister?"

She felt a light breeze come around her. She could feel her deceased sister's disapproval. But Terra didn't care. For her own liberation. She had to find the Memory cores. To unlock the weapon the ancients. Terra slowly turned around, and walked towards a tunnel leading into the center of the cave.


	16. Chapter 16: memories of fear

**Chapter 15: Thoughts of fear**

JOSEPH'S POV

I was currently hanging out with my family, it would appear that I made the right choice considering the fact that it was helping me get my mind off of what happened earlier. Especially since after all that had happened in the last couple of days, it was good to kick back and relax. I was currently playing flash tag with my kids as Sil'Kana was somehow drawn into the middle of it. I had her doing an exercise in which she could train to sense where someone would appear right after a shock flash.

She was currently however having a hard time with that since the amount of energy that my kids had bottled up, well lets just say it was hard to keep up with them. Damn, sometimes it really sucks that they were naturally energetic AND had electricity in their cells that were practically giving them a jump start. Hell, even I had trouble keeping up with them at times, and I was one of the most powerful warriors in my reality!

"Joseph." I heard a voice say as I turned around, and than I felt one of my kids hands smack me upside the head.

"TAG!" Athena yelled out as she disappeared again. Damn she was a quick one.

"Ow...damn those kids will be the death of me one day." I said as I walked towards the now identified Kira.

"Anyway, what is it?" I asked as she looked up at me as I formed my armor.

"Sensei wanted to speak to you, he told me that it was important." Kira said as I nodded and grabbed my swords.

"Alright, I just hope its important enough to take me away from my family." I said as Kira nodded at me as she turned around.

"I assure you, if he tells you to come, it will be something important." Kira said as I cracked my neck and spread my wings and turned to Sil'Kana.

"I gotta go, seems like some people need to be killed." I said in a joking tone as she looked at me.

"Try not to get yourself killed." She said as I grinned.

"Hey its me." I said with my catchphrase that I always used whenever I went out on a mission.

"And once again, thats why I am warning you." She said as we shared a kiss and I flew off.

"Well better go see what Alex wants." I said as I was flying through the branchs of Home Tree.

"Hey Lea." I said as I passed by him and smacked him upside the head ligthly.

"Ow!" He yelled out as he spun around to see what the hell hit him.

I passed by a couple of other clan members, some of them were still a little shaken since they had seen D'etats corpse, and some of them were really afraid of me now. It didn't surprise me, I saw the corpse myself, and it turned out that they couldn't remove the hooks and chains that were attached to D'etat's face. I had to admit, when I thought about it, it scared me when I used that torture method.

Because that same torture method was what my father used to torture some of his own victims. I did some more research on Project Olympus, it turns out that the time when I fought Hades back in my reality...it was not the first time he had used his powers to fight or torture someone. In fact he had released his power a couple of times during project olympus. He had used it on some of the other projects to increase their tolerance for pain, but it got worse, he even enjoyed torturing them. And that was when I suddenly stopped and perched on a branch.

Looking back at him, and looking at me now...i acted just like him. Especially since I enjoyed torturing D'etat, I enjoyed every second of it. All those years, all that pain that I went through and finally able to give it out yourself, I only cared about who the victim would be, and the pain I felt, it just slipped away. No matter how many people I may save or help, I won't be able to change that fact. I can't stop this pain...not ever. It was going to be their till the day I died.

"Damn it!" I yelled out as I punched a tree.

I was still thinking about earlier, the only thing that was keeping my mind off of it would be the fact that I was talking to my family earlier, but now it seemed as if the thoughts couldn't stop invading my mind. I than closed my eyes and sighed to myself.

"_Mom...what would you think of me now? Can you hear me?" _I thought trying to reach her through my mental link, but once again, I still couldn't reach her.

I don't know why, but my mental link with her was still not working, it hadn't been working for a long time. I swear I really wish there was a reason for that. But than I got back to flying to where Alex was currently located. I was now flying while trying to keep my mind from going into turmoil, it wasn't long before I saw Alex dressed in his robes waiting by a tree for me to show up.

"Hey Alex." I said as I landed in the clearing and looked at him as he nodded.

"Hey Joseph...Jake just came by not too long ago." Alex said as I smiled a bit at that.

"What did he want?" I asked as Alex suddenly held something up.

"Well, we now know where the next piece of the memory core is." He said as I suddenly used shock flash to look at the map he had.

"Where did he get this?" I asked as I looked at the map with interest.

"Its a long story and I don't want to explain it all." Alex said as I gave him the map back.

"So let me guess, were going to go after this piece now?" I asked as he nodded.

"You don't seem so excited as you usually are whenever we go to look for them." Alex pointed out while staring at me with a sliver of concern.

"I just got a lot on my mind...anyway, we gonna gather the rest of the crew?" I asked as he nodded.

"They should be here any minute." He said as I smiled a little at that.

"I see, well, I guess all we can do is wait." I said as he nodded and I sat on the ground and tried to meditate.

"Since when did you start meditating?" Alex said with a hint of surprise.

"Back home, Norm said that looking at Buddhism would help me find inner peace...and now seems like a good time to try and work out my problems...or something like that...I don't know, the religion doesn't really suit me at all." I said as I closed my eyes and tried to get the images of Hades out of my head.

….

Alex's POV:

Emily, Will, Light, Joseph and I stopped in front of our destination. A cave entrance. I looked at the map and folded it up and put it into my pocket.

"This is it." I said. We slowly walked forward. But that's when Joseph looked up at the top of the cave entrance.

"Hold up," He said. We stopped and looked up, we saw writing on top of the entrance. I examined it, it didn't look like writing that the Na'vi used…it looked like.

"Latin." Will and I said. Joseph, Emily and Light looked at us.

We looked at them. "It's written in Latin." Will said. Light looked up at the writing.

"Well that makes since. Since I've never seen writing like that, it looks alien to me."

"What does it say?" Joseph asked.

I looked at the one word. I then said. "Deimos. It means despair."

Light looked at the cave and her eyes widened. "Wait a minute!" She said. She looked at us."Thi…This is the Cavern of Truth!"

We looked at her. "What?" Joseph asked.

"This cavern is meant to project one's fears in front of them! The Omaticaya and Tipani know full well about this place! Even back when I was Tsahik, even me and my mate were not allowed in here…since it was said that whoever walks in…never comes back alive, but if they do…they look like a beat Nantang pup." She said. I looked at the cave. I noticed there was something about the way "Deimos" Was written…it was written in some kind of read paint…no…not paint. I activated Eagle sense…the letters glowed a red aura…it was blood.

"Shit." I muttered.

"Alex?" Emily asked. Will looked up and activated his Eagle vision. He swore.

"The word Deimos is written in blood…a lot of it." He said. Slowly I walked forward. I looked at them.

"I'll go in alone. There is no point in having all of us go in at once and all suffer." I said. Emily shook her head.

"No Alex." She said walking forward. She walked up to my side. "If you're going in, then I'll go to."

I simply looked at her and then at the cave.

"Count me in." Joseph said resting his hand over Claw of Anubis. "Besides…Someones got to watch over Emma."

He said scruffing up her hair. Emma smirked and rolled her eyes. I looked at them and nodded.

"Fine. But stay close." I said. I looked at Will and Light. "Will, Light. Stay outside incase any Templars show up. We'll be back shortly." I said. They nodded. I soon noticed Will mutter the words he uses to summon Fenrir and Cerberus. Suddenly Cerberus and Fenrir appeared through their gateway.

Will looked at us. "Cerberus and Fenrir and I will scout around."

I nodded. Suddenly, Will and his summons vanished. I looked at Emily and Joseph. We nodded, and walked inside the cave.

….

Emily's POV:

We walked slowly through the cave. All we heard was a light dripping noise of the water in the cave. It was dark. Alex held up his hand which had a sphere of fire in the center of his palm. I felt my grip on Blaze's hilt tighten. My breath was slightly high…but normal.

I was scared…I'll admit it. I didn't know what would happen. I was scared of what visions I would see. Scared of what could possibly happen…what if we…Stop it Emma! I shook my head.

"Emma." I heard Joseph say. I looked at him. I could see the look in his eyes through the light rays. He was scared to. "Don't worry. Just remember…the visions are illusions…they're not real."

I nodded. We continued to walk. As we walked. I heard Alex muttering something to himself. He was praying. From what if sounded like it was a Latin prayer. As we continued to walk. I fight my foot snap something. I froze. Slowly I looked down…and saw that I had snapped a bone…of a dead marine…

I just stared at the skeleton. Alex and Joseph stopped. Alex slowly examined the skeleton. He looked at the skull.

"RDA, Sec Ops from the look of it." Alex ran his hand over the empty eyes. _"Requiescat in Pace."_

Alex looked at us. "Shot himself in the head…" Alex paused. "Wait a minute." Alex said. Joseph and I looked at one another.

Alex slowly stood up. He then formed three spheres of fire and threw them up at the ceiling. Suddenly they blew up and lit up the entire section of the cave. I looked at our surroundings and I felt my blood run cold. Everywhere I looked I saw skeletons. All Sec Ops of the RDA when they were on Pandora.

Alex swore.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones searching for the Cores." Joseph said. Alex manipulated the flames back into one sphere.

"Lets get moving." Alex said.

We continued to walk, until we reached a circular room. We then saw a pillar in the center, with a memory core on it! I smiled. We quickly ran up to it. But as we did…Alex and Joseph…vanished.

"Wha…What!" I said. "Alex! Joseph!"

Suddenly I heard movement. I spun around in time to see someone running at me with a knife. I quickly lashed out with my foot and kicked the person in the chest. I got into a fighting stance while resting my hand over Blaze's hilt. The person slowly backed away into the shadows. I waited. I closed my eyes. But that's when I felt something kick me in the back. I staggered backwards and Drew Blaze. I deflected a strike from the assailants knife. I then slashed at the person's arm. I heard a scream, but it sounded like…a child's? No. I was just thinking it!

I then switched Blaze into it's gun mode. I fired a electric bullet at the Assailant's head. The bullet hit the Assailant…killing it. Slowly I walked forward…and took of his mask…my eyes widened.

"No…No! NO!" I screamed. I didn't understand…but somehow…The person I had just killed…was Christy! My own Daughter! I suddenly felt myself tremble from head to toe. "No…No…no!" I cried. I cradled her body and began to cry and scream. "PLEASE! CHRISTY! WAKE UP!"

I continued to beg my daughter to get up…but she was dead. I soon heard water soon flood into the room. It was pitch black. But I didn't care.

But as the water filled…I suddenly felt my eyes widened.

"_Just remember…the visions are illusions…they're not real."_ I remember Joseph telling me. I suddenly opened my eyes. "Christy's" body faded. The water receded. I slowly stood up. I slowly took a deep breath. The illusion soon faded.

…

Alex's POV:

I collapsed onto the ground. My left arm burned.

"No…no! Not now!" I yelled. I saw Terra walking towards Sai'ria. Sai'ria was cut and was bleeding. She was on the ground slowly crawling towards me with Terra slowly walking towards her with her Scythe resting on her shoulder.

"My…my Alex." Sai'ria said. Her eyes barely opened. Blood pouring out of the side of her mouth. "Pl…plea…please…please help me."

I tried to crawl towards her. But I soon saw my left hand start to turn into a skeleton like hand. But I still tried to reach for her.

"Sai'ria!" I said.

Terra grinned sadistically.

"SAI'RIA!" I yelled. Sai'ria and I's hands barely touched. But Terra brought her scythe down towards the back of Sai'ria's chest. Time slowed down.

'_I told you Project Nano, they would only hinder you, weaken you. Eventually they will all die. Eventually your luck will run out. And I will be watching you and laughing at you. Just as I laughed as I enjoyed hurting your sister!' _I heard Conner's voice in my head. The man who took part in my sister's death…the man I hated so much…the man I killed…Wait…Slowly Terra began to fade. I felt my hand return to normal.

I looked as "Sai'ria" and "Terra" vanished. I closed my eyes. And took a deep breath.

"It's not real. See past the lies." I told myself. Slowly the world faded around me. "Nothing is true…" I said. The world turned white. I then finished the line. "Everything is permitted."

The illusion broke apart. I opened my eyes. I looked around and saw that I lay on the ground next to the pillar the memory core was on. Slowly I stood up. I rubbed my head. Emily walked up to me.

"Alex." She said. I nodded.

"I'm fine." But suddenly I realized. We then noticed Joseph was on the ground.

"Joseph!" Emily yelled. She quickly ran over to him and rolled him onto his back. I looked at Joseph…I soon noticed that he seemed to be…changing…his armor, weapons his wings. I slowly kneeled next to Emma and placed my hand on his forehead. My nanites activated.

_Analyzing: _

_Patient status is unresponsive, but stable._

_Warning: Patient is mental state is currently splintered. _

"Joseph…he's in a coma." I said.

"What!" Emily said.

"My nanites are picking up a lot of strain on Joseph's mind…I think the memories of his past have somehow lead up to this…and this cave's effect must've pushed his mind to much…making him enter this coma." I said.

"Then…you think the core is doing this! Then if it is! Get it off the pillar!" Emily said. I shook my head.

"No, if I removed the core, then Joseph's mind will collapse, and he will never wake up. It's up to him now. But whatever is happening…it seems that whatever has forced him into this state…must want control over him."

...

JOSEPH'S POV

I don't know what happened to me. One moment I was walking through the cave and the next thing I know, my memories are just flooding through my mind like a movie that wouldn't end. And than the next thing I know is that I'm laying down on a black stone slab. I sat up as I noticed that all my armor and weapons were around me. I had no idea where I was though, I could just feel that this wasn't the same cave that I walked in.

"Emma? Alex?" I called out wondering where the hell I was.

"Joseph." I heard a sinister voice say from behind me.

"What the hell?" I yelled out as I drew Hell Hound's fang.

"Whose there?" I yelled out as I heard a chuckling sound.

"Somebody." The voice said from a different corner of the area I was in.

"Show yourself!" I yelled out as the voice continued to chuckle.

"As you wish...son." As soon as I heard the last part I froze as the figure stepped out of the shadows.

It was...my father. How...and why? What was he doing here? And more importantly his appearance was even more confusing. His armor, it was almost like mine, except when he formed his helm, it took on the appearance of the helm he wore in my final battle against him. But than I looked at his weapons, and they were almost exact replicas of mine. Except they seemed to be more darker in color and they seemed to radiate death.

"Father." I said with a cold tone as he chuckled at me.

"Hello...sonny boy." He said as I just growled at him.

"I killed you!" I yelled out as he laughed out loud.

"Oh...but there is still a part of me that is alive." He said as I glared at him.

"Really? You got another one of your sick experiments on the loose?" I yelled out as he shook my head.

"No the part of me that still lives...is inside you!" He said as I froze and looked at him.

"W-What?" I asked as he grinned sadistically.

"Come on...your a killer son, all those souls you killed, all those people, some you killed for the sheer pleasure...you are practically my living legacy." He said as I shook my head.

"No...no thats not true!" I yelled out as I swung Hell Hound's fang at him.

He blocked with his black version of Hell Hound's fang, for this situation, I was just going to call it The Despair blade. He grinned insanely as he flung me back.

"It is true...didn't you ever wonder why you enjoyed torture so much, or why you felt so angry with everyone...even your family? I never had any family, and I hated whatever family I hated...and don't you see? You feel the same way!" He yelled out as he slashed at one of my arms but I blocked his blade.

"Wrong! I love my family!" I yelled out as he suddenly cut off my arm.

"Lies! You are my son! You have no family! All you are is just a carbon copy of me! Even your pathetic mothers genes couldn't stop you from looking like me!" He said as I glared at him.

"Don't insult my mother!" I yelled out as I kicked him in the face and sent him flying back.

"Why? Does your soul ache knowing that she is dead? And you couldn't do a damn thing to save her?" He taunted me as I growled.

"I didn't even know I had a mother!" I yelled out as he laughed at me. He then grabbed my throat and placed his hand over my chest.

"Hmm...how interesting." He said as he threw me backwards.

"Thats some dark soul you got there son." He said as I got back up.

"What are you talking about?" I yelled out as he laughed.

"I'm still technically family, and since the last piece of my soul is inside you...i can see into your soul...and I must say, I didn't expect you to be dead inside." He said as my eyes widened.

"Dead inside?" I asked as he nodded.

"Your a killer...you don't have a soul...you are not human...your not even Na'vi." As soon as he said that I punched him in the helm and than it broke on contact.

As the pieces of his helm started to fall off, my eyes once again widened at what was hiding behind that helmet. Because as soon as the last piece of that helmet fell off...i saw an exact replica of...me.

"You can't escape me Son! Don't you see! THIS is what your going to become!" He said as he stabbed me in the chest.

"What do you mean?" I yelled out as he continued to speak in an insane tone.

"Isn't it obvious...my soul is battling yours for control...and so far...it seems like I have control of your body for now...your too weak to even fight back." He said as I just grew more and more angry.

"You know, I'm disappointed...I thought my own son would be stronger than this." He said as I spat blood at him.

"Just shut up." I said coldly as he continued to speak.

"But than again, I knew what you really were...a tool of destruction...the perfect weapon." I said as I pushed his blade out of my chest and stood up.

"You were just Daddy's little weapon." He said as I dropped all of my swords and clenched my fists.

"I never cared if you lived or died! WHY SHOULD YOU?" He yelled out as I just...snapped.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled out as I punched him in the face and he fell to the ground and I gripped his neck.

"YOU WERE A PSYCHOTIC BASTARD!" I yelled out as I punched him again.

"All that shit you put me through as a kid! I didn't want it! That was your fault that I turned out this way!" I yelled out as I punched him more and more.

"Your the reason I had to kill so many people to feel alive! Your the reason I grew up without a mother!" I yelled out as I summoned bone spikes to stab into him.

"I didn't deserve what you did to me! AND I DON'T DESERVE TO DIE LIKE THIS!" I yelled out as I cut off his head with Hell Hound's fang.

I was breathing hard as I looked down at his lifeless corpse. I than dropped Hell Hound's fang as I turned around.

"Just you wait...I will gain possession of your body...just you wait...son." I heard my fathers voice say as I felt myself fading away as if I was a ghost.

...

Alex's POV:

We looked at Joseph's body. I simply remained silent as Emily sat next to his body. I could tell she was worried. I was worried as well…since Emily and I viewed him as a brother figure. Slowly I closed my eyes.

_"Eywa, give him strength." _Emily and I said. But slowly but surely, Joseph's eyes opened, and he slowly woke up. He groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

Emily's eyes widened in happiness.

"Ahh." Joseph said. "Head feels like it was dragged through a knot hole, then dragged back out of one.

Emily and I laughed a bit. He looked at us and grinned. "Hey, guys."

Emily hugged Joseph. She then looked at him. "Joseph! Don't you EVER! Do that again! You scared the living out of me!" She said but hugged him again. "But I'm glade you're alive."

Joseph smiled. But I noticed something. He was…different. The pain and confusion…it was all gone. He no longer looked confused. Whatever happened, he seemed to have healed.

"What happened Joseph?" I asked.

He looked at me. "I…Met Hades. The man who took part in my pain." He said. Emily looked at him.

"You met him in your subconscious?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. He tried to control me and to confuse me. But I remained firm in my beliefs. I have no ties with him anymore. No matter what anyone else says. I am my own person." He said. I nodded.

"I can see that." I said. "Before you looked confused, hurt and lost. But now. Looking at you now. I no longer see that." I said. He smiled.

"Thanks Alex." He said.

We stood up. Emily thought for a moment. "So…" She began. "Does that mean your no longer…battle loving?"

He looked at her and then grinned his usual grin. "I may have severed ties to the man who claims he is my "Father". But I'm still the battle loving brother you know and love…well not to the same extent as before, but close enough." Emily sighed. Joseph scruffed up her hair. She smirked and wacked it away playfully. I chuckled at listening to them playfully argue. Slowly I turned around and grabbed the core. I heard the pillar slowly mechanically slide into the ground. I looked at the core. I smirked and tossed it into the air and caught it before putting it into my pocket.

"Three down, three to go.

We then left the cave.

….

The flight back home was great. Will, Emily, Light, Joseph and I flew back and Joseph I could tell was completely back to normal. I no longer sensed the growing darkness in his heart. He had been rebalanced.

We arrived at Hometree at five O'clock A.M. I looked at Joseph as I dismounted Pyrus and grabbed the memory core. He nodded. I placed the core onto the ground. We soon charged it up with electricity. Soon it hovered in the air, and the shell moved off of the core reveling the glowing center. There was a bright flash.

…

**Activating Memory Core…**

**Loading…**

**User: Alex White, Also known as: Project Nano**

**User: Joseph Augustine, Also known as: Project Zeus**

**Loading…**

**Memories found…**

**Preparing designated sequence of: Desmond White**

**Preparing designated sequence of: Amy Augustine**


	17. Chapter 17: memory seqeunce 3

**Chapter 16: Memory sequence 3**

**A/N: Another chapter brought to you by GD12 and Pandiramyland777**

**Desmond's POV:**

Evan and I walked down the streets of Seattle. We had just returned to Washington for the first time in a few months since we had been here. And as usual, it was still cloudy and raining. The last time I was here was when I was promoted to a Master assassin. During these past few months I have completed mission for the assassins. The master is proud of both Evan and I for becoming Assassins that he is proud of. So now we were taking a little R&R. I wore a black jacket with the hood up while Evan still stuck with a White hoodie. As we walked the streets we were mainly talking about Evan's girlfriend, Mary.

"Yep. She's the best…I hate having to leave her constantly. But she knows I'll always be there for her." He said grinning. I nodded.

But as we approached a restaurant. The door swung open and a girl around my age came walking out. She had long blonde hair that went to her shoulders. She wore normal civilian clothes and had a backpack in her hands. She put on a rain coat and walked out of the restaurant. I suddenly stopped and looked at the girl that was getting ready to walk down the side walk. Evan noticed my glance. He grinned. He then whispered into my ear.

"Okay, the first thing you need to do is stay calm, and just talk to her." He said grinning. I looked at Evan.

"I…I'm not…" I said. Evan just smirked at me.

"Oh come on Desmond. I've known you for years. I can tell you want to talk to her." He said. I looked at the girl who was walking forward. I sighed and nodded. Slowly I pushed back my hood, I knew I was going to get wet. But I didn't want to freak the girl out. Slowly I walked up to her.

She suddenly noticed me and we stopped right in front of each other. She looked at me and smiled. I suddenly blushed a bit…or madly in this case. Just looking at her made me…Uhh…Nervous.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely.

I took a deep breath…and said something REALLY intelligent. "Uhhh…"

I summoned up the strength.

"I…Just wanted to talk to you…" I said. The girl looked at me nodded.

"O…okay." She said.

"Wh…What's your name?" I asked...blushing. She noticed and she simply looked at me and just giggled. I blushed again.

"Sorry sir…but I have to go." She said politely. She then walked away. I turned around and was about to call out to her. But I just sighed and felt embarrassed. Evan walked up to me chuckling a bit. He patted me on my shoulder.

"Desmond, Desmond, Desmond." He said chuckling. "Never, ever freak out. Remain calm."

I nodded. I looked at where the girl was walking off to. I then walked forward after the girl.

"What are you doing?" Evan asked. I looked back at him and grinned.

"I'm gonna try and talk to her again." I said. Evan just laughed out loud and nodded. He then walked down the street. I quickly walked down the sidewalk. Luckily by now there were more pedestrians were around. So I quickly blended with the crowd. The second tenant of the Creed was good for both the assassins, and for normal life. I walked through the pedestrians, trying to make it look like I wasn't following her. She eventually looked back and forth and then when she approached an alleyway.

I quickly followed her. I occasionally had to hide behind some dumpsters, but she never noticed me. But as she turned a corner. I saw four guys suddenly approach her from the opposite end of the alley. I tilted my head. I noticed that they were wearing Jackets advertising some kind of High school…A very expensive one to be exact.

I hid behind the dumpster. And tuned my hearing in.

The girl pushed a strand of her hair out of her line of sight, judging and the way she was shifting a bit, she didn't like these guys. One guy walked up to her. They began to talk. The guy was around…seventeen. Must've been a junior in High school.

"Hey beautiful." He said. The girl slowly walked forward, trying to get past him. Suddenly he grabbed her shoulder and smirked sickly. "Have you decided yet?"

The girl simply said. "Leave me alone Jack. I told you I'm not interested." She was about to walk away. But suddenly the guys surrounded her. One of the jerks grabbed her by the arms. The bastard designated as Jack reached for her jacket and pushed the hood back. I felt my anger boil. I quickly decided to step in, already knowing what was about to happen.

I stepped out of my hiding spot.

"Hey! Perverts!" I yelled. They all turned around and saw me. They let go of the girl. The girl fell to the ground. She looked over at me and recognized me. "Leave her alone."

"Get lost punk." Jack said to me.

Jack and his goons walked up to me. I noticed Jack had a knife and he drew it. I smirked and laughed.

"Is that all you've got with you?" I asked.

Jack and the others looked at me as though I was weird. I suddenly darted forward while they were confused. I lashed out with one of my feet and kicked one of Jack's friends in between his chest and abdomen. The guy cried out and fell to the ground struggling to breath. One other guy grabbed me by my shoulders and attempted to ram me into the wall. But I quickly broke the guy's grip and then grabbed his shoulder tightly and applied pressure to it. He suddenly began to cry out. I then punched him several times in the chest, and finally in the face. Breaking his nose.

Jack's last friend suddenly coward and ran off. Jack growled and charged forward blindly at me and raised his knife. I smirked. I then quickly sidestepped and then twisted his hand with the knife, and disarmed him. I now held the knife in my hands. His eyes widened and I rammed him into the wall. He now faced me with his back to the wall and he was looking at me in fear as I held the knife close to his throat. I smirked again. I then cut his throat just enough to draw a little blood. He fainted as he dropped to the ground. I simply dropped the knife to the ground and walked over to the girl. She was kneeling on the ground trying to gather her things that fell out of her back pack. She was about to reach for her phone. But I kneeled and handed it to her. She looked up at me. I held it out so she could take it. She seemed nervous, but she took it.

"Thank you." She said. I nodded. I helped her up.

"You alright?" I asked her. She nodded. She wiped a tear from her eye.

"I'm…I'm fine…thank you for saving me from these freaks." She said. I nodded.

"It's not right to hurt someone who isn't interested." I said. I slowly turned around and began to walk out of the alley.

"Wait!" She said. I turned to look at her. She walked up to me and then said. "Jennifer."

"What?" I asked.

She smiled. I now noticed how beautiful her green eyes were. "Before you asked my name. It's Jennifer. Jennifer Michaels."

I nodded smiling. "My name's Desmond. Desmond White." I said. She nodded.

"Can you…take me home?" She asked. I nodded.

"It would be my pleasure…Jenny." I said. She nodded.

We walked together to her home…turns out she lives with her father, a rich business guy. Barely spends time with her since he has to travel a lot. But he pays for her education and schooling. And she lives in an expensive apartment. We reached the Apartment complex. She stopped in front of the gates. She looked at me and smiled.

"Can…we go out sometime? To lunch?" She asked. I smiled and mentally cheered.

"Sure." I said. "Whenever you'd like."

She nodded. She then wrote something on a piece of paper, her number. She handed the paper to me and was about to walk away. But then she stopped and turned around and walked up to me. She then kissed me on the cheek. She then walked into the Apartment complex and shut the door. I stood where I was for a moment. And suddenly…I just grinned and ran down the sidewalk back to base.

...

**AMY'S POV**

I was once again walking through the halls of the underground base where Project Olympus was stationed. I knew that today was somewhat of a special day. I had looked through Joseph's file, and apparently I had noticed that today was the day he was created from my cells. But I didn't like the fact that they said he was created, I preferred to use the term that he was born on this day. Today was the 23rd of December. And it technically was Joseph's birthday, I knew that the doctors would actually tend to torture the subjects less on the days of their birth or creation for some reason. But their would still be some torture on that same day so they wouldn't get too used to having it simple.

The whole idea made my blood boil, I couldn't stand the fact that they could just brush off the torture as if it were nothing. As for me, well most of the scientists here had gone home early since they obviously had been working too much, even though I could tell that they enjoyed their sick work too much. So they were spending time with their families. As for me, I was carrying a tray filled with ACTUAL food on it. Since all the scientists were not here, I was able to sneak in some food for Joseph, food that he could actually eat. And on the tray I also had a necklace, it was very simple, but I figured that I should get it for Joseph.

It was simply a small black cord, attached to it on a small metal ring was a native american totem. It was of a black eagle, and I don't know why. But I just thought that Joseph could use it, since I read that this one was a protection amulet. So I figured that I might as well give it to him, since I obviously couldn't do much else for him. I was walking around and I set the tray down for a second as I looked down at my waist and noticed that my knife was still tucked into my pants so that no one could see it.

I was ready to kill anyone who would dare get in my way right now. But at the current moment I was trying to stay in a good mood. This was going to be the first time I could see my son, especially since the only times I had seen him were during the experiments. I wanted to see what he was like up close, but I also wanted to know how he would feel about me.

I wanted to tell him everything, but how could I? How do you walk in and say 'Hey guess what I'm your mother.' without breaking a kids heart. And you know that his heart will break after its filled with doubt. What if he thought that I never loved him and thought I was the reason behind his torture. What if he thought I abandoned him to this fate. What if he thought that I was one of his tormentors. I was trying to steel myself as I knew that I should not cry, I didn't want the thoughts to plague my head. I simply wanted to help my son.

"Thats it, I'll tell him the whole situation, and than I'll try and get him out, or at least try and hide him from those scientists." I said as I picked up the tray and continued to walk to Joseph's cell.

I thought I heard a strange noise, as if I heard leather against skin. But I couldn't pin point where it was coming from. I also heard some muffled cries of pain, I figured it had to be one of the other projects or something. Or possibly it was one of those scientists indulging in their secret fetishes again. Which was another believable answer. So as I was walking to the cell I heard something that made my heart stop.

"N-No! NO GET AWAY!...MOMMY!" I heard a childs voice yell out as I dropped the tray I was holding.

"Joseph!" I exclaimed as I started to to run and than I heard another voice. And what I saw when I reached the cell made my blood boil.

"Your mother was a whore! She absolutely hated you because you ruined her life because your a no good monster! Your father was a drunken bastard who didn't wear a rubber and created a mistake like you! All in all...you are just the son of a whore and a bastard!" I heard the mans voice say as I noticed that his pants were around his ankles. As soon as I saw that, I knew what the man was going to do.

That sick bastard was going to rape my child! I had had it with these bastards trying to hurt my baby! I reached for the knife in my pants as the man got closer and Joseph got more frightened. I noticed how he had several wounds on his back as if he were hit by a whip. Oh my god, thats what those noises were earlier.

"N-No! NO! NO!" I heard my child yell out in his five year old voice.

When the man was about to get him, I leaped forward and stabbed my knife into the back of his head. I turned his face to look at me, surprisingly he still seemed to look somewhat alive as I whispered some words into his ear.

"No one hurts my child you bastard." I said as I dropped him and I noticed Joseph had his eyes closed.

"My baby." I whispered out so softly that he couldn't hear me, and he was still trembling in fear.

For some reason, I freaked out and ran out of the cell and was hiding behind the wall separating me from the cell. I looked back and I noticed that Joseph had now crawled over to the body of the man I had just killed. But more importantly I noticed that he picked up a small strand off the ground. I noticed that the strand he picked up was a strand of my red hair. It must have gotten pulled out when the man was killed.

"A-Amy?" He asked as he looked around his cell.

My heart broke and soared when I noticed that he knew my name. But than I hid from his sight when he looked around as if he was searching for me.

"P-Please? Is anyone there? A-Anyone at all?" He asked as I wanted to say something desperately.

"_Here I am Joseph!" _I wanted to yell it out and envelop him in a hug, but something was telling me that I couldn't.

"I-its okay...if you don't want to see me...I...I-I am just a monster." My heart broke when I heard him say that. I walked over to the tray and grabbed the necklace that I was going to give to him.

"Your not a monster." I whispered loud enough for him to hear. His head perked up as he heard that and he looked around for me again.

"Who said that?" He said as he looked around. I gripped the necklace tight as I threw it into his cell, not exactly how I planned this sitiuation.

I noticed how he scampered over to the sound of the necklace hitting the floor as if he was a small fox kit. He reached out and grabbed the necklace, he looked at it confused as he put it around his neck.

"I- I wonder who gave me this?" He asked out loud as he fell asleep with an actual smile on his face.

"_So thats where that necklace came from." _Joseph thought as the memory was coming to an end.

…..

**Memory sequence 3 completed…**

**Security Code: *******

**Loading…**

"_Nothing is true, everything is permitted."_

"_The wisdom of our creed is spoken through these words."_

**Loading…**

**WARNING! Unknown Energy breaching defenses!**

**Loading…**

**"Why are they doing this? What have I done? I…I don't want any part of this!"**


	18. Chapter 18: Stigma of death

**Chapter 18: The stigma of death**

**Alex's POV:**

_We are only sentient beings. Mortals, finite beings. Yet, there are those who think they are superior than others. Why is that? Do we seek approval? Respect? Or are there other reasons that power hungry people want? I have tried my best not to judge others such as the Templars. But I know I am human, that I occasionally let my emotions slip. _

_But I remind myself, just as my friends remind me. Who I am. And what I fight for. _

_I don't know…I don't know anymore. I promised myself I would see this mission through, that before my embers died out, that I would see this through. But now…I feel it growing, spreading, every part of my body knows it's true, that my embers are coming close to extinguishing…What about my family? My daughters? My mate, Sai'ria? _

_I thought I had strength…but I was wrong. Everything I have done…has proven how weak I was. _

_But the question lingers in my mind even now, how much time do I have?_

…..

I closed my journal. I looked at the three Memory cores on my table. I rubbed my eyes with my fingers. I took a deep sigh.

I soon felt my chest tense up. I soon began to cough. I clutched my chest as I continued to cough. I soon fell out of my chair and began to cough and struggle to breath. I felt blood role out of my mouth.

After five agonizing minutes. I slowly stood up, still clutching my bandaged chest, and walked to the flap of my private alcove, not putting on my Grand master robes. I pushed the flap out of my way. I slowly made my way back to the ground level of Hometree. I walked through Hometree, staggering a bit. No one was up yet. So I had to reach the forest before anyone got up.

Three days had passed since the activation of the third memory core. I was resting before we gained the fourth…but now I had doubt in my mind. Slowly I made my way to the outside forest. But as I did, I heard laughter. I slowly turned around to look at Hometree, I saw my daughters, laughing and playing together with Christy, Athena, Tsu'ken and Ke'lik. It was a bit early, but I couldn't help but smile. Slowly I turned back to the forest, and walked into the forest.

….

**Emily's POV:**

I stood on the peaceful beach. I looked up at the clear blue skies. I felt the ocean wind brush past my skin. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Emma?" I heard someone say. I turned around…and saw Joseph!

"Big brother?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "I don't know…I this…just a dream?"

I shook my head smiling. "No, this is more of a mental plan. Alex, Haruko, Ti'nera…and Ares and I all have access to this world due to our nanites connection with one another…since Will does not have the proper bonding with his, he doesn't have access…but I wonder how you can come here…weird." I said. Joseph nodded.

"I…it feels weird." He said walking up the beach. He looked out at the ocean water and then out at the distance.

"Emma. Joseph." We heard a voice say. We both turned…my eyes widened. Joseph was shocked as well.

Sitting on top of a palm tree in front of us, was Emily White, the original Emily.

"Emily?" Joseph asked. The eleven year old smiled and nodded.

"Yep!" She said jumping off of the palm tree. She walked up to me. I saw her green eyes and her light brown hair, she looked just like me, since I was a clone of her.

"Hi sister!" She said. I smiled.

"Hi sis." I said. She looked at Joseph and walked over to him. She placed her hands behind her back and looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi Joseph…Alex wasn't kidding, you do look intimidating." She said. Joseph was a little shocked, but snapped out of it. Emily sighed. "I'm sorry for shocking you like that."

Joseph smiled and kneeled in front of her. "It's alright…just feels weird to be speaking with…another Emma."

Emma giggled. I smiled and walked over to them. I looked at her.

"Emma…I have a feeling you called us here for something important…since Joseph shouldn't normally have access to the trinity islands."

Emily slowly walked away. She looked up at the soon, as if as it were planned, the sun set immediately. We now saw so many stars and a crescent moon.

She looked at us, now serious. "Yes…It's about Alex…you both know something is wrong with my big brother…but he doesn't want to tell you anything. Since he doesn't want others to know what he is thinking…the pain he's had to go through all his life." She said. She looked down at the sand. She lightly kicked some sand. She looked at us again. "Emma…please. Show Joseph _those _memories…of his childhood and forward…please sister." The eleven year old said. I looked at her in shock.

"Emma…are you sure?" I asked, hesitant about showing Joseph those memories.

"Please Emily…in order for you two to know part of the reason Alex is suffering…Joseph has to know what it was like for Alex…and how drastic his life changed."

I looked down, then at Joseph. He thought for a moment, but nodded. I nodded back.

"Alright." I said. Slowly I placed my hand on his hand. He closed his eyes as my hand glowed white lines. I closed my eyes, preparing the memories for Joseph to view of Alex…

...

**Joseph's POV:**

Emily was making me view Alex's memories. I wasn't sure why the other Emily was having me view the memories. But as soon as I got a good look at them, I started to understand why. At first all I saw was a flash of white, but than she started to show me things. At first I saw some good memories.

I saw Alex as a kid, I noticed how he was standing next to a woman. I wasn't sure who she was, but considering the fact that he seemed so happy around her, and that she seemed to have some sort of bond with her...i was assuming it was his mother. I started to take a closer look at the two of them, and I noticed that Alex looked like her, he even had inherited her hair color. For some reason, I was getting a warm fuzzy feeling inside.

I saw how his mother was teaching him some basic academic skills. I guess Alex was home schooled for the most part. But he seemed so happy with that life. I don't think I ever saw that smile leave his face.

Than it switched over to another memory, this time I saw someone who I thought was his dad. And he was just running around helping them with some different work or chores. I smiled a bit at that, he seemed like a good kid. I continued to watch that memory until it showed a memory of him sleeping peacefully while his parents closed the door to his room. I was confused as to why they showed me happy memories, until I saw the next memory. And things took a turn for the worse.

I noticed how Alex was in the middle of what appeared to be a morgue, and he was looking at the corpses of both his parents. He was on his knees, he looked like he was crying, looking at him now...it reminded me of the time when Emily had me and Ares view each others memories. Looking at him now, it reminded me of Ares and Myself. Losing your parents...i can't imagine what that feel like at that age. I stepped forward and placed my hand on the child Alex's shoulder. But it just phased right through him, as I pulled my hand back I noticed that it switched to another memory.

This time I noticed how he was laying on a bed, but it wasn't in his home, this time I noticed how it seemed to be in some old poorly constructed building. I had a feeling that they had sent him to an orphanage after his parents died. I noticed how he was wearing only a pair of tan shorts and I could see his upper torso. His body was extremely malnourished, it would appear that he was starving himself after his parents died, I couldn't blame the kid, no one should have to go through that type of suffering, losing some of the most important people in your life...thats hard.

I noticed how the door to the room he was in was suddenly opened, and there I saw a younger version of Emily, I couldn't tell her age at the time, but she was definitely not ten, she was even younger than that. I noticed how the orphanage caretakers were with her. They were trying to get Alex to eat, talk, they were trying to get him to do anything. But he wasn't doing so well, he just stared at a wall, with tears in his eyes. It was obvious that it had been some time since the incident that killed his parents, but he still couldn't adjust to that life.

Than the next thing I saw made me very angry, I saw images of Alex's step father Dave, he kept beating the shit out of Alex whenever he tried to defend Emma, I saw a memory where the bastard put him in the hospital with two broken arms and black eyes. His step mother and sister were trying to comfort him, it was obvious that living with dave was not a good idea.

Than the images of Dave beating and abusing Alex just kept getting worse and worse. The guy put a lit cigar out on Alex's cheek. I don't know how the hell it didn't scar, but either way Alex cried in pain as the cigar burned through his skin. I was just getting angrier at this dave guy, he reminded me of D'etat with the way he acted. And to think when they were first adopted, Dave looked harmless, but it would appear that I was wrong.

But than all of a sudden it was all gone, and the next thing I know is that I see an older Alex cooking food for Emma. He seemed to actually be smiling as he told her to hurry off to school. This must have been before she died. I noticed how he was also studying at a martial arts studio. I'm guessing that his life looked like it was improving. But it would appear that I once again spoke too soon.

I saw the memories of when Alex broke into the RDA compound to find Emma, only to find that she was already dying from the Nanites that were injected into her. He seemed so...broken, he had the look of a man who had lost everything in the world that mattered to him. And all that was left was a shell of his former self.

Alex went back into a depression after that, but the next memory had me shocked. I noticed how Alex had a gun with him in one of the memories. He loaded a single bullet into the gun and pointed it at his head. But than his eyes burst out into tears and he stopped pointing it at his head. But this time, he put it in his mouth and he was about to pull the trigger. But than he took it out and threw it out the window. He than sat there and cried over the loss of Emily.

I was brought out of the memories when Emily took her hand off my head. I stumbled around for a bit on the ground until I stood back up.

"Jesus...I can't believe this." I said as I used my sword to brace myself.

"Believe it." The younger Emma said as I punched a rock.

"How can anyone go through life like that, I mean my life wasn't peaches and cream, but Alex...he went through a different kind of suffering...I can't imagine what that felt like." I said as Emily nodded.

"This is why I was hoping you could help him." Emma said as I looked at her.

"How do you intend for us to do that?" I asked as she looked down and than back at me and Emily.

"The next time you see him, demand him to show you what he is hideing under those bandages." She said as we both looked confused.

"What? What does that have to do with this?" I asked as I stepped forward.

"Everything...you two got to go now." She said as we started to fade away.

"No wait...I have so many questions." I said as we both faded away from that spiritual place.

...

**Alex's POV:**

I staggered through the forest, my chest burning badly. I resisted the urge to cry out. Eventually I collapsed to the ground, hard. I laid on the ground in agony. The burning in my chest did not let up. But slowly I crawled over to a tree, and sat next to it. I looked up at the sky. The clouds were grey, about to rain. Slowly my eyes shut.

"Come on…just get it over with!" I said, my anger rising. I had wondered through the forest for nearly three hours. Getting away from Hometree. The entire way I felt my chest just burn and torture me. The pain and agonizing feeling never left. I gritted my teeth.

As I closed my eyes, my head suddenly felt as though something shocked it. I opened my eyes, my entire surroundings looked like the Animus White room loading screen. I looked around at the lines in the air and the weird shapes flying through the air. Voices could be heard. Faint but could still be made out.

Slowly I stood up. I staggered forward. But suddenly I saw images flash throw my mind. Images of my parents…Dad…Mom. Images of their bodies filled my mind. I soon saw images of dad being shot…then my mom…being raped by men in Templar clothing. I clutched my head.

"Stop it!" I said. Suddenly one of the men stabbed her in chest. She fell to the ground. She was still alive, but just barely. But she slowly crawled over to Dad's body, and lay next to him. One of the men walked forward…held up his gun. Mom looked at him with a glare, while still laying against Dad's body. She then said.

"Emma…Alex…" She said. The man pulled the trigger. I saw a bright flash.

"STOP IT!" I roared through the White room. Suddenly a giant crack appeared in the White room's floor. I felt myself collapse, I clutched my head. The images of my parent's deaths replaying in my head so fast…constantly unending. "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" I yelled slamming my fist into the ground, now the crack in the white room got bigger. Soon the cracks spread through out the White room…eventually everything shattered and the White Room turned black.

I cried out with the tears rolling down my eyes. All of the sadness, pain and anger I held in for a year…I had finally released. I felt all of it pour out of me.

Soon the images of my parents deaths were joined with the memories of Emily's death.

"Mom…Dad…Emma…" I cried. "Mom…Dad…Emma…"

I continued to repeat their names constantly. "Why did I have to live…why is it me! Why should I live! I never asked for this! I NEVER ASKED TO LOSS YOU!"

...

**Emily's POV:**

Joseph and I walked through the forest. We were silent the entire time. Once we woke up, we left Hometree to find Alex. He had left when everyone was asleep. Most likely to be on his own like he usually does early in the morning or at night. Joseph was silent after awakening from the island in the Trinity cluster known as, Isle of Awakening.

Joseph looked at me. "He was a kid who seemed to have a set future…a family who loved him…and he had it taken from him."

I nodded. "I know…I know you already knew about his past…but I guess Emma wanted you to see how his life has always had it's ups and downs. First he had a family who loved him, then Alex lost his parents and was forced to live with that Damn Drunk. When he died and Emily and Alex's foster mother passed away, he seemed to have a good life with Emily by raising her…but then Emily was killed by the RDA…and Alex once again his life was taken from him. He wanted to commit suicide because he lost Emma, the one person left in his birth family. The one he raised after he decided to live on his own." I said. I closed my eyes.

"Emma viewed Alex as a father…Alex loved Emma like his sister but at the same time like a daughter…losing her hit him very hard…he thought he had nothing left to live for…until he met Sai'ria."

"But…those scars haven't healed." Joseph said. I nodded.

"Alex's childhood ended when he saw his parent's dead. When he saw their bodies…it was as though he was no longer a seven year old mentally…the seven year old died that day. But was replaced with a mind of a twenty year old in a seven year old's body." I said. I gripped blaze's hilt while it was still in it's black traveling case. "Alex had done nothing. He was a regular kid…but the Templars once again assumed what people wanted. And they decided that Alex would become their puppet if they found him that day…even if they didn't find him they knew that by killing his parents it would mentally scar him…but instead of creating their tool. They only created their worst enemy."

Joseph nodded.

"It was Sai'ria…she was the one who helped Alex through his time after his sister died." Joseph said.

I nodded. "Yeah."

Joseph looked at me. "What would be under those bandages?"

I looked at my adopted older brother and shook my head. "I don't know…But I trust Emma…she serves as Alex's spiritual guide now…and I know that if the answer lies underneath those bandages. Then we have to convince him to remove them."

We continued to walk. But as I did. I noticed the nanites in my left arm activated. Glowing white lines covered my arm.

"What the?" I said. Joseph looked at my left arm.

But suddenly, I felt a major power surge in the area. And then a giant gust of wind could be felt. I felt myself get pushed back, along with Joseph. I drew Angel's cry and stabbed it into the ground and prevented me from sliding back further. Joseph did the same with Devil's cry. We both looked forward at the wind rushing past us. It was very strong but it didn't cause any trees to topple over. I slowly gained footing and stood up, manipulating the electricity towards the bottom of my armor on my feet so I could walk easily. Joseph followed in suit.

We slowly walked forward. We pushed forward a few minutes and then we came into a clearing…and I saw Alex in his Na'vi form hovering in the air, with an air dome around him. I saw his eyes were now flashing from Gold, to violet, to Gold, to Violet and so on and so forth.

"Alex!" I called out.

"ALEX!" Joseph yelled. But Alex didn't hear us. I saw a blank expression on his face. But I saw tears streaming down his cheeks.

I held up my hand and my nanites activated.

"What's going on!" I said to my nanites.

_Analyzing: _

_Scan complete…_

_Patient's mental readings are dangerously high._

_Mental collapse in progress._

My eyes widened. "No!" I said.

"What's going on!" Joseph said over the raging wind.

I looked at him. "His mental stats are not good. If we don't do anything now Alex will enter a coma!" I said. "I'll try and snap him out of it!"

"Hurry up sis! Or else he'll start a hurricane at this rate!"

I nodded and pushed forward. Slowly I approached him. He hovered in the air, the wind growing stronger. I reached out for his hand…and grabbed it. He looked down at me with anger. But I looked at him with sadness. Slowly he eased up. The wind slowly died down and he slowly came back down to the ground. I slowly pulled him closer to me and we both kneeled to the ground. The wind was now just small gusts. Alex slowly turned into his Human form. I fazed into mine as well. I pulled him into a hug. Tears fell down his cheeks.

"Mom…Dad…Emma." He said. "Mom…Dad…Emma."

I felt my sadness rise. I gently ran my hand through his blond hair and kissed my older brother. Joseph stayed back as I hugged my brother.

I then said softly to him. "It's okay Alex…I'm here…I'm here."

…..

Alex had come back around. I had rested him against a tree as I sat in front of him. We were both in human form. Joseph was standing behind me.

Alex looked at the ground. "I lost control over my emotions."

"Alex." I said. "There is something wrong…And I want to know."

He looked away.

"Alex." I said again. "Emily…your birth sister…talked with Joseph and I."

Alex looked up at me.

I continued. "And she said that she wants you to remove your bandages…and we could demand you to do it."

Alex was silent. He looked away. But slowly he stood up. And walked past Joseph and I. We watched as he stopped in the middle of the clearing and looked up at the sky. A long minute passed. Until he gave a sigh of defeat. Slowly he reached into his pant pocket, and pulled out a Na'vi crafted knife. He slowly reached for a strip of the bandages, and cut the part that kept them together. The bandages became loose, and fell off of his chest and left arm. Slowly he looked at us, and turned around to look at us.

My eyes widened…Alex's entire left arm and part of his chest…was a coal black color but looked bruised. That's when I realized his entire left looked like it was scarred black. He closed his eyes.

He then said. "Emma…Joseph…I am dying."

Joseph's POV

I was shocked at what Alex had just told me and Emily. He was dying? Thats why he had seemed so distant lately. What was really disturbing was looking at all the black skin on his body now that he had removed the bandages. I mean seriously, I had seen plenty of carnage In my life. But looking at Alex now, it was a little unsettling.

"What the fuck happened to you?" I asked as politely as I could but he sighed.

"I got this...illness after my battle with Gaia." He said as we just looked at him.

"Is this the reason that you have been isolating yourself from everyone." Emily said as he nodded.

"Why?" Emily asked as his next response got me a little pissed.

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt when I passed." He said as I scoffed at him.

"What a magical pile of horseshit." I said as they both looked at me.

"You really think that will work?" I said with a little anger.

"Altair didn't know his father that well, and when he got the news that his father died...he didn't feel as much pain as a normal child who lost their father would have." He said as Emily smacked him across the face.

"Do you really think that your kids won't care that your going to be gone and dead!" Emily yelled out as I nodded.

"I agree with Emma, your children care too much about you for you to lie to them about dying." I said as he glared at the both of us.

"And how about instead of laying down and dying like a coward you do something about it?" I said as Alex glared at me with more intensity.

"Me? A coward! I faced down Gaia and Ares alone, I have been fighting the Templars for who knows how long, I am the leader of the Tipani...and you have the nerve to call me a coward!" He yelled at me as I glared back at him with a cold stare.

"Yes, you are." I said as Emily also glared at him.

"Yeah Alex! Whatever happened to my brother who wouldn't give up when times were bad, who would never surrender no matter what the circumstances...why don't you stand up and fight this Illness or whatever the fuck it is?" Emily surprisingly yelled out at her brother.

"I CAN'T ANYMORE!" He yelled back as we both just glared at him.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I said while trying to act a little more calm.

"I've tried! Believe my I have tried! I tried to find some way to fight this disease! But no! There is nothing I can do anymore! I couldn't find a single way to cure it! Every time I came close all it did was spread and evolve, its like a plague! Thats why I have given up hope!" Alex said as I scoffed.

"This coming from the guy who always preached about how there is always a sliver of hope in the darkness...hypocrite." I said as Emily nodded her head.

"Look, how about instead of wallowing in this self pity, you actually look at the people around you." Both Emily and I said at the same time.

"They all care about you, and either way they are going to feel pain if you die, so what is the point of isolating yourself, all your doing is causing more and more pain for yourself and all others, do you know what its like when your own brother would rather ignore you and go away rather than actually trust you?" Emily said as I continued on.

"So what if it seems hopeless, if It was me, I still wouldn't just roll over and give up! True Courage is standing up when all seems lost and going on!" I said as he looked at the both of us.

"And if your going to die...than die on your feet instead of living the rest of your life on your knees." I said as he looked down at that.

"What...should I do?" He asked the both of us as me and Emily looked at each other.

"Instead of finding a way to cure yourself...why don't you try and slow it down instead...that could increase your lifespan a little bit more so you could survive longer." Emily said as he looked at the both of us.

"Very well." He said as he stood up and put the bandages back on.

"But its futile...I'm gonna die either way." He said as I just looked at him.

"If you die...it will be for glory...not laying in a bed dying of a disease." I said as we walked off to Hell's Gate to meet with Karen.


	19. Chapter 19: Healing

**Chapter 19: Healing  
><strong>

**Emma's third person POV:**_  
><em>

_Splash_

Another rock hit the water of the lake near Hometree. Emma, Alex's oldest daughter, picked up another stone and threw it into the lake as hard as she could.

_SPLASH_

The splash was bigger this time compared to her other throws. The three year old's eyes were red, evident that she had been crying. Yesterday she had heard news that hit her and her mother and sisters hard…her father was dying of an illness that could not be cured. Emma threw another rock.

_SPLASH!_

She then turned away and sat on the ground, trying to hold back her tears. For her younger sister's, she had to remain strong. But she couldn't. Her father never told her or her mother and sisters of his illness mainly to protect them. But when her mother heard Alex's excuse. She yelled at Alex and broke down. She soon forgave Alex just as everyone did. But the news that Alex would die…was a shock to everyone.

He was back at the former human base where Karen would try to slow the illness' course, giving him more time to live. But to young Emma…more time was not enough for her…as a three year old she couldn't stand knowing her father would die most likely when she was still young. She wanted him to be their for her when she was old enough to help support the clan. She wanted her father to teach her, do things a father would do with their daughter.

She felt tears rolling out of her eyes as she slowly let her emotions out. She then covered her face with her hands and cried into them, while thinking of her father.

….

_Emma slowly looked over at her father and the rest of the hunters from behind the tree. Alex was readying his Pa'li and his bow was over his shoulder. Emma watched as he mounted and the group of hunters slowly rode their Pa'li into the forest. Emma quickly ran after her father's group. _

_She made sure she would not be spotted, which would be difficult since she knew her father would be able to know she was following if she even made one small noise. _

_She wanted to be with her father during the hunt. Even though her father told her that she was to young. But she still followed him anyways. _

_She saw her father stop for a moment. She heard him speak with Bey'damo. Bey'damo nodded and Bey'damo took the lead. Alex took a different way through the forest. Emma continued to follow, she hid behind the trees and bushes while at the same time looking out for any animals that might be trouble. _

_She soon lost sight of her father. She quickly ran forward. Then she hid behind another tree and looked around it. She saw her father's Pa'li…but he wasn't on it. She tilted her head. Slowly she came out of her hiding spot and walked forward. But suddenly she felt someone grab her, spin her around and pick her up. She recognized the touch, she smiled and giggled happily as her father held her in an embrace. _

_The two were still for a moment as the father and daughter stood alone in the forest. Her father smiled and kissed her forehead. Alex looked at her daughter and gave a serious look._

"_Emma, what are you doing here?" He asked._

"_I want to help you hunt daddy." Emma said. Alex sighed but chuckled._

"_Emma, you're to young." _

"_But daddy!" She said. _

"_Emma." He said._

_Emma looked at her father. "Yes daddy?" _

_Slowly her father lowered her to the ground and then he stood up. Slowly he reached for his bow and handed it to Emma._

"_If you can hold my bow correctly, then I'll let you join." He said. Emma felt her excitement grow. She quickly reached for the bow. It was going to be easy. She watched how her father and mother and everyone else handled a bow, she could do it! But as she readied her stance, she realized one thing, she may have known how to hold it, but she was unable to get it right. She tried to do as the others did, but she still did not know how to handle it right. _

_Alex slowly kneeled down and placed a hand over her head. She looked down at the ground sadly. Disappointed that she wouldn't go with her father. _

"_Emma, I admire that you have courage. But you have a lot to learn before you can start hunting. But looking at how courageous you are. There is not doubt in my mind you will become a great hunter. But for now…please return home sweetie." He said. Emma looked up at her father, blushing lightly and then she grinned. She then hugged him. Alex smiled and kissed her forehead. _

_Slowly Alex stood up and walked over to his Pa'li, mounted it, and rode off to join the group. Emma watched as her father left. She then grinned and ran back home. Where most likely her mother was worried about her._

…_._

Emma sat near the lake with her hugging her legs close to her chest. That was one of the memories that she remembered of her father before he had begun to isolate himself. She remembered when he wouldn't be afraid to laugh and smile like he used to. She now knew why he isolated himself. And she was glade she knew now, that way if he died now they would know the cause…but it was still painful. She knew her family had a very deep bond. Meaning if one of them were to die…it would be very painful emotionally. Emma slowly stood up, picked up another rock, and threw it into the water.

...

**Third Person POV:**

Tsu'Ken and Ke'lik were walking around the Tipani Home Tree. They were out training with their sister when they got back and noticed that there seemed to be a depressing aura around the clan. They had tried to ask some of the members, but they all seemed to be unresponsive, so they went straight to their mother and father to see what was going on. But nothing could prepare them for what had happened.

Their Uncle Alex was apparently dying of a disease that he had caught a long time ago. They referred to him as their uncle since they all felt like family either way. When they first heard word of it, they refused to believe that a disease could take him down. When Athena showed up and heard of what had happened, she immediately refused to believe that Alex could die from a disease, it would appear they had their fathers stubborn attitude.

"There is no disease in this world that can't be cured!" Athena yelled at everyone as she turned and went to go train off her anger...it was surprising, that Athena cared so anyone around her, even if she barely knew them, she cared.

Tsu'Ken and Ke'lik agreed with their sister, but when they heard of how much time Alex supposedly had left, they were not sure if he could survive that. Than they realized something, Emma And Alyara, they had to be hurting over this. So they both split up and tried to find the two girls, and see what had happened to them. They looked all around Home Tree, but they couldn't find them, well scratch that, they found Alyara, but she seemed to want to be alone at the time. So they went off searching for Emma, they noticed how Jenny was with her mother crying. So they were trying to find Emma as fast as they could.

They found Emma, she was throwing stones into a small pond not too far away from Home Tree. She was tossing the stones as if she was throwing the stones at the illness that was killing her father. She stopped throwing stones for a split second and dropped to the ground. They could tell that she had been crying from the red in her eyes and the fact that they could practically smell her tears. She started punching the ground over and over again in pain and sorrow. Hopeing that anything would stop the pain that she felt in her heart at the moment.

"Emma." Tsu'Ken and Ke'lik said as Emma looked back at them.

"Tsu'Ken...Ke'lik..." She said as she looked back with tears in her eyes.

"We heard what happened." Tsu'Ken started off as Ke'lik continued.

"We...came to see if we could talk about it." Ke'lik said as Emma looked down.

"About what?" She said as she tried to wipe her tears away.

"We know about what happened..." Tsu'Ken said as Emma suddenly hugged him.

"Why? Why did it have to happened to dad? Why?" Emma cried out as Ke'lik looked at the two sadly.

"I don't know Emma...I just don't know." Tsu'ken said as Emma continued to cry a bit.

"Hes done more good in this world than anyone else! Yet he has to be the one who has to die when the evil people roam free! The world isn't fair!" Emma said as she was obviously really stressed.

"Emma..." Tsu'Ken said but Emma couldn't hear him over her crying.

"Emma look at me." Tsu'Ken said as she just cried into his chest.

"Emma...Please look at me." He said while tilting her head up and looking into her eyes.

"Emma, there is one thing you can do." Tsu'Ken said as Ke'lik nodded.

"And what would that be?" She cried a little, but her sobs had been reduced to small tears.

"Emma, IF this does happen to Alex...there is really only one thing you can do." Ke'lik said as she started to pay attention to both of them.

"You can spend as much time with your father, enjoy the time with him, don't be out here crying away from him...you might regret it later on...go to him." Tsu'Ken said as she looked up.

"B-but, I still can't get over the fact that he is going to die." Emma said as both Ke'lik and Tsu'ken spoke up.

"We don't think he will die...Any disease can be cured, and Eywa can help, surely something good will happen...we can feel it." They both said at the exact same time as Emma looked at the two.

"How did you two do that?" She said as she wondered how they spoke at the exact same time and with the exact same words.

"You could say we have a mental bond with each other, as well as with our sister Athena, maybe due to the fact were triplets...but the point is...Emma...do you want to be out here alone...or do you want to spend time with your Daddy?" Tsu'Ken said as Emma looked up, and she smiled a bit.

"Daddy." She said as she hugged Tsu'Ken tighter. Than she started to head off to Home Tree.

"Well, didn't know you were so good at comforting girls." Ke'lik said as Tsu'ken looked at him.

"You know I hate to see girls cry, and I really do believe that nothing bad will happen to Alex...you feel it too...don't you?" Tsu'Ken said as Ke'lik nodded.

"I feel something...but not much...listen, we should probably get back...see if Alyara, Jenny, And Sis are okay.

"True that Brother." Tsu'Ken said as they both spread their wings and started to fly.

...

**Alyara's third person POV:**

Alyara sat alone in the forest. She had her arms around her legs and had them close to her chest. She was crying. She let all of the sadness and pain she felt, just flow through the tears. She hated it. She hated knowing that her father was going to die. She didn't want to be near Hometree, since she didn't want to add to the sadness her mother and sister's felt. So she decided to hide in the forest until she stopped crying…but she couldn't.

She felt just so sad.

She covered her eyes with her hands, as if to attempt to keep the images of seeing her father if he died. She shook her head violently.

_"Daddy isn't going to die…" _She spoke in Na'vi. _"Daddy isn't going to die, Daddy isn't going to die!" _

But as much as she tried to convince herself…she couldn't. Another onslaught of sadness hit her. She shook her head violently. She then began to block the sad thoughts out with a happy memory of her and her father.

….

_Alyara sat on her Hammock in her families alcove. She looked at the ground with a depressed look on her face._

_She hated being the shyest of the three. She always was the shyest. She sometimes wished she was as brave as her older sister, Emma. But she was afraid of becoming a hunter…or anything that involved killing. Emma always told her not to worry about it. That Alyara didn't have to be one. That there were other roles that she could fulfill. But Alyara thought Emma was just being kind about that. She wanted to become a healer…but she knew that her father and mother had both been skilled warriors and hunters…_

_So she tried to prepare herself. Like that day. She went into the forest with some of her friends. They all began to talk about what roles they would take in the clan. All of her friends said they wanted to be hunters. Alyara had blushed and said she was scared to become one. And that she wanted to become a healer. Though her friends thought that was nice…she still thought to herself and doubted herself. She saw how many of her friends wanted to help the clan…and what she wanted was most likely not as active._

_She sighed sadly. She just wished she was as brave as her older sister. _

_She then heard someone walk in. She looked up and saw her father. He walked up to her and kneeled down so he was at her eyelevel. She smiled._

_"Hi daddy!" she said. Alex smiled._

_"Hey sweetie." _

_The father and daughter were silent. Until Alex said. "Something wrong sweetie? Emma says that you looked sad." _

_Alyara tried to hide her emotions. "Nothing is wrong, daddy." She said. Alex looked at her and slowly placed his hand on her head lightly and lightly rubbed her black hair._

_"Alyara. Emma told me that you were worried about your future in the clan." He said. Alyara looked down and nodded._

_"I don't want to hunt…" She said. _

_Alex slowly placed his hand on her chin and tilted her head upward so she looked at him._

_"Alyara. You have so many years to make that decision, and sometimes decisions change. But, you don't have to become a hunter. You always tell me and your mother that you want to become a healer. Why not stick with that?"_

_"Because daddy." Alyara said struggling to not cry. "You and mommy all are skilled warriors and hunters…I want to make you two proud when I'm older." _

_Alex smiled at her. "Alyara. Your mother and I don't care. We'll be proud of you no matter what." He said. He slowly picked her up and held her in his arms. "Your mother, is not just known for being a hunter or a warrior, she is also well known for being a healer, just like her mother your grandmother. Both your mother and grandmother saved so many lives as a healer." _

_Alyara was silent as she enjoyed her father's embrace. Slowly she looked up at Alex and then lightly kissed him on his cheek. _

_She grinned her usual grin. "Thank you daddy!" _

_Alex smiled. "You're welcome sweetie...don't worry about trying to prove yourself to me, your mother or sisters. Because we all are proud of you. No matter what."_

….

Her father was right. Emma and Jenny were proud of her, her mother was proud of her. And her father was proud of her.

Emma, Jenny, her mother and father were so supportive of her. Just thinking that her father would die sooner…just broke her heart. She rested her head on her arms and continued to cry. She couldn't imagine life without one of her parents.

She sighed sadly and looked up at the sunlight that peered through the trees. She tried to convince herself nothing would happen…but the sadness just kept winning. But she then heard movement behind her. She slowly looked to her left to see Ke'lik climbing over a root and walked over to her.

...

Third Person POV

Ke'lik had just climbed over the tree root, he had noticed the sad look on Alyara's face. He didn't know why he hated seeing her face like that. All he knew was that he didn't like to see her sad, but even though this time that she was going through a very painful experience, he was still going to do all he could to help her.

"Ke'lik..." She said as she was surprised he showed up. She expected him to be with his parents.

"Alyara...are you okay?" He asked as she looked down.

"No...I'm not." She said as she looked away from him.

"Look I can't pretend I know what your going through exactly...but I can relate to it a bit." Ke'lik said not sure how to start this off.

"Really...how so?" Alyara said not looking up at him.

"Back home, Dad almost died, many times, but he always found a way to cheat death...but still seeing him come back...barely alive...it really gets to you." Ke'lik said as he sat next to Alyara.

"This is different...you knew he would get back up...but this...Dad...theres a chance he might not get back up from this." Alyara said sadly, but Ke'lik tilted her head up towards him.

"Don't say that...even though nobody else believes it...we believe he will survive...we can feel it." Ke'lik said as she looked away.

"I wish I could think that...but I don't have your faith...I don't have your strength...I'm just a regular Na'vi...nothing special." She said as Ke'lik shook his head.

"Alyara...didn't your parents ever say anything to you...something that could make you determined...no matter what?" Ke'lik said as her head shot up.

"Yeah...Mom and Dad, they would always say that they were proud of me...no matter what I did...or how many times I messed up...that I was just as strong as my sisters...and that they loved me for it." She said as Ke'lik nodded.

"See? They see the strength inside you, they can feel that you are strong on the inside, thats why I believe your dad will not die...I...my family feels it." Ke'lik said as Alyara looked down.

"Why? Why do you cling to hope?" Alyara said as Ke'lik looked at her.

"The real question is...why are you not?" Ke'lik asked as she suddenly thought it over.

Why was she sitting here crying? Why was she thinking that it was completely hopeless and that her father would die laying down. As if it was his fate to die in such an awful way. And here she was, just accepting that fact, and not doing anything to change it or help.

"I can't...its too hard." She said as the tears were starting to come back.

"Everything in life is hard, but we all find a way to persevere through it, and you asked me why I cling to hope...its because it has never failed me...whenever Dad was on the brink of death...I prayed to Eywa...my family and I prayed for days that he would live...and you know what? As if our prayers were answered...like magic, he would suddenly be okay, as if she had touched him herself." Ke'lik said as her tears were coming back.

"Its just...how I feel...with this information now...I wish I couldn't feel anything...I wish I couldn't feel anything at all." Alyara said as suddenly Ke'lik held her in a comforting embrace, and she started to cry.

"Its natural to feel this way...it is what makes us who we are...Alyara...your parents...they know you can be strong through this, they have faith in you...all I'm asking is you have faith in them, Eywa...and yourself...can you do that?" Ke'lik said as she thought it over.

She didn't know what to think, on one hand she had the part of her that wanted to keep believing her father was going to die. But why was she thinking that? Why was she thinking like that wouldn't even holding onto a sliver of hope. She could either accept it and be in pain when he died...or she could cling to hope...and pray that he lived.

"I think...I think...that I should go see my father." She said as she smiled a bit and Ke'lik smiled a little.

"There you go." He said as she suddenly hugged him.

"Thanks Ke'lik...for helping me." She said as she suddenly grabbed his hand and started to lead him back to Home Tree.

"Anytime Alyara...anytime." He said as he followed her.

**Alex's POV:**

I walked down the spiral of Hometree. I looked at my bandaged hand and lightly smiled. Once again, Karen had done it. She had developed antibodies to help target the illness and weakening it…though it only staled the illness…it gave me more time to live…Which made me somewhat happy. I would have to come in on regular schedules to get injections from Karen. But Karen theorized that if I continued to come in….I may not die of my illness. Instead it may keep it back and will remain inactive. Meaning, the painful memories, the burning feeling I felt. All of that would stop if I took the injections. And the only thing I could die from is either in combat or of old age, in other words. Though I was not cured regular shots mean I won't die of the illness.

When Emma, Will and I returned from Hells Gate. I told Sai'ria. She and Jenny were thrilled. Then Emma and Alyara came into the alcove and it appears they had been crying today knowing about my illness, but Tsu'ken and Ke'lik helped them. I told them what I learned that if I took the shots then the illness won't kill me. It took only a second for them to realize what that meant. Suddenly their eyes widened in happiness and they tackled me and hugged me. Sai'ria and Jenny leaned down and joined the hug.

I smiled at the memory. In a way, I was cured.

But right now, I had to thank Tsu'ken and Ke'lik. They helped my two oldest daughters today. So I needed to thank them for that.

I had reached the ground level of Hometree and I continued to walk. Word that I had in a way been cured had spread really fast. As I passed Bey'damo. He nodded at me. I smiled and nodded back. He and Marali were the first to hear about my illness being somewhat cured. And he had been relieved.

I continued looked for the two boys. I soon heard them talking. I soon turned a corner and saw them walking with their sister. Tsu'ken, Ke'lik and Athena stopped. They looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi Uncle Alex!" They said. I smiled. Much to their surprise.

"Hey you three." I said.

Athena walked up to me and I kneeled down. She hugged me and said. "I'm sorry about your illness."

I nodded. "It's alright…" I said standing up. I then smiled again. "You don't have to worry about it now…"

They just looked at me with surprise. I then explained to them. The looks on their faces said it all after I explained. They were thrilled that I was not going to die of my illness.

"THAT'S GREAT!" They all said. I laughed a bit and rubbed the back of my head. It had been a while since I had laughed…it felt great to laugh again.

"But that's not the reason why I looked for you three." I said. They just looked up at me. I kneeled down so I was at their eyelevel. "When I was gone. Alyara and Emma were sad. But when I came back they seemed happier. They told me that you two, Tsu'ken and Ke'lik, had helped convinced them to spend time with me before I passed."

Tsu'ken and Ke'lik nodded.

I smiled. "I can't tell you how thankful I am…for you all being good friends to them."

They grinned.

"And…if somehow my illness does flare up again, and I do somehow die." I paused a bit…trying to figure out how to word this. "I'd like it if you would continue to be their friends and look after them. Since you all are their best friends."

They nodded.

"Of course Uncle Alex." Tsu'ken said.

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks." I said. Slowly I stood up.

I then walked away with a smile. Knowing that my daughters had good friends like them.


	20. Chapter 20: Remembrance

**Chapter 20: Remembrance**

**Light's POV:**

I stood one of the top branches of Hometree. I lightly rubbed my forehead. Images entered my mind. Images of Taronya and my son. I gritted my teeth lightly. I knew why these images entered my mind. This was the last place…that I had seen Taronya and my son. I remember hugging my mate and then kissing my baby boy's forehead and then flying off on my Ikran to join the others at the Well of Souls…so Trr'ong and I could do battle.

I always came back onto this branch ever since my memories came back…it feels so different now.

I looked out at the sky. A day had passed since Alex had gotten his injection. We were going to find the fourth memory Core today…in the Cave of Remembrance. Elena was coming with us today. Bet she wants to come along for the fun of it. I smiled. We were going to fly to the cave. Slowly I turned and walked inside Hometree so I could join the others.

...

Joseph's POV

We were all grabbing our equipment for when we were going to head out to find the fourth memory core. I had all my swords in perfect condition as I examined them to see if they had any damage done to them so I could repair them. But no, all my swords were perfectly intact. That was good, even though I enjoyed repairing them, I was still kind of a perfectionist when I was inspecting my swords. I even stole Angel's Cry from Emily for a second.

"Joseph what are you doing?" She asked as I started looking at my old sword, I also swung it a couple of times and weighed it.

"Good to see Angel's cry is in good shape." I said as I sheathed it and handed it back to her.

"Thats because I knew if I didn't keep it in good shape that you would kick my ass the next time we ran into each other." She said as I smiled and messed up her hair.

"True, very true. You know me so well." I said as she suddenly pulled down on my hair.

"Ha...haven't done that since the last time in your reality when the kids took my sword to examine it." She said as I smiled.

"Yeah, completely forgot about that time." I said as we saw Light come into the room.

"Hey Grandma." I said as she glared at me.

"Hey Crazy Bastard." She said back to me.

We had gotten into the habit of taunting each other lately. For some reason a lot of people stayed away from us whenever we did start taunting each other. It was like they were expecting a fight between St. Michael and Lucifer. Meh, they must have just been paranoid.

"You ready to go?" I said as she nodded.

"That depends are you? You Psychotic Grandpa." She said as I face palmed, obviously Karen had been talking to her.

"I guess I can't use the old jokes now that Karen told you her name for me." I said as she nodded.

"Yeah, anyway we all ready to go?" Light asked everyone as Alex came in.

"Okay, lets do an equipment check...Joseph?" He asked as I looked at everyone.

"Weapons?" I asked as everyone held up their weapons.

"Okay there we go." I said as everyone just sweatdropped.

"Wait for me!" We heard a voice say as I turned and noticed Elena was running towards us.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked as Elena gave her an answer.

"I was kind of curious about what was going to happen...so I decided to come along." She said as I looked at Alex.

"Your gonna let her come?" I asked as he nodded.

"Fine...as long as she doesn't get herself killed." I said as Emily and I used Shock Flash to get out of there and next to the Ikrans.

"Okay, now we just need to wait for the others." I said as we waited as everyone came and mounted their Ikran.

I spread my wings as we took off to find the next memory core. I had to admit I was really excited about finding this one, the last few times I had found out more about myself than ever before.

"And I know where this came from." I said as I fingered the black eagle necklace that was a gift from my mother back in Project Olympus.

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked as she flew next to me.

"Oh nothing." I said as I started to go over the past memories in my head.

We were flying for a few minutes before I finally got tired of the silence. I was about to say something, but Emily beat me to the punch. Odd, she must have not liked the uncomfortable silence either.

"Okay, I don't know why, but somebody could really say something, its not like it will kill us to talk." She said as everyone was surprised that I wasn't the one who said that.

"Well, considering the fact that were heading towards the location of the next memory core, there is no telling what might happen." Alex said as he scratched his head.

I had to admit, it was good to see him showing more emotion. Since before he looked like a beat puppy. This however was a more welcome change.

"Hey come on, Alex...Don't be so gloomy, were going in alive and coming out alive." I said as he looked at me.

"Always have to be the positive one don't you?" He asked as I shook my head.

"Kind of, just more so in situations that could prove to be a good fight." I said as Light looked at me.

"Lemme guess, you still haven't taken up any old hobbies have you?" She asked me as I shook my head.

"No...can't really find anything that interests me." I said as she looked at me once again.

"What about that old woodcarving hobby you had? That could keep you occupied, and it would take your mind off of fighting." She said as I shrugged my shoulders while flying.

"Meh, I don't know, something would have to happen to really get me back into it...I just don't know what." I said as she sighed.

"Oh well, who knows, maybe something will happen that will make you get back into it." She said as I nodded.

"Yeah." I said as suddenly Alex got lower to the ground.

"Were there guys." He said as I started to dive down.

"Good to know." I said as we all landed outside of...another cave?

"Another freaking cave? You gotta be kidding me." I said as the others looked at it.

"Wait a second." Emily said as she looked around.

"We were followed." She said as I looked at her.

"How do you know?" I asked as she looked at me.

"Because I'm a mother." She said as she suddenly turned to the trees.

"Alright Christy! Come on out." She yelled as I saw the bushes rustle.

Sure enough, Christy popped out of the bushes, she seemed to have the look of a child with their hand caught in the cookie jar. What I wanted to know was how the hell she had kept us with us...when we were flying! What the hell happened?

"Christy...why did you follow us?" Emily asked with concern in her voice.

"I was curious...and I wanted to see what you were doing." Christy said with her head hanging.

"Christy you know this is dangerous." She said as I looked at her.

"Emily...I think she should come with us." I said as Christy's head shot up with surprise, and Emily's head turned towards me.

"What?" She yelled out as Christy ran over.

"Think about it, shes come this far, and the forest is dangerous enough as it is...would you REALLY leave her out here...alone? And not to mention its a LONG walk back." I said as Christy smiled a bit.

"She made it this far! And...oh...uh...Crap...I may not like it...but I guess the safest spot would be with us." She said as Christy smiled, than I turned her towards me.

"By the way, How the HELL did you keep up with us...when we were flying? And you were on FOOT?" I asked as she smiled at me.

"That is a secret." She said as I sweat dropped.

"Anyway, shall we go in? And check this place out?" I said as everyone nodded.

"Be careful you guys, we don't know what is in this place." Alex said as I nodded.

"Why is it always a cave? Why can't it be a lake or something?" I said as I walked into the cave.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked as I nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine...just not a big fan of closed spaces." I said as everyone looked at me.

"Your afraid of tight spaces?" Light yelled out in surprises.

"NO! I just don't like them...don't feel comfortable in them." I said as we suddenly heard something.

I looked around and I noticed how there was nothing there, we all continued to walk as we kept looking at the walls of the cave. There seemed to be some designs on the walls that I didn't recognize. As well as some odd language that I didn't understand. It was something unique that much was for sure. Suddenly we all heard another noise.

"Did you guys hear-" I started but was cut off when something hit me and pushed me into a wall.

"Uncle Joseph!" I heard Christys voice say as I held up my sword to block whatever attacked me.

"What the hell?" I said as I noticed that the shadows inside the cave were...moving. And that they were starting to form something!

They started to form a pair of legs, and a basic body structure, and the next thing I know, I am looking at some weird ass monster with a axe in its hand.

"You guys go on ahead...I'll take care of this...and why the hell does this all seem familiar?" I said to them and to myself.

...

**Alex's POV: **

Joseph attacked the Axe wielding enemy. But I soon noticed the attck went right through the axe and the body…but the Axe wielder remained unharmed! I swore. The Axe Wielder kicked at Joseph sending him backwards, but Joseph regained his footing.

Emily quickly pushed Christy behind her. She drew Blaze and switched it to it's gun mode. She fired off several electric rounds from it, hitting the Axe Wielder's head. The Axe Wielder cried out. I saw half of it's face burn off.

"Afraid of light huh?" I said. "Emma!" I said. She nodded.

We both held up our left hands and created a wave of fire, the wave hit the Axe wielder, and it let out a blood curdling scream and eventually faded. Christy looked at the flames from behind Emily's white feathered skirt.

"Mommy…" She said, scared. Emma slowly kneeled down and picked her up and put her on her on her back.

"Stay on my back sweetie." She said.

Light's ears flicked back.

"Elena!" She yelled. Elena tensed and moved her eyes to the left and the tensed. She balled her gloved hands into fists, and spun around and yelled. Suddenly the fist came into contact with a Shadow creature's head, the gloves radiated electricity which caused the attack to make contact and send it flying backwards with so much strength it crashed through the walls.

Elena cracked her knuckles. "Gotta thank dad for the electric gloves."

"wait…that strength was…" Joseph said. Elena grinned and pushed back her braided blond hair.

"Hey, just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I'm not strong…You better not be!" Elena began.

"No sis." Light said. "He is not being Sexist."

Elena blushed. "Oh."

"Can we refocus!" Emily said pointing down the hallway. Soon more creatures appeared. Though they appeared smaller and on all fours. They had glowing eyes and their bodies were shadowy black. Their claws were very sharp just by looking at them

(Similar to the Shadows from Kingdom Hearts, just somewhat bigger)

"More?" Joseph asked readying Devil's cry and channeling electricity through it.

"Let me handle it." I said raising my left arm. Suddenly my arm glowed white and blue glowing lines. Soon a giant gun appeared. It was bigger than my average guns I formed, but not as big as my rocket launcher. The insides glowed an electric blue aura. I forced the mechanisms to detach it from my arm so I could hold it like a normal gun. I aimed it and fired a round. Suddenly a glowing sphere shot forward and hit one of the shadows, a giant electric blue explosion appeared.

The shadows had been taken out, but more were reforming.

"Nice!" Joseph said. "Why didn't you use that when we first met?"

"My illness caused me to hold back, since the more powerful forms I used, the more pain the illness caused me. Which is why I said I was holding back." I said. He nodded, remembering the fight.

I pumped the gun and discharged a shell.

"I'll focus on the front, you guys focus on the back!" I said. I shot another round and took out another group. The others fought the creatures behind me. I went through nearly twenty rounds, and still they kept coming. But luckily I didn't have to worry about limited ammo since my nanites produced unlimited ammo.

But as we fought our way through the halls, after I blasted away another group, we entered what looked like a very long bridge, and on the other end…was a platform with a pillar in the center. And on top of it…

"The memory core!" Joseph said.

"Gotta run for it!" Light said while creating another sphere and throwing it forward at a Axe wielder and another creature wielding a spear.

We followed her advice, and we ran for it!

I deformed my heavy weapon and then formed my battle staff and radiated fire and wind off of it, making the flames stronger. I slashed my battle staff creating an extended reach with the elements, knocking the creatures off of the side. With my strength not being held back…I wasn't holding back. I created another strike which knocked another creature off of the bridge. We were close to the platform. We reached a platform that was in the middle of the chamber. We were about to get onto another bridge…until.

_The farther you walk into the light, the stronger the shadow becomes_

"Huh?" I said. Suddenly the entire cave shook. We stumbled. That's when a giant clawed hand grabbed hold of the ledge and destroyed the bridge. We soon saw a giant shadow starting to stand up. It had glowing eyes like the others. I formed a shield and then deformed my staff and formed a Double edged Axe. The creature looked straight at me.

It suddenly swung its hand at me, but it knocked the others away. I looked towards the others. They were fine…but I soon heard.

**…..**

"MOMMY!" Christy screamed. Emily looked over at Christy…she was dangling from a ledge. Several shadows had grabbed a hold of the three year olds legs and were trying to drag her down into the pit.

"CHRISTY!" Emily yelled. She ran forwards. She dropped down to her stomach and grabbed a hold of Christy's hands. Christy began to cry, tears rolling out of her eyes.

"Hang on Christy!" Joseph yelled grabbing a hold of Christy's arm.

The giant shadow prepared for another swing.

But Alex formed a pyro grenade and a Electric grenade, followed with fire and electric blasts, the attacks hit the giant shadow.

"I'll hold it off! GET MY NIECE OUT OF THERE!" Alex yelled. Joseph nodded firing several bolts of lighting at the shadows, but the shadows ekpt forming and kept grabbing for Christy's legs!

"Elena! Flash grenades now!" Light yelled. Both Light and Elena grabbed several flash grenades from their bags. "Shield your eyes!"

They all threw the impact Flash grenades. The grenades blew up and killed several monsters…but the kept forming.

Elena and Light kept throwing. But eventually they soon ran out.

"Momma!" Christy said. Emma's eyes filled with tears…her grip was weakening.

"No!" Emma yelled. Christy looked up at her mother, closed her eyes…and let go. "NOOOO!" Emma yelled forming her wings, but it was already to late. "CHRISTY! CHRISTY! CHRISTY!" Emma yelled.

"My…baby….no…my baby…" Emma cried. Joseph held Emma close…trying to comfort her as she cried into his shoulder.

Alex looked over at the group...soon his eyes flared with anger. He glared at the Beast.

"You!" Alex said…suddenly a white aura appeared around Alex. "SON OF A BITCH!" Alex roared in fury as suddenly the aura turned black, and a black sphere flew forward and down into the darkness.

Alex roared and suddenly his dragon marks blazed their respected colors. He lunged forward and battled the beast.

….

Christy's body lay on the ground, the creatures attacking one another to get to her body. But as one of the shadows was about to approach it. All of the beasts spun around. Only to see a twenty two year old man walking towards them. He wore a black and red T-shirt. Black torn up jeans.

He has pale skin and jet black hair that covered his forehead but was still short. He stopped as the creatures growled at him. The man's look said it all, he was not amused. Slowly he opened his eyes, revealing Crimson feline eyes.

"You have less than ten seconds." He said. "To step away from my baby girl!"


	21. Chapter 21: Ares' rebirth

**Chapter 22: Ares' "Rebirth"**

**A/N: Another chapter uploaded and ready to go. We'd once again like to thank you guys for the awesome reviews.**

**Joseph's POV**

I was going after Christy I didn't care what was down there, I needed to get Christy back. After all Emily made me promise her something.

"_Joseph! Go and find my daughter! I don't care how you do it! Please just find her!" _Emily told me back there, she was still a little hurt over it. But I knew Christy had to be alive.

"Come on Christy." I said as I continued to fall down closer to the ground.

"Jesus...this is one hell of a hole...god that didn't sound right at all." I said as I finally landed on some solid ground.

"You have less than ten seconds." I heard a voice say from in front of me.

"Wait a second...I know that voice." I said as I walked forward.

I stepped forward and saw that Christy was now being held by someones who face was in the shadows. But I could still hear his voice.

"To step away from my baby girl!" I heard the voice yell out and my eyes widened.

"You have got to be fucking shitting me." I said as I stepped forward as the man turned his face into the light to look at me.

It was ARES! What the hell? How was he alive? I mean he died back in my reality! Well, he kind of did, he had died multiple times and I couldn't keep track of them all. Especially after Emily had told me all about his past, and not to mention when I saw Ares's memories.

"Joseph?" He yelled out as he looked at me as he picked up Christy.

"Ares? Did I hit my head on something...or are you standing in front of me?" I asked as he looked down at his daughter.

"Now is not the time to explain, there are still some of these guys coming after us." He said as he formed an blade and I made some blades of electricity that were covering my hands.

We than stood back to back as the guys surrounded us, I was surprised he was still holding Christy while he was about to fight.

"Never thought I would see the day I would be fighting with you alongside me." I said as I noticed he smiled lightly.

"You just read my mind." He said as they started to get closer.

"You sure its a good idea for you to hold her when your fighting?" I said as he just looked at me.

"Joseph, you should know that the safest spot in this cave is with me." He said as I nodded.

"True, you take the guys on your side, ill Take care of these guys on mind...and be careful with her." I said as he nodded again.

"Do you really need to say that? Still, I was hopeing that I would meet her in a less violent situation." He said as I nodded and we started to attack the dark creatures.

I slashed one of my lightning blades at the monster with the samurai like shadow armor. Luckily it did turn out that the monsters were weak against any attack that seemed to produce light. Now this battle was going to get a lot easier. I started slashing left and right as they all seemed to dissipate in mid air.

All of a sudden me and Ares turned to each other.

"Shoulder!" I yelled out as I stabbed one of the monsters that was right by his shoulder.

"Thanks for that." He said as he killed another one of the beasts.

"Don't mention it." I said as we killed the last two and turned to each other.

"So you mind explaining how the hell your here?" I said as he nodded and looked down at Christy.

"Yeah, but only after the others arrive...after all I hate explaining things too many times." He said as I grinned.

"Damn, no wonder people keep comparing me to you." I said as chuckled a bit.

"Still...I can't believe it...whats happening now." He said as he brushed Christy's hair out of her face. Than she woke up.

"Uh...what happened?" She said as she turned her head towards me.

"Uncle Joseph? What happened? And who is holding me?" She asked as she still had not turned her head to look at Ares.

"You fell, and if you want to know who is holding you...turn your head up." I said as she turned her head.

What happened next could be described as a kodax moment.

"D...D...Daddy?" She asked as she reached up and touched her fathers face.

"Hi...Christy." He said as all of a sudden she grabbed his neck and hugged him.

"Daddy!" She yelled out as she squeezed the life out of him. And I could have sworn he was having trouble breathing for a second.

"_This is great, one of the most fearsome and dangerous warriors I have ever thought, and hes having difficulty breathing because a three year old girl is giving him a hug...oh this is great." _I said as I smiled at the moment.

"C-Christy...can't breath." He said as she pulled back and she was smiling and crying tears of joy at the same time.

"S-sorry! I just can't believe its you!" She yelled out as I felt someone land by us.

"Joseph! Is Christy all right?" Emily said as she walked towards me and froze when she saw Ares.

"I-Impossible!" She yelled out as she saw Ares holding Christy.

"Angel..." He said as he used his nickname for her.

"A-Ares? Is it really you?" She asked as she stepped forward.

"Yes Angel...its me." Than he got the same thing from Emma as he did with Christy.

One hell of a tight hug commenced as he was once again getting the life squeezed out of him. I had to admit the whole scene was really heartwarming, and I could have sworn I was crying a bit. Than I noticed how she suddenly pulled him in for a kiss. And not one of those sissy pecks on the lips, I mean she full blown kissed him full force. It was kind of weird seeing my adopted sister kiss someone, but I figured I should just leave them be.

"Emma! Joseph! Christy!" We heard Alex yell out as he dived down, and he...like the rest of us, froze when he saw Alex.

"It can't be." He said as he started at Ares, and Ares himself got a little angry.

"Will you please stop acting so shocked! You guys know what this cave does! Seriously its not that shocking." He yelled out in a manner similar to me.

"I swear, you and Joseph could be twins." Emily said with a giggle as I just facepalmed.

"Does someone want to explain this to me?" Alex said as Ares nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV:<strong>

I couldn't believe this…my brother in law…Ares. Was alive? He was just the way I remembered him. Curretnly he was in his coal black Na'vi form. His crimson feline eyes almost seemed to glow in the darkness.

"There's a reason this place is called the cave of rememberance." I heard Light say. We all turned to see her and Elena climbing down towards us. She and Elena landed onto the ground. "The name it's self says it all."

She looked over at Ares.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't Project Ares. Once the Templars primary test subjects, and the most tragic." Light said.

Ares looked at her as he gave Christy to Emma. Which Emily and Christy hugged each other tightly, after that ordeal I was glade my niece was alive.

"Atan." Ares said. "Last time I saw you, I tried to kill both you and Dr. Aaron Carder."

Light grinned. "For one, the names Light. Atan is my old name. Second, ya didn't almost kill me, I almost killed YOU." Light said laughing. Ares shrugged, he seemed a bit embarrassed. "The almighty God of war, that was one of hell of a nickname and you seemed to fit it."

Ares nodded. I looked at Light.

"So this cave…" I said. "You called it the cave of Remembrance."

Light nodded. "Yep, for one, it's not the memory core that is doing this, the cave itself is actually producing the memories. It's said that if there is someone you miss so much in the world…and if that love for them is so great that you are willing to do anything for them, then that person would appear in this cave. As if he or she were alive."

"So…Ares?" Joseph asked. "He isn't actually…resurrected? He's just a memory?"

Ares looked down at the ground and nodded.

"Yeah…I'm not exactly a memory, but more of my spirit's been given physical form now. The Memory core you guys are looking for amplifies the cave's effect…making my spirit more than just a phantom or a Specter."

Emma looked at Ares and then at Christy as she brushed a strand of Christy's hair off of her forehead.

"But if we remove the core from the pedestal, then that mean…" Emily said…sadness evident. Christy's eyes watered, realizing what Emily meant.

"Daddy…" Christy said.

Ares slowly walked over to Emily and Christy and hugged both of them and hiss their foreheads. Christy hugged Ares tightly as Ares did the same but lighter. I noticed him shut his eyes tightly and I saw a tear escape.

"I'm sorry you two...but you guys have to understand." He said. He slowly placed a hand on Emma's cheek. She touched it. "I can't go with you guys…even if I could. As much as I'd want to I know the Na'vi would never forgive me for all of the things I'd done…"

"Ares." Emily said.

"No Emma." Elena said. "I know you and Christy wanna be with Ares and he wants to be with you two…but he's right. If he went outside and were to approach the Omaticaya and Tipani. Ares did kill clan members during the great battle. The clans wont forgive him, even if he is your husband."

Emily hugged Ares. "I Don't care!" She said. "I've lost Ares so many times! Christy has spent three years, not ever knowing Ares! If they wouldn't accept him! Then that's their problem!"

"Emma." Ares said hugging her. "I know you don't want me to fade when this is over…But I have to…"

Emily looked at Ares, about to combat his statement. But that's when the ground shook. I turned around and then looked up, the Giant Shadow beast landed onto the ground. It unleashed a roar. It glared at me with it's now changed eye color, violet black eyes. They blazed with fury. I formed my blade.

"Guys, head to the platform where the Memory core is, I'll hold it off!" I said.

"Alex!" Ares said. He ran up to my left side, and soon his arm was covered in black and crimson tendrils, soon his arm transformed into his black organic blade. For some reason unlike it's original black insect armored like appearance, it now looked more fluid. The appearance of his arm was now literally glowing red and the blade looked sharp…I guess with the advancement of my abilities, his advances as well.

"I'll help!" Ares said.

I looked at Ares and smiled. He and I faced the Shadow beast and readied to attack. "Light…" I said.

"And darkness." Ares said.

"Fight as one!" We said together lunging forward as the beast with so much speed. That we appeared in front of the beast at one second, then we were in the air another. I slashed with my mechanical blade as he attacked with his organic blade, together we cut off both arms. It roared in agony and stumbled back.

We continued an onslaught of attacks as it's arms reformed.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV:<strong>

I carried Christy as I flew her up to the platform which had the memory core on it. I still found it hard to believe that Ares, my husband, was alive! I was happy. But I was sad knowing that he would fade if we removed the core from the pedestal. Joseph landed on the ground and then lowered Elena and Light to their feet, as he was the one who helped them over here.

They looked at the memory core. I could here the sound of the battle all the way from here. Suddenly the beast appeared on the other platform a mile away. Ares and Alex landed on the platform. The beast roared and suddenly split into several thousand of bat like creatures. They swarmed around them and were ready to attack. But Alex and Ares stood back to back, Alex had his guns formed on both of his arms and Ares had his claws and a shield form.

Alex fired heavy rounds at the creatures as Ares stabbed them in the head when they got close and his claws would claw a blood red. He then threw the creatures away, moments later when they hit they're comrades or brethren. They literally blew up in blood red flames.

I transformed one of his guns into a blade and then stabbed the last beast, but eventually the Giant Beast reformed.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV:<strong>

Ares and I ran towards the weakened shadow beast. It kneeled to the ground, exhausted.

"Alex!" Ares said.

I nodded.

"On it!"

We both spread out and jumped into the air and then slashed down at the beast, with both of us creating an X like slice. The beast roared, and blew up into Golden and Red flames.

We landed on the ground, back to back. I panted and lightly smiled.

"Nice one, brother." Ares said.

"Ditto." I said smiling.

We slowly stood up and deformed our blades. I formed my board and Ares got on it behind me and I flew us over to the other platform. We landed and I deformed my board and we walked to the others.

"Well, that was one hell of a fight!" Joseph said. I shrugged with a smile.

"Well, Ares is technically my brother." I said. "And our shape-shifting is almost to the same level."

Ares nodded. He looked over at Emily and Christy. He walked up to them. Slowly he placed his hand on Emma's cheek. Emily's eyes teared up. But she lightly smiled. Christy walked up to her father and touched his hand. Slowly Ares phased into his human form and then kneeled down and picked her up. Emily phased into her human form as well. Ares held Christy and lightly cradled her. The two spoke lightly and I heard Ares tell Christy he loved her, and to be a good girl and to look after her mother.

Ten Ares looked at Emma and walked up to her. He then lowered Christy and hugged. Emma. The two shared a long kiss. Ares and Emma's forehead's touched one another and they stood their for a long moment. After a minute or two. Ares slowly broke the hug. He then walked towards the ledge of the platform, and he saw more shadows start to form. He looked at me and nodded. I nodded back.

I approached the memory core, and picked it up off of the platform. When I removed it Ares closed his eyes, then he and the rest of the creatures…vanished.

Suddenly I saw the plants in the cave glow their natural haze like the plants on Pandora would normally do. I saw the water in the cave glow it's haze, giving us more light. I slowly looked at the memory core in my hand, the golden glow seemed to follow my pulse.

I threw it into the air and caught it. "Four down, two to go."

* * *

><p><strong>Joseph's POV<strong>

We were heading out of the cave as we had just gotten the memory core and we were gonna head back to Home Tree. We had just walked out of the cave when I noticed the look on Emily and Christy's faces. They looked sad, but at the same time they looked...happy?

"Hey..." I said as they both turned towards me.

"You two okay?" I asked as they both nodded.

"I'm actually more than okay." Christy said as she smiled.

"Really?" I asked since I was surprised since she lost her father again.

"Well, this was the first time I have ever met my Daddy, and its good to know that I could meet him once, besides...I still got Mommy, Uncle Alex, You Uncle Joseph, and my cousins, there are people who are less fortunate than me." She said as I smiled at her and scruffed up her hair like I did with Emilys.

"You really are a great kid Christy." I said as she smiled and I turned towards Emily.

"Well, if Christy is happy, than I'm just glad to know that she is happy, even though it did hurt to lose him again, I know I will see him again...someday." She said as I smiled at that.

"But not yet." I said as Alex nodded at that.

"Yeah, but not yet." She said as Alex looked at us.

"That reminds me of a line from Gladiator." He said as I grinned.

"Love that movie." I said as he nodded.

"You love any movie that involves fighting or battles." Alex said as I nodded again.

"Come to think of it, didn't you learn Wing Chun by watching Jet Li and Jackie Chan movies?" Emily said as Christy looked at her in confusion.

"Who are they?" Christy asked in confusion.

"That and I trained in martial arts, and we'll tell you later." I said as we took off to Home Tree.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

"Alex, do you think we'll need reinforcements or something?" Emily asked as I looked at her.

"Why do we need reinforcements, sign me up for any suicide mission and I'll come out alive!" I yelled out as everyone sighed.

"Be that as it may, Joseph, we don't want our resident Crazy Bastard to get himself killed." Light said as I grinned at her.

"Technically I don't live here so I'm not technically a resident." I said as Alex face palmed.

"Either way, I already called for reinforcements, they'll be here in a couple of days." Alex said as I turned to him.

"How the hell are you able to bring more assassins from earth to here so fast, I mean sure my creator had a shuttle like that, but how do you guys do that?" I asked wondering what he was saying.

"Uhm...this might sound a little weird." Alex said as I looked at him strangely.

"How?" I asked as he scratched his heead.

"Well have you ever heard of Transformers?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yep, series of cartoons, and a film series by Michael Bay, battle between Autoscraps and Decepticons." I said as they sweatdropped.

"Autoscraps?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, thats my pet name for the autobots." I said as he sighed.

"Well, the Autoborgs are kind of like the Autobots." He said as we started at each other.

"..." Nothing was being said.

"..." He didn't say anything.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" I laughed out as I burst out in laughter.

"You got to be kidding me! First Assassin's creed is your life story, than people compare my powers to Infamous, than they tell me I'm like Kenpachi Zaraki, and now you guys have Autobots? Priceless!" I said as he face palmed.

"Whats gonna happen next? Are you guys gonna have Dragon balls? Oh man tell me you guys got those!" I asked as Alex face faulted.

"No, we don't have the Dragon Balls...Jesus this isn't dragon ball z." He said as I was trying to stop laughing.

"Okay, Seriously stop laughing." Alex said as I started to calm down.

"Okay, how did this happen?" I asked suddenly turning serious.

"Well, Emily had her experiences with Dimension hopping, and we sort of had ours." Alex said as I nodded.

"The leader of the Autoborgs Guardian Prime is a descendant of Optimus Prime, yes I know it sounds far fetched but go with it...either way, he got transported here...and well, the first time we met...we fought each other." He said as I face palmed.

"Is that how you people say hello around here?" I asked as Emily spoke up.

"You almost killed me when you first met me." She stated as I held up a finger.

"And Alex nearly killed TWO people when he met them, I think hes got one up on me." I said as he continued.

"Either way, we started working with each other to take down the RDA, we became friends, kind of like how you did with Emma over there." He said as I nodded.

"Eventually we formed an Alliance with them after we took down Cybercons and RDA punks." Alex said as I chuckled.

"The way you say Punk, it reminds me of when Ironhide imitates Clint Eastwood in the movies." I said as he chuckled.

"Well Gaurdian does the same thing, either way he helps us transport Assassins to this world, and we take down any Cybercons that may be left." He said as I lifted my sword.

"Do you think we'll ever run into any Cyber cons?" I asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe, but Unlikely, I'm not sure if there are any left." He said as I looked down.

"Well, can't hurt to hope...so...this Gaurdian Prime guy, is he similar to Optimus?" I asked as Alex looked up, recalling what he could remember.

"You could say that, yeah I guess so, but he also has some of his own personality." Alex said as I nodded.

"Either way, no offense, I don't know what will come up next, first we find out the assassins are part of a video game in my reality, now we got Autoborgs and Cybercons, and than theres the fact that my reality is also similar to video games and such...hell I remember hearing something about someone talking about some guy who hunted ghosts and spirits." I said as Alex looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? A guy in your reality was like that?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, Jake told me his name was...Damien or something...I don't know, never met the guy, I think he died." I said as he shrugged.

"Either way, Reinforcements are on the way, you guys should get some rest." He said as I nodded.

"My version of rest is training, see you in an hour." I said as I took off.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV:<strong>

I suddenly remembered, the memory core. I formed a metal blove and a n extendable whip. Suddenly my metal glove grabbed Joseph by the shoulder lightly. He looked over at me and saw the memory core in my hand. He suddenly remembered.

"Oh...yeah totally forgot!" Joseph said chuckling a bit. I just face palmed while laughing a bit. I deofmred the whip glove and then we charged the memory core. Three seconds later, the memory began.

...

**Activating memory core...**

**Loading...**

**User: Alex White, Also known as: Project Nano**

**User: Joseph Augustine, Also known as: Project Zeus**

**Loading...**

**Memories found...**

**Preparing designated memories of: Desmond White**

**Preparing designated memories of: Amy Augustine**


	22. Chapter 22: Memory sequence 4

**Memory sequence 4**

**A/N: Major time skip for Desmond. Takes place right after the destruction of the Temple of ares.  
><strong>

**Desmond's POV:**

Jenny and I sat in the room of the hotel we had rented in Venice. She sat on the couch. She had a blanket wrapped around her. She looked down at the ground with a blank expression. I was in the kitchen getting something warm for her to drink. I walked over to her and sat next to her, giving her the cup. She looked at me and smiled. She then drank it slowly.

She and I sat in silence. She was still trying to get over the events of what happened in the Temple of Ares…I knew she felt sad that her dad was dead…even though he was a Templar and that he was the reason so many deaths happened…she still felt sad that her dad was dead.

I placed an arm around her and she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jenny." I said. She looked at me and shook her head.

"Don't be Desmond…it wasn't your fault. It was his entire fault, Dad's. Thinking about it now. He tried to be a good father. But he never had a whole lot of time for me…and mom before she died knew…that's why I was raised by my mom for the first part of my life. She didn't want me to follow in dad's footsteps."

"But you're still sad." I said. She was silent and nodded.

"Even though…he was a Templar. I can't hate him forever. He was my dad."

I nodded, understanding. She rested her head on my shoulder and slowly she closed her eyes. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and lightly rubbed her blond hair. I felt her breathing calm.

"What now?" She asked. I closed my eyes and we were silent for a few moments.

I then said. "Go back home, tell the mentor…that it's time I put my past behind me. I have been an Assassin my entire life Jenny…now it is time to put that behind me. And live the life I want to live."

"Are you sure?" She asked. I kissed her forehead.

"Yes." I answered. "For so long I've fought. I do not regret killing those who are corrupted. But I now have to learn, to let my past go. And focus on my future, with you."

I was silent for a moment. "Then…I think we should get our wedding ready." I said with a smile. Jenny hugged me tighter.

"I've waited so long Desmond…I say its about time." She said happily, but tiredly. I chuckled.

"I know Jenny…I know."

We lay there for the next four minutes silently. We listened to one another breath. Jenny fell asleep first…It wasn't long until I fell asleep as well.

AMY'S POV

I was angry, I was now being forced to watch as many of the scientists beat the other experiments. First they had started out with Project Hera, who was one of the most violent subjects. She had killed every other scientists that got in her way. But thanks to the training that Sully had given me. I had easily avoided her and sedated her. So I was no longer in a life threatening situation. However I was still being forced to watch as all the weaker children were being beaten mercilessly within an inch of their lives. It disgusted me, how all the human scientists could do this? A human would have to be dead inside in order to commit these types of acts, and even than some of the acts were unspeakable, some of the acts, I could just see that not even hell itself could stand the torture in this place.

We went through countless others as they all received the same treatment that was worse than the one before that, and the one before that. And it just wouldn't stop, I even threw up some times when the torture got too bad, one of the guys even raped one of the experiments. Of course, when he was out of sight, I killed that bastard. There was no way that I was going to let any rapists live as long as I was around. Especially after everything that I had seen in this damn forsaken place. I swear, soon, I was going to break my son out of this place and give him a family to come home to.

"Amelia Augustine." I heard one of the scientists said as I took a break from sharpening a knife that was hidden.

"What is it?" I spat out as he looked at me.

"We still have one more check up to do." The scientist said as he unbuttoned his lab coat.

The guy was wearing a T shirt with a Templar cross on it, strange, that he was wearing the symbol of a somewhat religious order as a T Shirt when he was the exact opposite of them. I mean seriously, he looked like one of those people who go around trying to restart an order that has pretty much been dead for the last couple centuries.

"Also, we know about your attachment with your...son." He said as my head whipped around so fast.

"And I need to tell you...that...THING Is not your son, he may have been born from one of your egg cells, but you should know that if it wasn't born like every Normal human being, that it is just a monster and deserves its treatment." As soon as he said that I punched him so hard in the face that his nose broke and the skin around his skin was sliced by some bone fragments.

"If I ever hear you say anything about my son like that again! I swear to god, No one on Earth, Heaven or Hell will save you from me, if you try to hide, I will hunt you down and I will kill you!" I yelled at him as he grinned.

"Oh, and what if I had this?" He said as he pointed a clicker at a Tv screen.

And on the screen appeared a picture of her son, and he was crawling behind a man. The man had a deceptive smile painted on his face as she noticed that he was fingering a gun in his pocket. I was shocked that my baby was following this man, but at the same time it didn't surprise me, considering the fact that no one had shown him kindness before, so he was probably thinking the man was different than the others.

"That gun can shut down his regenerative powers, and than the next shot will kill him, so unless you want him to live, you do as we say." He said as I clenched my fists and glared at him.

"You bastard...Damn you!" I yelled out as I wanted to kill this man badly, slowly, painfully...but I knew that doing so would result in my sons death.

"Damn me? Damning me to hell won't do much, this is gods work." He said as he held his broken nose.

"Gods work? GODS WORK! You call torturing children gods work! You sicken me!" I yelled out as he just smiled sadistically.

"These, demons are not children!" He yelled out as he pointed towards a door.

"If you can last ten minutes of watching your so called Son be tortured, he will live if you can just stay in there, if you can't, he will die...PAINFULLY!" The doctor yelled out as I walked to the door.

"You monster." I said as I stepped into the room.

I waited there for a couple of minutes before they finally brought my son in, as soon as he was brought in, they brought a weapon down and hit him in the back of the head. At that moment, I just wanted to kill all of them, but I knew that the man was still carrying the only weapon that could kill Joseph, so I knew that I could not make any motion to help him. For ten long agonizing minutes, I saw them beat him with metal, I saw them electrocute him with tazers and stun guns, but I was helpless to do anything to help him. All I could do was watch as they hurt him more and more.

I couldn't stop myself form crying as he continued to cry out, and than he locked eyes with me, his eyes stared into mine with a sense of curiosity and confusion. He seemed surprised that I was crying for him, that I was crying for my son. Of course he didn't know that I was his mother, I wanted to tell him so badly. I swear I would trade my soul if it meant that I could save him from this hell. But I knew that it was impossible to do. But than he did something. He extended his arm towards me and said something.

"Please...Please...Help...Me." He begged me as I felt my heart break, my baby was calling for me to save him.

But than they hit him with another metal rod in the neck. And than the scientists started to laugh as he wriggled in pain.

"SHUT UP! THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!" The scientists yelled out as I sprinted out of the room as soon as my ten minutes were up.

I looked back and I noticed something, he had a small smile on his face. But why? Why was he smiling, did he somehow...recognize me?

* * *

><p><strong>Memory <strong>**sequence 4 completed…**

**Security Code: *****…**

**Loading…**

_"I have lived my life as best I could, not knowing its purpose, but drawn forward like a moth to a distant moon; and here at last, I discover a strange truth. That I am only a conduit, for a message that eludes my understanding."_

__**Purging of corruption in progress  
><strong>

**Subject: "Why are you here?"**

**Creator: "You are a victim just as the humans are...just as we will all soon be."**

**Subject: "Why are you helping me?"**

**Creator: "I will end your pain. You will be freed."  
><strong>

**AI: ::Creator-Mistress. Hostiles Detected!::  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23: Assault

**chapter 23: Assault**

**Alex's POV:**

I sat cross legged on one of the top branches of Hometree, eyes closed, breathing normal and evenly paced. I was completely still and calm. I felt the cool morning breeze brush against my arms and chest. My hood was done and I continued to absorb Natural energy for my nanites. Hovering around me, were several glowing gems. The same gems that hovered around me back at the Tree of souls when I last meditated there all of those weeks ago. They glowed a calm light of their respected colors.

Slowly I inhaled and said. "Rosa."

...

My eyes opened and the scenery changed into a field of grass. The sky was a clear blue with some white clouds. Slowly I walked forwards. As I walked I looked at the environment, it was beautiful. The exact opposite of what it once looked like. I soon walked over a hill and entered my human form. As I reached the top of the hill, I saw a lake that was a sapphire blue color.

I slowly walked down the hill and towards the lake. As I reached the lake side. I saw Rosa. She laid on the ground, her black hair unbraided and she wore a colorful Kimono. She had her eyes closed and seemed to be smiling.

I walked over to her, and sat down next to her. Slowly her eyes opened, revealing her hazel eyes. She looked at me and grinned. Next thing I knew, the five year old hugged me. I smiled as I hugged her back.

She looked up at me. "It's about time you came!"

I nodded. "Sorry…A lot of things I had to take care of…and now that I have the courage to talk to you."

She smiled and lightly broke the hug. She sat in front of me. "I never blamed you Alex."

I nodded. "Thanks…Rosa."

We were silent for a few moments.

Until she said. "I know the last time you were here, was when I was Gaia. And I held nothing but hate…this world isn't a prison to me. Eywa connected this world to my emotions…now it's my home…and I love it here, I can see my family whenever I want to!" She said excitedly.

I smiled.

She looked at me again. "But I have a feeling…you're here for more than just saying hi? Right?"

I nodded. "Do you know who Terra is?"

Rosa was silent for a few moments and looked up at the sky while leaning back. "When I was known as Gaia. When that personality was dominant…the bad doctors experimented on me some more…but they wanted to create a duplicate of me…since how powerful I had been and how Lord Shiva was manipulating me…they succeeded. Terra was born from my rage, pain, sadness…all of my negative feelings I had felt were transferred into her, along with some of my abilities but her's were not as mature as mine…but she excelled at killing people up close, yet her Geo kinesis was still strong."

"Is there anyway we can help her?" I asked. "She says she holds the same memories as you. She is suffering, and wishes to kill every living creature, whether it be Earthling or Pandoran, she doesn't care."

Rosa shook her head. "No…Terra, like Emma, is her own person. She holds her own feelings. There was no one there for her. Ares and Emma had each other. Haruko and Ti'nera knew that Will was still alive, even if they didn't remember him. You when you awoke from your coma and were brought to the Tipani. You had Sai'ria, Tu'ri, Sanume and the Tipani clan when you healed from your mental scars…I had Charlie…when I killed him, he helped me through his death." Rosa paused. "Terra…she has no one. She doesn't want anyone. She views the world differently than us, just as we all do. She views it as something that needs to be destroyed so she can be free."

"So…she is beyond helping?" I asked. Rosa was silent.

"I don't know Alex…but Alex." She said. "Please, do what's right, and kill her if you have to. Sometimes, death is the only means to help someone who has gone beyond the point of no return…and Terra, she is beyond that point."

I looked down. Rosa hugged me. "I understand Alex, that you want to help her…but I believe you can." I nodded and hugged her back.

Slowly we broke the hug and I stood up. She grinned at me. "Come back soon Alex! Maybe we can play!"

I grinned lightly with a nod. Slowly everything became bright, and I returned to the present.

...

My eyes opened. I slowly stood up. I looked out at the bright morning. I looked out at the forest surrounding Hometree. Slowly I activated Eagle sense. I enhanced the sense. That's when I saw, heard, and felt movement in the forest using the sense.

Slowly I formed a mechanical Samurai Naginata. A staff like weapon with a large blade on the end that curved upward. The form of mine was completely metal near the staff, the staff was attached to a metal mechanical glove formed so it could stay apart of my weapon I had formed. The blade was the sharpest part, this weapon was faster and just as lethal as my staff.

I continued to look out at the forest, I soon saw the sight of Templar AMP's, foot soldiers, Avatars, and the feint sound of Gunships. The Templars were going to pull a full on attack…But there was someone else there…someone who I knew was a larger threat than them. Someone on neither side.

Terra.

...

La Volpe 3 had changed greatly. All because of Malfratto. He was no longer human…now more of a mechanical humanoid wolf with giant claws and a mechanical tail, he had long jagged fangs, blazing red eyes. He could only see the thermal views of the soldiers as he walked passed them and over them due to his form being the size of a adult Na'vi.

The Courtesan had gone under a mutation as well. She now was mechanical like Volpe, but had mechanical wings and blades running down her arms towards her hands and downwards. Her eyes blazed red as well.

Malfratto walked ahead of the group. He had a sadistic smirk. He skin was pale, black veins stretched out over his neck. Whites of his eyes were black as his irises were a light blue with slits. He had one thought in mind, making Alex White suffer for making him like this. He did not care that he turned his "Comrades" into monsters, with no will of their own now. Now they were just killing machines, fit to obey HIM and only HIM!

The soldiers paid no attention. Each wore long white or black jackets, fit to not get in the way of movement. There helmet were high tech and had onscreen displays behind the goggles. Avatars would be used for close quarter combat along with the AMP's. Things get ugly, the gunships would destroy the Hometree, just as the old man Quaritch lead SecOps to destroy the other Hometree.

Unknown to the others, Terra sat on a branch, watching them. She was lightly twirling her index finger through her long jet black hair. A sadistic smirk on her face.

She would wait, and then strike.

* * *

><p><strong>Joseph's POV<strong>

I was currently training around Home Tree, I was sparring with some of the Na'vi assassins. However I decided to change and adjust my armor for the fun of it. I had changed my helmet to a spartan like helmet except with a razor sharp edge on the top of the helmet. I had also changed the armor to be spartan like except for my legs. I had also formed a bone spear and a shield. After all, I was a master of every fighting style, so I was going with a spartan style.

"Come on!" I yelled out as I gave someone a light cut with the spear.

"That was too easy! To be warriors or assassins, you must be prepared to fight against anyone with any weapon!" I said, Alex had actually let me train some of the Assassin recruits who were progressing slower than the others.

However, he forgot that my training methods are like the Spartans training methods. I mean hell I was already training my kids, and they were only three years old. Either way, these Assassin recruits were not doing as well as I would have thought. But than of course, they were the ones that progressed slowly.

"Jesus! Are you crazy!" One of the male recruits yelled out as I hit him with the shield.

"Not exactly! Now fight back!" I yelled out as I slashed at another with a short sword.

"OW!" A female and male recruit yelled out as I managed to slash them across the abdomen.

"ENOUGH!" I heard Kira yell out.

"Joseph, thats enough, we don't need our recruits being killed before they go into battle." She said as I took off the spartan helmet and absorbed the bone sword back into my skeleton, but I was keeping my armor the way it was.

"Hey, Alex told you guys I was a hard trainer, you guys should have known that they wouldn't come out of that without an injury, and I had to hold back too." I said as the three recruits I was training shivered.

"Anyway we'll take it from here." Kira said as I absorbed the spartan spear back into my skeleton.

At the moment, I didn't have my three swords on me, because they needed to be repaired so I sent them to a blacksmith that was working around Home Tree, so I had to use some of the other weapons I had hidden.

The spear, the shield, and the sword I had just used was made out of the same material as Hell Hound's fang, so I could absorb it into my skeleton, but it would be just as strong as my other swords. I was still wearing my armor though, so I still looked intimidating all around. It was than that I saw that Karen was sitting on a log rubbing a ring on her finger again. Seriously, I had to figure out what was going on with her. So I walked up to her.

"Hey Karen." I said as she jumped but looked at me. She than smiled lightly.

"Hey...Spartan." She said as I chuckled a bit.

"What happened to Grandpa Joseph?" I said as I sat down.

"Nothing, anyway whats up?" She asked as she sat down next to me.

"Well, thats what I was about to ask you." I said as she looked at me with a confused look.

"Karen, I noticed the ring on your finger, and you always look sad when you look at it...what does it symbolize?" I said as she looked down and sighed.

"Well...I guess I can trust you...since your family." She said as I nodded.

"This ring...it was given to me...by my fiancee...Dan." She said as I nodded.

"Dan." I said as she nodded.

"I swear, he was one of the greatest things that ever happened to me." She said as she looked happy for a second.

"Him and Grace, well they were the closest things I had to family, whenever I had a problem or was feeling down, Danny was always there, and he always knew how to get me back on my feet." She said as she was now standing up.

"I remember this time when we were out in the city, and it was a peaceful time, he took me to this one green house that had managed to survive on earth, and I swear it was beautiful." She said as I spoke up.

"Did he also have a thing for plants?" I asked as she nodded.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" She asked me as I smiled.

"Thats because I take Sil'Kana to this small pond in the forest when we have some time to ourselves and our kids are torturing Gaia." I said as she chuckled.

"Seems like thats another thing we have in common Grandpa." She said as I nodded.

"So what happened to Danny boy?" I said as she chuckled a little at the nick name but she quickly got depressed.

"We found his body in his car, he was trying to get us information, but the templars got him, and they killed him with some kind of poison." She said as I saw a lone tear travel down her cheek.

"Its okay, like I told Light, you will see him again." I said as I hugged her.

"But not yet." She said as I nodded.

"But not yet." I said as I backed away.

"Still, it hurts deep down." She said as I nodded.

"Well, its hard to lose the one you care about the most, trust me, Ive almost been there so many times, but all in all, things always worked out, and even if one day, me or Sil'Kana do die...we know we will see each other again, and we will both be willing to wait." I said as she smiled at that.

"Thanks." She said as all of a sudden I heard something.

"WATCH OUT!" I yelled out but it was too late.

That weird ass La volpe guy jumped out of nowhere. Damn it! I shouldn't have let my guard down, I tried to from my shield and spear, but I didn't move fast enough and La volpe was getting too close to Karen. I figured for sure that I had failed to protect her. But than luckily a miracle happen.

I saw Light's staff appear out of nowhere and impale La volpes back, but as soon as he stopped, I noticed that Light teleported to the front of the staff and stabbed him with the bladed part of her battle staff. She than pulled the other end of the staff out and walked over to me.

"You actually let your guard down...I'm surprised you crazy bastard." She said as I had finally gotten my shield, spear and sword formed.

"Going ancient sparta there huh?" She asked as I nodded.

"Well get ready for battle." She said as she teleported away.

"WAIT!" Karen yelled out as I turned to her.

"Ive always wanted to say this...Come back with your shield...Or on it." She said as I smiled.

"Come on Brat, you know I'm tougher than that." I said as I formed the rest of my spartan armor and took off into battle.

* * *

><p>Will's POV:<p>

I saw several Templar troops run out of the forest and into the open. I smirked as I sat on a limb. I pulled up my grey hood and triggered my hidden blades. I jumped off of the limb and then landed on top of two Templars, stabbing them in the neck, they cried out in a gurgling noise and choked on their own blood. I stood up and drew my katanas and luckily with the cloud cover today, my teleporting would work. Right as the Templars took aim at me, I vanished in a cloud of smoke and reappeared in front of two AMP's, I willed my blades to radiate electricity and I stabbed both pilots through the neck.

I spun around and then lashed out with my foot, breaking an enemy Avatar's nose. I then stabbed him in the neck, and broke his neck.

I turned around to see that several Templars had gotten past me, but they were not making much ground thanks to our Assassin's performing air assassinations, thank you Altair for inventing a good technique!

The Tipani warriors were killing the Soldier's as well alongside the Assassins. Joseph had entered the battle and was tearing through the Templars with no problem. I suddenly heard a screeching noise behind me. I spun around in time as what looked like that Courtesan X tackle me, except now…she was mutated, she had metallic like wings and her face had become…similar to Medusa…except no snakes just metallic tendrils for hair and blazing violet eyes and long needle like fangs.

I kicked her off of me and she screamed loudly. Suddenly her hands became sharp claws. I slowly sheathed one of my blades and now my mechanical hand was empty. I clinched it and held it up, suddenly a light blue energy shield appeared in front of me with the center looking like a slit pupil **(Looks exactly like the Omni shield the Shadow Broker wielded in Mass Effect 2). **Autoborg Tech, called it an Omni shield, capable of deflecting anything.

She charged forward and lashed out at me with her claws, but my shield deflected the strikes, I countered with my blade and slashed her at the shoulder. She screamed again and then her wings flapped and flew up into the air, away from me.

"Coward." I muttered. I spun around in time to impale a Templar through the chest.

As I fought my way through the Templars, I fazed into my Na'vi form, and met up with Haruko, who was blasting Templar AMP's away with his compressed sound blasts. He and I now fought back to back.

_"Where's Ti'nera!"_ I said.

_"Inside Hometree with the others of the clan who cannot fight!" _He said, firing a combined blast of sound at the Mutated La Volpe, sending him crashing through his own men.

"And Alex?" I asked, now speaking in English.

"Haven't entered the battle yet! But I have a feeling he will soon enough!"

I nodded. "He will. He's not one to let others fight battles alone!"

…..

Emily's POV:

I flipped over a Templar soldier in human form and as I shot a blast of ice at the group of Templars. I then drew Blaze and then empowered it with fire and stabbed the Templar behind me through the chest, turning him to Ashes.

I then kicked out with my left foot, crushing a Templar's jaw in the process and grabbing him by the throat, attaching an electric formed grenade to his chest and threw him at a group of AMP pilots and Avatars who were advancing forward to Hometree. Suddenly the grenade detonated on impact and killed the entire group.

I heard a gun being loaded behind me and a gun being pointed behind my head.

I turned around to see a barrel of a Assault rifle pointed right in between my eyes, but right as the soldier was about to pull the trigger, I saw Alex fall from a branch and land right on top of the soldier in Na'vi form and stabbed the man with a samurai weapon, it was staff like with a blade on the end. Slowly Alex stood up and yelled.

"NO ONE! HURTS MY LITTLE SISTER!" He said. I smiled and fazed into Na'vi form.

He looked at me, I said. "I actually missed that side of you in combat."

Alex smiled. He changed his weapon into his hammer fists, and slammed them together.

"Keep them from the inside of Hometree. We have to defend the people who can't fight." He ordered. I smiled.

"Aye, aye."

We then split up. As we did I held up Blaze and switched it into thunder God mode, making Blaze turn into two giant blades with giant curves in them, the blades radiated electricity. Soon the blades hovered around me. I stood still for a moment and held my hand to my chest. Slowly my hand glowed a pink aura and rose petals appeared around it.

_"Through the grace of the Great mother! Down from your throne, kind of gods, mighty horse…come destroy my enemies with no remorse. Odin! Come forth!" _

Suddenly a gateway appeared in front of several Templar soldiers trying to kill two Na'vi Assassin recruits, but Odin suddenly galloped forward from the gateway in his full armored form. Electricity radiated off of him as he charged through the Templars and killed them all. He galloped up to me. I jumped onto him and held my two blades.

"Carve us a path!" I yelled.

…

Will's POV:

Emily had just summoned Odin…I smiled lightly. Looks like it's show time.

I looked at Haruko, he nodded. I stabbed my katana into the ground and deactivated the Omni shield for now.

Suddenly my hand glowed a light blue color and light blue ice shards and red flames appeared over my hand.

_"Through the grace of the great mother! From Ice and Fire, come to those with troubles dire! Cerberus, Fenrir! Come forth!"_

A sphere of ice suddenly hovered in the air, which the inside melted into water, Fenrir and Cerberus could be seen swimming around one another. Suddenly red flames appeared and the ice sphere blew up into steam, Templars were slaughtered left and right as Cerberus and Fenrir dashed through the steam, over to me. They formed their armor and machine guns and giant claws. When Cerberus was on my right and Fenrir was on my left, they both howled, ready for battle. I sheathed my katana and drew my Falcon's blade.

"Cerberus! Fenrir! Lets go!"

…

Alex's POV:

Malfratto and I slowly paced around one another, around us t he battle was being fought, we were winning. But Templars were coming and coming, but eventually they would have to fallback, or die.

I saw Malfratto's eyes and how he had changed…the look in his eyes showed he wanted revenge.

"You did this to me!" He roared.

"I didn't. What happened to you was your fault. You tried to absorb my powers, but you only absorbed my illness. Now you are suffering from the aftermath of your greed." I said. He growled. He then smirked.

"Terra, you can come out now!" He roared. My eyes widened, now!

I spun around in time to deflect Terra's scythe. She was in a coal black Na'vi form with silver and violet veins through out her body, her eyes were violet similar to Gaia's.

She grinned.

"Hi, Alex!" She said. I growled. Next thing I knew was both Terra and I getting hit by a blast of air, we were sent flying and we hit the ground. I spun around to see Malfratto, Volpe and the Courtesan heading for the inside of Hometree, with several Templars.

"No!" I yelled, concerned for the members of my clan who could not fight, along with my family.

I was about to get up, until Terra sent a boulder at me, sending me backwards. She slowly walked in between me and my destination.

"DO NOT IGNORE ME!" She roared.

I slowly stood up. But she ran forward at me right as I was recovering, but as she and I were about to clash, a flash of golden light intercepted Terra, sending her back a ways. I looked to see Light standing in between us, with the large blade of her staff pointed over at Terra.

"Light!" I said.

"Go!" She said. I soon saw Lea, Elena and James run up to her in their Avatar bodies, each with their signature weapons ready. Lea tapped his baton on his shoulder while Elena pounded her fists together and James twirled his katana and adjusted his glasses.

"We'll del with her." Light said. "Though the Tipani has changed, it is still my clan, they are still my family. And as their current Olo'eyktan Alex, you have to defend those who can't fight."

I nodded.

"Be careful, though her skill with Geo kinesis isn't as good as Rosa's, her skill in close quarter combat is still lethal." I said.

"We got this." Lea said.

Light nodded. "Go!"

I nodded and quickly ran towards Hometree.

I activated my com link. "Will, Emma. Malfratto and his two lieutenants are inside Hometree, leave your summons outside to fight the Templars, we have to defend the clan inside."

_"On it!" _Emma replied.

_"On my way." _Will answered.

…..

Terra watched as Alex ran towards Hometree. She slowly looked over at the sentinels. She grinned sadistically. She held her hand up, suddenly a shockwave flew forward, knocking Elena, Lea and James unconscious. Light slowly stood up, Battle staff held up.

"You've made a great mistake!" Terra said. Light slowly smirked.

"I've faced tougher enemies than you, twit." Light said.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah!" Light said.

"Why are you so interested in throwing your life away for this clan? It is nothing, it is weak." Terra said.

"No!" Light said. "It has faced many times of hardship, but we have always stood firm, healed, remained strong! That is why a majority of Lady Shinryu's chosen warriors were from this clan!"

"That is supposed to matter to me…Why?" Terra asked tapping her scythe on her shoulder.

"Because I am Lady Shinryu's fifth chosen warrior…I am Atan!" Light said. "Once the Tsahik of the Tipani six hundred years ago! Though I am no longer! I will protect my clan, no matter what happens to me!"

Terra laughed crazily.

"Then you will die!"

"That outcome is a fate we all share, but if I die protecting my clan today! So be it!" Atan said.

Without another word, Terra and Atan lunged forward, the battle commencing.

* * *

><p>Malfratto slowly paced in front of Sai'ria in his Na'vi form. Several troops had surrounded the civilians of the clan, but have not killed any Na'vi…yet. Malfratto knew he had a limited amount of time before White showed up so he had to make this quick. Malfratto saw Sai'ria's daughters behind her, scared but showed bravery and a hate filled glare. He noticed the crippled daughter was being supported by White and Sai'ria's second oldest daughter.<p>

Sai'ria's arms were restrained by two Templar Avatar drivers.

Malfratto slowly grabbed Sai'ria by her jaw and forced the young Tsahik to look up at him.

"I know Alex trusts you so much." He said. Sai'ria showed no emotion. She tried to break free from the Templar's grasps, but knew if she did then her daughters, family and clan would pay the price. "Where does he keep t he Memory cores?"

Sai'ria simply remained emotionless.

"Now now my dear, you know that you have to cooperate." He said.

He looked at the oldest of the sisters, suddenly a metal tendril appeared and wrapped around Emma. Emma screamed as she was dragged over to the mutated Courtesan. Sai'ria's eyes widened as she tried to break free. But the Templars held her back. Slowly Malfratto walked up to Courtesan who held Emma.

"A beautiful girl she is, even at a young age, much like her younger sisters. I have a feeling she will become a fine leader…" Malfratto said, slowly he grinned. "Pity that will not happen."

Slowly he pulled out a syringe from his pocket and slowly put the needle on the edge of the neck.

"What are you doing!" Sai'ria said frantically.

"She is t he oldest of your daughters, if I am not mistaken." Malfratto said. "And since she is the daughter of the most powerfulest nanite subject on this reality…She would be a perfect test subject."

"Stop!" Sai'ria said.

Malfratto turned to look at her.

Sai'ria looked at the ground…trembling…Slowly she nodded. Malfratto grinned and took the needle away from Emma. Slowly he walked over to the Tsahik.

"Now…WHERE ARE THEY!" He said. Sai'ria looked at Malfratto, then behind him. Slowly she smirked.

Suddenly Malfratto heard a mechanical noise. Slowly he turned around. And saw Alex standing near the entrance of Hometree, over several Templar bodies who were watching civilians of the clan. The civilians quickly took cover, knowing full well what their Olo'eyktan was capable of doing to the intruders.

Alex had his gun formed and it was on heavy ammunition mode.

"Step away from my mate daughters, and let my oldest daughter go Malfratto!" Alex growled. Malfratto heard Templar soldiers assemble next to him. Courtesan hissed as La Volpe 3 growled and stood on all fours.

Malfratto laughed. "Alex, you know that we do not take to threats. Besides, you may be powerful, but you CANNOT protect your mate and daughters when they are being held captive like this when you are alone."

Alex look remained tense, until he smirked.

"What makes you think I'm alone?" He said.

Before Malfratto knew it, he heard the Templar soldiers next to him cry out in agony and start to cough up blood. Malfratto looked around frantically for the assailant. He soon notice all the soldiers look around frantically and ready their weapons, but bolts of electricity flew through the air at the soldiers, killing them. Malfratto soon saw the Master Assassin, Jasper Williams, appear in front of him with his hidden blades triggered. Malfratto kicked out sending the Assassin into the air, but he quickly recovered.

Emily suddenly flew in with her wings formed, she then landed on the ground but as she did, a sheet of ice appeared underneath her and she slid on it towards the Courtesan. She tripped the Templar and caught the young Emma.

Malfratto growled and spun around and his arm transformed into a gun like weapon. He then began to fire at Alex, but Alex skillfully jumped up avoiding the blasts, he formed his other gun and began to fire at Malfratto. Alex landed and both he and Malfratto shot at one another. La Volpe attempted to attack Alex from behind, but Alex slammed his gun into La Volpe's head sending the mutated Templar crashing back.

Malfratto ducked behind a stone. He reached for his com link. "BRING IN THE FLAMETHROWERS! BURN THE COLUMNS! BRING THIS TREE DOWN!"

Without second thought the Templar soldiers armed with Flamethrowers quickly made their way to the columns that supported Hometree, much like the Omaticaya's old home, if they were destroyed…the tree would fall.

Malfratto jumped out of cover and saw Alex's oldest daughter. He lunged forward towards the girl and snatched her up. Emma screamed as Malfratto headed to the outside of Hometree, and escaped into the forest.

Alex continued to kill the soldiers with his guns.

Emma and Will killed the Templar Avatars at close range with their respected blades. But the Templars with the flame throwers had just begun the process of burning the columns.

Tsu'ken, Ke'lik and Athena saw this along with Tsu'ken seeing Malfratto capture Emma. He felt his anger rise. He looked over at Alex.

"UNCLE ALEX!" He yelled. Alex looked over at Joseph's kids. "They have Emma! And their trying to burn Hometree!"

Alex saw the Templars with the flamethrowers, and Malfratto running off with Emma in his arms. Alex's anger grew. He slammed his gun through the protective glass of an AMP and fired the gun at point blank.

Alex spun around and discharged a ammo shell.

"ACTIVATE AQUA AMMO!" Alex yelled to his nanites. Suddenly a shell was loaded, except this one made the guns glow a dark blue haze. He aimed at the Templars and the column they were burning. He fired the a heavy round.

Suddenly a bullet flew out of the barrel, except it glowed a dark blue aura, the bullet hit the column, but instead of blowing up into electricity, it burst into water, causing the fire to be put out and the Templars to be knocked back. Alex deformed his guns and formed his claws. He ran towards the recovering Templars and killed the Templars by impaling them brutally. He then quickly ran after Malfratto.

Atan and Terra collided again and jumped back a few feet away. Both warriors panted, but Atan stood up with her staff ready. Both warriors were now battling on the branches of Hometree. Terra laughed and stood up.

"You are a tough bitch!" Terra said.

Atan said nothing. She dashed forward and slashed at Terra with her staff. Terra dodged each strike.

Light launched a sphere of light and sent Terra falling backwards. Terra growled as she gripped her scythe.

"You!" She growled. "Why won't you just give up! WHY WON'T YOU LET ME KILL YOU!"

"You just don't get it." Atan said. "I have people I'm willing to defend."

"You sound that worthless tool! Zeus! He is blinded by emotions! He will not give in to his bloodthirsty battle loving side! WE ARE THE SAME!"

Atan shook her head. "Sorry, but you to are not the same. Yes, the crazy bastard has a battle loving side, but he is not like you. He seeks an end to it, you wish to end all life."

Terra screamed as she ran forward with her scythe. Atan simply deflected a strike and kicked Terra towards the edge of a limb. Terra saw her scythe fall to the ground hundreds of feet below. She looked up only to see Atan point her blade end of her staff at Terra's forehead.

"Do it!" Terra said. Atan just looked at Terra and turned away.

"No, I won't." Atan said, walking away.

Terra growled in frustration. "YOU BITCH! DON'T YOU DARE TURN AWAY FROM ME! DO YOU HEAR ME!" She screamed. Atan continued to walk towards the inside of hometree, to rejoin the battle.

….

_Do you seek power mortal?_

_"Yes…"_

_Are you willing to submit to the master?_

_"I will…"_

_Will you obey us? We…The Harbinger._

_"Yes!"_

_Then…Terra…daughter of destruction…embrace combat's grim pleasure!_

_…_

"ARRRGGHHHH!" Terra screamed. Atan spun around, only to feel Terra lift her by her neck. Terra's eyes had changed…to an ember like color. Her eyes…the feeling Atan felt…

"You…" Atan struggled to say. Terra laughed as she threw Atan towards the opposite end of the limb. Terra lazely walked forward as if she were drunk. She laughed psychotically…as if she really was drunk. She then lunged forward.

But before she could attack Atan. A gunshot was fired. Terra felt a bullet hit her weakly. Slowly she turned, to see Aaron Carder standing in his Na'vi form, with a pistol raised up.

Terra laughed at the creator of the Nanites, she shot a shockwave at him which sent him backwards onto the limb and disabled his bracers on his legs. He tried to stand but his legs were weak.

"Daddy!" Carder heard a little girl cry out. He looked to see his young daughter running towards him, and getting in between him and Terra.

"Leah!" Carder yelled.

But as Terra summoned her rapier to stab the young girl…a golden flash appeared…and the next thing Carder heard the was sound of a blade piercing flesh…He saw the light die down…Leah was on the ground…unharmed. She had her arms up to shield her eyes from the bright light. But slowly he looked up at who was in front of her.

Atan was in between Terra and Leah…with Terra's rapier stabbed through her chest. Leah looked up at Atan. Atan smiled weakly at her adopted little sister. Tears fell from her eyes as she said.

"Leah…take care of your daddy…" Atan said. Terra gripped the hilt of her blade and yelled as she threw Atan off the side of the limb…sending her to the ground bellow. Terra looked at her blade and grinned. She then vanished.

Aaron sat where he was…not believing what had just happened…he felt tears start to fall from his eyes…that his adopted daughter had been killed.

* * *

><p>Tsu'Ken's POV<p>

I had been following Alex and Emma ever since I had seen them trying to fight the Templars that had invaded home tree. Well Emma was currently hiding between tree roots while Alex was fighting off some strange people. I had my swords attached to a strap on my back. They were two Roman Gladius's that my father had helped me forge. Luckily we had already named them before we came here, my two swords were called Eagles Talon and Wolf Fang. We had spent days perfecting these swords, but father told me that I would not kill, and that he would not let me.

"_Tsu'Ken Trust me, A man's life, it is never easy to take, when you fight, defend someone you consider precious to you, Trust me, you are too young to experience the feeling of taking a life." _My fathers voice rang in my head as I nodded at the voice.

"I know Dad, but Emma is in trouble right now." I said in a whisper as I flew up into the branchs of a tree.

"I was expecting more Nano!" I heard someone call Uncle Alex...Nano? What did that mean?

"Come on, just a little closer." I said as I was sneaking down the branches while jumping out of sight.

"Why do you continue to fight? Do you see this army? Do you see what we have? What do you have? You have yourself, a former chosen warrior, and two angel wannabes!" The person screamed as I glared at him from out of sight.

"_Hey! Thats five angels jerk!" _I thought as I got down to where Emma was.

I put my hand over her mouth, to prevent her from screaming out, but at first she freaked out until I whispered into her ear.

"Emma! Relax...its me." I said as I took my hand off her mouth and she looked at me.

"Tsu'ken? How did you get here? When did you get here?" She said as she did not see me when I was sneaking around.

"Hey I was trained by one of the best warriors around...besides its not that hard when the enemy is distracted." I said as she looked at me with a slight look of amazement.

"But still your good!" She whispered out as I blushed a little.

"Normally I would enjoy a moment like this Emma...but I think we need to get out of here." I said as we were about to sneak away...until a few Templars caught sight of us.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" They yelled out as they surrounded us with swords and guns.

"_Curse my bad luck!" _I thought as I had been having a string of bad luck today, and now this was about to get a lot more complicated.

"Surrender kids...and we might let you live." The lead Templar said as I looked at him.

"Is there anyone here who trusts the word of an enemy? I think not." I said as I gripped the two swords on my back.

"Ha! You really think that YOU...a mere child! Can defend himself against five of the best warriors of the human race!" The Templar said as I smirked, it would appear that I may have inherited Dad's battle loving side.

"Human standards must have really gone down." I said as he got a little angry and snarled at me.

"Little brat!" He yelled as he charged with his short sword.

"Emma...sorry that you have to see this." I said as I drew both of the Gladius swords on my back.

The man charged at me with a long sword and made a slash at my torso. But I blocked with one sword and slashed at his hand with the other.

"AGHHHH!" The man yelled as one of his cronies charged at me with an axe.

I made a kicking motion at him and I managed to break his nose as the third one came at me with a sword and shield. He was actually harder to take on since he actually had an offensive and defensive weapon. When I blocked his sword he managed to bash me with his shield.

"TSU'KEN!" Emma yelled out as I got angry and stabbed at the Templar.

I missed any vital organs as I predicted. But I did managed to sever an area in the spinal cord where it wouldn't kill him, but it would render his legs useless for the rest of his life. Than I turned to the final two templars as my black wings extended from my back.

"S-s-s SIR! This is that Angel they were talking about! But I didn't expect him to be a kid!" The Templar said as the other one bonked him on the head.

"You idiot! The angel we were told about is over there in the Spartan Armor! This must be one of the Angels Brats!" The other one said as I smirked.

"If you know who my father is, you better run now." I said but they both charged at me.

"Eywa forgive me." I said as I made a couple of slashing motions and their arms fell off of their bodies.

"AHHHHHH!" The templars shouted as I walked over to them and put my hands on their chests.

I than charged healing electricity into their bodies so it would cauterize the wounds that were on their arms. I also grew two bone prosthetics to replace the ones they lost, however the prosthetics were only for decoration, so they would never have real arms again. I than stood up and put my swords back on my back.

"I told you to run...you should have listened." I said as I was suddenly hugged by Emma.

"Tsu'ken! I was worried...but...that was amazing! How did you do that?" She asked me as I smiled.

"Endless hours of training with father, and the Colosseum back home." I said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Colosseum?" She asked as I nodded.

"My father built a stadium so we would have a place to train and fight, and I participated in some of the warrior battles we held there, My siblings and I are still some of the best warriors back in that reality...but now is not the time, I will tell you later." I said as we suddenly heard chuckling.

"Well, well, well...aren't you an interesting kid?" I heard a mans voice say as I turned to the mechanical person from earlier.

"A mini angel of death...he would be useful." He said but Uncle Alex stood in front of me.

"Shut up." He said as he glared at the man.

"I could use him and that daughter of yours in my experiments...yes, they could provide us with very good wea-" He said but he was punched by Alex.

"Tsu'Ken...Cover Emma's eyes...I don't want to see this." He said as I nodded.

"As you wish." I said as I covered Emma's eyes and she held me close as I backed away.

"Tsu'Ken...will you protect me?" She asked as I nodded.

"Of course." I said as I was watching Alex fight the man.

I had seen far worse horrors back when my father had been fighting in our home world, back when the Super Soldiers had come, we had all seen it, at first we were afraid. And at first we looked away, but now, we knew the only thing to fear was fear itself.

* * *

><p>Alex's POV:<p>

I flew after Malfratto on my board. I heard Emma screaming for me. I felt my speed increase as I felt my anger rise with the thought of that monster even holding my daughter as if she belonged to him.

Eventually I caught up and I formed my claws and punctured his elbow, he cried out as he let go of Emma, I quickly caught Emma and held her tightly. But as I balanced on the board, Courtesan flew forward, screeching and tackling me and Emma. My board flew out of control and I crashed into the ground, board falling apart and Courtesan, Emma and I tumbling onto the ground.

Emma fell onto the ground, she was fine. Courtesan and I smashed into the ground but I quickly recovered and formed my claws as she charged at me with her arms formed as mechanical whips. I slashed at one of the whips and then slammed my foot into her chest, sending her flying into several trees and a giant stone.

I looked over at Emma. She slowly stood up and tried to run over to me, but I yelled. "EMMA! HIDE!"

She stopped and reluctantly did so. I spun around to see Malfratto charging at me. I formed my shield and slammed it into him, but he formed a bio mechanical blade and slashed at me. The force sent me backwards but I regained my footing and then changed one claw into a blade and slashed at Malfratto, pinning his shoulder and kicking him back. I then lunged forward and stabbed him in the neck, which his wound quickly healed.

"Waste of nanites!" I yelled.

"TEMPLARS!" Malfratto roared. Suddenly I heard the Courtesan screech and fly threw the forest, her wings tearing the trees apart as she flew forward. Volpe ran forward on all fours. He stopped at the clearing and made a loud mechanical howl.

Volpe looked over at Emma who was hiding behind a rock. He lunged over at her. Emma quickly ran as fast as she could, but Volpe was too quick. I quickly intercepted Volpe and stabbed my blade into his chest and kicked him away, Courtesan tried to fly at me but I caught her by her neck and sent her flying backwards.

I formed my claw into a gun and shot a round at a recovering Volpe. He stumbled back and howled.

But soon I felt Malfratto shoot a round at me and I felt myself fall to the ground. I quickly got back up and formed my duel axes. I slashed just in time to hit Malfratto in the chest, but he had formed some kind of bio-mech armor. He caught it and smirked at me. I then felt myself get hit in the back by Courtesan's chain blade. I cried out. I soon felt Malfratto, Volpe and Courtesan constantly stricking me in a triangle. I quickly created a whirl wind of flames around me knocking them back.

I quickly stood up.

Malfratto was the first to get up. He laughed. "I was expecting more Nano!" He said.

I spat at the ground.

He laughed, "You are quite defiant!"

"That's what the White family are! Stubborn till the end!" I countered. I lunged forward, continuing my attacks. I slashed at Malfratto's abdomen and then spun around and formed my other arm into a battle staff, I swung it in time to fight Volpe, but he caught it and then slashed at me. I was now open for a direct attack. Courtesan delivered several attacks at me and then shot a arm cannon at me, next Volpe did the same, soon followed by Malfratto. I was now sent flying. I hit the ground and slid on the ground until I finally came to a stop. I slowly tried to stand.

"Why do you continue to fight? Do you see this army? Do you see what we have?" Malfratto said. I soon saw Gunships appear with Templars jumping out with cables. I simply ignored them. Forming my blades. "What do you have? You have yourself, a former chosen warrior, and two angel wannabes!"

I spat out blood. "You just don't get it!" I said. I lunged forward.

I fought for several more minutes. But I couldn't hit Malfratto or his two companions...not with this current strength. I soon realized that I had to show them what I was truly capable of.

As I killed several Templars with a barrage of flames, I saw Malfratto and several men walking over to Emma…and Tsu'ken. I didn't bother wondering what he was doing here, but right now they were both my top priority.

I quickly lunged over at Malfratto.

"Well, well, well…Aren't you an interesting kid?" Malfratto said. "A mini angel of death… he would be useful." I heard him as I got inbetween them and slammed my fist into Malfratto's face, sending the Templar back.

"Shut up." I said.

Slowly Malfratto stood up. "I could use him and that daughter of yours in my experiments…yes, they could provide good wea…" Malfratto said, but I cut him off by punching him again.

"Tsu'ken…cover Emma's eyes…I don't want her to see this." I said. Tsu'ken nodded.

"As you wish." He said as he covered her eyes.

I slowly turned to the Templar leader, his companions and the firing line of Templar marines. Slowly I held my arms up in a X shape. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"White! Does the future of Earth! The Human race not mean anything to you! Is it not worth at least TWO little brats!" He said. Slowly I opened my eyes.

"You don't get it Templar." I said. "You Templars think you are in control…but you have no idea what I'm capable of!"

Suddenly I formed two giant blades. "I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!"

I lunged forward at the oncoming soldiers. I then vanished and reappeared a Templar armed with a Flamethrower. I engulfed my blades in fire and slashed at the fuel tank that served at the Flamethrowers ammunition.

He realized what happened and tried to get it off of him, but I kicked him in the butt and sent him into a group of marines and they were reduced to ashes when the tank blew. I then sliced a Templar in half. Then I vanished and reappeared and cut off Volpe's leg and then spun around and cut off Courtesan's wings and deformed one blade and grabbed a hold of a blade of her wing and threw it at an AMP pilot, penetrating the glass and stabbing the pilot in the head.

I then jumped up and formed my claws and fazed into my human form and landed on top of an AMP, I then sliced off the glass and killed the marine brutally. Then I blew fire at the AMP, causing it to blow up. I then lunged over at Malfratto and formed my blades, I stabbed one in his left leg, then I pulled it out and ended up breaking a bone, he cried out. I pulled him up, and deformed a blade and slammed my fist into his jaw making a loud crack. I then placed my hand on his head, and absorbed the nanites. He cried out as the nanites left him.

He was now human again.

Volpe tackled me. But I fazed into my human form and used my size to get behind him, I fazed into my Na'vi form and formed two hooked hidden blades, and stabbed both of them into his eyes, and ripped his head off. He let out a howling noise as I tore it off. He then fell down. I then absorbed the nanites…he went back to human but somehow the head I tore off was just a piece of armor, since Volpe's head was normal. He now lay on the ground in human form, dead. I then spun around and formed my hooked blades into a heavy gun and aimed the gun at point blank at the Courtesan. I shot a powerful round, killing her. I saw her stagger over to Volpe's body…and fell on top of him. Slowly I kneeled down, and absorbed the nanites in her system…the two now lay on the ground…almost peacefully.

Slowly I turned to Malfratto. He now struggled to breath. I slowly formed a hidden blade, I kneeled and pointed the blade to his neck. He looked up at me and smirked.

"Victory to the master…victory to the Templars! Victory to that twit Natalie!" He said psychotically. I looked down at him.

"Who is Natalie! Who is she!" I demanded.

He smirked. He then reached for my hand with the hidden blade.

"Victory to…" He was caught off as the blade punctured his throat…killing him. I took my hand away and looked at the corpse. I shook my head and shut it's eyes.

_"Requiescat in pace." _I said.

Slowly I stood up and I saw Tsu'ken and Emma. I quickly ran over to them. Emma saw me and ran over to me. I slowly hugged her and kissed her forehead. I looked at her and lightly placed my hand on her cheek.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" I asked. She smiled and shook her head.

"No daddy…they didn't. I'm fine daddy…thanks to you and..Tsu'ken." She said, smiling. I smiled lightly. I looked over at Tsu'ken.

"Thank you…Tsu'ken. I'm very thankful." I said. He nodded, grinning. Slowly I stood up. But that's when I heard my com link bleep. I placed my hand over it. "This is Alex…what's happening?_"_

_"Alex!" _I heard Karen's voice. _"The Templars are dead. We have some wounded, no casualties …"_

I sighed. But until Karen said something that shocked me to the core. _"But Alex…it's Light."_

* * *

><p>Joseph's POV:<p>

I was in the middle of a fight with a couple of Templars. I had hit one in the face with my shield as his brain splattered onto the ground. To say that this was a battle would be the overstatement of the year, seriously it was a freaking slaughter! These Templars may have had some skill, but the problem was that they were still humans, where are the Avatar Templars when you need them.

"Stop right there Angel!" I heard someone say as I looked behind me.

And as if Eywa herself was answering my prayers, there were a couple o templars who were piloting Avatars, and they were all armed with swords. At this I lifted my head up to the sky and smiled.

"THANK YOU EYWA!" I yelled out as I turned back to them.

"Fool! Do you really think you can take all of us?" The lead Templar said, of course they would say that.

"No, I know I can, tell you what, I'll only use this Shortsword here, I won't even use my shield or spear here." I said as I dropped the shield and spear and kept the Spartan shortsword in my hand.

"Well look here boys! We got ourselves a King Leonidas wannabe! Kill him!" The Templar shouted out as they charged.

"Wannabe? Not exactly, Eywa did let me meet him once, hell he could put up one hell of a fight...oh I'm getting off topic." I said as I blocked a blow with my sword and kicked the guy in the head with my boot.

Now the amount of force was enough to break his neck and fall to the ground dead. So that was one down and five more to go. I than turned to the others, I grinned sadistically as I noticed how the others all had shields now, and one of the bastards had managed to pick up my shield! At first I was going to make it heavy enough to crush the guy, but then I got a better idea.

"Hey, you should let go of my shield." I said as the Templar laughed at me.

"Or else what?" He said as I snapped my fingers, and instead of it crushing him...multiple bone spikes stabbed into his body.

"Because I can control the substance in that shield." I said as I ran over and picked up my shield.

"Since you guys tried to steal this, I will take It back." I said as I smashed another Templar with the shield as the other tried to run away.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" The leader yelled as he tried to run away.

I shook my head and picked up the spear, I held it in my hand for a bit as he got farther and farther away from me, and closer to his gunship. I than started to pull my arm back preparing for a throw as he was getting close to the advanced weapons he had on the scorpion. I than threw the spear forward with all my strength. Just as he was about to make it to his destination, my spear impaled him through the stomach and pinned him to a tree.

"Never run away, I can kill you too easily." I said as I looked up at the sky.

There were multiple scorpion and samson gunships making their way to Home Tree. Damn, that would prove to be a bit of a challenge, especially since there were too many for me to count. So just as I was about to call upon a lightning storm, I got a brand new idea.

"_Wait, Emily and Alex were teaching me that magnetism trick...but I haven't perfected it yet...but could I use it now? Well...I guess its now or never...lets hope I'm not wagering the lives of the clan on a gamble." _I thought as I put my arms in front of me.

"Please let this work." I said as I started to focus and closed my eyes.

And than slowly I let them open again and I started to make small movements with my hands. At first there was nothing, but than I noticed that the choppers didn't seem to be making any movement. I was starting to actually do something to all of them. Then I brought my hands closer together as all the gunships were flailing around but they were coming together in one huge cluster. And than I added the finishing touch by making crushing motions with my hands. And the next thing I know is that they are all crunched together like when you smash bread into a ball. I than made a throwing motion and threw it a safe distance away from Home Tree, but damn! That was one hell of a technique! However it did have one drawback that I should have seen coming.

The next thing I know is that I am down on the ground coughing up a bit of blood. And I noticed how my body seemed to be getting heavier for a second before I changed the amount of weight that my armor weighed to be as light as a feather.

"Damn, I should have known this would take a lot out of me...I'm gonna need to practice this move more when we have the time...because as of now, its a little dangerous for me to use." I said as I stood up.

Luckily I felt like I was back to normal in a couple of minutes, due to my healing factor and the amount of weight that had been removed I felt much better than before. And now that I didn't have all the weight in my armor to worry about, things were looking up. However I made sure to readjust the armor as I put my Spartan Helmet back on.

"I swear to god, these Helmets may look bad ass, but sometimes they can pull out the hair...oh well." I said as I put the helmet back on my head and picked up the spear and reattached my shield to my arm, as well as putting the short sword in the sheath for now.

I ran through Home Tree, killing any Templar that got in my way, but it would appear that there was always another one around the corner. But than of course, there was one sight that I wish I would never have to see again, a sight that reminded me of the time I almost lost Emily back when the shell stabbed her in my reality. I saw Aaron, but he was holding someone, I didn't know who it was until I got closer, and the next thing I know is that my blood runs cold.

Light...it was Light...but...she was pale, and devoid of life...No...No!...NO! She couldn't be dead! Thats Impossible.

"Light! LIGHT!" I yelled out as I came forward and looked at her.

"What happened?" I asked as I checked her pulse.

"I-I-It was Terra." Dr. Carder said as he was crying.

"No...It can't be...Light...one of the strongest people I know...she can't die...she wouldn't lose to someone like Terra." I said as he looked at me.

"Its too late to say that...As much as it pains me to say this...Light's gone..." He said as I looked at Light's body.

Her battle staff was lying on the ground in two broken pieces. I reached over and used my power over wind to bring it over to me. I gripped the broken pieces in my hands as I looked up to the sky.

"Terra...You have taken much from these people...From the Doctor...You've taken his daughter...to My children...you have taken an Aunt Figure...To Alex...maybe a sister like figure...to the Tipani...a hero...as for me...You took away my friend...a good friend." I said as I glared at the sky as if Terra herself was there.

"I swear Terra...If I ever see you, I will not let Light's death be in vain...We will hunt you...we will find you...and we will kill you." I said as Dr. Carder looked at me.

"As for you Light." I said as I looked down at her lifeless corpse.

"I guess your going home now...to see your family and loved ones...well I can't say that I'm okay...But...I'm happy for you...You finally got to see them again." I said as I could have sworn her face brightened for a second.

"As for me..." I said as I looked up towards the sky.

"I will see you again...But not yet...Not yet." I said as I looked down at her body and picked her up as well as holding her broken weapon with her.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked me as he wiped his tears away.

"Light died defending this clan...I'm going to bury her the right way...A warriors way...as for this weapon..." I said as I looked at her broken staff.

"It will be buried with her." I said as he nodded and I offered him a wing to help him up.

"You didn't know her for that long...yet you honor her this way?" He asked as I nodded.

"She was a friend...and she was one of the few people besides Alex who could beat me...we didn't know each other for long...but we were friends...and allies." I said as I was still holding her corpse bridal style.

"Now...Light...Rest in Peace...You died with honor." I said as we started to walk.

"What about the battle?" He asked as I looked towards the scene.

"The battle is won...And WE'RE not leaving her here...not until we bury her." I said as he nodded.

"Honor among warriors." He said as I nodded at him.


	24. Chapter 24: Funeral

**Chapter 24: Funeral**

**Alex's POV:**

All of the Tipani were gathered around Light's memorial. Sai'ria and I stood next to each other and Sanume stood to my right. I held Light's staff in my hand. Some of the leading warriors stood behind us with their heads bowed. I saw Emily, Will, Ti'nera, Haruko and Joseph and his family standing together. Emma stood next to Tsu'ken, she struggled not to start crying. But Alyara was already crying. She hugged Ke'lik tightly. Jenny cried as Tu'ri held her, there were some people in the crowd who cried because of the death of Light. I noticed Aaron's eyes watering. Elena cried into Lea's shoulder.

James… Even though his face showed no emotion. The look in his eyes showed that he was deeply hurt. Dr. Carder's mate and children were on the verge of crying, since they had lost a member of their family.

Sai'ria and I looked down at Light's grave; her body was in the grave, her body covered with a blanket. She and I walked forward. In the center of Sai'ria's palm was a woodsprit, a seed from the sacred tree. Slowly Sai'ria kneeled down and the woodsprit slowly floated down to Atan's body, and rested on her chest. Sai'ria wiped a stray tear from her eye and slowly stood up and walked towards me. I hugged her lightly. Some of the clan members proceeded to cover the grave. When it was done. I walked forward. I stood staring at the grave and then placed my hand on my chest.

Slowly I walked away over to Sai'ria and Sanume. The Tipani then began to sing the funeral songs.

As the songs came to an end, Aaron slowly walked forward and looked at Light's grave. A light smile came onto his face.

"_The first time I met Atan…"_ He said to everyone. _"Was when my adopted children and I were sent on an assignment…I worked for the Sky people who wished to destroy your world…but it was during the time I did not know how evil they truly were…" _

"_She…was crystallized when we first saw her…I did not know what I was supposed to do…but I simply touched her crystallized form…and she glowed a bright light…the next thing I knew…"_ Aaron paused. _"She was human…unconscious…We took her back to the Sky people's base…Grace and Karen Augustine theorized the reason she wouldn't wake up, was because she was in a coma…" _He wiped the tears away. _"So…Karen came up with an idea, to awaken her through the link between a Dreamwalker and a human. That's what we did, we ran through the process…seconds later, her eyes opened…" _

Lea stepped forward and laughed while wiping the tears. "Kicked a lot of Ass that day when she woke up…A lot of soldiers was assigned to watch us. Especially Quaritch and Parker…When she woke up, she was confused, the chamber opened, she saw the marines, she literally lashed out with her feet and broke a marine's nose…then she jumped out of the chamber, several marines went at her," Lea laughed. "Like they were anything that Light couldn't handle."

Elena continued on. "Kicked their asses into submission…found a door, and ran out into the Avatar's training ground…and she didn't suffocate like a normal human would." She wiped the tears away. "She ran…ran…and ran through the field…a master at free running. We intercepted her. The three of us fought her…and it was only when she was tired did she stop fighting…Lea, James and I were exhausted."

Lea and Elena looked at James. His eyes were closed. Slowly he took his glasses off and for the first time in a long time…everyone saw that he was sad…

"Light was a good friend…strong willed…willing to put her life on the line for things she believed in, was not afraid to bad mouth those who were "In charge". Whenever she got the chance she would throw insults at Human officers that she did not like…Quaritch specifically." He then said. " '_Hold her leash Carder!' _Quaritch told dad…Light replied, '_Hey! Scar face! Why don't you put a leash around your neck so I can just as easily chock the living out of ya! If not, you just shut up when talking to dad!' _Light did not care whether a gun was being pointed at her…she would not give up in what she believed in…"

"She was Na'vi at heart..." James said. "And even though she had amnesia when she awoke…she never once stopped loving her clan…even if those memories of the clan had been suppressed…she loved and cared about the Tipani…and would die to protect them…no matter what the cost."

James looked at the ground, his eyes shut.

I looked over at the grave. I slowly walked forward, holding Light's staff, it was her original staff...the same one she wielded six hundred years ago. Due to Sanume and Sai'ria and Tu'ri being here descendents many of their ancestors took care of it, them included. It was meant to serve as a reminder for her sacrifice to the Clan six hundred years ago, before we were a weak clan, but she strenghthened the clan, making it one of the most largest and powerful.

"Atan…you're sacrifice will not be in vein." I said. I then plunged the staff into the ground, having it serve as a memorial. I placed my hand over my chest and closed my eyes. _"Kivä set Sa'nok-Tirea. Ngari hu Eywa salew tirea, tokx 'ì'awn slu Na'viyä hapxì." _I said to the body of my predecessor.

"_Requiescat in Pace." _

_..._

* * *

><p>Joseph's POV<p>

I was standing by Light's grave after the funeral had finished. I noticed that her battle staff had been repaired and was now sticking out of her grave. I was standing there still dressed in the Spartan Armor, but this time I had Hell Hound's fang, Claw of Anubis, and Devil's cry with me. However I had recently acquired a new sword. I figured I would need an extra weapon if I ever lost the others. Plus after this battle, I figured I was going to make a sword to remind me of what happened here today. So now I had a Spartan Xiphos, which I had named Wrath of Leonidas. I figured it would fit since I was wearing Spartan armor that day, and I figured I would name it after the great kind himself.

But that was besides the point, I was standing by the grave as I removed my helmet and placed it on the grave, I could always make another one so I figured that was the least I could do for her.

"Hey Light..." I said as I started to speak to her grave.

"You know, its kind of strange now...not having anyone around to call me a crazy bastard." I said with a joking tone even though no one was around to hear it.

"Still hard to believe that your dead, you were one of the few people who I thought could live through anything...mostly because you and Alex were some of the few people who could match me in strength. But I guess Terra is almost as bad as Gaia...well when Gaia was being manipulated I mean, her five year old self is too innocent." I said remembering how I had actually talked to Gaia a couple of times.

"Still, it seems like we lost another friend and ally." I said as I kneeled down and reached into my armor.

"Also, I figured that since you told me to get back into woodcarving...that I would...so I got something else for you." I said as I pulled out a couple of wooden figures.

One was of Light herself with her battle staff, the others were supposed to be figures of her family. I didn't really have a good description of them, so I just guessed when I carved the faces on the wood.

"I figured this way you could all be buried together...stupid isn't it?" I laughed out as I buried all the figures in the soil on top of the grave.

"Still, ever since you died...I've been thinking." I said as I sat down for a bit.

"All thats been happening, with you...me...Alex...Emma...why is it always us?" I asked, I was so focused on the grave that I didn't notice that the others were coming up behind me.

"Why is it us Light? Alex and Emma lost their parents, they nearly lost each other, I was abused in life and was denied a mother, and you lost your family and outlived them and it was like you were cursed to live." I said as they all listened to me.

"Why is it us? Why do we have to sacriface everything and suffer hell for everyone?" I asked the grave as I felt a tear roll out of my eye.

"So I don't get it, I wasn't supposed to have a normal childhood, Alex and Emma weren't supposed to have parents, you weren't supposed to have a family...why is everything so hard for us?" I asked her as the others were approaching us.

"Why is it our job to save the world? Why do we have to be the heroes?" I asked her grave as I held my Xiphos in my hand.

"I swear, there have been times I've been tired of it...so tired...I'm tired of people dying because we aren't strong enough to protect them...no matter how hard I train, it seems like there is always someone who dies because I couldn't be there in time to help." I said as I threw a bone knife at a tree.

"Why does this keep happening Light?" I asked her again as I tried to keep myself from crying.

"What if one day I'm not strong enough to defend my own family, what if somehow Sil'Kana and my kids die, and I was too weak to stop their killers, how am I supposed to live with that? How can I protect others when I can't even protect my own family?" I asked but than I heard a voice.

"Joseph." I heard Alex's voice as I turned around.

As they were about to walk towards me, I noticed how everything seemed to freeze in place. And it felt like I was the only one who was moving. And even when I was, it seemed like everything was feeling a lot colder and slower. I than heard an emotionless laugh...it was horrifying, it reminded me of the shell of Ares.

"What the hell?" I asked as I turned around and my eyes widened.

I saw a figure in an armor that looked like it was made out of flowing magma. But it was as if there were solid parts in the armor and the flowing magma was forming veins in the armor. He has as tall as me and I looked on his back and my eyes widened. He was carrying a sword that was just as large as Hell Hound's fang and the Falcon's blade, but the only difference was that once again, his sword looked like it was made of solid magma.

He also had a tail, but instead of the regular Na'vi tail, it had a blade at the end of it. I had to admit, he looked very intimidating. I looked into the helmet that he was wearing, and the eyes that I looked into. I had never seen something so...cold...but at the same time, they just screamed death. Those amber eyes, they just seemed to be staring into my soul.

"Well, well well, isn't this pathetic, are you crying over you life and comrades?" He asked as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Does it pain you knowing that you don't have enough power to protect those close to you?" He asked as I started to growl.

"You know, if you had chosen the path of evil, you would have had all the power you needed...but it would appear you are weakened by your morals." He said as I gripped Hell Hound's fang in one hand, and Wrath Of Leonidas in the other.

"Oh? This is interesting, do you really think those are going to do much?" He said as he snapped his fingers and suddenly my hands were encased in magma.

"GAAAAHHHH!" I yelled out as I dropped my weapons.

The magma had burned off my hands, but my regeneration kicked in, and they had grown back in under seconds. I than used magnetic pulse to place Hell Hound's fang back on my back and Wrath of Leonidas back in its sheath.

"Who are you?" I yelled out as I charged up an Angel's execution.

"You already know who I am...I...Am...Eternal. We've fought once...in fact...we are considered brothers in all but blood...at least my counter part." He said as I got confused.

"I don't know who you are buddy, and I have never seen you before." I said as he laughed at me.

"Tell me, why are you suppressing the dark side of you?" He asked me as I scoffed.

"I put that part of me behind me, I don't want anyone to see that side." I said as he laughed again.

"Please, you could barely beat your father in that cave...and you only won because you gave into your anger." He said as I shook my head.

"Thats not true...nothing you say is gonna change my mind." He said as he scoffed.

"Fine, goodbye than...Zeus." He said as my eyes widened.

"How do you know tha-" I said but the next thing I knew everything was back to normal.

"What the hell? Where did you go?" I yelled out as everyone was looking at me.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Emily's POV:

Alex, Will and I stared at Joseph who had just yelled out for no reason…

"Joseph? What is it?" I asked, worried about my older brother.

He looked around frantically, as if ready to fight whoever…or whatever.

"Didn't you three see him!" He said. We just looked at him strangely.

"What are you talking about?" Will said. "Other than us and you…no one else is at this area of Hometree…"

He looked confused. "I…saw this guy…I don't know." He said. I walked up to him.

"Joseph…you can trust us." I said. He looked at me. He shook his head. He rubbed his head lightly.

"Sorry…maybe…I'm still not over Light's death." He said. I nodded, understanding. Christy and I were devastated over her death…Whenever I wasn't around at Hells Gate…sometimes Light would look after my daughter…those two developed such a bond…and Christy was devastated that he aunt Light was dead. But this only strengthened me, Alex and Will's resolve to stop Terra and whatever she was planning. Alex stepped forward next to me, along with Will. The three of us had been through so much. We had developed a deep friendship, this helps us get through thick and thin, just as we defeated Gaia.

"Joseph." Alex said. Joseph looked at Alex, Alex's eyes were serious. You could tell the Olo'eyktan of the Tipani and the Title of Mentor of the Assassin order was now stronger in his resolve. "I know you haven't had much time to mourn over Light's death. I know the two of you developed a brother-sister in arms relationship. But we cant stop…not yet. Not with Terra still alive and planning Eywa knows what. We have to stop her. If we want to honor Light…Atan…we will have to find a way to stop Terra….make sure the sacrifice for her people was not in vein. That we succeed. That is what she would want…want for all of us, to keep fighting."

Joseph looked down at the ground.

Alex continued. "Atan was my predecessor, she taught me much as a chosen warrior of Lady Shinryu when Lord Shiva was our enemy. Even when I became Lady Shinryu and Lord Shiva's chosen warrior, she still helped me understand my role in protecting Eywa's legacy. I lost my mentor. The one who helped me understand, who helped all of us understand."

Joseph was silent for a moment, until he looked up at all of us and drew The claw of Anubis and Devil's cry. He nodded, smirking. "Right!" He said, his strength replenished. I smiled and walked up to him and hugged him. He hugged me back and patted my back. We broke the hug and he looked at Alex and Will.

"What now?" He asked.

Alex motioned us to a rock on the ground. We surrounded it and kneeled next to it. Alex pulled the Memory core map from his pocket and unfolded it.

He placed the map on the rock and looked at us.

"We search for the fifth memory core," He said. He ran his hand over the paper and looked for the next core. He then pointed at one. "Here"

We looked at where he pointed. The region was thick with trees from what we could make out on the drawings. Joseph looked at one of the circled locations that marked the ones we hadn't found yet…but he noticed something.

"Wait…the map shows five locations circled…but we only have four, and the location that we haven't searched at….was the location of the Ometicaya's original Hometree…" He said. We looked at Alex.

He closed his eyes. "I have reports…Terra was at that location a few days before the attack…"

My eyes widened. "You mean she!"

Alex nodded. "Yeah…she has a core in her possession." But he looked at us. "We'll retrieve that one later, right now we focus on this core…my dad made this X different for some reason…I think this core might serve as the master control for the other Cores."

"Master control?" Will asked. Joseph, Will and I looked at Alex. Alex then explained.

"Each core we've collected, I have examined. It seems each one is connected to the other…but once connected there seems to be a hollow pocket in the middle…I don't know why but I have a feeling each core most connect to the Master control. Which is why we will have to retrieve it quickly, that way Terra doesn't gain one." He said. We nodded.

"Where do we go?" I asked. Alex looked at me. Then back at the map. He sighed and then said.

"Well, Emma little sis…the map shows…that we are going to the place where this all began for Light…six hundred years ago…the original Tipani village ruins…"

…..

Terra grinned as she held the small silver sphere in her hand, for some reason when ever she touched it it would change from a glow of gold, to a violet/ember flame like color.

She chuckled insanely as she held it in her hands and rubbed it, as if she were petting a little animal. She chuckled madly to herself. She soon heard footsteps approaching her in the cave. The sound of rock like metal armor clanging in the dark. She soon saw magma like streaks running across a body.

And glowing Ember eyes, the figure held a giant magma like blade.

But she just giggled madly, still rubbing the memory core.

"Hmph." The armored man said pacing in front of her, staring at the insane driven mad woman. "It seems you are more unstable than we thought."

She continued to giggle madly. Slowly the man walked up to her and took the core out of her hand, it now glowed a bright Ember aura.

"Alex believes that this will help him…" The man said. "He thinks this will help him defeat _us." _

"How easy it will be to crush this puny artifact." He said. Terra madly tried to reach for it, but was being held back by an invisible force, she used shockwaves but were no use.

"My! My! My! My! Mine! Mine!" Terra said, as if like a little child who had her toy taken from her.

The man looked at the deranged woman, he threw it to the ground. Terra caught it and rubbed it lightly.

"You may play with your toy girl…just remember your role in our plan." He said. "I will not interfere anymore…for now."

Suddenly the man vanished in flames, leaving Terra by herself. Her giggles filled the cave, and slowly died down until she fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25:Black Knight

**Chapter 25: Black Knight**

Joseph's POV

I was currently following Alex, apparently we were going to go visit the old Tipani Ruins. Or in other words, it was Light's old home at least 600 years ago. It was almost like we were going back in a time machine or something. Either way, it was going to be a different experience. Considering the fact that most of the times when I visited an abandoned village it was to clear out an enemy base that had been built over the ruins. Plus it was a little strange, going to some place that Light used to live. In a way, maybe it would shed some light on this whole situation.

After all, I never really had that much time to mourn her death, but now I was going to some place that might give me a little time and a little information. But either way, I was really hoping that wherever this place was...I hoped that it wasn't in another damn cave. I have had enough of freaking caves everywhere I go all the time! Two of the places that we had to go to get another memory core were caves!

But anyway, back on topic, we were mostly going through the forest, luckily we didn't have to fight anything on the way there. I may love fighting but when you have to do it constantly, it gets a little annoying. Plus when its against weak opponents its no fun. And I don't like to get bored, I hate getting bored. Hell I one time got so bored that I actually started to jump off a cliff and see how far I could fall without spreading my wings.

Emily still hated the fact that I did that because I was as light would say 'a crazy bastard'. Damn, thats another thing I'm gonna miss, who the hell is gonna call me crazy bastard now? Emily can't do that since she knows I can always put the bone weights back on her again, Alex doesn't have the right tone of voice to say it, Sil'Kana would never call me anything like that. And my kids shouldn't speak like that at all. Although I suspected they might.

Hmm, maybe Lea? Nah, hes kinda a wuss, I would have to man him up a bit before he actually grows the balls to call me that to my face. That reminds me on how I was now training him in some stuff, I decided to train him in a musketeer style of fighting. Since I figured I would try and work with something new. Basically I forged him a rapier and a dagger from bone and a tough metal, and I started to train him. Hell, even my kids have been training with him! However due to the fact he is a puny human, he gets his ass kicked every time, but I still keep making the bone wristbands and boots weigh more every time he gets too used to the weight.

I could already hear him screaming, since I told my kids to 'Help' him train when I was gone. I swear, if my children ever decided to teach anyone, they would probably be as brutal trainers as me. Of course, I made it required that when they had children that they would be taught how to fight in their own styles. They didn't really have a problem with that, they said that they would 'be honored to do that' to continue on the family legacy.

"Uhm, Joseph? Why are you chuckling like your planning something evil?" Alex asked me as the others looked at me.

"Hm? Me? I'm not planning anything, just thinking about what my kids are training Lea in right now." I said as Emily shivered.

"I still don't see how your training is going to get his confidence up." Alex said as I looked at him.

"It will teach him to stand up for himself, if he can do that, he has a warriors spirit, if he has that, he will stop being so shy, if he stops being so shy, he can ask out that one girl...although I'll be honest, I don't like her." I said as they all looked at me strangely.

"Why?" They asked as I gripped one of my swords.

"She jumps to conclusions before he can explain himself, in a way she reminds me of Sakura Haruno, except less violent when it comes to her friends and teammates." I said as Alex turned his head.

"You mean how she was always hitting Naruto even when he didn't do anything wrong, or like when he comes back from training for a couple of years, the first thing she does is slug him?" Alex asked as I nodded.

"Even though he actually did speak about his new perverted Jutsu, she over reacted, I am so glad Sil'Kana isn't like that." I said as they all nodded.

"True, but the girl isn't that bad once you get to know her, you just got to get past that exterior." Alex said referring to the girl that Lea was crushing on.

"Oh well, are we there yet?" I asked as Alex suddenly stopped.

"Actually we are." He said as I looked around.

"I don't see anything." I said as he face palmed.

"There is a reason why the village is in ruins Joseph...look closer." He said as I grumbled but paid attention to him.

Sure enough I started to see some abandoned huts and a couple of rock formations that symbolized the remainder of the village.

"The place is deserted, and it just seems to have a depressing aura around it." I said as Emily chuckled.

"Well I'll be damned! An abandoned village, that has been attacked over time, and has been the sight of bad events doesn't give off a happy aura? Where is the logic?" She yelled in a sarcastic tone as I looked at her.

"You realize how badly I could beat you right? If you weren't my sister and the fact that I can't hit a woman unless it is in battle." I said as she suddenly dropped the smart ass tone.

"Joseph, easy, we came here for a reason." He said as we neared a pool of water.

"Uhm, now what?" I asked as he held up his hand.

"I'll go in alone, I know where the next core is located and you should stay up here." He said as I shook my head.

"No I'll come with." I said but he looked at me.

"No Joseph, I am going alone." He said as he and I started to argue.

"No Alex, I am co-" But suddenly he said something that cut me off.

"Joseph, if I go into this pool, there is a chance this pool could be connected to a...cave." He said as I suddenly shivered.

"Okay have fun." I said as Emily looked at me with a weird look.

"Bro why did you give up so easy?" She asked as I shook my head.

"Its nothing! Bye Alex!" I said as he dove into the body of water.

* * *

><p>Alex's POV:<p>

I took a deep breath, and dived into the water.

I felt the warm water cover my skin, glad it was in the middle of August that way the water was warm and not freezing during the winter. I then opened my eyes and swam forward through the water, searching for the marked entrance. As I swam deeper, I felt my ears start to ring due to the depth of the water, pity I didn't have any equipment I could form like Aqua jet propellers, my jet thrusters wouldn't work since it would cause the water to boil….maybe I could form Aqua thrusters?

….Nah….Later I guess.

But as I was starting to fell uncomfortable from not breathing for ten minutes, I saw a small golden shimmer…I activated Eagle sense, and sure enough, there it was. A golden skull like insignia, it resembled the Assassin tomb entrance mechanisms that were scattered through out Europe and Istanbul when Ezio searched for the seals.

I dove closer, I tried to remember from the memories of Ezio I viewed three years ago and my weekly Animus sessions at Hells Gate…Ezio normally placed his fingers in the eye of the skulls…and pulled forward on it. I gripped the sockets of the skull insignia, and puled, suddenly the skull began to mechanically change shape until it now was upside down, then, the wall just split open. I quickly swam forward and saw the surface, I swam upward. I burst out of the water, and took in air and panted lightly. I swam over to the edge and pulled myself up.

Slowly I looked around at the cave I was in, the area seemed to be carved into some sort…of sanctuary.

I walked up the carved steps, and looked at the ceiling miles high. I soon saw a metal wall that seemed to be in a circular shape. I walked up to the wall and lightly banged my fist on it. I heard a loud echo.

I formed my claws and attempted to cut a hole…but no such luck. My claws werent able to cut through the metal.

"Figures." I said. "Never easy."

I then looked around, and saw a leaver. I quickly ran over to it and appeared in front of it in nearly three seconds. I pulled down, as I did, I heard a mechanical unlocking noise.

I looked around, and saw several other switches. I quickly used my advanced free running and park hour skills to reach the switches. After flipping all of them, the last lock unlatched, and the wall literally fell apart. I landed on the ground and slowly walked up to the area the walls had surrounded…I soon saw four statues…strange looking. They were human sized. Three surrounded one center statue, the center statue holding the memory core master control. I walked forward while entering Human form..

I slowly approached the weird statue. In its hands was the memory core. I stood in front of it. It was human sized. Its appearance…was strange. It had one eye. It had three fingers and a thumb and its legs were similar to a cat's hind legs. It almost looked…like a machine. I tilted my head. Slowly I reached for the memory core. I touch it and slowly took it out of the statue's hands. But that's when it happened. I heard a mechanical noise. A buzzing noise, from the statue! I quickly took the core out of its hands and backed up…I looked around at the cave…but where were the traps?

But I heard movement. I looked in front…and saw the statue move. Its legs moving with a snap noise, the arms and hands moving and adjusting themselves…but I soon realized. Its eye suddenly lit up mechanically and it resembled an optic. The optic glow was red. I soon saw it step forward…that's when I realized. It wasn't a statue…it was a robot!

Slowly it looked around at its surroundings. I saw its black armor. It looked at me. I heard a clicking noise coming from it. I tensed but did not attack. The robot continued to examine me. But said and did nothing else.

I walked towards it. "Can you understand me?" I asked it.

It was silent for several seconds, until it said. ::Yes.::

I slowly walked forward and then paced around it, it looked at me.

I then asked. "Who are you."

It was silent until it replied. ::Security platform 77709124-567392-Black Knight. Main objective. Obey and protect Creator, Artemis and her descendents.::

"What?" I asked it. It's single red optic flashed briefly.

::This platform is designed to follow commands of the son of Descendent-Master-Desmond White.:: It said. I just stared at it.

"How did you know I'm his son?" I asked confused on how it could know I was my dad's son.

::Scanned DNA. You are Descendent-Master-Alex Leonard White. Gender: Male, Race: Human/Na'vi, Age: 22. Second sentient being to bond with the Trinity Nanite, the first, being Artemis of the first civilization.::

"Artemis?" I asked.

::Yes.:: It said. ::She created the nanites, and was the only one to properly bond with them.::

"So…you were created…millions of years ago." I said.

::Yes.:: It said.

I then circled it and examined it. "Amazing." I said. I then looked back up at it. And then held up the memory core.

"Do you know where you are?" I asked.

It was silent for a few moment, then it answered. ::Planet: Pandora. Homeworld of the Na'vi race. Scans confirm that you have Na'vi DNA implanted into Nanites.::

I nodded. "Good, looks like I don't have to explain." I looked at the Core. Black Knight looked at the core. I placed it into my pocket and looked at Black Knight. "If you are programmed to follow my orders…that means you are going to come with me."

"Yes."

I smiled and held out my hand towards it. It looked down at my hand and then seemed to examine it with curiosity. Then it held up its hand and shook it, a bit faster. ::Hand shack, gesture of greeting, friendship, trust. Gesture is…new to this Platform.::

I laughed a bit. "No problem Black Knight. I'll teach you." It nodded.

::Acknowledged.::

We then walked away. But as we did, Black Knight stopped and looked at one of the statues that I had passed in the room when I first entered. I stopped and looked at it. It held up its arm and suddenly a red holographic screen appeared over its forearm and then Black Knight began to press the holographic keys.

"What are you doing?" I asked walking up to it.

It was silent until it held up its hand over the statue's eyes. ::Activating, Wrecker Platforms Alpha through Gamma.::

* * *

><p>Joseph's POV<p>

At first Emily and I were pretty bored and Will was spending his time leaning against a tree. Its funny because I completely forgot he was following us that whole time. He never really spoke so its hard to tell if hes following you or not.

"Anyway Emma, how about we spar to pass the time?" I asked as she nodded.

"What swords you gonna use?" She asked as I looked over all my swords.

"How about...Wrath Of Leonidas and Devil's Cry?" I asked as I pulled the swords from their sheaths.

"Alright, lets see how you do against Blaze and Angel's cry." She said as I smiled a bit at that.

"Looks like the devil and the angel will finally cross paths again." I said as I pulled both the swords from their sheaths.

"Alright!" She yelled out as we both ran forward.

As soon as our blades crashed it was like the battle of Armageddon was being fought on Pandora at that very moment. We were parrying each others blade every millisecond. It was like a deadly dance of death as we both thrusted our swords against the other opponent.

"I see sparring with you has gotten even tougher!" She said as I formed my Spartan Armor again.

"I know, the same can be said for you." I said as I knocked her away.

"So why did you switch to the Spartan Armor all of a sudden?" She asked as I blocked one of her slashes.

"Remember? I switch armor due to which culture I am studying at the time, plus the Spartans are my favorite race of warriors." I said as I slashed out with Wrath Of Leonidas.

"I figured that much when you named one of your swords Wrath Of Leonidas. Either way, I guess it just gives you something else to do, but you did get back into Wood carving right?" She asked as I nodded.

"Yeah you already knew that, remember I made that one shield for Christy." I said as she remembered how I made a toy shield for Christy to play with.

Little did Emily know, I reinforced it with bone so in case she was attacked no one would be able to break through it.

"Yeah, she told me to thank you for that." She said as we were attacking each other visciously.

"I'm just glad you didn't forge her a sword, your children may like to fight, but I don't want Christy touching a sword until she's older at least." She said as I was sweating.

"_Should I tell her that I already forged a Dagger for Christy? Nah, I guess I will have to wait to give that to Christy." _I thought as I smiled inside.

"Okay Okay, relax, I won't." I said while crossing my fingers knowing I had already broken that rule.

"Do you hear that?" Emma said as she suddenly stopped.

"Hear...oh...now I hear it." I said as I looked around trying to figure out where that sound was coming from.

The next thing we knew was a couple of blurs shot out into the open from different areas. I couldn't see them move since they were too quick even for me to follow. As soon as they landed in our clearing, my eyes widened a little at what I saw. Whatever the hell they were...they...were...some ugly...motherfuckers.

"What the hell are these things?" I asked as I noticed they just looked like a bunch of mutants.

I had no idea what they were, all I knew is that they were all some ugly type of creature. They looked like they had been spat out of hell literally. They looked like they belonged in an old video game that was all about killing humanity and spreading a virus to the world. I gripped Wrath Of Leonidas and started to levitate my other swords in the air. Thank god that I had almost mastered this skill. Otherwise it would be hard to fight all of these things.

"Well, well, Joseph seems like you will have a better fight on your hands." Will said as I nodded.

"How many do you think you could kill?" I asked as we formed a triangle formation.

"More than you." He said as I grinned.

"Wanna bet?" I said as we started a rampage.

I started to decapitate some of the creatures, but the only problem was that they were a little harder to kill. They seemed to be harder to cut than the others. I mean, when I hit the guys neck with my sword it was almost like trying to cut through steel. While I will admit that my sword is sharp enough to cut through flesh, when its reinforced it is a little harder to do. So the only thing I was managing was killing a few at a time.

"These guys are a little tougher than I thought...whatever they are, they sure put up a fight." I said as I was having trouble keeping up with them.

"OH DAMN!" I yelled out as one of them stabbed through my chest, thank god for regenaration.

"AGH!" I yelled out as I bisected the beast.

"What the hell are they Will? Are they templars?" I asked as he closed his eyes and opened them, I guess he had just gone into Eagle Vision.

"Yeah...they are...whatever they are now, they make me wanna throw up." He said as I went back to back with Emma.

"Remember what we used to say?" I said as she smirked at me.

"RAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!" The beasts yelled out as we both pointed our index fingers at the beasts as we stood back to back.

"Jackpot." We both said as we did an Angel's Execution and shot it towards them.

However we forgot how much that took out of us even with all our training, especially since my Angel Shock Blast was just as strong as the first Angel's Execution we did back when we first met. But now it was enough to, well lets just say it was a powerful attack and it drained the hell out of us.

"Crap...well, I guess its swordplay, my Wind Manipulation won't work when I can't focus, and my Electricity is almost drained so-" The next thing I knew was that the creatures heads started to just blow up.

I noticed how there were some weird ass blasts shooting at their heads as if they were coming from some sort of ray gun. The next thing I know was that some weird...people showed up? I really didn't know what they were.

"Beta! Gamma! Kill 'em!" The person? Machine? Thing? Said as the other two started to attack.

"This is gonna hurt!" The one who I presumed to be Beta said.

"Uhm? Who are you guys?" I asked them as they looked at me.

"You could say we are reinforcements...look less talky more fighty!" The one who I assumed was Alpha said.

"I like your style." I said as we got back to the fight.

But than another one of the weird creatures was about to tackle me, like it was going to capture me in a 'bear hug of death'. Which I had to admit, I was pretty sure this was gonna hurt a lot.

But than, as if another miracle happened, its head was shot off, but this time I could tell that the round was from a sniper rifle. I turned and I noticed Alex some sort of Robot with him, but I had no idea who or what it was. I noticed how he than killed all of the other weird ass mutants by materializing weapons. For some reason this was starting to get weird, even to me. And I was borderline insane.

"Descendent-Master Alex; Hostiles terminated" It said as it walked closer.

"Uh Alex? You want to explain this to me?" I asked as he walked forward.

"Well, those three over there are some of our Android allies, and this right here is Black Knight." He said as I looked at the now identified Black Knight.

"Like Monty Python's Black Knight?" I asked while being a smart ass.

"How do you even know that reference?" Alex said as I shrugged.

"Remember? I have too much free time back in my reality, you start to watch things from centuries ago." I said as Black Knight walked up to me.

"..." It just looked at me, until it finally said something.

"#353923666-Zeus." He said as my eyebrow twitched.

"What did you call me?" I said as I lifted one of my swords.

"Woah! Easy Joseph!" Alex said as he waved his arms in a no motion.

"Angel-Emily." He said as Emily smiled at that.

"What the hell? She gets called an Angel and I get called by my number? What the hell!" I said as he walked up to Will.

"Runner-Will." He said as I drew one of my swords as he turned back to me.

"Is there a problem #35392366?" It asked as I lifted one of my swords.

"Do you know how bad I could beat you right now?" I asked as my anger was rising.

"Joseph, if you don't calm down, I will throw you into a cave." Alex said as I calmed down.

"Bro? What is it with you and caves?" Emma asked as Will came up.

"Yeah, its like when you just surrendered when Alex brought it up when he first dove into the pool of water over there." Will said as I just waved my hands.

"Oh its nothing." I said as I turned to Alex.

* * *

><p>Third person pov:<p>

"Why does he keep calling me by my damn serial number back when I was a test subject of Project Olympus?" Joseph asked. "And why does he call Emma, Angel-Emily? And Will, Runner-Will? Descendant-Master Alex? Why does he call you that?"

Alex rubbed the back of his head lightly and looked over at Black Knight. Black Knight's single red optic seemed to zoom in lightly and then zoom out. Black Knight dematerialized it's sniper rifle as Alpha, Beta and Gamma walked up to the group. Alpha held a mutant's head, now nothing more than a skull, and crushed it. Alpha had red armor and blue optics and had the Greek number 1 on his left shoulder. Beta had navy blue armor and blue optics and a Greek number 2 on his left shoulder. Gamma had green armor and blue optics and like t he others it had a Greek number on his shoulder, 3.

"Well…" Alex said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the memory core master control, which had a blue aura around it. "Let's just say, they were created by the First Civilization, the creators of the pieces of Eden."

Will looked at the Androids. "They look advanced…not even a sign of rust on them."

Alpha made a spitting motion at the ground. "Heh. Mistress Artemis designed us to last for a long time."

"Artemis?" Emily asked. Black Knight answered.

::Creator-Mistress Artemis, member of the First Civilization, creator of nanites and trinity nanites, She is Descendent-Master Alex's ancestor.:: It said. It looked over at Joseph. ::It is the reason why this Platform calls Descendant-Master Alex by that name. This Unit is designed to obey and protect Creator-Mistress Artemis' descendents.::

Joseph and the others nodded.

"So, Alex's ancestor created the Nanites?" Will asked. "Millions of years ago."

::Yes.:: Black Knight answered. ::This Platform was designed before the Nanites first creation. Creator-Mistress Artemis created the platform for security purposes. In order to prevent Humans and First civilization members from discovering her work.::

"Why do you keep calling yourself a platform?" Emily asked.

"Don't worry about Black Knight." Alpha said.

Beta spoke up in a Scottish accent. "Lady Artemis designed him to be her personal guard, we were created for project purposes."

::Agreed. But this platform has multiple programs in it.:: Black knight said.

"Multiple…programs?" Joseph asked. "You mean like a Legion?"

::Yes. This Platform is multipurpose. This unit is able to hack through firewalls or any kind of computer hardware available, provided it has enough information from that reality.:: Black Knight said. ::Which is why this unit refers to Angel-Emily as her title. Project angel is her project name. Emily is her birth and registration name. Runner is a project name, Will is his registration name.::

::This unit only refers to an organic by its race or project name. Descendant-Master Alex is Creator Artemis' descendant. Which is why this platform calls him that title.::

Black Knight examined Joseph again. :: #353923666-Zeus, is his registration and project name. There is no information otherwise.::

Will nodded. "I get it…from what you told us Joseph. The doctors who worked on you did not use the name Joseph. Since they viewed you as a tool and not a living being…that is why Black Knight calls you by your serial number."

Joseph calmed down. "I guess…sorry for getting angry at you, didn't know how you called people."

Black Knight's optic focused. ::This Unit was not designed to judge organics nor their methods. It is a hardware function for organics to get angry over common names…Descendant-Master Alex…This Unit has an inquiry.::

Alex nodded. "What is it Black Knight?"

::Why does Angel-Emily and Runner-Will, refer to #353923666-Zeus as, "Joseph"?::

"It's his actual name." Alex answered.

Black Knight's optic flashed briefly. ::Name category list changed, change organic name from #353923666-Zeus to…Zeus-Joseph…Change acknowledged and complete.::

It looked at Joseph. ::Error corrected. This Unit will now refer to you as Zeus-Joseph…is that acceptable?::

Joseph nodded.

::Change accepted by secondary party.:: Black Knight said.

"That…was weird." Joseph said. The others, even Alex, nodded in agreement. "By the way, how did you know my project name to begin with?"

::This unit was designed to interface with the memory cores. This platform is able to gain information from another reality once it has enough information from the person from that reality.:: It said. ::This platform has hacked into Project Olympus files while this platform was in stasis.::

Joseph simply looked at Black Knight. He was about to ask a question, until Alex said. "I think we should get to Hells Gate…perhaps you guys could help us out there…especially for the Wreckers."

Alpha, Beta and Gamma looked up at Alex. "Since from what Black Knight told me, you three like to build stuff…and tear stuff. You could help with the security gear, besides the Autoborg sanctioned weapons could use some tweaks."

Suddenly alpha and the other two's optics brightened with excitement.

"We'll take it!" Alpha said. Alex smiled lightly while a sweat drop rolled down the side of his forehead.

He looked at Black Knight. "And maybe Black Knight could help with security systems."

::If that is what you would like Descendant-Master Alex.:: Black Knight said. Alex nodded.

"Alright, follow us." Alex said. The group made their way to Hells Gate.

...

Emily's POV:

We made our way into the hanger area of Hells Gate, where Karen said we'd meet her at.

Black Knight and the Wreckers…an interesting group. Never thought I'd see a android before.

The androids all decreased their size to human height just as Will, Alex and I did. Joseph walked behind us. We soon saw Karen speaking with an Autoborg in the Hanger, she was a…Quarian. I think the organic half of her race was called?

Karen saw us walking towards her. She wore an exo pack, just as the Quarian who wore an environmental suit with a face mask similar to a Exo pack but the only thing you could see of her face were glowing silver eyes. Don't know why but I heard her race had a weak immune system. She looked at the holo pad and didn't see us walking forward.

"Hey guys." Karen said. She looked at Black Knight and the others. "So you're the Androids…"

"Karen." The Quarian said looking up, she had somewhat of a Mongolian accent . "You said the M-8 Avengers were…" She gasped when she saw Black Knight. She quickly reached for a M-6 Carnifex hand cannon pistol. "GETH! Get down!"

Before we could do anything, she shot a Black Knight, who ducked down behind a storage container.

::Friendly fire, requesting assistance Descendant-Master Alex.:: Black Knight said. The Quarian stopped firing when Alex stepped in front of her, taking a bullet to the chest but the thermal clip bounced off of his chest harmlessly, thanks to the nanites giving him the ability to survive gun shots.

"Hold it!" Alex said grabbing the pistol. The Quarian looked up at Alex. "It's not a Geth! He's on our side!"

"What?" The Quarian said. "No…I know what a Geth looks like, that thing is…"

Black Knight stepped out of its cover.

::This Platform can confirm that it is a cousin platform to a unique Geth Mobile platform. But this unit is not a Geth creation…this unit is a first civilization creation.:: Black Knight said. The Quarian looked at Black Knight, untrustingly.

She looked at Alex and nodded. "Okay. Sorry sir."

Joseph looked at the Quarian. "Uhhh…Who are you…and no offense…what are you?"

The Quarian looked up at Joseph. "So, you must be the famous Joseph Augustine I've heard so much about these past few days."

The Quarian looked at Alex. Alex then asked a question He, Joseph, Will and I all wanted to know.

"Who are you? I know Toruk said I would be gaining more Assassin recruits…but he said nothing that an Autoborg would stay on Pandora."

"Oh…" The quarian said. "Well, Ms. Augustine said you were busy."

Karen stepped forward. "This is Idenna. Toruk said that she would be staying on Pandora under your command. She's on her pilgrimage."

Alex nodded. From what I heard a pilgrimage was a rite of passage for the Quarians in a Mass effect reality.

"So, you want to join the Assassin's?" Alex asked.

"Yes…only if you'd like. I am skilled at hacking. And from what I've heard, you've been having troubles." Idenna said. Alex nodded.

"Yeah. We're glad have you here."

I looked at Joseph. I mouthed, 'I'll tell you later.' He nodded.

Karen looked over at Black Knight. We then explained who it was. She agreed that the Wreckers could help with repairs and Black Knight could be in an area of Hells Gate where it could be near computers and help upgrade security. Though our new team member Idenna wasn't so sure.

...

**Joseph's POV:**

I was currently standing with Black Knight and the androids. For some reason I was curious about what exactly Black Knight could tell me about myself. He said that he could get information about the users of the memory cores right? So does that mean that he could get information on the Project Olympus? Information that I don't even know?

"Hey Black Knight." I said as Black Knight looked at me.

"Is there something this unit can do for you Zeus-Joseph?" Black Knight asked me as I nodded.

"Yeah, what else do you know about Project Olympus?" I asked as suddenly his head snapped to one side as if he was scanning something in his mind.

"Project Olympus...a biological weapons program started by the government in order to create the perfect warrior, however it proved to be a failure when most of the experiments either died or could not survive without having a separate form of DNA making them whole." He said as my eyes widened.

"Wait a second! You mean to tell me that if I hadn't absorbed Na'vi DNA, that I would be dead?" I exclaimed as Black Knight just nodded.

"That is correct...had you not completed your DNA sequence with the dna of another species, you would have died within a day." He said as I held my head in my hands, that was a lot of information to take in.

"Black Knight, who were the egg donors for all the other experiments?" I asked because I wanted to know if there were other mothers who had their kids taken away from them.

"The Donors were all women who hated children, they didn't care what happened to the children that may have developed from the eggs, the male donors were all mostly scientists who did not care about what would be produced from their DNA. They were all paid a wealthy amount for their donations to the Project." Black Knight said as I tightened my fists in anger.

The donors were all willing to put their own flesh and blood in danger because they wanted extra money! Those heartless bastards! It was times like these I was glad that my Mom wasn't one of them, sure she may have had her egg cells stolen from her, but she cared about me at least.

"Black Knight, is...Hades my real father?" I asked since I wanted to confirm it for real this time.

"That is an affirmative and a negative." He said as I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked as he searched his memory banks.

"While you share some of his traits, there is something about you that doesn't seem to match up with his DNA, as if the donor was someone else, all in all, the only tie you have to Hades is through your bone pulse ability." He said as I smiled a bit.

"_So either Hades isn't really my father, or Eywa erased that DNA from my body...meh who knows." _I said as I looked at him again.

"Can you play something from Project Olympus?" I asked as he snapped his head back again.

"This unit has recovered a small amount of recording." He said as I heard a clicking noise and than some voices.

"_Heh, Pathetic Tools, I can't believe how easily they bend to our whims just for more scraps of food." _I heard a female voice say and I instantly recognized it.

"Thats the woman who tried to set me on fire!" I yelled out but I listened to the conversation.

"_Its almost too easy, now I can use them to kill anyone I want, and they will do it all for just a single scrap of food or one less beating, too bad that they will be beaten anyway...the little monsters deserve it, especially that Zeus kid." _I heard her say as I clenched my fists.

"_Shut the hell up!" _I heard a familiar voice say.

"Mom?" I asked the recording as I soon heard the sounds of a very violent beating.

"_If you ever, ever say anything like that again, I will personally see to it that you die...painfully!" _My mom's voice said as I heard footsteps walking away.

"_Koff, Koff...Bitch, she feels compassion for the little demon, no matter, I'll be taking a group of scientists to kill the little monster tonight, after all, it won't do a damn thing to stop us." _At the end of the recording I heard the woman cackling madly.

"That bitch! That was when I started to become more dark and indifferent to the death and around me." I said as I turned away.

"Has this unit said anything that has offended you Zeus-Joseph?" Black Knight asked as I shook my head.

"No not really." I said as I punched a tree.

"_That just put her to the top of my list of people I need to kill again in the afterlife." _I said as I pulled out a pencil and paper.

...

Alex's POV:

I decided to meet with Black Knight in Hells Gate's main computer lab before I head back Home. There the VI intelligence was stored. Gift from the Autoborgs, to help run security program checks and check the scanners occasionally. I remembered what Guardian told me three years ago about VI's. A "Grade bellow AI's" he said to me. Guess just to help prevent any AI uprising. I remember what my new student, Idenna, said. That Black Knight resembled a Geth…Guardian also mentioned something that the Geth were Quarian creations but rebelled when the Quarians got scared and were about to bring the Geth offline.

I entered the main computer room. No one was inside so I made my way to the VI core. I entered my authorization code.

**Voice analysis:**

"Alex White" I said to Vitta, the VI. "Through darkness I suffered, from Light I learned. Both are my teachers, both are my patrons, both are my masters."

**Authorization accepted**

The door opened, and I walked into a small room with a holographic computer in the center of the room. I saw Black Knight standing in front of the holo screen, typing away.

"Black Knight." I said. Slowly it turned around.

::Descendent-Master Alex.::It said. Slowly I walked up to it. I stopped in front of it. ::Is there something this Platform can do for you?::

I nodded.

"I'd like to know more about the First civilization…and about my Ancestor, Artemis." I said.

Black Knight was silent for a bit. ::There are multiple firewalls regarding certain subjects. Placed by Creator-Mistress Artemis herself before the unit was placed in stasis.:: It said.

I crossed my arms. "Why?"

::Sensitive data…only until last memory core is collected and accessed will data blocks be unlocked.:: It said. I nodded.

"Okay. I'm assuming Artemis had her reasons?" I asked. It nodded.

"Yes. Creator-Mistress Artemis placed the firewalls in order to prevent enemy access should this unit be captured and dismantled.:: It said. ::But what are your questions?::

"Why did Artemis create the nanites in the first place?" I asked.

::No data available to user at this time.::

"Where did the First civilization come from before Earth?"

::Unauthorized clearance.::

I felt my eye brow lightly twitch in annoyance, I knew why it wouldn't give me those answers and I didn't blame it…but it was still annoying. I ran my hand through my hair.

"Why is it that only my family from my dad's side of the family can fully bond with the nanites?" I asked. Black Knight was silent.

::The nanites hold a DNA scanner that is designed to make sure that you are truly Artemis' descendent. If you are, then the nanites will respond to you perfectly. Giving you complete access to the powers that were meant for you. In this case, Artemis designed the Trinity nanite for the same purpose…once you have control over your nanites and the trinity nanite, you have become the "Nanite God". Which you have already mastered them already.::

"Would that happen if…my little sister bonded with them? My birth sister." I asked. Black Knight was silent.

::No…The Trinity nanite was designed for you…the normal nanites in your bloodstream were designed to recognize your blood…in turn giving you the powers that were…Data Unavailable.:: Black Knight said.

"Wait. What were you going to say?"

::Data is unavailable for you at this time Descendent-Master Alex…it will be revealed in time.:: It said. I simply looked at it. It's single optic seemed to move around a bit quickly…I shook my head lightly.

"Alright Knight. I understand…I have to get back to Hometree." I said to it as I slowly turned to leave.

::Acknowledged.::

...

**(Idenna's POV) **

I couldn't believe this! That thing looked so much like a geth, my maternal race's rogue inventions. I grew up hearing about the Geth Rebellions on the Migrant Fleet, back on the Rayya. I was scared of the way they described the geth taking my mother's homeworld. Despite the fact that I was a descendant of a race of machines myself, I can't just imagine how mad I felt about synthetics.

When the Migrant Fleet found out that Autoborgs and their children were onboard, there was a panic. Some argued that we should be exterminated, others argued that we were heroes, listing a long list of notable achievements and good deeds. Hell, my father saved the entire fleet once from a band of mercenaries once.

He was supposed to be a tug pilot, or so they say, but in reality, he was a fighter pilot. He was a reservist for the Autocayani Naval Reserves. When the Fleet was under attack and the gunships had eluded our frigates, my father ran right out of the airlock as they tried to get him away from there, not knowing his heritage.

He transformed into his fighter form and began hunting them down with speed and precision unheard of among my people. The mercenaries couldn't flag him down. When they saw him transform, as humans say 'shit hit the fan'. hey ran and turned tail, thinking that Father was an experimental AI. He chased them out of the system and came back... only to be greeted by a whole platoon of Migrant Fleet Marines.

Of course, he was exonerated, they all were-uneasily though. I joined up with the Autoborgs the first chance I got. I was sick of all the stares and taunts I got from the others. I wanted to prove that Autoborg descendants could do just as well as other quarians.

Black Knight looks too much like a geth, dammit. Next time, I won't be so restricted if he walks in unannounced.


	26. Chapter 26: Conner

**Chapter 26: Conner**

Natalie sat in her office in Manhattan, one of her many offices through out the world. She wore a simple red dress and had her red hair tied back. She seemed ready for a dinner date of some kind judging on how well she was dressed. But in truth she had just gotten back from a…less than satisfying date. She leaned back in her seat, a glass of wine on her desk with a bottle of wine next to it. Slowly she picked up the bottle, and drank the red wine straight from the bottle.

She took a big swallow and then put the glass back down. She looked at the old photo of her and her older brother, now deceased, Marcus…then there was a photo of her and her adopted father, Doctor Robert Jones, deceased for three years. Both her brother and father were killed by the same man, Alex Leonard White. Son of the late Desmond White (Descendent of Altair Ibn La'ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze and Desmond Miles) and Jennifer Michaels-White (Descendent of Lucrezia Borgia). She had read reports of White. Project Nano, descendent of famous leaders in the Assassin order and the last descendent of the Borgia family…A Templar Assassin born. That is very rare.

It had been several weeks since she had given the order to awaken Templar Team Omega-one and activate Project Terra…so far no reports.

But that's when she heard a knocking on her office door. Natalie slowly turned so she faced the window of her office.

"Come in." She said expressionlessly. She heard the door open and someone walk in.

"Good evening ma lady." A man with a New York accent said.

Natalie did not look at the man since she could see the man's reflection in the window as she looked at the bright lights of Manhattan and other areas of New York. She heard the sound of mag trains bellow.

"What is it?" She demanded.

"We have reports of Team Omega-1…unfortunately they are all dead…even Malfratto." He said. Natalie slowly turned in her seat to face the man. He had white skin and brown hair. He wore a black business suit. Natalie leaned forward.

"Show me what Malfratto last saw through the chip implanted into his brain." She ordered. He nodded. Slowly he pulled out a holo screen from his coat pocket, activated it and then Natalie saw the data transfer to her computer. She leaned back in her chair. Suddenly a image of Alex White face appeared on the screen, showing what Malfratto last saw.

"Victory to the master…victory to the Templars! Victory to that twit Natalie!"

"Who is Natalie! Who is she!" Alex demanded.

Before anything else was said. Natalie paused the recording and smirked.

The man looked at his superior. "Ma'am?"

She looked at the man and said. "The message has already been sent." She said. She replayed the recording.

"Who is Natalie!" She paused it.

"Now…we wait." Natalie said, drinking some more of the wine.

…

Terra walked towards the sight of the battle field that Alex had battled the Templars at two days before. It was raining hard outside, and she was drenched. She came across the body of Malfratto. Slowly she kneeled next to it…that only remained of a skeleton. Slowly she bent down…and placed her hand over a bloody spot of Malfratto's skeleton…she soon felt herself…grow stronger. She grinned psychotically.

_"Are you sure you wish to do this?" _Terra turned around to see a specter of a blond haired woman. Show wore a white dress and had a scar on the right side of her lip **(Just like Ezio, Altair and Desmond's) **

Terra stood up. "It's my destiny!" She said. The woman looked at her with sympathy.

_"Child, my creations were never meant for you, nor anyone else but the chosen. They are a message the way for him to understand."_

"Shut up." Terra said. "I know my own fate. They belong to me."

The woman eyed her and then the skeleton. _"Do as you may. But I warn you. Do not follow him. He will only lead you down a path that will ensure your end."_

The woman vanished. Terra stood in silence for several minutes. Her jet black hair completely drenched along with her clothes. She just smirked and kneeled next to the skeleton, and slowly the bones reduced to ashes.


	27. Chapter 27: Ravanger

**Chapter 27: Ravanger**

Third Person POV

Joseph and Alex's children were currently all having a day to relax and play with each other. However it took them awhile to find a game that they could all play. After all, they couldn't play flash tag because Alex's kids couldn't use elemental manipulation, so that was rolled out. Most of the games that they had suggested had been shot down due to the fact that they all involved training in some way, not to mention how complex they were. Finally they came up with an idea, they decided to play a mixture of games, which would be a mixture of hide and seek and tag.

Basically it would help with stealth so that they would be able to sneak up on people when they were trying to take extra food. Even Jenny was playing with them, since she couldn't use her legs, due to Athena's pep talks, she spent most of her time exercising her arms. This was further proven due to the fact that Athena made some crutches for her so that she could use those to walk around. Jenny had to admit, it was good to hold yourself up with your own strength. She may not have her legs, but she still has her arms.

"Okay guys, who wants to be the seeker this time?" Jenny asked as they were all out of breath from the last round.

"Not it!" Everyone yelled out except for Tsu'Ken.

"Tsu'Ken you lose." Alyara said as Tsu'ken grunted but smiled either way.

"Okay, I'll give you guys a head start." He said as he encased himself in a bone cocoon so he could make the game harder.

"1...2...3...4...5." He started to count as the others started to hide.

Jenny was currently climbing a tree with only her arms. Her crutches were on her back as she was scaling the tree with only her arms. She then used one of her crutches as a hook so she could climb up onto one of the branches. Alyara was with Emma as they both looked around for a place to hide. Athena and Ke'lik had flown up into the sky and hid at a location that was at least a mile away. Which was basically their way of screwing with Tsu'Ken when he was trying to find them.

The others were using some holes that they had dug in the ground for traps whenever someone was running away. Basically it was for prisoners that were trying to escape, but if they ran into this trap, they would fall into a 20 foot deep hole. All in all, it also made a very good hiding place, and since not many people knew about them, they could hide in them and almost never be found. However Tsu'ken wasn't a normal Na'vi. He could track people better than most hunters, so he was in a pretty good position himself.

"Here I come!" He yelled out as he started to look for the others.

"_I can smell some of them...but where does it lead?" _He thought as he took off running in one direction.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" He yelled out in an excited tone as he spread his wings and flew into the sky to spy from above.

On his way up, he noticed how Ke'lik and Athena were hiding in a tree. Dang, you would have thought they would hide better than that.

"You two lose!" Tsu'Ken said as they both groaned.

"Dang it!" They yelled out as they tried to catch their brothers.

Like they mentioned earlier, they were playing a mixture of hide and go seek and tag. Whenever someone found someone they had to chase that person and make sure they didn't find the others. If they did, than those people joined in on the chase, if they found everyone before they were tagged, they won the game.

"FOUND YOU TOO!" Tsu'Ken yelled out as he found Alyara and Emma.

"NO FAIR!" They yelled out as he did that way too fast.

"Now where could Jenny be?" He said as he looked around.

"TAAAAAACCCCKKKLLLLEEE!" They all yelled out as they tackled Tsu'Ken to the ground.

"OH MY BACK!" He yelled out as he was at the bottom of the dog pile.

"Ha! You lose! Now you have to start over...but first...we should probably find Jenny." Athena said as they all got off him.

"How is it she is the hardest to find?" Emma asked as she was looking for her sister.

They kept looking for a couple of minutes until finally they started to rest on a log. They were all out of breath since they had been running for a bit and still couldn't find Jenny.

"Where could she be? She just doesn't disappear out of thin air!" Ke'lik said as suddenly they heard a noise.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" They heard a voice yell as they saw Jenny falling.

Everyone except Athena reacted fast enough, so Jenny fell right on top of Athena, her crutches weren't damaged but both of the kids were dizzy.

"Ow...sorry, I just lost my grip." She said as Athena sat up.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Tsu'Ken said as he pointed at something.

It looked like one of those mechanical organism things that Uncle Alex was allied with.

"Wow! I have no idea what it is...but its awesome!" Athena said as she looked at it with stars in her eyes.

"Uh, don't you think its a little dangerous to be near that thing?" Jenny asked as she got back on her crutches.

"No! Were perfectly fi-" Athena was cut off as she was starting to make a weird noise.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked in concern.

"Ah, ah...ah." She started to say as she was tilting her head back.

"Shes gonna blow!" Tsu'ken and Ke'lik said as they got Emma and Alyara to the ground.

"AH-CHOO!" She sneezed out a bolt of lightning which hit the machine.

The next thing they knew was that it suddenly jumped to life as if that was like a scene out of a Frankenstein movie.

"Rosa-Chan." It said as it looked down at the group of kids.

"Oh...My." They all said at the same time as it looked at them.

...

**Alex's POV:**

Both Idenna and I were in the forest a few miles from Hometree. I was keeping watch on my daughters and Joseph's kids as they were playing off in the distance in the forest while I trained Idenna. Joseph and Emily were off training some where. Sai'ria was at Hometree, most likely helping whoever needed her. I was in my human form as I trained her. That way we were at the same height.

I flipped Idenna onto the ground, for the third time in a row, she grunted as she fell to the ground and slowly stood up while raising her materialized sword which glowed a red aura, common trait for Autoborg melee weapons. She checked her exo suit for any damage so that way she wouldn't have to worry about her immune system.

When she was alright she held her blade up. I shifted my blade to a staff with out any blades. Both our weapons were not sharp when we formed them, they were only used for training.

Idenna paced around me lightly. I saw her silver eyes that were covered by the exo mask which had a purple haze to it making it impossible to see her face, just her silver eyes. But I could tell she was watching me like a hawk. As one of my students who I was training personally, and being a novice, she was not given a hidden blade, yet.

"Good." I said while we paced. "You're watching my every move." I said.

Idenna said nothing. She lunged at me and made a slashing movement with her blade. I back flipped away; my abilities were not active right now, minus my shape shifting.

She continued to come at me. I parried a blow and then kicked her in the chest. She fell to the ground, exhausted. Slowly she stood up, panting.

I walked up to her and deformed my staff and helped her up. A few minutes later we were sitting on a log. I looked at her and I could tell something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She was silent. "Nothing…"

I raised an eyebrow.

"I can't see your face, but I know when something is bothering someone. Go ahead. You can tell me…is it about Black Knight?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No…it's about me…being a Quarian."

"What about you being a Quarian?" I asked.

She still looked at the ground. "I know that you are best friends with Commander Guardian Prime…that is how you know of the Autoborgs."

I nodded. "He told me a little bit about the Quarians…that your people created the Geth…which resemble Black Knight…but I'm just concerned. It's been three days since we started your training, but you seem distant."

She lightly rubbed the top of her mask. "It's about me being an Autoborg…not many Quarian Autoborgs exist…and some Autoborgs from my reality…are not necessarily fond of the Quarians for creating the Geth."

I nodded. "I see…you wanted to join the Assassins to help prove yourself, as well to the Autoborgs."

She nodded. "Yes…"

I looked up at the sky. "Well…Then lets show them."

She looked at me, her eyes seemed to look excited. I looked at her and nodded. She nodded back. Slowly we stood up. I slowly formed my shield and claw on my left arm. She formed an energon axe. But before we did anything.

"DADDY!" I turned to see Emma and the others running towards us. I saw Jenny on Alyara's back…she had dropped her crutches. But behind them…my eyes widened. I saw a Cybertronian! I saw the insignia on it's shoulder…Idenna and I recognized it…Cybercon…What! Crap! I quickly entered my Na'vi form.

Emma, Alyara, Jenny, Tsu'ken, Ke'lik and Athena ran towards me. I quickly told Idenna to get them behind me.

When the kids were behind us. I formed my blade. I now got a good look at the oncoming Cybercon…it's armor was dirtied and rusty. I noticed the metal armor was battered…it's left arm and left side of it's face was not made of metal, it looked like the armor there had been replaced with…vines roots…basically natural materials from the forest. The left side of it's face looked like a skeleton only with wood. Instead of red optics…his were green. Part of it's chest was replaced with the natural "Implants".

Slowly it came at me at a walk. It stared at me with green optics. I looked up at it. That's when it slowly kneeled down. Idenna raised her blade. I looked at her, and signaled her to lower it. She reluctantly did that.

I looked at the Cybercon.

It now stared at me eye to eye.

It then said. "Are…you…Alex-san."

I just looked at it, but answered. "Yes…you're a Cybercon?"

The Cybercon just stared at me. "No…I…was…Decepticon…follower…of…Megatron-sama."

"You were a decepticon?" I asked. I felt Alyara lightly grab my robe from behind. I lightly rubbed the top of her head.

"Yes…"

"That means…you're an Autobot now?"

"No…"

I stared at it confused. "I don't understand."

"I…was…a strong warrior…loyal to Megatron-sama…killed…many Autobots…much blood…in my hands. Until I…was given…task…to kill humans…I refused…could not…kill…innocent…human children…Rebelled…Megatron-sama…wounded me…tore off much of my arm and face…spark…heavily damaged…sent me through experimental…portal…to Pandora…fell through the sky…landed on the ground…hard." He said.

I suddenly recognized an aura on the implants.

"Did you know Rosa?" I asked. He nodded.

"Rosa-chan…found me…escorted by…human soldiers…had Na'vi escorts as well…but adored Rosa-chan…clan members thought I was a demon…but Rosa-chan…healed me…replaced damaged parts…with natural materials…helped me heal…I asked "Why human?"…She replied "You're wounded…no one deserves to die like this…" Humans laugh at her…ready to hut Rosa-chan…but I killed them…with help from Na'vi…I took Rosa-chan away to the base, to take the blame…that way…Na'vi do not get blamed…they wanted to study me…but Rosa-chan forbade it…head doctor…Jones…reluctantly agreed…Rosa-chan…became my first and only friend…"

I looked at the ground. "Rosa…you were Rosa's friend." I said. I looked up at him. "Did you side with her…when she became Gaia?"

"No…" He said. "Rosa-chan…changed…became more…sad…I tried to help Rosa-chan…but one night when we were supposed to go into the forest…to play…but human doctors took Rosa-chan…put her to sleep…placed me into stasis…when I activated…Rosa-chan…changed…no longer herself…more sad…more angry…I escaped…and went into stasis…Now here I am."

I nodded.

"I…see Rosa-chan's blood…on your hands…Alex Leonard White." He said. I looked down at the ground and nodded.

"I know…I killed Rosa…if there was any other way to save her from herself. I would've done it. But I had no choice." I said.

"Do not blame yourself." He said. He slowly stood up. "Rosa-chan…is safe now…in the arms of the great mother. Those who hurt her…are now dead."

I nodded. Slowly it looked up into the air at the trees.

"Then…I…Ravanger…it is time I…go to sleep…and return to Rosa-chan…my mistress…" He said. "Thank you Alex…for helping her…and forgive me…for frightening your children and their friends."

I saw Emma walk forward and smile. She lightly hugged his leg. Ravanger chuckled.

That's when I saw Ravanger…just vanish in emerald green mist…but I heard his voice.

"Victory to the Autoborgs."

I lightly smiled. I slowly looked at Idenna and the kids.

"Lets get back to Hometree…don't want anyone getting worried." I said. We soon made our way to Hometree.

….

Terra leaned against a tree. And watched Alex and the others walk off. She merely scoffed. She then walked off.

"Tomorrow…we'll see who is happy…Alex."


	28. Chapter 28: Shinryu's chosen

**Chapter 28: The chosen of Shinryu**

**Joseph's POV:**

For some reason I was training like a mad man. And considering the fact that in my world, training like a mad man was extreme even for me. For some reason I was getting the feeling that something bad was going to happen. I was training with all my sword's at once. It was another way of training with magnetism and that kind of power. Of course I was also sparring with the Jackal Warrior's I had. But I had also formed not only those, but I had also formed multiple warrior's from bone. I was currently sparring with Samurai, Spartans, Celts, Vikings and pretty much any other warrior you can name off.

Some of them were even landing hit's on me. The Assassin's who I taught sometimes were just looking at me like I was insane. I even made them a couple of bone soldier's that were crafted to look like Templars. I HOWEVER forgot to tell them that the soldier's were stronger than any Templar they had ever fought. So basically they were going to have a hell of a time fighting them. I was blocking with Hell Hound's fang when the Samurai tried to attack me on one side. And I was blocking with Wrath Of Leonidas when the Spartans tried to get me from my left side. I than jumped up when the Anubis Warriors tried to stab me with their spears.

I than did a massive vortex which brought in all of the other warriors and tore them to bits. I than wiped the sweat off of my brow as I picked up a Kilij sword. It was a blade that came from the Turks during the time of Vlad The Impaler. I had to admit it was a brutal sword, the thing cut through flesh like butter. I than absorbed it back into my skeleton as I went over to the Assassin recruits who were actually standing a chance against the Bone Soldiers.

"Good, You have improved, however you still don't fight with the same ferocity as some of your opponents, sometimes you have to match their ferocity in order to win." They responded by looking at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm insane, Hey I could be worse." I said as one of the Templars tried to impale them.

This particular Templar was modeled after Vlad The Impaler, apparently Alex had told me a while ago that Vlad was a Templar in this reality. I had to admit, I wasn't surprised, considering the fact the Templars are evil, and Vlad is practically the Devil himself. Either way, he wasn't a Templar in my reality, the dude may have been evil, but I did like his weapons and brutality.

"Okay Joseph, I think thats enough for now." Alex said as he jumped out of a tree right next to me.

"Okay." I said as I snapped my fingers and the Bone Templars and Vlad were destroyed.

"Well, at least they are improving, they still can't move like some of my warriors back home." I said as Alex smirked at that.

"Thats because the way you train your warriors is a live or die situation all the time, but I believe my assassins could stand up to them." Alex said as I turned to him.

"Looks like we won't be able to see that though, too bad." I said as he shrugged.

"Hey, you didn't think that you would get to fight me, but you did, who knows, we may have them fight one day." He said as I pulled out a book.

"Are you reading the Art of war?" He asked as I nodded.

I wasn't just a man who relied on brute force and skill, I also employed some of the tactics that Sun Tzu wrote about in the art of war. Plus I had to admit I was probably one of the few people who found the book entertaining. So as I was reading that, I looked over at Alex with a grin on my face.

"Yes I am, it is a good book, seriously, not only has it taught me tactics, but I also find the book to be exciting in its own way." I said as he face palmed.

"Light was right, you do need to find a different hobby that doesn't has to do with Fighting." He said as I looked down at that.

"Yeah, I got back into wood carving, but I'm pretty sure that Light wouldn't want me to stop fighting." I said as he nodded.

"Yeah thats true." He said as I closed the book and looked at him.

"Finished it already?" He asked as I shook my head.

"Technically Ive finished it over 200 times, but I wanted to ask you something." I said as he nodded.

"And what would that be?" He asked as I looked at his arms.

"How is your...sickness doing?" I asked as he sighed.

"Well, I don't really feel the effects of it that much, but its still there...I personally think I can beat it now." Alex said as I grinned at him.

"Good, because I want you alive when I finally kick your ass in a fight, I don't like the fact that every time that we fight, it always ends in a draw." I said as Alex laughed.

"We'll see about that, The Assassin versus The Warrior, how many times have we done that so far?" He asked but we were cut off by a large explosion.

That caused both of us to whip out our weapons and turn to the direction that the sound came from.

"Trouble?" I asked as he nodded.

"Lets go Crazy Bastard." He said as he used Light's nickname for me.

"Alright Emo Bastard." I said as I was making fun of when he was acting emotionless.

"ZEEEEEUUUUUUSSSS! WHHHHHIIIITTTTEEEE!" We heard a voice yell out as we both recognized it.

"Terra...great." We both said at the exact same time.

As soon as we said that, Terra appeared right in front of us, but this time she had an insane smile on her face. Even more insane than how I looked at time, I had to admit, I was a little jealous.

"FINALLY! NOW I CAN SLAUGHTER BOTH OF YOU! THIS CAN FINALLY END!" She asked as we both drew our weapons.

"What will end? You know that killing everyone will not solve anything, all your gonna do is cause yourself more pain." Alex said as I nodded.

"Why do you want to be alone? Trust me, that type of pain is worse than anything you can possibly imagine, and thats saying a lot coming from me." I said as Terra laughed at us.

"Pathetic! Even now you try and steer me from my decision!" Terra said as I sighed.

"It was worth a shot." I said as I drew Hell Hound's fang.

"Fool!" She yelled out as she used Geokinesis to summon lava.

"What the hell? I thought that power was limited!" I yelled out as I was thrown back.

Apparently her power had increased since the last time we fought, so this was going to be a problem. She was soon shooting lava out of her mouth and sending it back at us, it got even worse when she actually managed to make some sort of Golem to come and attack us. This was not good, if we got hit even once by those things, we would be in trouble.

"Hey guys!" Emily said as she fired an Angel shock blast at Terra, but she brought up a wall of rock to block it.

"We figured you guys wouldn't want to be left out here without backup." Will said as he showed up along with Cerberus and Fenrir.

"Oh great, more flies to the web! Perfect!" Terra yelled out as she sent stone projectiles at us.

I dodged one of them and rushed forward with Hell Hound's fang, she responded by sending a group of Stone projectiles at me. Luckily I was able to slice most of them in half with Hell Hound's fang, so some of that was easy enough to take care of. However she managed to make a shield out of some type of diamond hard substance that could block my sword.

"Oh great!" I said as she punched me in the gut.

"Hey Zeus!" She said as she held up a needle that was filled with a white substance.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked me as I looked at her In confusion.

"Uh...no." I said with a dumb ass expression.

"You see, as I was going through your memories, I noticed that there was this serum that made you relive your worst memories...so I-" I cut her off right there.

"You recreated it but only made it more deadly didn't you!" I yelled out as she chuckled.

"No, you could say, this is my gift to you." She said as I looked at her in confusion.

"What are you tal-" Suddenly I felt something stab my leg.

I than noticed that the Terra in front of me shattered into stone, you mean to tell me that was a stone golem all this time, why I oughta- wait, what is this feeling? I've never felt anything like this.

"Wha- what did you do to me?" I asked as I stumbled back towards Emily.

"Joseph! Joseph!" She yelled out as she caught me.

But than I started to smile.

"It...feels...good." I said as I closed my eyes.

...

**Alex's POV:**

I saw Emily hold Joseph. Will and I quickly jumped in between her, Joseph…and a barrage of several bullets of magma. Will drew his Katanas and I formed my duel blades and we sliced through the bullets.

"Emma! What's wrong with him!" Will said.

"I don't know…" Emily said. "Something…my nanites don't seem to pickup any kind of stress…it's the opposite…"

I looked at Will. "Will, help Emma get Joseph under cover. Terra is mine."

Will nodded.

I quickly took Will's place and deflected the oncoming volley. Will helped lift Joseph by one shoulder while Emma helped with the other. Terra and I glared at each other as the sparks flew. By now the clan was watching us fight. Terra fazed into her Na'vi form. She roared and suddenly a shockwave of energy flew at me. I held up my arms and created a wall of stone. The wall blocked the oncoming wave of sound…just barely. I lowered the wall. I soon saw what I wanted…the memory core she had…in her coat pocket. It glowed a golden aura.

I looked up at her. "You have something I want!" I yelled.

Terra grinned. I shifted my arms into my duel scythes and formed my armor and activated the visor. She and I lunged at one another. Her scythe materialized. Soon our weapons collided and we slid past each other. Suddenly there were golden and violet slash marks in the air which soon began to appear sooner and sooner, eventually a giant gust of wind followed. Terra and I lunged at each other again and continued to fight. She and I were fighting so fast, one would think that the way we were moving was like a dance.

I flipped into the air and slashed my scythe into the ground and a thin slice of water flew forward at her. She just barely missed it and a strand of her jet black hair was cut off. She stumbled back. She just laughed. She suddenly jumped into the air…and the next thing that happened surprised me…bone like wings formed…

I simply glared at her and formed my jet thrusters and shifted my arms into my whip on my left arm and left my right arm normal. I flew up after her.

She and I now fought in the air and I lashed out with my whip and grabbed a hold of her leg with my whip and then spun her around violently until I slammed her into the water of a pond close to Hometree. I soon flew down at her, deforming my armor and aiming my thrusters up at the sky, sending me skyrocketing to the ground at her.

I shifted my whip into a hammerfist and slammed it into her chest when I was close enough. A violent shockwave shock for a while. But when the dust cleared. I saw that Terra had grabbed a hold of my hammer. She smirked sadistically. I suddenly felt her twist off my hammer, breaking the armor and exposing my normal hand. She then delivered a barrage of punches at me…in almost two seconds my nanites confirmed that she had delivered…one thousand punches! In less than TWO seconds. I soon felt myself fly upwards towards Hometree's top branches. I yelled as I crashed into the side, I decreased my mass so I wouldn't smash through the side.

I felt myself soon fall down onto a branch when I put my mass to normal.

I panted lightly as I tried to stand up. But when I did…I felt a familiar tense feeling…in my left arm! My eyes widened. I quickly formed my claws and cut the bandage keeping my bandages together…

When they fell….My eyes widened in horror. My dark scars were spreading...my illness...

"No!" I yelled.

I heard Terra laugh. I saw her slowly and lightly land on the branch I was on. She giggled madly.

"I consumed the Templar doctor. He had contracted some of your illness Alex…I just thought I'd mess around with it and then inject into you…it seems you have…five minutes left to live." She said giggling. "At least Rosa…will be avenged."

I tried to stand…but I felt myself stumble. I coughed up several drops of black blood.

I looked up at her. I wasn't giving up!

She looked at me with disappointment. "I thought you would be afraid."

I spat some blood out. I slowly stood up, using my blade arm and extended it to a six foot mechanical blade as a support. I stumbled but kept standing.

"Joseph was right…I was a hypocrite…when I had given up hope." I said. I felt black blood slowly role down my forehead. "Emma…was right…I betrayed myself…I turned my back on my principles…Before I preached to others…that even in the darkest night when all strength has given out…that there is still hope…" I looked up at her. I glared at her.

"I will never…falter…ever again. Even if I die now. I will die fighting. For Lady Eywa, for Lady Shinryu and Lord Shiva…the Na'vi, for the humans…for the clan…for my friends…for my family…my mate and daughters."

My dragon marks suddenly blazed there respected colors. I soon felt my blade deform. I held my arms up in a X.

_'Whatever strength is left in me…Eywa…I prey that you let me use it.' _I thought. _'Should I die today Great Mother of life…'_

I held out my hands.

_'Look after them…'_

Suddenly two giant twelve foot blades appeared. One gold, the other dark violet. Each blazing their respected flames.

Terra simply raised her eyebrow. Before she could react…instantly I appeared in front of her, so fast she never had time to react. I slashed the blade of Lady Shinryu across Terra's chest. Then with the blade of Lord Shiva. I soon slashed her fast and instantly that she didn't even have time to react. I then tackled her and we both fell down to the ground bellow. I soon merged the two blades together. I felt my strength start to leave me…I had to do it now! I slashed my blade at her and yelled out. I felt a shockwave barrier try to force me off of her. But my blade broke through, but the blade vanished. Before we hit the ground, I placed my hand on her chest, my hand glowed light blue lines and glowing white lines.

I caused her nanites to go unstable…it would give the others time…

She cried out in agony. But as we hit the ground…my chest flared up.

We hit the ground hard…creating a loud crash.

…..

Sai'ria lay on the ground outside of Hometree. Terra and Alex when they had landed had created a giant shockwave that knocked everyone off of their feat. Slowly she looked up at the massive smoke screen. She looked up and saw people standing and helping others up. But slowly her eyes went to Alex. He lay on the ground…he looked up at the sky his black scars…seemed to be spreading. Slowly Alex looked over at Sai'ria.

Sai'ria realized something.

"No…" She said. Slowly she tried to crawl over to her. Alex tried his best. Sai'ria reached out for his hand. Alex held out his hand and the two mates fingers tried to touch…but suddenly black blood poured from the side of Alex's mouth…and his eyes slowly shut…and his entire body went limp. Slowly his Na'vi form changed to human.

Sai'ria's eyes widened.

"No!" She said louder. "ALEX!"

She quickly got up and ran towards her mate's body. She quickly checked his pulse...

"NO!" She screamed. She quickly pressed her hands down on his chest lightly…trying to revive him. "NO! ALEX! WAKE UP!"

...

Joseph's POV

I felt...happiness. I don't know why, but I just felt really good. I felt like I was laying in a nice soft bed somewhere nice. I noticed how I had my eyes closed, but when I opened them...boy was I surprised. When I woke up, I noticed how I was no longer in the forest of Pandora, instead I was in a small room that was painted red. Odd, red was my favorite color because it was the color of blood. Heh, Heh, I just love fighting and battle too much. But I still had no idea how I got here.

"Joseph? Are you up yet?" I heard a voice say as I turned my head to the door of the room I was in.

At first I reached for a sword, but than I looked around and noticed that none of my swords were on me! Hell Hound's fang, Wrath Of Leonidas, Devil's Cry, and Claw of Anubis were all gone. It was than I looked at my hands. They weren't blue anymore...they were a very pale shade of white. I felt my eyes widened as I ran over to a mirror. Only to see a human version of my face staring back at me.

"Holy Crap!" I yelled out as I noticed my voice was a little higher, like a Teenagers.

"Oh no!" I yelled out as I was so surprised that I didn't notice the chair that made me trip over it.

I fell to the ground with a crash as the door to the room opened.

"Joseph? Are you alright?" I turned my head to the door and my eyes widened in shock at who it was.

"Mom?" I asked as my mother Amy Augustine was staring back at me.

"Are you okay? You seem confused? Do you ne-" She was cut off as I suddenly hugged her full force.

"It is you!" I said in happiness as she just rubbed my back.

"Of course its me...who else would it be?" She asked as I just pulled away and smiled.

"No one, I'm just happy to see you." I said as I smiled at her.

She smiled back and she left the room with an air of happiness around her. But nothing could describe the way I was feeling right now, I was just in an overall good mood. I looked around the room, which I was assuming was my room, and I noticed some interesting things. It looked...normal! My bed sheets had some sort of black dragon design on them as I looked at the walls of my room. The walls were covered in a bunch of Movie and Music posters. I also had a couple of posters of Bruce lee on the walls.

I had to admit, it was kind of a more peaceful setting. But I still had no idea how I got here, did...Eywa send me here? I can't remember what I was doing when I came here, but I remembered my life on Pandora up until what happened a couple of minutes ago. But for now, I just smiled and stood up. It was than that I noticed that I had no clothes on except for a pair of boxers. So I went over to a dresser and looked for something to wear.

I settled on a pair of black jeans, and a Tight fitting T shirt with a wolf head on the front. I than walked out of the door to my room. I looked in the hallway of the house I was in and headed downstairs. I noticed how I heard multiple voices coming from downstairs. But I had no idea who they belonged to, so I walked down the stairs and into the room where the voices were coming from. And once again I was shocked out of my mind.

Sitting with my mom were two other little kids, one was a boy the other was a girl. They looked at me and smiled and ran forward and gave me a hug.

"Big Brother!" They both yelled out as I was once again surprised.

"Huh...oh...okay." I said as I hugged them both back.

I was a big brother! But how? Who were these kids? I didn't know why I felt so good when they hugged me, but it was like a train of happiness surrounded me.

"Are you okay? You look a little out in space." The girl said as I shrugged.

"It's nothing, just woke up a little early." I said as they looked at me strangely.

"But, you always wake up earlier than that...are you feeling alright?" They said as I chuckled.

"Oh trust me I feel great." I said as I smiled at them.

I sat down at the table and noticed that there was a home cooked meal sitting at the center of the table that consisted of eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes and fruit. I took a bite and I swear I started to dig in like a starving wolf.

"Wow! This is great!" I said as Mom smiled at me.

"You really are in a good mood, does that mean you will be okay with school today?" She said as I froze.

"School?" I asked as I was confused as to what was happening.

"Yeah, remember? You and your brother and sister are starting at a new school today? Since we moved in?" She said as I pretended to know what she was talking about.

"Oh yeah sure! Sure!" I said as she smiled.

"Good! I was worried that you weren't going to adjust well, you seemed really down about it yesterday." Mom said as I shook my head.

"No! I'm okay lets go!" I said as I took off with blinding speed.

"WOAH! HOW ARE YOU MOVING THAT FAST?" My family said as I stopped and walked back.

"Oh that? Thats nothing." I said as they all stared at me in awe.

"_Odd I can still move like I could back on Pandora? But I'm limited now right?" _I thought to myself as I walked out of the room.

"Do I still have all my other abilities?" I said as I concentrated on forming a bone knife in my hand.

And surprisingly, it worked! But how the heck was this possible! I was a human now, how did I still have my bone pulse ability. Oh well, screw that for now, I was going to see what a human school was like.

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

"So this is what a human school is like? Not very impressive." I said as I looked at the public building in front of me.

"Why are you referring to it as a human school?" Mom asked me as I shook my head.

"Oh sorry! Just watched a bunch of alien movies last night, kinda messed with my head." I said as I walked up the sidewalk.

"_So what is my schedule?" _I thought as I looked at the slip of paper in my hand.

"_Theres a weightlifting class? That sounds like fun, Calculus, lame, History, Know it, Science, know it, Gym, nice...meh this list is kind of boring." _I thought as I walked to my first period class which happened to be my weightlifting class.

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

"JESUS CHRIST!" One of the kids in my class yelled out as I was bench pressing 300 pounds without breaking a sweat, and was kind of losing interest.

"This is too easy, put on some more weight." I said as they just gasped at me.

"Uh, I don't think thats a go-" I cut him off with a glare.

"MORE...WEIGHT." I said as they looked at me like I was crazy.

"Okay, your gonna kill yourself." They said as they put on more weight.

Only for me to start lifting it as if it was a feather. Everyone was shocked as the class period ended and than I just set it back on the stand and walked out of the room.

**A COUPLE OF CLASS PERIODS LATER**

"_I have to admit, this may be boring, but it is pretty peaceful." _I said as I suddenly heard a noise.

"Ha! Dropped your stuff! What a klutz!" I heard an arrogant voice yell out.

"Never stays that way for long." I said as I walked over to a group of football players who were picking on this one girl.

"Why can't you guys leave me alone?" The girl asked as she sniffled a bit.

"Were doing what were doing best! And thats picking on weaklings like you!" One of them said as I walked by and tapped on his shoulder.

"What do yo-" He started but I punched him in the face with a great amount of force.

The end result was he fell to the ground with almost all of his teeth knocked out, I knew I couldn't use my full strength, so I just used 1percent.

"Hey! Whats your problem freak!" One of them said as they charged at me.

Luckily he was very slow to really throw a decent punch so I grabbed his fist and threw him over my shoulder. Which sent him into a wall. The other guy just looked at me with a scared look on his face.

"HES A MONSTER!" He said as he ran away.

"Huh, I'm surprised he didn't attack...oh well, can't always get a good fight...anyways Ma'am are you okay?" I asked as the girl nodded and looked at me with a scared look.

"Good to know." I said as I walked off.

"Did you see that guy? He tossed those guys around like they were nothing!" One of the students said as I just put on my trademark grin.

And it scared the hell out of everyone in the hallway.

**LATER AT HOME**

"You got into a fight? Why?" Mom yelled at me as I just rubbed my head.

"These guys were picking on this one girl, and I was in the mood for a fight so-" She cut me off right there.

"But your a Buddhist...you hate violence!" Mom said as my eyes widened.

"What?" I asked as she looked at me surprised.

"Hang on! I need some time to think!" I said as I ran up into my room.

"_Okay, what the hell? I'm a peaceful guy! And I don't like fighting, dang I am too different!" _I yelled in my mind as electricity was rotating around me.

"BRO! WHATS GOING ON?" My brother and sister said as they looked at me with the electricity going haywire.

"NO! THIS ISN'T ME!" I yelled out as every member of my family was staring at me in fright and confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Mom asked me as I formed a bone sword and pointed it at them.

"You three aren't real! This is just an illusion!" I said as I formed bone armor.

"J-Joseph, h-how are you d-doing this?" My little sister said in a mixture of awe and fright.

"SHUT UP! I KNOW THIS ISN'T REAL!" I yelled out as I pointed the sword at my stomach.

"What are you doing?" Mom yelled out as she was scared now.

"Pain wakes you up from an illusion or dream right? So this should work." I said as I began to thrust it towards me.

"Wait! Don't do anything crazy!" Mom yelled at me as the blade got closer.

"Too late!" I said as suddenly my sister said something.

"WAIT!" She yelled out as suddenly everything started to calm down.

"Why couldn't you let it go...you were happy." Mom said in a depressed tone.

"Why is it your job to play the hero, don't you deserve happiness?" My little brother asked me as I looked at them.

"You don't have to fight anymore...please...stay with us." Mom said as I pushed the knife away from my body for a second.

I looked at them and sniffed for a second before a lone tear left my eye.

"I'm sorry." I said as I stabbed the blade into my gut.

"JOSEPH!" I heard Emily's voice yell out as I woke up.

"GAAHHH!" I said as I woke up and I saw that everything was back to normal.

"OW DAMN! That sucked but was awesome at the same time...wait where am I?" I asked as Emily sighed in relief.

"You were making some weird noises...who were you dreaming about?" She asked as I shook my head.

"No one." I said as she grinned for a second.

"Come on...Sil'Kana?" She asked as I shook my head.

"No." I said as she got a smart ass look.

"Light?" She asked as I looked at her.

"NO! NO!" I said as suddenly I got back in the fight.

"Wait! Where's Alex?" I yelled out as I noticed Sai'ria was holding Alex.

"Oh damn, Bro!" I yelled out as I walked over with a slight limp.

...

**Third person POV:**

Emily ran towards Joseph and Sai'ria…she saw Sai'ria holding her mates body in human form…Emily's eyes widened, seeing her brother's eyes closed and a small drop of black blood rolling out of his mouth.

"BIG BROTHER!" Emily screamed. She quickly ran towards Sai'ria and kneeled next to her. Sai'ria sobbed hard as she held her mate's limp body. "No…"

Emily placed her hand on Alex's shoulder and gripped it. "Alex! Wake up! Come on! Alex…" Emily sobbed. "You can't die…not after what's happened…"

Sai'ria squeezed her eyes shut. Will and Haruko slowly walked towards the group. Will looked at his best friend's body…he remembered Dan's body in the morgue the day before he left for the shuttle to Pandora all of those years before. Slowly his mechanical hand clinched. He tapped his com link.

"Karen! This is Will! We need a room ready! NOW! It's Alex…We're under attack by Terra. We're going to need reinforcements." Will said.

"Alex…Okay Jazzy. Meet you here." Karen said on the other end. Will slowly walked over to Sai'ria and placed his hand on her shoulder. Sai'ria sobbed quietly holding Alex tightly.

"I'll take him to Hells Gate…I promise we'll take care of him." Will said. The young tsahik looked at Will, and nodded.

"Please…help him." Sai'ria begged. Will nodded. Slowly Will entered his human form and then slowly Sai'ria placed her mate on the ground. Joseph watched as Will helped Alex by the shoulder. Will slowly closed his eyes, suddenly giant dark streaks appeared around the two of them…and they vanished.

"What the…" Joseph said in shock. Emily didn't respond. She slowly gripped Angel's cry. She turned to see Terra struggling to breath a yard away. Emily gritted her teeth. Slowly Haruko stood up and formed compressed sound.

Joseph drew Devil's cry. Suddenly Emily's arms radiated black electricity.

"This is for Alex…YOU BITCH!" Emily roared as suddenly a giant shockwave of black electricity flew at Terra, the darkside version of Angel's Execution flew at Terra with so much force that even when Terra created a shockwave field, it collided. Emily put more energy into the attack causing Terre eyes to have blood rolling down her cheeks as if she were crying from the stress.

Terra growled. Suddenly she lowered the defense, screamed…and her entire form changed from human…To a giant, skin withered dragon. Terra's dragon eyes blazed a violet haze and she roared releasing a blast of foul air. Terra suddenly vanished. Emily slowly stood up straight. Her eyes showing her anger and sadness. Emily's eyes suddenly had tears pouring out. She suddenly collapsed to her knees, crying. Joseph slowly kneeled next to her…hugging her.

"Come on." He said. "Lets get Sai'ria, Emma, Alyara and Jenny to Hells Gate."

Will suddenly burst through the doors of Hells Gate's medical bay.

"Karen!" He yelled supporting Alex by his left shoulder. Will's grey robe was drenched on the left side with the dark substance rolling off of Alex's black scars. Karen, Julie and Max were next to a bed.

"Jasper! Get him on the bed!" Karen yelled, readying medical equipment. She grabbed medical gear that could help jump start a heart. Will quickly placed Alex on the bed. Julie quickly pulled off her best friend's robe and tore off the remainder of the bandages.

Karen charged electricity. She placed the devices on Alex's chest. "Clear!" She said. Electricity jolted through Alex.

Alex's vitals remained in poor shape. Karen shook her head.

"Max!" She said. Max nodded. He increased the charge. Karen placed the devices on Alex's chest again.

"Clear!"

Another jolt…nothing. Julie stood in the corner…tears rolling down her cheeks. Karen did several more jolts…but Alex was unresponsive.

By the fifth time…Karen realized nothing she did would work…she was dealing with an illness that was beyond her comprehension…Karen slowly rubbed the tears away from her eyes.

The doors opened…in came one of the bases' operatives.

"Karen…Alex's mate, children and sister and Joseph and his family have arrived and are waiting for you outside…should I tell them the Mentor is…"

Karen shook her head. "No…No. I'll tell them…"

Slowly she looked again at Alex's body. She rubbed her eyes again in sadness. Julie was soon hugged by Max…both of them looked at their best friends body…remembering how their best friend's sister had died almost the same way…

Karen and Will quietly walked out of the room…to tell the others.

...

Joseph's POV

I was waiting outside of the medical wing of hells gate. I had no idea what had happened, the last thing I remembered before I was stabbed with that white serum was that Alex was fighting Gaia with all of his might. But now he was laying in the medical room as if his disease was back. But how? I thought he was cured of it! I was currently outside of the medic room while I was flipping my sword in my hand. Everyone else was just as worried as me, if not more so. Sai'ria looked like she would die if she didn't get any good news soon.

I still didn't have a clue as to what happened. All I know is that whatever that stuff was that I was injected with. I didn't want to wake up. I really didn't want to leave that dream. God knows I didn't want to. But I knew that it was fake, I knew that there was no chance of me seeing my family like that. I knew I didn't really have a brother or sister. But if I knew it was true, why did I want to stay so bad? Was I that desperate for my mother to actually live that I would take the first opportunity I got? Even if it was fake? But...there was something about that dream, that made me think that for a split second, that it was real.

I gripped my blade tighter as I thought of it. I guess that just the thought of starting my life over back in my mom's time was a tempting offer for me. But as I ran over that fantasy, I started to think about it. Why did I want to go back there so bad? I mean my life was great here, I had a beautiful mate, three kids, and a family that kept growing and growing. So why did I want to leave it behind? What was it about this world that made me want to get away from it.

Suddenly Karen came out of the medical wing with a down cast look on her face.

"Where is Alex? How is he? Is he alright?" Those were the many questions that were being asked by everyone who was waiting in the room.

"H-He." She started off but she took a breath of air.

"His heart...couldn't take it." She said as the room got cold.

"_N-No...He's...Dead?" _I thought as I stumbled back.

Emma and Alyara started to cry and held onto Tsu'Ken and Ke'lik, they were crying too since their Uncle had just died due to what happened during the battle. Jenny was currently hugging both her mother and Athena at the same time. Sai'ria, she looked broken, as if a part of her was ripped out of her chest.

"No...Your lieing!" Emily said as she grabbed Karen.

"He's in there! He's just joking! Emily said trying to convince herself that Alex was alive.

"Your gonna fix him...you have to!" She started to raise her voice.

"Emma, stop." I said as I pulled her back.

"NO! ALEX IS ALIVE! HE HAS TO BE!" Emily said as I turned her towards me.

"Emily!" I said in a raised tone of voice.

The next thing I knew was that tears started to form in her eyes as she hugged me with all of her strength. She was starting to cry into my armor as I just held her close.

"No...he can't be dead...he...he." Emily said in between sobs.

"Wait, Joseph, can't you bring people back from the dead?" Will said as I nodded.

"Yes...I can." I said as everyone looked at me.

"Than you can bring back Daddy?" Jenny said as I looked at her face.

"No...I can't." I said as she looked at me.

"B-but...you just said-" She said as I held up a hand.

"Jenny, if I used my power to bring him back, he wouldn't be your father." I said as she looked at me with a sad face.

"What do you mean?" She half yelled half questioned.

"If I do! He'll be as mindless and obedient as an attack dog, he won't have his soul, my power is only to make mindless slaves...why do you think that I didn't try to bring Light back?" I said, I knew it was cruel to say it, but Jenny still looked depressed.

"I'm sorry, but its the truth." I said as I turned away.

I was the only one who was keeping my emotions under control. I was used to seeing death, and I had already lost a lot of people, I was going to be strong for these guys. They were in worse shape than me, I was just a family friend and adopted family member. They just lost someone very close to them. Suddenly Sai'ria tapped my shoulder.

"Joseph, I need to speak with you." She said as she wiped some of her tears away.

"Okay." I said as Emily had fallen asleep and I handed her to Will.

"Watch her." I said as he nodded at me.

"Whats going on?" I asked as Sai'ria looked at me.

"I...I think I know a way to bring him back." Sai'ria said as my eyes widened.

"Your screwing with me." I said as she shook her head.

"No, I think I know a way to bring him back, just grab his body and bring it to Hometree. Then meet Jake, Neytiri and I at the Tree of Souls" She said as I looked at her.

"You better be right about this...I don't like disturbing the dead." I said as I walked into the medical wing of the base.

"Alex...sorry about messing with your body, but your mate has greater authority than you." I said as I picked up his body and threw him over my shoulder.


	29. Chapter 29: The beast

**Chapter 29: The Beast **

Sai'ria, Neytiri, Jake, Joseph and Sil'kana arrived at the Tree of souls. It had been an hour after the fight. Sai'ria had been the quietest. She said nothing during the trip. Her thoughts were on her mate. She had almost lost Alex so many times…the battle against Ares, the Cybercon's corrupting and confusing him…the time when he fought Gaia...But…she knew Alex was dead…but she refused to give up. She knew what she was going to do was risky…but she knew what was at stake. She had witnessed Gaia's…Terra was no exception. She knew that Alex was the only one who could go head to head with Terra.

She only hoped Eywa would allow her to save her mate…but she knew that Eywa has helped not only Alex, but Jake escape death…but she knew that as the goddess of life, Eywa could not just allow one person to be brought back from the After life…But Alex was chosen by Shinryu and Shiva…Eywa has appeared to Alex…Sai'ria knew that whatever Alex's role, it was not finished.

But she mainly was doing this because of her love for Alex. She refused to have him die…she witnessed her mother and father die in front of her eyes…she was not about to lose her mate…not after everything the two of them have faced! Sai'ria looked up at the willow.

Neytiri placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. Sai'ria looked at Neytiri and nodded.

Neytiri looked at Joseph and Sil'kana, signaling them to wait where they were. Slowly the three walked forwards.

Jake stood in front of the Willow. He looked at the tree, hoping that he could help bring back Alex…To Jake…he still felt guilt of what happened to Alex's birth sister…he viewed Alex as a younger brother since the two knew the feeling of losing a sibling…Alex never took credit for what happened at the Tree of souls. He viewed Jake as his superior and even though Alex was the leader of a secret society…he still viewed Jake as a leader…as if Jake was a teacher and Alex was simply a student.

Neytiri and Sai'ria slowly held up their hands. Suddenly, their left arms glowed golden dragon marks and their right arms glowed a violet dragon mark that just appeared suddenly. Showing they were the descendents of both a warrior of Shiva and a warrior of Shinryu…Neytiri's ancestor's being the Omaticaya's first Olo'eyktan and the clans second who held hate for his father…but both warrior's roles were soon changed…until the end of the cycle. Sai'ria's ancestor's being Atan and her brother Trr'ong.

Suddenly the tendrils of the willow slowly glowed brighter. That's when a mist appeared around Jake. Jake slowly held his hands up. That's when nine glowing orbs appeared around him, the colors were red, blue, light blue, emerald green, grey, yellow, gold and dark violet. They suddenly merged and formed one crystal that glowed the different colors. Slowly Jake reached for the gem, and it slowly landed in his palm.

Jake looked at the gem. Sai'ria walked up to Jake. Jake handed the gem to her.

"Are you sure this will work?" Jake asked. Sai'ria was silent. She looked up at him.

"I don't know…but Alex taught me never to give up hope…I will not give up on him…just as he never gave up on me."

He nodded. Slowly the three walked up to Joseph and Sil'kana. But as they turned to leave…they saw Shinryu and Shiva standing in their dragon forms in front of them.

...

Joseph's POV

I brought the body of Alex to Hometree, but wouldn't you know it, just as they were about to start some weird ass voodoo ritual, Shinryu and Shiva appear before us. I have no idea what they wanted, but I knew that if they were here, than it had to be important. They seemed to have a worried look on their faces as I walked up to them.

"I'm not trying to be a jerk, but what are you guys doing here?" I asked as they shifted to their Na'vi forms.

"Well, to put it in simple terms, we are here to warn you." Shinryu said as I nodded.

"I should have known it would have been that, every time you guys show up, it means something bad is about to happen, or something bad has happened." I said as Shiva sweat dropped.

"That is not true!" He said in a hurt tone?

"Look Shiva, you can kick my ass later, but now, what is the problem?" I asked Shinryu as she looked at me with a worried look on her face.

"Its about Terra." She said as I face palmed, I should have known it would be about her.

"What about her? Who has she killed?" I asked as Shiva looked at me.

"No one...yet." He said as my eyes widened.

"Do you know who she is planning to attack?" I asked as Shinryu stood up again and looked at me.

"Yes." She said as I got a little angry.

"Who? The Omaticaya? The Tipani? Who is she planning to kill?" I asked and yelled out at the same time as they both got sad looks on their faces.

"Everyone." She said as I felt my heart stop for a second.

"What did you say?" I asked as I wasn't sure if I heard that correctly.

"Everyone! She is planning on poisoning the atmosphere of Pandora! That will kill all plant and animal life on Pandora!" Shiva said with an angry/worried tone. It was strange to hear it coming from him.

"How? How can one woman poison the atmosphere?" I yelled since it seemed impossible even for a god like figure.

"We don't know the exact details...all we know is that she can do it...we need to warn you since you are one of the few people who can stop her." Shinryu said as I glared at the sky.

"How? In case you haven't notice, I have my weakness's, and now she is about as strong as Rosa was, and no offense, Rosa kicked my ass, how do you expect me to-" I was cut off as I heard a rumbling sound.

We all turned to see an image of Terra in the sky. Oh great, this day just keeps getting better and better! Can't we just have a moment of peace for five minutes!

"Okay, well, I guess I'm in...If I'm going to die today, I'll at least die in battle." I said as I got Hell Hound's fang ready.

"Hey Joseph." Will said as he turned to me.

"Try and stay alive long enough, we still haven't had that spar yet." He said as he held up the Falcon's blade.

"We'll see what happens William." I said as I walked over to him.

"Don't call me William." He said as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Okay fine." I said as we shook hands and than did a fist bump.

"But if you die, I will personally wait until I die and kick your ass in Heaven." Will said as I laughed a bit.

"Yeah sure, you can try." I said as I looked at Shiva and Shinryu who were turning to leave.

"By the way Joseph...there is one more thing...that I want to make VERY clear." Shiva said as I nodded.

"What is it?" I asked as they both turned towards me.

"Help Alex...Stop Terra." They said as I nodded.

"Of course." I said as I put my sword on my shoulder.

...

Harbinger stood on top of one of the mountains of Iknimaya. He watched as Terra ascended into the sky in her half alive/half dead dragon form. It had increased in size now, about the length of twenty Valkyrie shuttles. Around her was a cloud of violet and black smoke, toxic to any living creature who flew to close. Harbinger laughed behind his magma like armor.

"She truly is a child of chaos…let us hope she will succeed…and bring this fantasy…to it's conclusion"

….

Sai'ria walked past the group of Tipani clan members towards the outside of Hometree. The young Tsahik and the others had arrived a few minutes ago. Joseph, Emily, Will, Jake, Neytiri and the children stood around Alex's body. Sai'ria walked towards her mates' side, still holding the crystal. Slowly she kneeled down, and placed the jewel on Alex's chest. She slowly leaned down, and kissed one side of his forehead, and then the other. She stood up and backed away.

She looked up at the night, stormy sky. Thunder could be heard booming. She was told by Karen that a group of Scorpion gunships would keep Terra busy…but it would be for the time being. She knew she had to hurry now.

Slowly she clasped her hands together, and the gem split into it's individual gems. The gems now were in a circle around Alex. Slowly Sai'ria began to hum…humming the same song that Alex taught her of how to awaken the gem's powers should Alex be to weak to awaken them.

The gems slowly glowed.

Joseph looked at Emily. "What is she doing? What will that do?" He whispered. Emily was silent.

Until she said. "Three years ago, Alex almost died from his fight with Gaia…but, Eywa granted him some of her power…allowing him to enter Majestic mode…a power that Alex can use for a limited time until it needs to "Recharge"…The activation of that power saved him…Sai'ria's hoping…it will save him now."

Joseph looked over at Sai'ria, who had her eyes closed and was humming the song. He noticed several other clan members…seemed to be preying. Slowly Sai'ria reached the end of the song…the gems glow remained the same…until they became brighter.

Suddenly golden flames circled Alex…eventually spinning around him fast and fast. Eventually the flames glowed very bright and formed a dome that hovered in the air with Alex in the center. The dome became brighter, brighter…and brighter…Until the flames suddenly surrounded Alex…Slowly the flames died down. Revealing Alex.

Alex now stood in his Na'vi form, his armor formed but different. It seemed to glow a golden color, with a Golden gem on his chest and the same gem colors on his arms that glowed. His Jet thrusters now changed into a mechanical wing formation with golden flames around them that slowly died. His helmet resembled that of a dragon. His eyes from behind the helm glowed gold. Slowly Alex landed lightly on the ground. There were sighs of relief from the crowd…Emma, Alyara and Jenny's eyes teared with joy. Emily looked at her brother relieved. Joseph and his family looked at Alex in amazement…everyone could feel the aura Alex released…it was powerful…VERY powerful.

Sai'ria's eyes watered and she began to cry in happiness…slowly she almost fell to the ground, until Alex appeared in front of her and helped her. Sai'ria looked at Alex's covered face. She then embraced Alex, Alex embraced her in a hug.

"Alex…I…I thought I lost you…" She cried.

Alex nodded. "Sai'ria…thank you." He said.

Slowly he stood up straight with Sai'ria. And the two broke the hug. Alex looked over at the group, and walked over towards Joseph. He stopped in front of Joseph, and nodded. Joseph nodded back.

Slowly Alex held his hands up, the gem of air, electricity, earth and Light appeared.

Suddenly the gems began to spin around Joseph. Joseph suddenly felt his powers…he didn't know for sure, but he felt them start to amplify. His armor soon turned into a lighter color and resembled crystals. His wings changed from black to white, his swords soon vanished, only to change into blades of lightning and wind surrounding them. Joseph looked at his Majestic form he looked at Alex, and nodded.

Slowly everyone backed away from them, knowing it was time.

Slowly Alex held out his hand, and a blade of golden flames appeared in one hand and a shield of golden flames in the other. His wings blazed golden flames.

"Lets role!" Joseph yelled. Alex nodded. At the same time, the two warriors flew into the sky, to the others on the ground, Joseph and Alex looked two forms of light in the distance. Sil'kana watched as her mate flew off. She looked over at Sai'ria and nodded at her. Sai'ria nodded back. She looked over at the direction Alex and Joseph flew in. Now they had to wait.

...

Alex and Joseph flew through the air, at speeds that their normal forms couldn't do.

They soon arrived at Iknimaya in under three minutes, to their normal forms it would've taken twenty minutes.

They saw a giant dark dome, which suddenly began to vanish. Alex raised his blade of light as Joseph summoned his weapons.

_'Joseph.' _Alex said mentally. _'Our majestic forms are temporary. We will revert back to normal unwillingly in eighteen minutes, we have to finish her before that happens' _

_'Alright, lets end this!' _Joseph yelled mentally.

Suddenly the dome vanished, and Terra' dragon form appeared, completely armored with an organic material. She had multiple eyes and her fangs were black and decayed. Her form easily was bigger and larger than the two of them, she easily was bigger than the ships used to transport RDA personal.

The two warriors were unafraid. The two readied themselves, and flew forward in a burst of speed.

...

**Joseph's POV**

"So you got a plan Alex?" I said as we were preparing to attack Terra in her dragon form.

"Well, as you can tell, That armor of hers is not going to be easy to destroy." Alex said as I nodded.

"Well, we can't keep dodging, so how about we try and destroy some parts of it little by little." I said as we started to fly towards her armor.

I swear, never in my life would I ever thought I would be fighting a dragon! Well, technically it was Terra but in a dragon form, either way it was extremely exciting! I felt like Sigurd fighting against Fafnir in Norse mythology. Except I'm pretty sure that if I drank the blood of Terra that I wouldn't be able to communicate with birds. But either way, I guess I have to take this seriously, because she was starting to fire lava at us. As the lava bombs passed me, I could feel the heat nearly burning off my skin at that very moment. I may have had fast healing, but even I knew that I probably wouldn't survive getting hit by that thing.

"Take this you crazy bitch!" I yelled out as I sent a lightning bolt at a piece of the armor.

Only for it to barely leave any damage at all, which in return caused Terra's snarling dragon face to turn towards me with a very angry look on its face. It was at this moment that I realized something that was going to change my entire outlook on this battle. But for simpler terms, I realized that this battle was going to be excruciatingly painful...and I was going to enjoy every minute of it!

"At least this will be a challenge!" I yelled out as I used one of the lightning swords to slice up through one of the Dragon's breast plates.

"Well at least that did a little damage." I said as I flew back to where Alex was hovering.

"Well, it would appear that it will take more than just you using brute force, whatever that armor is made of, it is definitely tough to crack open." Alex said in a calm voice as I was trembling In excitement.

"Yeah, so how many minutes do we have left before we lose these forms?" I asked as he looked at a watch.

His eyes stared down at the watch as he smiled slightly but at the same time he had a worried look on his face as he looked back at me.

"We have about sixteen minutes left, so we only wasted two minutes attacking her like that." He said as I nodded.

"Lets try attacking it in the same area instead of us going solo on different parts of the armor." I said as he nodded.

"You ready?" He said as he held out a hand and started to generate electricity and wind into his palm.

"As I'll ever be." I said as I started to do the same thing as we brought our hands close together.

"You know, is it kind of sad where we got the idea for this attack from?" Alex said as we had combined our two swirling spheres of wind and ball.

"Hey come on, some of the stuff we read or watch does have some pretty solid attacks." I said as he sighed but chuckled.

"Come on, we should be taking this seriously, but instead we are using this attack." He said as I nodded.

"A very POWERFUL and DANGEROUS attack...now lets do it!" We said as we got closer to her chest plate and thrusted the spiraling spheres into her chest.

"Spiraling Sphere!" We both yelled out, but in my mind I was thinking of only one thing.

"_If only I could call this attack the Rasengan...that would be so great." _I thought as I smiled on the inside.

"GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHH!" Terra yelled out as she knocked us back.

We looked back as some of the armor on her chest broke off and some blood was actually spurting forward from a large hole in her chest.

"YOUR PISSING ME OFF!" She snarled out as I was surprised that she could talk in that form.

"Well, we learned one thing." Alex said as I looked at him.

"She can still speak in that form?" I asked in a serious tone, but he could tell I was being sarcastic.

"Now look at how much damage that attack did." Alex said as I looked back at the hole in the dragon's chest.

But than of course, I noticed how the wound was regenerating, but for some reason her regenerative ability wasn't really that fast. If anything it looked like it was a watered down version of regeneration. The entire wound vanished in a minute, but still it took me at least half of that time to regenerate a lost limb. I don't know why she seemed a little slow, but I guess that it was taking a large amount of power to be in that form in the first place. But I wasn't going to hurt my head thinking about it. Especially since I really needed to focus on how to win this fight.

"It did quite a significant amount of damage to her, and considering the fact that she can't regenerate as fast as she used to be able to, it can give us more of a chance to beat her, plus it would appear that her armor doesn't repair itself, which gives us another advantage." I said as he nodded.

"Yeah, now think about it, our Rasengan rip off managed to do quite the number of damage on her...and that is technically one of our weaker techniques compared to the fact that we are practically walking powerhouses...so what if we used our most powerful techniques?" Alex asked me as I thought about it.

"Well, if we used your dragon like attack, and we used my Angel's Execution, those techniques combined with the fact that these divine forms give us a power bonus could equal a critical hit." I said as he nodded and smiled.

"Very good." He said as I growled at him.

"Don't treat me like a kid who is just learning martial arts." I said as he nodded.

"Okay, Okay...anyway, first we'll need to distract her while we charge up our attacks...think you can create any of your bone soldiers...or something a little more?" He asked as I nodded at him.

"Sure I got the perfect thing for you." I said as I lifted my hands up high in the air.

"Rise...Fenrir." I said as a giant wolf made out of bone was summoned.

The wolf was about ¾ of the size of the dragon, but it could move on its own, so it would definitely be able to distract Terra for a bit while we got ready to attack her with everything we had.

"Does Will know that you call your giant bone wolf Fenrir?" Alex asked me as he crossed his arms.

"No, but I told his Viperwolf Fenrir that I was going to name it that...he didn't seem to mind." I said as I recalled that moment.

"You had a conversation with a viper wolf?" Alex asked me as he started to gather energy.

"Of course, it was a very interesting conversation too." I said as the wolf was lunging at Terra's dragon form.

"Whatever, just prepare your Angel's Execution." Alex said as I nodded and raised my index finger in a casual way.

"By the way, you also ripped off the way you charge that technique from Bleach didn't you?" Alex said as I nodded.

"Hey! Ulquiorra looked bad ass when he charged his Cero! And it looks bad ass now!" I said as he chuckled.

"Okay, anyway." He yelled something out in Na'vi while I focused on charging up my Angel's Execution.

"_I cannot lose...I cannot allow myself to lose." _I thought as I continued to pour more and more electricity into the blast.

"_No! It needs more!" _I thought as I also started to add in Wind and Bone into the combination.

"Joseph! I'm almost done! You ready!" Alex said as his arms were now covered in black and white flames.

"Almost!" I said as I continued to put more and more into the blast.

"Ready!" I yelled out as we both looked at Terra with an angry look on our faces.

"Prepare to taste the wrath of the assassin and the angel!" We both yelled out as we both shot out attacks toward Terra.

"_Eywa...please let this work!" _We both thought in our heads as our attacks combined with each other as they were sailing towards Terra.

The attack impacted and started to swallow her as if it was a large blanket of energy coating her in a destructive wave. After a while we both had to stop the blasts due to how much they were taking out of us since we kept attacking for three minutes.

"Damn!" I yelled out as my left arm fell limply to my side.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked as both of his arms were damaged but they were healing faster than my left arm.

"I'm fine, but I'm not used to this divine energy like you, so my left arm is effectively damaged for now, so I guess I will have to wait at least ten minutes before it completely heals." I said as he looked at my arm which had been shredded by the attack, but it was regenerating slowly.

"Damn, you think you can fight with one arm?" He asked me as I nodded.

"Alex...your talking to a guy who trains by fighting with both arms tied behind his back, of course I can!" I yelled out as he nodded.

"Well, your gonna need it...look." He said as the blast started to fade away.

"ZZZZEEEEUUUSSS! WHHHHIIITTEEE!" Terra yelled out as her dragon form was revealed.

It may have been ugly before, but now it was absolutely hideous! The armor had been completely blown away and had left charred and burned flesh. There were some areas that were covered in a black pus like material that looked like it was flowing out like blood. Some of the areas looked like bad electrical burns, while skin looked like it was just peeling away leaving nothing but boiled flesh. Even her eyes looked more damaged than before. And lets not forget the fact that she was practically a skeleton in some areas.

"Well, that really hurt her, but I know how to beat her." Alex said as he looked at me.

"What?" I asked as I put my left arm in a bone cast that was hanging from my neck.

"We have to destroy her from the inside and the outside." He said as he moved forward and I nodded at him.

"Don't get yourself killed...I don't want to deal with a pissed off Sai'ria if you die." I said as he grinned.

"The same can go to you, if you die, I don't want Sil'Kana coming after me with that Katana you made for her." He said as I shivered.

I remember one time, some Templar had pissed her off, so she managed to kill him ¾ of the way with her Katana 'Samurai's Nature'.

"Okay...be careful." I said as he charged towards Terra.

The next thing I know is that I close my eyes for one second, and the next he is absorbed into Terra. I than sighed and made one of the lightning swords turn back into Hell Hound's fang.

"Eywa...If you can hear us, I'm not asking for help...just if anything happens to either of us...promise me that everyone else on this planet will be safe." I said as I got Hell Hound's fang ready.

"Lets dance, You Dragonheart reject." I said as I charged Terra.

...

**Alex's POV:**

I felt my eyes slowly open. I soon found myself laying in a organic looking chamber…I groaned as I stood up. My majestic armor and helmet were still formed along with my wings, slowly I deformed my helm and wings, and summoned two blades of golden flames. I looked around at the organic chamber, seeing the black tar…ugh…I didn't know what happened to Terra after my…close to death situation, but it seems that I've got to focus. I walked through the organic chamber, eventually making my way through a long narrow "Hall".

As I walked, I heard whispers of different people, as I kept walking they got angry, and louder. I ignored them. But as I saw an opening, I heard a ear piercing scream, but I kept walking, focused on my goal. I soon made my way into what I believed the chest of the Terra's dragon form.

My guess was right, I saw Terra suspended in the air being held up by tar like webs. Her hair was loose and messy, a black substance rolled down her forehead. I stopped in bellow her. She looked down at me, her violet eyes evident of her insanity. She giggled madly.

I held up my blade. "Terra…"

She giggled again. "White…" She said.

We were silent. Until I said. "Why?"

She took in a deep breath and laughed. "Because,"

Slowly the tar like tendrils lowered her to the ground and then she walked towards me she and I slowly paced. "I have a better dream now, yes to destroy everything, but bring everyone salvation…through destruction. The world is a terrible place Alex, we…are meant to purge it…and end it and prevent life from ever being reborn."

"You're wrong…not everyone is like you think."

"What makes you think that?"

I slowly held my blade up. "Because, our creed is the proof we need. We do not force our ideals, we live by example. Yes, our deeds are dark. But our order has changed. The Templars are different. They seek to force their beliefs, to harm others who do not follow them. Not everyone is the same. We were made to be diverse."

Terra simply glared at me. "Very well, then die! In the name of HARBINGER!"

She suddenly formed a scythe and lunged at me. I slashed my blade at her, our blades collided. I suddenly disappeared in a flash of gold and appeared behind her, but as I was about to strike her, she suddenly spun around unnaturally and then swung her scythe at me. I back flipped away and sent several golden flame strikes at her along with dark flames.

She simply spun her scythe around absorbing the attacks. As we battled, I noticed none of my attacks seemed to harm her permanently. She kept on healing. I again avoided her strikes and delivered another blow. But again the wound healed, but I noticed something. The tendrils, THEY were healing her, it was giving her power…if I severed them then it would weaken her…maybe give Joseph an advantage outside!

I quickly got to work slicing the tendrils, just as I thought, the destruction of the tendrils caused her more pain, she cried out in agony as she was set on fire. When I was about to attack the last tendril, she screamed and sliced her scythe into the ground and sent a shockwave at me, I was sent flying backwards only to see Terra jump in front of me again and attempt to slice my head with her scythe. But I quickly launched a blast of at her, sending her away from me, but I felt her scythe lightly scratch the right half of my lip. I felt it lightly burn. I slowly stood up and rubbed my hand over it, feeling a long scar over my lip. I felt the blood pour out but I lightly rubbed it off.

I looked at Terra who lunged at me again. I lunged forward and timed my next strike, I avoided our clash at the last minute and then sliced the last Tendril, while at the same time snatching the memory core from her pocket and held it in my hand. She yelled out in agony and I soon felt the entire chamber shake and the sound of a loud roar. I had done more damage than I realized to Terra. She glared at me. She screamed at me as an unknown energy surrounded her. I quickly prepared my next attack, the attack that would end this.

I looked at Terra and sighed sadly as she glared at me.

"Terra…I pity you…I will end this…Now!"

I suddenly shot a dragon made of golden energy and a dragon made of violet energy, it hit her and she cried out in agony as the attack broke the barrier. The blast ripped through her…a few seconds later, there was nothing left of her.

I soon felt the entire inside of the dragon start to turn to ash.

….

Joseph flew up at a safe distance. Terra's dragon form stopped attacking. It seemed in pain.

_'He did it!' _Joseph thought. He quickly flew down at the Dragon form, and shot repeated blasts of electricity at it. He then finished by launching an enhanced Angel's execution.

Suddenly Terra's dragon form erupted into flames, her remains falling to the ground miles bellow. Joseph panted heavily behind his helmet. And slowly landed on a cliff side. He felt his temporary majestic form give out and his armor and blades and powers returned to normal. He looked up at the sky, and saw that the sky was starting to brighten up. He sighed with relief.

"Thanks…Eywa."

….

"Come on!" Emily yelled to the Assassin team.

Will, Karen, Joseph and Idenna were in the group as well. The looked around at the remains of the dragon form, looking for Alex. They had spent an hour looking…but their was no sign of Alex. Emily looked around frantically for her brother. But as she was about to give up, she heard movement. Every turned towards the sound. They heard footsteps walking on the little remains of the bones. They soon saw a figure standing on top of a pile of bones.

Alex stood on op, looking at the others in Na'vi form, holding the last Memory core. His bandages were gone, and his left side of his chest and his left arm…were fully healed!

Emily's eyes watered. She suddenly ran at Alex as he climbed down.

But instead of hugging him, she suddenly slapped Alex across his face, tears streamed down her eyes.

"You! Are SO reckless! You had me so…SO worried! Don't you ever scare me like that ever again!" Emily said. Alex looked down. But then Emily embraced Alex tightly. "But I'm glade you're alive big brother…thank you…thank you…"

Alex smiled and lightly kissed his sister's forehead. The two slowly rejoined the group…the battle was over.

The last core was retrieved.

Alex and Joseph once they left the site of the battle, each gripped the core. The other nodded, and pushed electricity into it.

...

**Activating Memory Core…**

**Loading…**

**User: Alex White, Also known as: Project Nano**

**User: Joseph Augustine, Also known as: Project Zeus**

**Loading…**

**Memories found…**

**Preparing designated sequence of: Desmond White**

**Preparing designated sequence of: Amy Augustine**

...

**WARNING: Several fractures in Desmond White's memory sequence.**


	30. Chapter 30: Memory sequence 5

**Chapter 30: Memory sequence 5**

**AMY'S POV**

I was dressed in combat pants and boots, I was wearing a camouflage undershirt as I looked at the equipment I had with me. I had two 9mm berettas strapped to my legs as I had a couple of extra clips attached to a ammo clip holder on my back. As well as having an assault rifle with a couple of extra ammo clips attached to my belt. I had also brought a couple of combat knives with me just in case I ran out of ammo. And for luck, I had brought along a Katana that Sully had custom made for me just in case. He said that the sword would have a farther reach than the knives, and that the scientists in the base probably didn't have guns. So it was a suitable weapon.

"Hang on Joseph...Mommy's coming." I said as I held a device in my hand.

"Time to finally put my plan into action." I said as I pressed a button on the detonator.

A series of explosions rang through the underground lab as I charged in with my assault rifle drawn. As I had expected there were a couple of security gaurds there that had one pistol per person. I raised my rifle and fired off the first couple of rounds.

"Die you bastards!" I yelled out as the bullets hit them right in their hearts.

I guess all that target practice with Sully was starting to pay off. I don't know why I felt satisfied with killing these people, I know it was wrong to kill people, but they had a hand in my son's pain. I wasn't going to let them live after all the horrible things that they had done to the children in this lab. I couldn't stand the thought of them hurting and torturing children, especially my son! These sick bastards even took pleasure in causing them pain.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I heard a scientists voice yell out.

I recognized the voice as the guy who made me witness the beating that they gave to my son not too long ago. He was also the sick bastard who came up with most of the torture techniques in this hell hole. I than aimed my rifle towards him as he came into view. A small squeeze of the trigger was all it took for me to end his life right there and then. And I enjoyed every minute of it. But I was not going to let myself get distracted from my mission.

I than continued to walk into the hallway's as I started to kill guards and scientists left and right. They all deserved it, they were all part of this sadistic project. I was not going to let them live just because they thought that they were helping the world. And because one of these guys had raped the people here because they didn't consider them human. God how I wanted these people to suffer for their crimes, but no, I had to get Joseph out of here if it was the last thing I do!

I continued to make my way through the hall ways as I made my war towards Joseph's cell. I had run out of ammo clips by than and had to resort to using my Katana and my knives. I was starting to mentally thank Sully for getting me these, I was certain that I had killed all of the guards who had weapons. I had also taken their weapons and destroyed them, so that no other person could use the weapons to kill me or any of the experiments.

I finally found Joseph's cell and looked inside, there he was sitting right there on his bed fiddling with that black eagle necklace that I gave him on his birthday not too long ago. I than made a sound to get his attention.

"Psst...Joseph." I said as he looked at me, but he didn't look at me in fear, he looked at me with...happiness?

"Amy? Are you Amy?" He asked me as walked up to me from his cell.

"Yes I am Amy." I said with a smile on my face as he smiled.

"I...I've always wanted to meet you...since you helped me out so many times...but what are you doing here? If they find you here they will kill you! Please run away! I don't want you to die!" Joseph said with concern in his voice as my heart soared.

"It's alright, I'm here to get you out of here." I said as he looked at me.

"How? The guards will kill you!" He said as if he didn't want to believe I was there to help him.

"I killed them, please Joseph...come to mommy." I said the last part quietly so he couldn't hear me.

But he looked at me with tears in his eyes and smiled.

"Okay..." He said as I opened up his cell door and he hid behind my legs.

"Here." I said as I picked him up with one arm.

As soon as I picked him up, he fell asleep on my shoulder. I had to admit, he looked very cute even if he was worried about me. I than started to run through the base determined to get out of here. But there was one more person standing in my way.

"Well, Well, Well, I never expected you to try this Amelia." I heard a man's voice say.

"Dr. Price." I said as I turned to see the project leader.

"You actually have compassion for that little monster." The doctor said as he grinned a sadistic grin.

"That monster is my son you bastard!" I said as I put Joseph on the ground and held my Katana.

"Oh? You really want to fight me?" He asked as I nodded.

"Okay, I'll let you have a free shot." He said as he held out his chest to me.

"Gladly." I said as I ran forward with my blade in my hand.

I enjoyed the moment when I felt my blade sink into his chest, I was glad to finally have this nightmare over with. But as it turns out, the nightmare was only beginning. I noticed how he started to laugh...laugh...I had just stuck a sword through his chest and he was laughing! Thats impossible! I hit his heart! He should be dead.

"Goodbye Amelia." He said as I suddenly felt a couple of blades stab me.

"W-what?" I asked as I looked down and I noticed that there blades of bone sticking out of me.

"N-No...I was so close." I said as I fell down and started to crawl away.

"You...you turned yourself into a monster." I said as I crawled further away from him.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I want absolute power for myself! This Project is just an excuse for me to experiment on these kids so I can eventually take all their powers for myself!" The Doctor said as I spit in his face.

"Really? Because you seem to have failed at absorbing them." I said as he chuckled.

"No, they are going to be my tools for world conquest, just you wait." He said but I ignored him and crawled over to my son as he started to wake up.

"A-Amy? NO! NO! NO! NOT YOU TOO!" He yelled out as he came up to me and cradled my head in his lap.

"I'm sorry Joseph, I-I couldn't save you." I said as he started to cry.

"No please! Don't die! Please!" He said as I shook my head.

"Joseph...forgive me." I said as I started to cough up blood.

"No! Amy Please!" He pleaded with me as I felt the life start to leave me.

"F-Forgive me." I said as I took my final breath.

"NO! NO! NO!" He yelled out but the doctor knocked him out.

"I'll just erase his memory of this encounter...he will be my tool...now die Amelia...knowing that you died while trying to save your son...and failed." The Doctor said as I stopped breathing.

And at the moment, Amy Augustine passed away.

...

Desmond's POV:

_W…we...Are ttttttttttthhhhhhhhhheeeeee…lives weeeeeeeee…liveeeee…The storieeeessss….wwwweee have to tell…._

**Memory collapse in 90 seconds…**

"Des…mond…weeee….neeeed your help…"

**Data corrupted**

"I told you, I'm not an Assassin…not anymore...

Desmond leaned forward on the table, on the table were five small circular disks that glowed a gold aura…on the other side of the table was a man of Native American descent, he had blue eyes and a red robotic face like engraving on his chest.

**Memory collapse in 10 seconds…**

The scene changed to a hospital room. Desmond sat in a chair, Jennifer was in the bed…holding a newborn baby…Desmond looked at his sleeping son and lightly he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"No more…will I kill…"

He soon looked at the disk in his hand and put it in his pocket…

**Memory collapse in progress…**

**Alex's POV:**

I stood in the black room…and I closed my eyes…I had no answers…but this memory, showed me that the answers I seeked weren't here on Pandora…but back on Earth.


	31. Chapter 31: The Warning

**Well, it's been fun. But we are sorry to say that this chapter will be the second to last chapter. The next chapter will be an epilogue that will conclude the story, though this chapter will conclude the story for Alex, Joseph and the others. The next one will…well you'll see ;)**

**Anyways here you guys are. And thanks for the awesome reviews.**

**Chapter 30: The greeting, the warning, the Revelation**

_The last memory core was retrieved and activated two days ago…and just when I thought we would finally gain answers. It's revealed that there are five more memory seals…Dad hid them on Earth. Now I have to retrieve them. _

_I contacted Toruk Prime, telling him I'll need a transport to Earth. Emily, Will, Karen, Idenna and Black Knight will be coming with me. Toruk also said that Guardian would be coming along, he had just finished an assignment so he and his crew would join us…looks like it'll be like old times._

_Joseph won't be coming, he has to return home soon. But it isn't good bye, much to Emily, Christy and everyone else's relief. Eywa allowed both of our realities time's to be the same, that way we would travel to and from…I think Eywa wanted Tsu'ken, Ke'lik and Athena to have friends, Sil'kana said that she was worried that not many of the children in the Omaticaya of that reality were still not used to seeing them. Emma, Christy, Jenny and Alyara were their friends and family, just as with Emily. _

_After we activated the core…he had collapsed to his knees…he cried over seeing his mom's death. We tried to comfort him, but that's when we all saw a ghost of a woman appear…she resembled Karen and Grace…but she looked older than Karen…it was Joseph's mom. Somehow after activating the final core it helped bring back the spiritual and mental link the two of them had to communicate…it was the cores that were interfering…it would explain why I can't speak with dad or mom…because the seals on Earth still have to be activated._

_It seems the scar over my lip will never heal...guess that's one thing I've inherited from my Ancestor's..._

_Today, we'll be putting the code in each memory core together and see what information is in them._

_This will be my last entry for a while. But when I return, I will have the answers I need._

…

Joseph, Sil'kana and their kids stood waiting for Alex, Emily, Will and Sai'ria. They soon saw them walking down the spiral and meeting them at the ground level. In Alex's hands was a blade in its sheath. Alex now wore new Grand master robes. Which was predominantly black and had red markings on it, the hood was down and there were now sleeves.

Alex and the others stopped in front of Joseph and Alex handed to blade to Joseph. Joseph looked at the blade and slowly took it. He looked at Alex. Alex smiled.

"In the early Sixteenth century, Ezio travelled to Constantinople. During his journey he acquired this blade." Alex said. Slowly Joseph drew the blade and examined it. It had several ridges on it. "He infiltrated the remains of Vlad the Impaler's prison, and retrieved the blade. He used this to kill many corrupted authorities in the Ottoman Empire during that time. I feel since I have no use of it, and that one of the historical figures that you study was Vlad, I just figure since you've helped us so much. That you should keep it."

Joseph looked up at Alex and nodded.

"Thanks Alex." He said. Alex nodded. Joseph grinned as he sheathed the blade. "When we leave for home in two days, I'll get to work reforming it, so it can suit my size and style."

Alex nodded.

Emma and Alyara looked at Tsu'ken and Ke'lik respectively. And looked away lightly. Sai'ria looked at her daughters and looked at Joseph.

"After Alex leaves for Earth, perhaps Emma and Alyara could come and stay in your reality for a while…" Sai'ria said. The two sisters looked up at their mother happily. Sil'kana nodded.

"I am pretty sure Tsu'ken and Ke'lik would like that." She said. The two brothers blushed shyly. "We would look after them as if they were our family."

Alex and Sai'ria smiled.

A few minutes later Alex, Emily, Will and Joseph prepared to leave for Hells Gate.

...

Alex, Emily, Will, Joseph, Karen and doctor Carder stood in a Animus testing room in Hells Gate. The room was high enough for a Na'vi to stand freely. Alex, Emily and Will were in their Na'vi forms as Carder and Karen were in their Avatar's. Black Knight had increased it's size to Na'vi height.

In the middle of the room were a circle of computer consoles, the room looked similar to the base's Avatar Center.

On the table were the five memory cores; in the center of the circle was the Memory core's master control. The cores glowed a light blue aura.

Black Knight stood over the cores, it's optic glowing blue.

::Interfacing with Memory core data...Entering Security information: Access authorized.:: Black Knight's single optic returned to it's red glow. It looked at Alex.

::Descendant-Master Alex. This Platform has bypassed all firewalls. You are now able to view the information that Creator-Mistress Artemis stored.:: Black Knight said. I nodded.

"How do I view it?" Alex asked it.

::You will require the use of one of the Anima units...but you will need to shut off the viewing systems for the others, that way the message can reveal itself.::

Alex nodded. He looked at Karen. "Can you monitor my status while I'm in the Animus?"

"I will. I'll prep the black room." She said. Alex slowly walked towards an Animus. Joseph watched as Alex got into the Avatar sized Animus. He remembered how in the games in his reality the animus could allow the user to view his or her Ancestor's memories.

Emily walked over to the Animus and helped place the small visor over Alex's eyes. Slowly Alex's eyes closed...and he felt his mind slip into the Animus black Room...he soon found himself on an island.

Alex walked around the Animus Island for a few seconds, until he soon saw a holographic image of a woman. She had an aura similar to Juno, Minerva and Jupiter of the First Civilization.

She had long blond hair, and a scar over her lip, much like Alex's.

Alex soon realized...she was Artemis...one of his Ancestor's

...

_Can you hear me Alex? Can you see me?_

_Ah good. I know you have many questions...such as why all of this has happened to you...and what we want._

_Very well. All you need to do is listen and learn...and it will all be clear to you. Near the end of days of our empire, we sought of a way to save our world. But I came close. We found something. Our Empire experimented on him, he would be our salvation...but I knew what we were doing was wrong._

_Black Knight and I freed him. We sealed him in a vault on Earth. That is what the Memory seals on Earth lead to. That is what your Father left for you...But Subject supreme...is not what I left behind for you, nor the real threat._

_The threat you will be facing...is not just one race's problem...it is everyone's. You MUST find the armor...find it...use it...finish it...and prepare._

_We failed. _

_But you are the key, to your Generation's salvation..._

_Go..._

_Use the Apple..._

_..._

**Alex's POV:**

My eyes slowly opened. Everyone stood around me. I looked up at them and then at Black Knight and nodded at it. It nodded back. I looked at Emily, Joseph and the others.

"I know what we have to do." I said. Everyone looked at me confused. Suddenly my arm glowed a silver aura. I got up from the Animus and walked over to the Memory cores. I held up my hand. The cores and master control hovered around my arm and spun around. Suddenly a mechanical noise came from them and they mechanically attached together...into a golden sphere with several lines engraved in it...

I knew what it was...

I now held...The apple of Eden.

...

**To Be continued...**


	32. Epilogue: The Prisoner

**Epilogue: The prisoner **

A crowd of people slowly boarded the Mag train. Several guards wearing black special op's uniforms armed with machine guns guarded the prisoners as they boarded. The prisoners were men and even women and children of all ages and different ethnic groups or nationality.

They each wore a grey jacket with magnetic locks that kept their arms bound.

One boy was around sixteen. He looked from underneath the hood at the guards watching them. Each wore goggles and masks that most likely could sense thermal activity. One guard saw him stop and the guard walked up to him and pushed him.

"Get the fuck moving!" He said. The kid nodded but tripped. "Get up! I SAID GET UP PUNK!" The guard was about to kick him, until someone "Accidently" bumbed into the guard. The man was Native American and had long black hair that it was combed so part of it covered his right eye. He had thin traces of a beard growing. The guard looked at the man. The man smiled underneath his hood and held his hands up.

"Sorry…Got lost..heh…" He said. The guard was about to lash out, but stopped.

"Get moving." He said. The man nodded and helped the boy stand.

The guard then yelled at the crowd. "If any of you sons of Bitches step out of line! You will all be treated as enemy combatants! And you'll think we're worse than the Nazi's!"

The man looked at the kid. The kid looked up. The man grinned.

"I suggest if you want quiet, you get on the next train." The man said, before joining the crowd with the kid. Soon the two boarded the train, seconds later, it soon made it's way down the tracks.

….

**Project Nano: Subject Supreme**


End file.
